El Conquistador
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Isabella de Swan, una campesina salvaje e impetuosa, hija de un sajón que había sido asesinado, resiste con valentía a los brutales invasores normandos pero le teme al misterioso espectro que asedia sus sueños. Ahora, Edward de Normandía se planta ante ella. Él es el amo y ella es la cautiva. Pero no puede cantar victoria hasta que ella comparta su pasión... y su amor.
1. Prólogo

_**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**_

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Prólogo**

_**Inglaterra, 1066**_

Era el presagio de la fatalidad.

La señal apareció algunos días después de Pascua... una luz arrolladora que corrió a través de un oscuro cielo nocturno, un rastro de fuego plateado en su estela. La luz volvió una vez más la noche siguiente, y durante seis noches más.

Los ingleses, desde el Rey hasta sus consejeros y el siervo más humilde de la aldea, se estremecieron de miedo; el resplandor de la luz era un presagio, una advertencia del cielo, una señal de la ira de Dios... un pronóstico de mal augurio para el futuro.

Llegó un ejército, pero no era lo que los ingleses esperaban. Venían del norte, eran los daneses. Sí, y fue una batalla bien peleada y bien ganada...

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses. El verano, y los temores, comenzaron a disminuir. Se acercó el invierno. A pesar de ello, para algunos la amenaza del desastre aún estaba latente porque estaban aquellos que todavía creían que la batalla no estaba ganada, que la luz que había brillado en el cielo presagiaba sólo una cosa...

La perdición para Inglaterra.

Tal vez tenían razón.

Pronto llegaron... a través del Canal como una cruel tempestad desde el mar... cientos de barcos. Miles de hombres. Los normandos se aglomeraron en tierra como una peste infame, ya que eran una raza aparte. Marcharon hacia adelante, hacia Hastings, dejaron tras ellos un rastro de ruina y destrucción. Y fue allí donde Harold de Inglaterra conoció a William de Normandía...

Fue una batalla predestinada a perderse.

Los ingleses no estaban a la altura de los normandos, quienes lucharon con espadas en alto y corazones enardecidos. Eran valientes y arriesgados, guerreros como sus antepasados vikingos; feroces e indomables, inagotables a la hora del saqueo y la guerra.

Eran los conquistadores, los hombres que cambiaron para siempre el destino de una nación...

Y la vida de una mujer.

* * *

**A pedido de CASBABYSWAN les traigo esta nueva adaptación, espero que les guste! Besos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

«Todo alrededor se encontraba en una oscuridad como la que ella nunca había visto. Más oscuro que el pozo más profundo del infierno. Las sombras se movían y amenazaban, corrían hacia atrás y hacia adelante, dentro y fuera, como tratando de apresarla con dedos ansiosos, codiciosos...

Podía presentir algo... Algo malo. Un sentimiento de peligro que amenazaba por todas partes, tan fuerte, grande y evidente como las sombras.

El viento soplaba con furia, con lamentos y aullidos. Un rayo retumbó en el cielo, un resplandor de luz desgarradora. Un trueno rugió en la tierra, haciendo temblar el suelo debajo de sus pies. Enormes charcos de sangre manchaban la tierra. El aire estaba impregnado con el hedor nauseabundo de sangre y destrucción.

Entonces, corrió. Los latidos rugían en sus oídos, por encima del chillido del viento. Unos pasos golpeaban la tierra justo detrás de ella.

Corría a ciegas asediada por la oscuridad. Acosada por el peligro. Por todas esas sombras horribles que merodeaban por doquier. El espectro de la muerte amenazaba de cerca, al alcance de la mano. La presionaba, la asfixiaba de tal manera que apenas podía respirar...

Sin embargo, de pronto, apareció ante ella una sombra inmensa. Salieron de la sombra... hombre y bestia. Un caballero y su caballo.

Estaba montado sobre gran corcel negro, en su soberbia armadura. Durante un solo momento helado, permaneció oscuro y sin rostro, con los rasgos escondidos detrás de un casco con forma de cono. Detrás de él, un rayo rasgó el cielo; fue como si se hubiera cubierto de plata.

Lentamente levantó el casco. El pavor la recorrió. Su expresión era completamente feroz, pálida, reluciente y fría como la escarcha; eso la traspasó como la punta de una lanza. Luego, poco a poco, elevó el brazo. Sujetaba en su mano con guante una espada reluciente. La levantó en alto, el arma preparada en el lapso de un latido del corazón. Entonces la dejó caer... para atravesarle el pecho... »

—¡Isabella! Por la Cruz, niña. ¿Qué te aflige? ¡Si no dejas de chillar, con seguridad despertarás a tu pobre madre muerta!

La voz era tan irritante como un tormento, seca y áspera por la edad, aunque era familiar. Isabella de Swan la oyó casi desesperada mientras aparecía a través de finas capas de oscuridad. Se despertó temblorosa con el chillido de otro grito que le helaba el pecho.

Quedó acurrucada allí un momento, con la mejilla contra el grumoso camastro de paja, los dedos llevaban la fina manta de lana hacia el mentón. El entorno era vago para penetrar en sus sentidos desordenados. Poco a poco la realidad se fue haciendo evidente. Sólo entonces el terror comenzó a disminuir.

Se encontraba allí, en la pequeña casa de campo en la que había pasado la niñez y se había convertido en mujer. La luz tibia del amanecer penetraba lentamente a través de la única ventana con postigos, permitiéndole vislumbrar las mejillas arrugadas del hombre de barba blanca que se inclinaba hacia ella.

La respiración la dejó en una ráfaga temblorosa. Ninguna espada había herido su pecho. No había ningún caballero misterioso ante ella que intentara liberarla de su atadura terrenal. Estaba viva... viva. Sin embargo, el sueño, aquel sueño horrible, terrible...

La pesadilla había vuelto una vez más.

Carlisle buscó una posición cómoda para sus piernas, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor. La túnica de lana deshilachada y andrajosa escondía sus hombros encorvados y delgados. El cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, tan blanco como la barba. Profundas líneas le surcaban las mejillas y la frente, pero sus ojos eran agudos, penetrantes, mostraban preocupación y especulación.

—Le has dado un buen susto a estos viejos huesos, niña. Oí tus gritos desde mi choza.

Isabella permaneció en silencio. Apartó la manta hecha jirones y se arrodilló en el suelo húmedo y frío de la cabaña con las piernas esbeltas encogidas debajo de ella.

Carlisle la observaba con el tupido entrecejo fruncido. La muchacha deseaba que su mano no temblara mientras se alisaba el cabello. Era como de plata y oro brillante, con una ondulación del resplandor de la luna que brillaba por las líneas estrechas de su espalda hasta las caderas. Había aprendido a no decir nada acerca de estos sueños extraños que la acosaban a altas horas de la noche. Había sufrido el desdén y la risa, la mofa y las burlas de los aldeanos con demasiada frecuencia.

Carlisle no se parecía a ninguno de los demás aldeanos, nunca había sido así. Incluso ahora, aunque sus manos estaban torcidas y su edad era tan avanzada, se decía que era el curtidor más fino al sur del Humber. Y de hecho, ahora que su madre Reneé había fallecido, el anciano era más querido para ella que cualquier otra persona, incluso —¡Dios la perdone!– su propia hermana.

Al igual que su madre, Carlisle no se había burlado de las visiones extrañas que la habían atormentado desde su niñez. Casi todo había sucedido. Sin embargo, algo no le permitía hablar con libertad sobre ellos. ¿Cómo podría decírselo? Sabiendo que Carlisle aún la observaba, bajó la mirada.

Había tenido sueños con anterioridad, muchísimas veces, muchísimas noches. Con extraños. Con personas de la aldea. Pero nunca había soñado con ella misma. Y ahora Isabella sólo sabía que nunca antes había sentido miedo de sí misma...

Nunca hasta ahora.

El caballero misterioso. ¿Quién era... o qué era? Isabella no lo sabía. Sin embargo, sentía que era su enemigo, que era una amenaza distinta de cualquier otra. Isabella no podía decir por qué sucedía esto. Pero le temía a ese caballero misterioso como nunca le había temido a nada...

«No», pensaba recurriendo a toda su fortaleza. «No.» No quería pensar en aquel sueño horrible. No quería pensar en él.

Una pequeña mata de pelo viviente se acomodó en su regazo. Era Cedric, el gato que había sido la sombra de su madre y ahora era la de ella. Entremezcló los dedos en el pelaje grueso y amarillo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, no quería que Carlisle vislumbrara su angustia. El anciano se inquietaría y se preocuparía y ella no podía llevar eso en la conciencia.

—Por favor —murmuró ella—. Sabes que nunca te ofendería. Hablaría de ello si pudiera, pero no puedo. Juro que no es nada, así que deja de preocuparte ya.

El anciano entornó los ojos.

—¿Entonces, por qué tiemblas?

Por primera vez permitió que una sonrisa débil curvara sus labios.

—Es una fría mañana de noviembre —contestó ella con ligereza—. ¿Por qué otra cosa temblaría?

La mano delgada de Carlisle se cerró en un puño.

—¡Malditos bastardos normandos! —murmuró—. Roban nuestra leña para que apenas podamos cocinar o calentar nuestras piernas y brazos cansados. Roban los cultivos que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo nos costaron cosechar. Para cuando el invierno termine, los aldeanos de Swan estarán medio hambrientos –ahogó la ira—. ¡Desde luego, si cualquiera de nosotros pudiera durar tanto!

Al decir eso salió de la casa cojeando. Isabella ahuyentó a Cedric del regazo y se puso de pie. Como el resto de los aldeanos, su vivienda era simple. El piso era de tierra dura y pisoteada. Había una pequeña mesa de caballetes y dos taburetes de madera delante de la chimenea. Se lavó con rapidez en un cubo de madera con agua, luego trenzó su cabello en una sola cuerda larga por la espalda. Más tarde, enrolló una tira larga de cuero alrededor de cada pie esbelto; las botas se habían roto hacía meses. El estómago le rugía de hambre, pero no dejó de cumplir con el ayuno de la mañana. Ella y Carlisle habían compartido la mayoría de la magra provisión de comida la noche anterior. Sólo había sobrado un pequeño trozo de pan y nada más.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que los normandos habían tomado Swan. La línea delgada de sus labios se crispó. Carlisle tenía razón. Se hacían llamar normandos, pero aquellos a quienes habían conquistado los llamaban bastardos.

El día era oscuro y la gente era desdichada, los ingleses eran una raza humilde, sobre todo los granjeros de estos climas del norte del planeta. Sin embargo, no han podido detener a los invasores provenientes del otro lado del Canal... Tomaron su ganado, su comida. Las aldeas fueron arrasadas mientras los normandos saqueaban y luchaban. Habían destrozado la paz e invadido sus tierras y sus vidas.

Se quedó de pie un largo rato en el pequeño sendero sinuoso con la mirada dirigida hacia la fortaleza de Swan. Estaba en lo alto de un acantilado rocoso, rodeada de una empalizada de madera, con vista a las aguas agitadas del Mar del Norte. Aunque la gran fortaleza había sido el hogar de su padre, nunca había sido el hogar de Isabella. No; su lugar no estaba en Swan, aunque en verdad era la hija de Charlie, lord de Swan.

Un dolor crudo y desgarrador entró en su corazón porque Charlie ya no estaba. Había muerto por una espada normanda –y así también había muerto su esposa Sue–. Sin embargo, no se sabía nada acerca de Tanya. Isabella tomó esto como un signo de que su hermana había sobrevivido al combate. Rezaba porque esto fuera así...

Como el resto de los aldeanos, Isabella se había atrevido a salir poco desde aquel primer ataque brutal. El aire se había vuelto denso por el humo y el olor irritante a paja quemada. Gritos desgarradores erizaron la piel durante tres largos días y noches. Incluso en ese momento, el sonido del golpe de cascos era suficiente para que los aldeanos de Swan se inquietaran por la seguridad de sus chozas.

Antes habían vivido con temor a Dios. Ahora, vivían con miedo a los normandos.

Pero no podía acobardarse allí para siempre. Debía ir en busca de víveres para ella y para Carlisle.

Se incorporó, tomó el arco y la flecha de donde colgaban de la pared, deslizó un carcaj con flechas sobre el hombro. Cuando franqueó la entrada, vio a Carlisle cojeando hacia ella desde el claro de la aldea. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el arco en sus manos.

—Isabella, ¡no querrás salir a cazar!

—Tenemos que comer —dijo con simpleza.

—Pero los normandos ordenaron que nos quedáramos en la aldea —argumentó él.

—Y te vuelvo a recordar, Carlisle: Tenemos que comer.

Las cejas tupidas se unieron en el entrecejo.

—¿Y qué hay de los normandos? —reclamó.

Sus labios suaves se curvaron en una sonrisa tenue.

—Ah —dijo con ligereza—. Quizás mi flecha apunte a una presa más grande y robusta... ¡un soldado normando, tal vez!

A Carlisle no le parecían divertidas esas bromas. Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Isabella sonrió levemente, y partieron.

Cerca de la pradera de la aldea pasaron por donde la dueña de la taberna y sus hijas, pero no se dignaron hablar con la pareja dispareja, sólo les echaron una mirada oscura y cautelosa. Carlisle miró al trío con el ceño fruncido.

—No les prestes atención —dijo bruscamente—. Son estúpidas e ignorantes.

Isabella no dijo nada. Su madre había sido la curandera de la aldea y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía en el arte de las hierbas y la curación. Sin embargo, desde que su madre falleció, los aldeanos rechazaban con frecuencia sus intentos por tratar las dolencias. Sólo le hablaban cuando no podían evitarlo.

Mantenía la frente alta, pero aun así, un rencor amargo se desangraba en su alma. A pesar de que hacía tiempo que la trataban de esa manera, nunca se acostumbraría. La habían tildado de diferente en virtud del nacimiento, puesto que era la hija bastarda del Lord; sin embargo, algo que iba más allá de su control también la había señalado como diferente: las visiones que le venían de manera espontánea... sin desearlo. Isabella entendió por qué no les agradaba; eran personas supersticiosas. Veían la mano de Dios y del demonio en cualquier cosa.

Incluso ahora, mientras los malditos normandos devastaban sus vidas —¡también la de ella! — continuaba siendo como una forastera. Su corazón gritaba ante tal injusticia. No era la hija del demonio. ¿Por qué no podían ver que no era diferente de ellos, salvo por esos sueños sangrientos? No; no era de extrañar que hubiera llegado a odiar a esos sueños insoportables...

Ahora más que nunca.

A pesar de que el día estaba nublado y lúgubre, aún no había caído la lluvia. Sin embargo, la tierra estaba húmeda y mojada y por ello las pisadas no resonaban. Aunque el camino por el bosque se hizo lento por la presencia de Carlisle a su lado, los esfuerzos fueron fructíferos. Para el mediodía, ella ya cargaba sobre el hombro dos liebres peladas en una bolsa.

Carlisle se estaba cansando. Se apoyó con firmeza sobre el bastón de fresno. Y ella podía oírlo por la forma en que su respiración se había acelerado hasta producir un ruido en el pecho. Aunque al principio lo negó con obstinación, Isabella insistió en que descansaran. Se detuvo cerca de un enorme tronco de un roble caído y lo invitó a sentarse. Descansó junto a él y dejó deslizar el arco y el carcaj en la tierra musgosa. Sacó un trozo de pan del bolsillo de la falda y lo compartieron.

Cuando terminó, se limpió las migajas de pan del vestido.

—Carlisle —pronunció su nombre en voz baja—. ¿Crees que debería ir a la fortaleza de Swan?

Carlisle giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—¡La fortaleza! ¿Para qué?

Con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, continuó sin mirarlo.

—Se ha derramado mucha sangre este último tiempo. Sabría si Tanya está sana y salva.

El tono de Carlisle delató su preocupación:

—¡Isabella, no es seguro! Los normandos son sanguinarios, todos ellos y ¿quién sabe qué te ocurriría al entrar en esa guarida de ladrones? Sin duda, si Tanya estuviera muerta, ya hubiéramos sabido algo.

Isabella negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada lentamente hacia él.

—Pero, ¿y si estuviera enferma, viva, pero enferma? Carlisle, a pesar de todo, es mi hermana.

Carlisle se burló sin disimulo:

—¿Crees que ella piensa un momento en ti? ¡No lo creo!

Sin embargo, Isabella estaba decidida incondicionalmente.

—No puedes saberlo. Tampoco yo.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—¿Vendría en tu ayuda si pensara que estás herida? ¡No! De hecho, no lo hizo.

—Carlisle, no puedo hablar por ella. Sólo sé lo que hay en mi corazón, y estamos obligados por la sangre...

—¡La misma sangre que las alejó todos estos años!

Isabella guardó silencio un momento. ¡Ay! ¿Qué podía decir? Carlisle tenía razón. Ella y Tanya no se conocían bien porque la madre de Tanya, Sue, había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo. Sue no había disimulado el hecho de que no quería que su hija quedara manchada a causa de la hija bastarda de su marido.

—Tu padre hubiera hecho bien en dejar a tu madre en paz—Carlisle golpeó el bastón en el suelo—. Él amaba a tu madre pero se negó a casarse con la hija de un campesino. En cambio, eligió otra que pudiera darle tierras en abundancia y dinero para su patrimonio. Aun entonces no la liberó. Pensé mucho tiempo que él debería haberle dado la oportunidad de marcharse, de casarse con otro.

—Ella nunca se hubiera marchado —dijo Isabella con suavidad—. Lo amaba. «Una tristeza melancólica revoloteaba por las facciones de Isabella». —No podían estar juntos. Tampoco podían estar separados.

—Era un egoísta; pensaba sólo en sus placeres. Por eso se aferró a tu madre. —Carlisle hizo una mueca—. Pero casado con alguien como esa arpía de Sue, ¿quién podría culparlo?

Isabella contuvo la respiración. Puso una mano sobre su manga y le dijo en voz muy baja:

—Carlisle, hablas de los muertos.

—¡Lo que digo es verdad! —resopló.

Isabella tragó el remordimiento de la culpa. Fe. Sin embargo, tales pensamientos habían ardido en su mente infinidad de veces con anterioridad. Lamentaba que Sue hubiera muerto, pero sí era honesta consigo misma. No podía sentir dolor. Pero Tanya había perdido a ambos, madre y padre, el mismo día. Al cerrar los ojos Isabella bajó la cabeza y rezó por todos ellos. Su padre. Tanya. Sue. Por ella misma y sus pecados. Por mucho tiempo había amado mucho y de verdad a su padre... también lo había odiado por lo que le había hecho a su madre... y a ella.

Se puso de pie. Sus pasos hacían poco ruido mientras caminaba hacia el centro del claro.

—No sé qué hacer —susurró, abrazándose a sí misma como una niña, con desprecio por sentirse así.

—Yo... yo temo por mí misma. Aún temo por Tanya y no podría perdonarme si me necesitara y no hiciera nada por ayudarla.

Carlisle acarició su larga barba. Suspiró.

—Eres muy parecida a tu madre, Isabella. Buscas el bien en los demás, sin importarte el resto... ¡Ay, si sólo hicieran lo mismo por ti! Sin embargo, te recomendaría que no actúes demasiado deprisa. Se dice que los normandos... nacieron del infierno. Y el único que ha tomado Swan para sí mismo... dicen que se llama Edward. Se dice que es el hijo del diablo... Un guerrero capaz de cortar la cabeza de un hombre con la misma rapidez con que lo mira. De hecho, ¡me parece que es tan despreciable como el duque al que sirve! —Carlisle hizo una pausa mientras acariciaba su barba—. No sabemos qué maldad traman y, por eso, tenemos que estar siempre alerta.

No obstante, Carlisle no pudo terminar. Una risa áspera e irritante llenó el aire.

—Bien dicho, anciano. Pero me temo que tu advertencia llega demasiado tarde.

Isabella se dio media vuelta. La sangre se le heló en las venas mientras, uno a uno, media docena de jinetes se detuvo en el límite del claro entre ella y Carlisle. Sólo el sueño de aquella mañana volvió a ocupar su mente... «Quizás mi flecha apunte a una presa más grande y robusta... ¡Un soldado normando, tal vez!» Sin embargo no sería así, ya que en cambio parecía que ellos eran los únicos que habían caído en la trampa... de los soldados normandos.

La miraron con ojos lascivos. Los seis montaban sus grandes caballos oscuros. Tenían una mirada hambrienta como los lobos; sintió como si ella fuera la comida con la que se darían un banquete.

Su mirada se posó en el arco y el carcaj que se encontraban sobre el suelo, junto a Carlisle. La furia y la desesperación recorrieron su cuerpo; no había posibilidades de alcanzarlos, ya que cualquiera de ellos se abalanzaría sobre ella en un instante.

—¿Qué? ¿Me clavarías una flecha en el corazón, muchacha? ¡Ah! Pero yo te haría lo mismo a ti... aunque no con la flecha —sonrió—. Y no en el corazón.

El hombre que hablaba bajó del caballo. Por debajo del casco, unos brillantes ojos negros la recorrieron, demorándose en el suave centro de los senos debajo de la lana fina del vestido. ¡Ay! ¡Cómo deseaba tener un manto que aunque no fuera para protegerse del frío del invierno, le sirviera para esconderse de la mirada entrometida de ese grosero! Sin embargo, no era miedo, sino enojo lo que aumentaba mientras desmontaba.

—Soy James —anunció con un acento inglés cerrado—. ¿Quién eres, niña? Y, ¿por qué estás sola en el bosque con nada, salvo con este anciano, que te proteja?

Isabella levantó la cabeza y lo miró enfurecida. ¡Por todos los santos! Se hubiera podrido en el infierno antes de dignarse a contestarle a este miserable que provenía del otro lado del mar.

Él insistió.

—¿Quién es él, eh? ¿Tu padre, tal vez?

Los labios de Isabella se curvaron.

—No es asunto tuyo quién es, y no es asunto tuyo lo que hago en este bosque.

—El nuevo lord de Swan os ha pedido a vosotros, los sajones, que permanezcáis en la aldea. ¿Eres de la aldea, no es cierto?

—Sí, pero...

—Entonces yo diría que sí es nuestro asunto.

Carlisle se había puesto de pie. Su voz sonó con fuerza.

—¡Deja en paz a la niña, normando!

El hombre llamado James ignoró a Carlisle.

—Un sajón con espíritu... Me agrada eso, niña, me agrada.

Más de cerca, Isabella, vio que era joven, con rasgos oscuros, aristocráticos. Sin embargo había un destello en sus ojos que le enviaba una advertencia a todo su ser y el modo en que la miraba hacía que se le estremeciera la piel.

Extendió la mano y sonrió.

—No creo que sea tu padre, niña. Pero, ¡nunca diría que es tu esposo!

Hubo carcajadas de sus compañeros.

—Así que... ¡tal vez esté buscando un hombre más animado en la cama!

Otro arrojó una risa sardónica:

—Y, pequeña maravilla, ¡sin duda su virilidad está tan marchita como su piel!

Isabella casi se ahoga de furia:

—¡Basta, todos vosotros! No es ni mi padre ni mi esposo, pero es un hombre al que amo muchísimo, así que dejadlo en paz. ¡Cerdos normandos!

—¡Isabella! No digas más. ¡Sus palabras no me lastimaran!

Los ojos de James volvieron a posarse en Isabella:

—¡Ah! ¿Él la protege a ella o ella lo protege a él?

Extendió la mano y tomó un mechón de cabello castaño en su puño. Lo envolvió en la mano y le dio un tirón. Cuando Isabella se resistió, su expresión se volvió salvaje.

—¡Ven aquí, perra! —le dio una sacudida brutal. Isabella no pudo contener el turbado aullido de dolor que salió de sus labios.

El rostro de Carlisle se tornó colorado:

—¡Dejadla en paz, bastardos! —se adelantó. Sin embargo no había dado más que un paso cuando uno de los normandos montados lo golpeó de lleno en la parte posteriór de la cabeza con el lado plano de la espada. Carlisle cayó hacia adelante sin emitir sonido.

—¡Carlisle! ¡Ay, Carlisle! —la, preocupación inundó su pecho. Intentó escapar pero su captor ya la había cogido por la cintura. Entonces Isabella enloqueció de ira. Se retorcía, arañaba, pateaba. Sintió las uñas rasgar su mejilla y le hirió el rostro. La maldijo y la cogió del cabello. De algún modo Isabella logró liberarse. Desesperada por llegar adonde se encontraba Carlisle, corrió por el claro. Tras ella resonaba una risa injuriante.

—¿Qué decís señores? ¿Pasaremos todos un rato con ella?

—¿Creéis que podría tener a dos de nosotros de una sola vez?

El miedo la atravesó como un fuego arrasador. Por primera vez descubrió lo que en verdad pretendían. La usarían. La violarían de manera violenta. Una y otra vez, quizás...

Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo boca abajo de Carlisle. Cuando tocó su hombro, oyó un leve lamento. ¡Alabados sean los santos! ¡Estaba vivo!

—¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! ¡Ay! Por favor, debes levantarte. Debemos huir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El hombre llamado James la había alcanzado:

—Ven aquí, jovencita, —dijo con dureza.

Isabella se dio la vuelta de un salto. Extendió su brazo y le dio una bofetada en el rostro. Le dolía el dorso de la mano pero no le importaba, tampoco le importaba la rabia que deformaba sus rasgos.

—¡Déjanos solos, normando bastardo!

La insultó:

—¡Por Dios, prostituta, callarás o te haré callar!

Levantó la mano para golpearla. Isabella vio que tenía el puño cerrado y se preparó para el impacto. Sin embargo, el golpe que esperaba nunca llegó.

Era extraño, en verdad. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que otro caballero se había puesto entre ellos.

Dios del cielo. Su mente rugía de terror, incluso mientras un sonido ahogado trepaba por su garganta. Porque era él...

El hombre de sus sueños.

* * *

**Voy a actualizar esta historia todos los días, si algún día no puedo actualizar al día siguiente subo dos caps. La adaptación tiene 24 capítulos más el prólogo y no tiene epílogo. **

**Espero que les guste!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Entre los normandos había un hombre llamado Edward; estaba en la flor de la juventud y la vitalidad, era alto y musculoso, tan fuerte como el roble más grande. Como a la mayoría de los normandos, lo habían criado para ser un soldado, lo habían entrenado en el arte de la guerra desde muy pequeño. Y Edward aprendió bien las lecciones: a esgrimir la espada y la lanza entre los mejores de la tierra, a montar, cazar y luchar. Aunque era hijo del conde Cullen, nunca lo heredaría ya que era el menor; de hecho, tenía cinco hermanos mayores y dos hermanas.

Y por eso, debía luchar por las tierras que deseara para sí. Debía ganar las recompensas que pudieran aparecer. Orgulloso e indomable, era un hombre que forjaría su propio destino. Por esa misma razón se alió con el duque Volturi, quien le prometió vastas tierras a cambio de la victoria; Edward estaba decidido a que sus dominios se encontraran en esta tierra del otro lado del Canal... en Inglaterra.

Fue al norte, por mar, donde Volturi envió a su caballero más feroz; allí, Edward luchó mucho tiempo y de manera reñida contra el lord de Swan. Luchó y ganó.

Ahora Swan era de Edward... y así seguiría siéndolo.

Edward también era lo suficientemente sabio como para reconocer que, aunque los ingleses habían depuesto las armas, aún debían controlar la enemistad. Quizás era el orgullo sajón —o quizás, mera estupidez—. Independientemente de la razón, Edward era muy consciente de que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que le profesaran su lealtad.

De hecho, la escena que tenía ante sus ojos en este momento sólo le proporcionaba una prueba de lo mismo. Había oído los gritos, la estridencia de los chillidos y sabía bien lo que encontraría. Por ello, Edward no se sorprendió al ver a los soldados que rodeaban a la joven sajona. Eran hombres, no ordeñadores, y, además, robustos. No le preocupaba que hubieran atrapado a la joven, ya que así era la guerra. No, no los privaría de la diversión.

Sin embargo, eso era antes de haberla visto.

Edward era un hombre que conocía bien los encantos de una doncella atractiva y ésta en verdad lo era. No usaba toca, su cabello era espléndido, de color castaño brillante; caía por su espalda despejando las caderas en una trenza tan gruesa como la muñeca de él. A pesar de las tiras de cuero atadas a sus pies y la vestimenta gastada que llevaba, sabía que era de una enorme belleza, ya que su perfil prometía sólo dulzura y juventud. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada de ella se paralizó en la de él como si fuera el mismo demonio. De hecho, hubiera jurado que se sentía aterrorizada por su presencia...

Empujó el caballo hacia adelante. No se detuvo hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

James fue quien contestó:

—Encontramos a esta joven y al anciano aquí, adonde no pertenecen —quiso cogerla del hombro, pero ella rehusó de manera feroz.

Se afirmó sobre sus pies:

—¿Qué quieren de nosotros? —gritó—. Carlisle y yo estábamos hambrientos. ¡Al igual que todos los aldeanos! —señaló la bolsa con las presas–. Abandonamos la aldea sólo para cazar y allí encontrará las dos liebres para nuestra cena.

Los labios de James se curvaron:

—No parece que el anciano pueda sostener un arco, mucho menos lanzar una flecha firme y recta.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo con frialdad:

—Fui yo quien les dio a las liebres. Y de haber tenido el arco en mi mano cuando nos encontraron, le juro que estaría tan muerto como esas liebres.

La expresión de James se volvió tensa. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Edward rió:

—Al parecer, no le agradas a la joven, James.

Mientras los rasgos siniestros de James se sonrojaban, Edward miraba al anciano:

—¿Está muerto?

Esta vez fue otro caballero fornido el que habló:

—No, mi lord. El golpe fue sólo para callarlo.

—Está bien —Edward movió la cabeza con un gesto de aprobación—. Es mejor evitar derramar sangre de manera innecesaria siempre que sea posible.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la joven.

—¿Eres de la aldea?

No contestó. Su delicada barbilla apuntó hacia arriba. Lo miró con ojos enardecidos.

Una ceja oscura se arqueó hacia arriba. Su desafío, silencioso o no, le molestó.

—Como no lo niegas, sólo puedo suponer que lo eres. Así como también debo suponer que conocías perfectamente mi orden de que los aldeanos debían permanecer en la aldea.

Por fin se dignó hablar:

—¿Por qué? —su voz sonó tan clara como una mañana de verano—. ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? ¿Somos prisioneros, entonces?

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Era evidente que se había equivocado, ya que no era terror lo que había en sus ojos. Era odio, puro e inquebrantable.

—No, no sois prisioneros. Pero, por el momento, es mejor que os quedéis cerca de la aldea. Es la mejor manera —la única manera— de preservar la paz.

—¿Paz? —en el tono se notaba una burla profunda y mordaz—. Mi Señor, ¿cómo puede haber paz cuando usted no permite la libertad?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Habló con sencillez; el tono mostraba un chisporroteo de enfado que quemaba sus venas:

—No sabes nada de mí, sajona, salvo mi país de origen. Sin embargo si pudieras, ¿me harías un gran daño, no es cierto?

Su tono mantuvo el fervor de una plegaria:

—¡Si pudiera, por Dios que lo haría!

Simplemente la miró con una silenciosa reflexión. Con soltura, cruzó las manos con guantes de acero por delante, sobre la silla de montar.

—¿Lo harías ahora? —interrogó—. ¿Cuál sería la razón? ¿Me gustaría conocerla?

—¡No necesito ninguna otra razón más que decir que es un cerdo normando!

—¿Cerdo? —sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa tortuosa—. ¿Entonces por qué me miras como si fuera una aparición del infierno?

—¡Tal vez porque lo es!

—Un cerdo normando. Un espectro del infierno, ¿Qué ocurre, niña?

Lo contempló sin intención de disimular su hostilidad:

—Mi Señor, pienso que es un cerdo del infierno... y mucho, mucho más.

La sonrisa de Edward languideció. Entornó los ojos. La estudió objetivamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

Enderezó los hombros, su espalda estaba tan rígida que parecía que se quebraría en dos.

—No le diré nada, normando. Ni mi nombre, ni nada más. ¡No hasta saber el suyo!

«De cerca, era aún más exquisita, concluyó Edward en el interior de su mente. Joven, sí, aunque no demasiado joven... pero, ¿dulce?»

Con una sonrisa tensa, le dijo:

—No te escondo nada, sajona. Soy Edward. La fortaleza del acantilado ahora me pertenece. La tierra sobre la que estás ahora, me pertenece.

Entonces, un fuego oculto pareció arder dentro de ella. En sus labios apareció el desdén:

—Así que vos sois Edward. El Señor del feudo. El Lord de los cerdos normandos. Bien, le diré, Edward de Normandía. ¡No es nada más de lo que es, un canalla que pertenece a la pocilga junto con el resto de los cerdos!

Por un instante Edward no pudo creer lo que escuchaba. Tal audacia —¡y para colmo, de una campesina!— no podía soportarlo. Una ira absoluta lo enfureció. Por Dios, era estúpida, o muy, muy valiente...

En verdad, Isabella no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Estaba aterrada. ¿Qué clase de locura la poseía para que se atreviera a mofarse de ese caballero que la atormentaba en sus sueños?

Él allí arriba, montado con una arrogancia prepotente, una silueta poderosa vestida completamente de negro. Un manto de lana extendido sobre los hombros, que resaltaba su anchura. A diferencia de sus compañeros normandos, su cabello no estaba rapado; se extendía pesado y cobrizo sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los ingleses, la mayoría de los cuales usaba barba, estaba bien afeitado, la línea de la mandíbula era cuadrada y despiadada. Su piel estaba bronceada por el viento y el sol como un cuero gastado.

Entre sus hombres surgió un murmullo por lo bajo. Sólo con una mirada ordenó silencio. Y mientras se profundizaba el silencio, también lo hacía la inquietud de Isabella. Lo observaba bajar del caballo, claramente tomándose su tiempo, haciéndola esperar por algo que desconocía. ¡Bestia! Y durante todo ese tiempo no apartó sus ojos de los de ella. Aquellos ojos eran como dos esmeraldas. Se acercó con pasos silenciosos, poseído por la elegancia de un caminar seguro.

Isabella luchó contra el impulso de correr a gritos por el bosque, ya que parecía más grande que nunca. No era su imaginación la que afirmaba que el ancho de sus hombros era similar a la longitud de una espada. Y era más alto que cualquier hombre que hubiera visto jamás, aún más alto que Jacob, uno de los soldados más queridos de su padre.

Se detuvo ante ella, tan cerca que sus pies se encontraban plantados entre los de él. No la tocaba en ninguna parte; sin embargo, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir cómo se henchía su pecho macizo con cada respiración.

Permaneció quieta. Su instinto le pedía hacer justamente eso. En su interior sabía que a pesar de ser un oponente feroz, su padre no había mostrado debilidad en la batalla. Tampoco lo haría ella, cosa que decidió tal vez con más valentía que prudencia.

Aunque temblaba por dentro, se enfrentó a su mirada con audacia.

—Tres veces hasta ahora, me has llamado cerdo.

A pesar de que hablaba con suavidad, no disimulaba el enfado en el tono, ni la amenaza que ahora había planteado.

—Por Dios, mujer, he matado a muchos hombres por mucho menos. Y tú me llamarás Lord, sajona. Te lo aseguro. Sí que lo harás.

Una osadía imprudente apareció por delante.

—Lo llamaré por lo que es: ¡un normando despreciable! —gritó—. Habláis de la paz. Sin embargo, vosotros los normandos no sabéis nada de paz. ¡Sólo de guerra y de muerte! Sois ladrones, todos vosotros. Ladrones de tierras, de vidas y no voy a obedeceros, normando. Tampoco obedeceré su ley. Escupo sobre vos. ¡Sobre todos vosotros!

Una vez cometida la hazaña, Isabella comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos. Sólo entonces, mientras él se limpiaba lentamente la saliva de la mejilla, se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente precipitada que había sido...

La tomó con una rapidez tan alarmante que gritó. Observó tarde la violencia de sus rasgos. Había hablado con imprudencia una vez más. No necesitaba un arma para matarla; sólo tema que envolver sus dedos alrededor de su cuello y detener la respiración en su cuerpo. Entonces reflexionó... «No la tomaba con brutalidad, pero tampoco tenía piedad.»

—En verdad me preguntaba, —dijo con suavidad— si eras realmente tan valiente, o sólo una estúpida —hizo una pausa—. Al parecer, ya tengo la respuesta.

Un pánico absoluto oprimía el pecho de Isabella. Daba puñetazos contra su pecho y decía:

—¡Dejadme ir!

—Aún no, sajona. Fuiste tú quien comenzó con este juego —una sonrisa dura plegaba sus labios— pero yo lo terminaré, te lo aseguro.

Lentamente la liberó.

–Quizás debería cortarte la lengua, sajona.

Su mirada la recorrió con una insolencia descarada, demorándose en el centro de sus senos debajo del vestido, y luego, en el lugar secreto femenino en el que se encontraban sus muslos. Era como si viera todo lo que había escondido debajo de sus prendas.

Sonrió. Sonrisa que ella supo de manera instintiva que no era un buen presagio.

—O quizás... –agregó suave y lento— haya otro modo de silenciar esa encantadora boca.

Siguió una risa estridente. Los hombres coincidieron con el Lord y sus intenciones.

—¡Es un bocado jugoso!

—¡Hágale probar el sabor de una espada normanda, milord! —se mofó uno de ellos.

—¡Póngala de rodillas, como debe estar! —agregó otro.

—¡Ah, y luego piense dónde debería estar su boca!

Todos gritaban.

El rostro de Isabella ardía de dolor. Aunque hablaban en francés, su padre se lo había enseñado bien. Aun cuando no hubiera entendido, las sonrisas con miradas lascivas decían mucho más de lo que estaba habituada.

Y en ningún momento, la mirada de Edward de Normandía dejaba la de ella.

—Dejadnos —les ordenó a los hombres—. Llevad al anciano de vuelta a la aldea y luego regresad a la fortaleza.

Isabella observó con angustia mientras dos hombres arrastraban los pies de Carlisle. El alivio la consolaba al ver que no parecía estar herido, aunque estaba claramente aturdido y atontado. Una vez que todos los soldados habían desaparecido, apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar que temblaran. Permaneció donde estaba, asustada y vacilante, con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo, como si de ese modo pudiera defenderse. Sin embargo, no había escapatoria a su mirada.

Y tenía la horrible sensación de que no podía escapar de él.

Tragó su terror y dijo:

—¿Porqué les dijisteis que se marcharan? —su voz era sólo un aliento.

Sonrió con una sonrisa de demonio. ¡Por cierto que lo era!

—Es posible que termine lo que mis hombres seguramente hubieran comenzado, si no fuera por mi llegada oportuna.

La mente de Isabella voló como el viento por los mares. Los hombres de la aldea habían dicho que ninguna mujer está a salvo de los cuervos normandos. Aquel primer día, en el límite de la pradera, había visto un normando fornido levantándose entre los muslos ensangrentados de Bree, la hija mayor del lechero.

Se estremeció.

—No —dijo ella con debilidad—. No tendréis la intención de...

—Sólo estamos nosotros dos, sajona. No puedes enfrentarte conmigo.

Quizás tenía razón. Quizás no debería enfrentarse a él. Pero sabía que lo haría.

Dudó, aunque por un instante, y luego intentó esquivarlo. La cogió con toda facilidad. Las manos con guantes de acero la tomaron de la cintura; le dio la vuelta.

Intentó golpear con los puños su pecho. Todo su ser se revelaba en contra de él.

—¡No! ¡No me tocaréis!

Sus golpes caían como ramillas contra sus hombros. La tumbó sobre el suelo musgoso. Una risa ronca pasó delante de su mejilla.

—Sajona, ahora te tocaré.

Y por desgracia, era cierto. Isabella estaba conmocionada por sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. El pecho aplastaba la suavidad de sus senos. La resistencia de la batalla forjada entre sus fuertes muslos contra los de ella era firme y tensa. Desde el pecho y el vientre hasta la punta de los pies, no había un lugar donde no la tocara.

Sus manos eran como esposas de hierro. Forzó los brazos de ella hacia atrás para ponerlos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—Somos los conquistadores, sajona. Ríndete ante mí, tu Lord normando.

—¡No! —gritó ella—. No me rendiré. ¡No nos rendiremos! Lucharemos hasta que hayan vuelto a sus costas normandas.

Cada vez apretaba más sus muñecas.

—¿Y quién sería el vencedor en nuestra batalla aquí y ahora? ¿El normando o la sajona?

Isabella hizo rechinar los dientes y procuró darse la vuelta. Estaba inmóvil, como una roca sobre ella. Gritó de rabia:

—Puede habernos derrotado ahora, normando, pero nos sublevaremos en su contra y luego nosotros seremos los conquistadores.

Se rió. ¡El bastardo se río!

Entonces Isabella enloqueció, intentó patearlo para liberar las manos y así, poder empujarlo. Sin embargo, la lucha fue en vano. Sólo tenía que presionar su pecho contra el de ella para sofocarla y dejarla inmóvil.

—Te lo pregunto una vez más. ¿Quién es el vencedor ahora, niña? ¿El normando o la sajona?

Tomando todo el riesgo y al borde de las lágrimas, negó una vez más con la cabeza, sin hablar. Un resquicio de ira brillaba en el rostro de él. Por sobre todo lo demás, era consciente del poder de su cuerpo, la fuerza de su voluntad. Cerró los ojos, temerosa por las represalias que pudiera tomar.

Sin embargo, él no dijo una palabra. No hizo ni un movimiento. Isabella abrió los ojos y lo vio mirándola, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras liberaba sus manos, sólo para quitarse los guantes.

La punta de un dedo áspero escaló la longitud de su cuello, luego rozó sus estropeados labios carnosos, tan suaves como una pluma. Después, subió y descendió por el arco de su cuello hasta descansar en el escote del vestido. Estaba pasmada por la manera en que la tocaba, un poco asustada de que pudiera arrancarle la ropa del cuerpo y tomarla de inmediato, tal y como el soldado había violado a Bree.

Sin embargo, se parecía más a una caricia. Su mente comenzó a agitarse, por lo que apenas podía pensar. Tan cerca de él, era más aterrador que nunca. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y dura, su boca estaba esculpida tosca bajo el filo sobresaliente de la nariz. Los ojos eran asombrosamente claros en contraste con la oscuridad de su piel, un verde pálido translúcido. Sin embargo, no había frío en esos ojos, no ahora. Sólo había un fuego resplandeciente que la hacía sentir calor por dentro, y luego un frío helado.

Su corazón se aceleró, junto con su pulso. Su mirada había caído en su boca; ella podía sentir el calor húmedo de la respiración sobre su mejilla. Desde luego que no la besaría, pensó con pánico. «No, desde luego que no... »

—Vos es el vencedor —gritó ella—. ¡Vos sois, normando, no yo!

Se le escapó un sonido aterrador. Segura de que pondría su boca sobre la de ella, giró la cara.

Se movió y se puso de pie.

—Me ofendes —dijo con una mueca en los labios—. ¿Admitirías una derrota antes que sufrir un simple beso?

Isabella se apresuró a ponerse de pie. Su barbilla se elevó ante la burla.

—Un beso de un normando —sin esforzarse por esconder la mordacidad en el tono— en realidad, de un cer...

La ferocidad en su expresión la detuvo por completo.

—No digas eso —gruñó—. Porque te juro que esta vez vivirás para arrepentirte.

Era lo que hacía, pensó Isabella temblorosa. La miró desafiante, como si esperara alguna réplica mordaz. Al no haber ninguna, se apartó.

Isabella lo observó con recelo, introdujo la mano en la manga, donde tenía una daga atada con una correa al brazo. No la había olvidado, sino que no había tenido tiempo de usarla. Hubiera sido inútil seguir intentándolo con James, con tantos otros presentes para impedírselo. Un escalofrío la sacudió al pensar en el sueño... ¡Parecía imposible que el caballero estuviera ahora aquí ante ella! ¡Ah! Sin embargo Edward no era un demonio disfrazado. Ningún espectro de las sombras. No era más que un hombre, de carne y hueso, y sangre...

Soltó la cuchilla de la atadura. Tomó el mango delicadamente pulido en la palma de la mano y lo escondió detrás de ella en la falda. Su mente se aceleraba; su boca se secaba. ¿Podría hacerlo? Madre de Cristo, en verdad no tenía el deseo de asesinar a ese hombre. Pero si lo hiriera, podría huir.

Esperó hasta que se inclinó para tomar los guantes del suelo, de espaldas a ella; se le pasó por la mente que no habría un mejor momento.

Sin embargo, Edward divisó de reojo el destello del acero. Con los reflejos de un guerrero, se volvió justo cuando ella levantaba la mano preparada para atacar.

La agarró de la mano. Sus dedos se cerraron en la muñeca de ella con un propósito despiadado. Luchó con más ferocidad que nunca; cayeron al suelo una vez más. Por segunda vez en unos minutos, se echó con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Su control era implacable. La apretó hasta que comenzó a ceder; luego, le arrebató la daga de la palma de la mano. La mirada de ella era abrasadora, su indignación se forjó de manera tan profunda como la de él.

Había querido darle una lección ahí y, por Dios, sí que lo haría. No se liberaría de él con tanta rapidez... ni con tanta facilidad. Si no cedía en su ira, así sería; sin embargo, se rendiría ante él a pesar de todo

—Os maldigo —irrumpió ella—. ¡Os maldigo hasta el infierno, normando!

Una ira siniestra recorrió a Edward. Su ira comenzó a arder. Con furia y frustración clavó la daga en la tierra, al lado de la cabeza de ella.

Por Dios, la joven había sellado su destino.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Ivonne96, marieisahale y Guest! Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

—De pie, sajona.

Sus ojos eran tan fríos como los mares. Su tono no admitía una negativa. Isabella obedeció con cautela. Sus rodillas temblaban de una manera tan insoportable que temía no poder permanecer de pie. La violencia contenida que notaba en él la asustaba enormemente. ¿Qué hubiera dicho Carlisle? «Dicen que es un guerrero que le cortaría la cabeza a un hombre tan pronto como lo mire.» Isabella tembló. Midiendo el estado de ánimo de él en ese mismo momento, podía creerlo.

Se agachó para recuperar la daga, esta vez con cuidado de no estar de espaldas a ella. La sopesó en la palma de la mano pasando el pulgar sobre la empuñadura adornada. La colocó en su cinturón, luego le echó una mirada de una intensidad atroz.

—Hablas de los robos de los normandos. Pero tal vez la ladrona eres tú. ¿A quién le robaste esta daga, sajona?

Isabella se mantuvo en silencio. No hubiera servido de nada contarle. La hubiera tildado de mentirosa. Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo, en tu lugar, sajona, no pondría más a prueba mi temperamento. Ahora dime: ¿de quién es esta daga?

Isabella anudó sus manos para detener el temblor. Se armó de coraje y levantó el mentón.

—Es mía —afirmó con frialdad—. Me la dio mi padre.

—¡Tu padre! —vociferó en una carcajada—. Me tomas por el más estúpido. La daga sólo pudo haber pertenecido a un hombre o una mujer de riqueza.

—¡Sí! —asintió con vehemencia—. ¡Mi padre!

—Hazme el favor de aclarármelo, entonces. ¿Quién es tu padre?

Isabella apretó los labios con fuerza.

Magulló una blasfemia entre dientes:

—La verdad, sajona. ¡Y la quiero ahora!

—Con seguridad lo conocéis, normando —su tono era mordaz—. El lord de Swan, que murió bajo vuestra espada.

—¡Qué! ¿Quieres decir que tu padre era Charlie?

—¡Sí!

—Tu padre murió en batalla, sí. Pero no murió bajo mi espada —sus ojos la rozaban—. Y he visto a la hija de Charlie por mí mismo. No usaba cintas andrajosas para atar sus pies sino botas del cuero más suave. Su vestido no era poco más que harapos sino tela del tejido más fino.

Isabella se irguió. Sacó pecho consciente y dolida por su apariencia desdichada.

—No soy una ladrona —dijo con sentimiento—. Pedisteis la verdad. Os dije la verdad. ¡No es mi asunto si se niega a reconocerla! —De alguna manera reunió lo poco de orgullo y dignidad que había podido conservar—. Y ahora, normando, ¿me concederéis el permiso para regresar a la aldea?

—No, sajona, no lo haré.

Isabella ya había dado media vuelta. Asustada, su mirada regresó hacia él.

—Me has escuchado perfectamente bien. No puedes regresar a tu aldea.

Isabella abrió los ojos y los fijó en su rostro. Estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo; podía advertirlo en su media sonrisa.

—No —continuó—. Por el contrarió: vendrás conmigo.

La boca de Isabella estaba seca como un pergamino. Sus labios apenas se movían.

—¿Adónde? —susurró ella.

—¡Vaya! ¡A Swan!

—¡A Swan! —no podía ocultar la conmoción—. ¿Con qué propósito?

Entonces sonrió, una sonrisa muy peligrosa. Isabella se llevó una mano al cuello. Un horror increíble brotó de ella. Quería castigarla por su insolencia, pensó vagamente. Estaba tan segura como que la noche sigue al día.

—Tal vez fregarás los pisos. Ayudarás a los criados de la cocina. Cuidarás de los animales en los corrales. ¡Vaya! Hasta podrías servir a mis caballeros —su sonrisa malvada se amplió aún más— en sus pasatiempos nocturnos.

Lágrimas de furia empañaron sus ojos.

—¡No! ¡Yo... yo no seré vuestra esclava!

—La servidumbre no es ninguna deshonra.

—¡La deshonra es serviros!

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

—¿Sí? —dijo con frialdad—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—¡Sois un normando!

—Sí, soy un normando. Un normando que ahora es tu Lord y conquistador. Acéptalo o vive para lamentarlo.

Gritó con amargura su desesperación.

—¿No tengo elección en esto?

Su tono era arrogante hasta la médula.

—¿Elección? Por cierto, es mi elección.

Así lo dijo... y así era.

Como pronto descubrió Isabella, no era un hombre con el que se pudiera jugar. Le ordenó que caminara delante de él. Continuó muy de cerca, en lo alto, sobre su caballo de guerra, un corcel negro que soltaba coces y pateaba al aire, con una apariencia tan diabólica como la de su amo. Casi habían traspasado el límite del bosque cuando se le ocurrió una idea... En las cercanías, había un lugar en el que espesos árboles crecían bajos y en cantidad. Tan espesos que un hombre o una mujer podría correr entre ellos, pero tal proeza con un caballo y un jinete era imposible. La esperanza floreció dentro de su pecho. Si pudiera huir...

Pronto lamentó no haberlo hecho.

La tomó con suma facilidad, la subió delante de él y la colocó sobre la silla. Isabella luchó contra una oleada de pánico ya que nunca había aprendido a cabalgar y aunque se esforzó por sostenerse con firmeza para que no se tocaran, él no lo permitía. Con su fuerte brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, la llevó hacia atrás contra su cuerpo, tan cerca que podía sentir cada una de las respiraciones como si fueran suyas.

Casi era de noche cuando llegaron a la fortaleza de Swan. Atravesaron la empalizada de madera. No se detuvo hasta llegar a los muros de la fortaleza. En el momento en que detuvo el caballo, Isabella logró deslizarse hacia el suelo. Cayó con fuerza, raspándose las manos y magullándose las rodillas, pero no se asustó. Todo lo que quería era librarse de su roce detestable.

La desesperación inundó intensamente su corazón. Esa misma mañana le había dicho a Carlisle que deseaba venir a Swan, que debía asegurarse de que Tanya estuviera segura y bien. Pero no de esta manera, nunca de esta manera...

Tembló, aunque no por lo frío del aire. No pudo evitar recordar el sueño. Rezó para que fuera una visión que no se hiciera realidad, que no fuera una visión del futuro, su futuro...

Sin embargo, había caído en las manos del mismísimo hombre al que temía más que a ningún otro... hasta su propia locura,

Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que Edward había desmontado. Sintió sus ojos sobre ella como la punzada de un cuchillo. Echó las riendas en las manos de un joven delgado. El muchacho tenía el mismo cabello cobrizo y las cejas aladas... ¿Su hijo, tal vez? Tan pronto como la pregunta surgió en su cerebro, unos dedos fuertes la cogieron del codo.

—Por aquí, sajona.

La condujo por el patio embarrado. Caballos y soldados normandos pululaban por doquier, aunque vio varios rostros que reconocía —el encargado del establo y la lavandera, y también algunos otros. Ninguno se dignó mirarla al pasar. Con los hombros encorvados y las miradas cabizbajas, el ambiente era callado y serio. No hubo ninguna de las afables palmadas que hubieran estado presentes hace no más de una semana. Las risas que se oían provenían de los normandos.

Al mirar hacia un lado, vio varios caballeros que la miraban de manera lasciva sin disimulo. Uno le dio un codazo a otro; le susurró algo al oído y el caballero soltó una risotada. Las mejillas de Isabella ardían. No se animaba a mirar a Edward. No había duda de que pensaban que ella le había correspondido.

La empujó hacia las escaleras que conducían al salón principal. Allí ardía un fuego abrasador en la chimenea que se encontraba en el otro extremo. Aún más caballeros se reunieron en la mesa de caballetes que dominaba a lo largo del salón, y contra los bancos que bordeaban las paredes.

Fue entonces cuando divisó a Tanya. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la entrada que llevaba a la cocina, en una edificación separada del gran salón principal. Isabella no le prestó atención ni importancia al hombre que estaba a su lado, y atravesó el lugar como una saeta.

—¡Tanya! —gritó—, ¡Tanya!

Tanya se dio la vuelta. Se vislumbraba cierto escepticismo en sus rasgos.

—¡Isabella! ¿Qué diablos...?

—¡Vaya, Tanya! —Isabella la abrazó con intensidad—. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¡No sabía si estabas viva o muerta!

Tanya abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir más, una sombra cayó sobre ellas. Isabella sabía, aun antes de darse la vuelta, quién se había acercado. Con la espalda erguida, se volvió para mirarlo.

La ignoró y se dirigió a Tanya.

—¿Conoces a esta joven?

Tanya bajó la mirada.

—Sí, milord. Es Isabella.

Ahora su mirada se posaba en Isabella.

—Así que se llama Isabella —una media sonrisa se dibujó en su boca—. Bien, milady, mis caballeros la pillaron cazando en el bosque a pesar de que se les había ordenado a los aldeanos que no se apartaran de sus chozas. Sin duda me habría asesinado si no le hubiera sustraído la daga a tiempo. Luego, me contó un cuento descabellado —que se la había dado Charlie y que era su hija.

Isabella, no obstante, no quiso contestar que eso era cierto. En cambio, apretó los labios. Dejó que Tanya se lo contara. Tal vez entonces la creería.

Tanya se mordió el labio. No dijo nada durante un largo rato. Su incertidumbre hizo que Isabella la mirara con agudeza, por eso era tan diferente de ella. Y por cierto, se le ocurrió por primera vez que Tanya no era tan arrogante. Tenía las mejillas de marfil sucias y la toca un poco torcida. Manchas de grasa oscurecían la parte delantera de su vestido. Llevaba una trenza desmechada. Isabella nunca la había visto tan desaliñada.

—Milord, —dijo por fin— no es un cuento. Es mi media hermana, dos meses mayor que yo.

La ceja de Edward se volvió más sombría.

—¡Dos meses mayor que tú! ¿Cómo puede ser?

—Charlie era el padre de ambas. Pero mi madre era Sue, quien murió en la contienda. La madre de Isabella era Reneé, una campesina de la aldea. Isabella no se crió aquí, en la fortaleza, como yo.

Una vez más, Isabella sintió la inquisición de aquellos ojos verdes helados. Lo miró sin dificultad y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esconder su latente desdén.

Levantó una ceja oscura.

—Así que no eres una descendiente legítima.

Ahora Tanya parecía estar demasiado ansiosa por hablar:

—No, milord. No lo es.

La observó unos instantes más. Isabella contuvo la respiración. Aunque sus ojos no la liberaban, su expresión no delataba ni un indicio de sus pensamientos. Por fin, asintió lacónicamente y le ordenó:

—Ve con tu hermana y asegúrate de ser útil. Decidiré tu destino más tarde.

Estaba en la mente de Isabella desobedecer indudablemente, negarse hasta donde pudiera. Pero él era una bestia tan arrogante... Y aunque no estaba en su naturaleza ser tan maleducada, no podía evitarlo. Parecían echarse chispas el uno al otro. No obstante, sentía que había puesto a prueba su paciencia hasta el límite y podría no ser tan afortunada en la siguiente oportunidad. Se dio la vuelta, aunque no sin una última mirada hostil, desafiante.

En la cocina estaban con los preparativos para la cena. Tanya le dio un cuchillo y comenzaron a cortar repollos y cebollas. El humo de los fogones subía denso por el aire. Isabella trataba de ver a su hermana a través del humo.

—Dicen que convirtió en esclavos a todos aquellos que sobrevivieron —le dijo en voz muy baja.

Tanya suspiró:

—Es verdad —admitió—. Capturó a quienes habían huido. A nosotros, nos dio a elegir —lo servíamos o nos encarcelaba.

—Y, ¿qué hay de ti?

Tanya bajó los ojos marrones dorados y dijo en voz baja:

—Me dio la misma opción.

Isabella gritó de indignación:

—¡Pero eres la hija del Lord!

Tanya negó con la cabeza:

—Él es el Lord ahora y no tengo más remedio que obedecerle —expresó con tristeza—. Nadie lo tiene. A los normandos no se los expulsará. Se dice que el duque Volturi ha tomado toda Inglaterra para sí y se ha proclamado Rey.

Tanya aceptaba mucho más su destino de lo que Isabella hubiera esperado. Isabella la miró con recelo:

—Te ha golpeado, ¿no es cierto? ¡Ay, qué miserable! Tanya, lo voy...

—No, Isabella, no lo ha hecho. En verdad, me dijo que cuando llegue su hermana Alice de Normandía, ya no trabajaré duro en la cocina como lo hago ahora. Entonces la serviré como criada.

Isabella hizo un gesto de desdén. Era imposible no advertir las manos irritadas y enrojecidas de Tanya. No estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro como lo estaba ella. Ser la criada de una lady, con seguridad sería más fácil.

—¿Por qué esperar? ¿Por qué no puedes servir a su esposa?

Su reluciente cabellera dorada caía hacia delante y protegía la pequeña sonrisa secreta que cruzaba los labios de Tanya.

—No tiene esposa.

—Pero... yo vi un muchacho que seguramente debe de ser su hijo, ya que tenía las mismas cejas aladas...

—Es su sobrino Seth. Ocupa el puesto de escudero de Edward. La madre del chico es la hermana de Edward, Alice.

Después de eso, ambas volvieron al trabajo. Sin embargo, aunque sus manos estaban ocupadas, un peso de dolor tiró del corazón de Isabella. Y todavía, un poco de consuelo le llenó el corazón. Su padre ahora se había unido a su madre para vivir arriba con los ángeles; tal vez estaban juntos en el cielo como no pudieron estarlo en la tierra. Y aunque lloraba la muerte de su padre, al menos Tanya estaba viva.

Y mientras había vida, había esperanza.

Las horas siguientes pasaron como una imagen borrosa. Los normandos cenaron y las hermanas los sirvieron. Isabella hizo incontables viajes desde la cocina hasta el salón principal llevando enormes fuentes de comida y cerveza. Le dolían los brazos y los hombros por el peso; Tanya simplemente estaba agotada.

Los normandos eran un grupo completamente indisciplinado. Intentaba eludir los dedos ávidos y codiciosos que tiraban de sus faldas y pechos, aunque no siempre con éxito. Tardó en alejar sus manos de una bofetada; por miedo, aún no se animaba a ser golpeada en el suelo. Con horror, había visto cómo una pobre muchacha derramó una bandeja de pasteles a los pies de un soldado fornido y sufrió ese mismo destino. Isabella apretó los dientes e intentó ignorarlos.

Se hizo de noche y las antorchas ardían con pereza. Había ido a buscar más cerveza cuando alguien la sujetó con firmeza del codo. Se encontró dando una vuelta casi en un círculo completo. Con un grito reconoció al primer caballero que había encontrado en el bosque: James.

Los brillantes ojos azules, insolentes y descarados, recorrieron su cara y su cuerpo. Su recuerdo hacía que le vibrara la piel.

—Dime, preciosa. ¿Te complació Edward?

Se retorció para liberarse.

—¡Déjame en paz!

La tomó de la cintura estrecha y la acercó de un tirón.

—Se murmura entre todas las criadas normandas que está dotado como un buey ¡y también tiene la misma energía! Por eso se desvanecen a sus pies. ¡Ah! Sin embargo, yo te hubiera complacido mucho más, si me lo hubieras permitido.

Isabella no pudo evitarlo. Su mirada giró directamente hacia Edward, que estaba sentado en la mesa de honor. Estaba mirándolos, el sesgo de su boca era hosco y serio. Al mirar por encima de su hombro para ver dónde se dirigía la mirada de ella, James frunció el ceño. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el cruce entre ellos no había pasado inadvertido, la liberó, no sin antes pellizcarle el brazo.

—Nos veremos, ¿eh?

Con un suspiro de alivio, Isabella corrió a toda prisa. En el transcurso de la noche, le dirigió más que varias miradas inquietas a Edward, pero él no le prestó atención. En cuanto a los normandos, su apetito por la comida sólo era superado por las ansias de beber. Sin embargo, poco a poco el bramido de las voces y las risas bulliciosas que se oían comenzaron a mermar. Finalmente, muchos de los normandos comenzaron a tambalearse. Otros se desplomaban en la mesa o quedaban tendidos sobre los bancos que bordeaban las paredes. Se oían los ronquidos de los ebrios.

Isabella hizo una pausa y bajó lentamente un jarro de cerveza a la mesa. Entonces se le ocurrió...

No había visto a Edward hacía un rato. No se veía a nadie. Nadie se daría cuenta si decidían marcharse...

Tanya se le acercó, conteniendo un bostezo.

—Ya no es necesario que estemos aquí. Me dieron un camastro en el cuarto de los criados en el sótano —dijo con una mueca—. Puedes tomar el que está junto al mío.

—Tienes razón —susurró Isabella con voz extraña—. Ya no es necesario que estemos aquí.

Tanya la miró con agudeza.

Cogió las manos de su hermana.

—¡Tanya! ¡No hay nadie que pueda vernos si quisiéramos huir de esta fortaleza! No hay duda de que los centinelas están tan ebriós como el resto de estos hombres.

La excitación crecía con fuerza colmando su interiór.

–Podemos escapar de los normandos... ¡de Edward! ¡No hay mejor momento que ahora!

La mirada de Tanya recorrió el gran salón.

—Edward no está por aquí —dijo Isabella—. No hay duda de que se ha ido a dormir.

Sin embargo, Tanya no estaba tan segura.

—Isabella —comenzó—. No estoy segura de que...

—Tanya. ¡Piensa! ¿Quieres seguir siendo una esclava para siempre?

Un breve estremecimiento de dolor se asomó en el rostro de Tanya.

—No, pero... ¡Vaya! Tal vez tengas razón.

—La tengo, Tanya. Pero no podemos demorarnos más.

—Pero... ¿adónde iremos?

—¡No importa! Tal vez a York. ¡Ay! ¿No lo ves? Te liberaría de este yugo normando... nos liberaríamos. Ahora, apresúrate. Para cuando despierten, ya debemos habernos ido.

La esperanza brillaba en los ojos claros de Tanya. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Tomaron la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias —dijo con prisa— pero pude esconder algunas baratijas en mi camastro. Si podemos esperar nada más que un momento, los buscaré. Tal vez los necesitemos para cambiarlos más adelante.

Juntas bajaron raudas por la escalera angosta y sinuosa. La mayoría de los criados hacía mucho que estaban en la cama. Tanya se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del cuarto húmedo y frío, hacia el camastro. Mientras buscaba los tesoros, Isabella esperaba fuera, en el pasillo.

Pronto apareció.

—Estoy lista —le anunció sin aliento.

Isabella la arrastró hacia delante.

—Tú vas delante —susurró—. Conoces la fortaleza mejor que yo.

El salón principal estaba oscuro y sombrío; las últimas brasas del fuego ardían lánguidas. Aquellos que estaban dentro dormían el sueño de los muertos. No obstante, Isabella lanzó una mirada de preocupación sobre su hombro. La suerte estaba con ellas, ya que nadie las seguía. Su corazón palpitaba. Su respiración se agitaba. La amplia entrada arqueada que se dirigía al patio estaba solamente a unos pasos de distancia. Casi estaban allí...

De repente, Tanya se detuvo en seco. Isabella se paró justo a tiempo para no trastabillar con ella. Emitió un sonido de consternación.

—¡Tanya! ¡No te detengas! Debemos apresurarnos...

—Creo que no, sajona. No, creo que ninguna de las dos irá a ninguna parte esta noche... ni ninguna otra noche, en realidad.

Isabella quedó helada. El latido de su corazón se volvió silencioso e inmóvil. Con amargura, contuvo un grito de frustración. ¡Por Dios santo! Era él: ¡Edward!

Ocupaba la entrada; estaba plantado delante. Aunque tenía la cabeza al descubierto, la parte más alta casi tocaba las vigas. La boca de Isabella se quedó seca. Sus ojos estaban bien verdes, mordaces y brillantes; era como si el mismo fuego de Hades brincara de las profundidades.

—Tengo curiosidad... ¿De quién fue este plan?

Tanya estaba muy dispuesta a entregar a su hermana.

—Fue idea de ella, milord. ¡Yo nunca lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por ella!

—Es verdad —dijo Isabella con rapidez—. No la culpe.

Sus labios se tensaron en una línea delgada. No le dijo a Tanya más que una palabra:

—Vete.

Tanya huyó como si los cazadores del infierno intentaran morderle los talones. Aunque Isabella anhelaba huir junto a ella, se quedó donde estaba, temblando por dentro de manera secreta. Hubiera intentado escapar de él y, sin duda, Edward no hubiera tomado tal cosa a la ligera.

—Así que, ya causas problemas. Cuéntame. ¿En verdad pensabais huir?

La suavidad de su tono no escondía su enojo. La barbilla de Isabella se elevó. Por Dios, no mostraría temor, no delante de él, ni de ningún otro normando.

—¡Sí!

—Podrías huir hasta el fin de la tierra y te encontraría, sajona.

—¿Y luego qué, normando?

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

–Y luego —expuso con tono grave— desearías no haberlo hecho.

Una sensación fría recorrió su espina dorsal. Isabella no tenía dudas. Su tono, al igual que su expresión, eran completamente inflexibles.

En ese momento, lo odió como nunca antes había odiado a nadie, ya que su arrogancia no conocía límites.

—Os lo digo ahora, normando, no me humillaré ni suplicaré compasión, ¡porque sé que no la tendría!

—¿Compasión? —su tono era mordaz—. Aún estás viva. Tu hermana aún está viva. Hay muchos entre tu gente que están con vida. Sólo aquellos que levantaron sus espadas contra nosotros murieron. Y te digo, sajona, que tu destino —y el de tu hermana— podrían ser mucho peores. Podrías encontrarte al servicio de un amo mucho más cruel que yo.

Como Isabella no respondió, sonrió con tirantez.

—Tus ojos arden, sajona. Si pudieras, me matarías con ellos. Creo que ahora ya estaría frío tendido en mi tumba. Es bueno que ya no tengas tu daga.

Una oleada de imprudencia se disparó en ella.

—Entonces sabed esto, normando. Vos robasteis mi daga, pero también soy muy hábil con el arco y la flecha.

Simplemente inclinó su cabeza oscura.

—Es una advertencia —reconoció con serenidad—. Bien, aquí hay una para ti, sajona. No toleraré más que intentes escapar de mí. Si eso ocurre, te aseguro, no, te juro que lo lamentarás.

Isabella se enfureció. ¡Maldita sea su piel normanda! Si tenía la intención de matarla, ¿por qué prolongaba su tormento?

—¡Maldito seáis! —dijo con exaltación—. ¿Por qué no pudisteis haberos quedado en Normandía? ¡Si no fuera por vos, mi padre aún podría estar vivo!

Apretó fuerte sus mandíbulas.

—Entiendo que llores su muerte, sajona, sin embargo, mucha de mi gente también murió. Nada es como era antes, y nunca volverá a ser así. Es como te dije esta mañana. Nosotros somos los conquistadores y vosotros, los conquistados. Así es el mundo, y así son los hombres. Debes aceptarnos o arriesgar más derramamiento de sangre.

—¿Aceptarlo? ¡Nunca! —gritó ella—. ¡Así que si vais a matarme, hacedlo ahora!

Rió como si hubiera dicho algo infinitamente divertido.

—Creo que no, sajona, porque no hemos terminado, tú y yo. Y se me pueden ocurrir muchas más cosas placenteras para hacerte que matarte.

Entonces se movió, caminó en círculos a su alrededor hasta que al final se detuvo delante de ella. Estaban muy cerca... demasiado cerca. El corazón de ella saltó de manera frenética mientras él se encontraba parado allí, inmóvil. Y todo el tiempo, sus ojos se tomaban libertades descaradas a las que ningún otro hombre se hubiera atrevido. Era como si la desnudara por completo...

Una imposibilidad horrorosa ocupaba su mente. Entonces se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía... La próxima vez que la tocara, no sería sólo con el impacto de sus ojos. No, sería con el poder de sus manos.

Las de ella se habían helado. Escondiéndolas en la falda, tragó un sentimiento morboso. De alguna manera, consiguió forzar las palabras para que salieran de su boca.

—Por favor —susurró ella—. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

Sonrió como si conociera cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada uno de sus miedos.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, sajona.

Sus dedos tomaron su falda.

—No —dijo con debilidad—. No podéis...

Aquella sonrisa de demonio se ensanchó ligeramente.

–Sin embargo, sí puedo —dijo en voz baja—, por eso tomé la fortaleza de Swan. Tomo todo lo que Charlie tuvo alguna vez. Y ahora... ahora te tomo a ti, sajona.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a patriciavaquero92, marieisahale y Elizabeth! Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba enfadado y de una manera feroz. Isabella lo sintió con todo su ser. Y aunque lo ocultaba bien, sabía que la despreciaba. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho James? Su voz irritante hacía eco en su mente. «Dotado como un buey ¡y también con su energía...!»

Una marejada de inquietudes se apoderó de ella. Dedos helados de temor trepaban por su espalda. Corresponderle a ese normando feroz y enfadado... No tendría compasión de ella. Aún podía sentir la huella de su cuerpo férreo y pesado sobre el suyo. Las imágenes de Bree, sangrando y destrozada, destellaban en su mente. ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo...?

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía detenerlo?

Correr sería en vano. Los dos primeros intentos se lo habían enseñado. No obstante, ¿qué elección tenía?

Giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo. Pero él era rápido, tan ágil que la alcanzó con facilidad. Su brazo era firme y fuerte cuando le dio la vuelta.

—¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Maldito normando! —sus puños intentaban hacer blanco en su pecho una y otra vez pero no le dio un solo golpe. En cambio, sintió que la lanzaban sobre un hombro ancho como si fuera un saco de granos. Subió por la escalera sinuosa dando zancadas, de dos en dos escalones a la vez. La cabeza de Isabella daba vueltas; su hombro impulsaba la misma respiración de sus pulmones con cada peldaño. Ella estaba mareada y exaltada cuando por fin la bajó una vez más sobre sus pies. A ciegas, dio un manotón para estabilizarse. Hasta que sus dedos no se cerraron alrededor de los antebrazos masculinos, ásperos por los vellos, no se dio cuenta de que se había agarrado a él... ¡su tormento! Quitó las manos como si se hubiera quemado.

Su risa la hirió. Se irguió, lo miró con odio, luego apartó su rostro a propósito. Un enorme lecho cubierto con pieles dominaba la pared opuesta. En el rincón estaban apoyados un escudo pesado y una espada que parecía perversa. La alcoba era completamente masculina... completamente suya. Con un estremecimiento de angustia, se dio cuenta de que la había traído a su alcoba.

En la chimenea habían encendido un fuego crepitante. Luchando con firmeza para mantener la calma, Isabella se acercó a su calor de manera instintiva.

Se dio la vuelta al oír un cerrojo en la amplia puerta de roble. Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo cuando vio que Edward volvía hacia ella. La contempló con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas; su postura era tan arrogante y autoritaria que sintió un chisporroteo de ira por todo el cuerpo.

Por algún milagro, logró levantar la frente con valentía.

—¿No os hartasteis de las criadas sajonas reacias, normando?

Su risa, que crecía poco a poco, la exasperaba.

—Si me conocieras bien, sabrías que no necesito tomar por la fuerza lo que se puede ganar con palabras y labios melosos y, desde luego, con mucho más placer.

Los labios de Isabella se torcieron.

—Ah, sí. James me contó cómo todas las criadas normandas se desvanecen a vuestros pies. Sin embargo, si efectivamente hiciera lo mismo, sabedlo, normando, será con repugnancia.

Su sonrisa permanecía, pero sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente fríos. Aun cuando hablaba, su tono era casi agradable.

—Yo que tú reflexionaría sobre qué rumbo seguir ya que, por cierto, bien podría estar tentado en enseñarte lo equivocada que estás. Desde luego, podría resultar todo un desafío demostrarte que todo lo que dices es mentira.

Tenía razón. No se daba cuenta de que mofarse de él era tentarlo. Con nerviosismo, humedeció su boca con la punta de la lengua. Sabiamente, Isabella no dijo nada. Con recelo, lo observó cruzar hacia una pequeña mesa cuadrada al otro lado de la chimenea. Allí había una botella de vino y se sirvió él mismo una medida generosa en una copa. La levantó y bebió hasta el final. Al bajarla, se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano, sin despegar su mirada de ella en ningún momento.

En verdad, Isabella estaba completamente desconcertada. Su padre había sido un hombre amable, de voz suave; era firme cuando la circunstancia lo requería, pero nunca cruel. Y aunque los hombres de la aldea a veces eran groseros e irreverentes, eran granjeros, no soldados. Sin embargo, Edward... era un guerrero de la cabeza a los pies. Sentía dureza en él, una crueldad que de algún modo era aterradora.

Lentamente, se acercó a ella. Isabella se ponía cada vez más rígida mientras él se acercaba. No se detuvo hasta que estuvieron separados sólo por la respiración. Entonces se apoderó de ella un desfallecimiento, y una vez más dio en el cuerpo de él. Era tan alto que la cabeza de ella apenas alcanzaba su hombro. El nivel de su vista quedaba directamente en el medio de su pecho. La hacía sentir pequeña y débil —e indefensa— de una manera que no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Déjame ver si comprendí bien, sajona. ¿Si te encontraras atrapada repentinamente en mis abrazos, sólo sentirías repugnancia?

Su mentón se elevó. Se paró tan cerca que ella se vio forzada a echar hacia atrás la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¡Sí! —respondió con vehemencia.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Seamos honestos, sajona. No soy tan desagradable. Desde luego, soy mucho menos que un leproso. Sí... Hay muchas que me encuentran bastante atractivo.

Isabella quedó boquiabierta. ¡Vaya, nunca se había encontrado con un hombre tan presumido! Habló sin pensar con bastante imprudencia...

—Decís que no sois ningún leproso. Bien, ¡yo digo que tampoco sois gran cosa!

La forma de su sonrisa flirteaba en esa boca dura.

—Ah... —agregó con lentitud—, sin embargo, sospecho que bien puedes ser un tesoro en verdad. Así que ahora ven. Sólo fue un beso lo que ansiaba antes. Es un beso lo que te pido ahora.

—¿Me pedís? —gritó indignada—. No está en vuestra naturaleza pedir, ni siquiera exigir. Vosotros los normandos tomáis lo que queréis. ¡Y no es un beso lo que buscáis sino mucho más! Bien, sabedlo, normando. No me entregaré. ¿Me oís? ¡No... no lo haré!

Sus miradas se enredaron con furia. Sus labios se endurecieron en una línea adusta. Sus ojos ardieron en un fuego verde. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Isabella, no dijo nada. Suspiro de alivio en silencio cuando se retiró otra vez a la mesa. Allí, estiró la mano para coger la copa; luego, volvió hacia ella. Sus palabras no eran lo que esperaba.

—La guerra terminó —anunció sin dificultad—. Volturi traerá paz a estas tierras. Sugiero que también dejemos de lado nuestra enemistad —levantó la copa en un supuesto brindis—. A la salud de los normandos. De los sajones. De la unión de los dos... por cierto, me parece que la unión debería comenzar esta misma noche.

Isabella miraba boquiabierta. Sin embargo, era cruel al mofarse de ella de ese modo, y ya había comenzado a pensar que su estado de ánimo se había tranquilizado... No podía evitarlo. Su mirada dio un brinco hacia la puerta.

Él sonrió... ¡Ay! ¡Era la sonrisa de un demonio en todo sentido!

Isabella despejó su garganta, su boca estaba seca. Podía sentir el calor del fuego cálido sobre la espalda. Pero ya no podía pensar cuándo había estado tan fría por dentro, como si sus venas fueran ríos de hielo.

De pronto, apareció allí, delante de ella. Comenzó a sacudirse mientras las manos fuertes descendían por sus hombros. Isabella estaba de pie como un ciervo cautivo, esperando no sabía qué.

Un susurro frío le rozó la mejilla.

—Soy un hombre de paciencia, sajona, pero tú la pones a prueba de manera extrema.

Ya había perdido la sonrisa. Su mandíbula bien pudo haber sido extraída de un roble; su expresión era dura e inflexible. Ella hizo un movimiento brusco y rudo, como para separarse.

Las manos de él se deslizaron con rapidez para sujetarla de las caderas.

—Quédate quieta —protestó.

El corazón de Isabella estuvo a punto de desbocarse dado que el aire de repente hervía. La sujetó con firmeza, pero aunque se encontraba como atada con fuerza por su abrazo, la forma en la que la aferraba no la lastimaba. No obstante, odiaba la manera en que sus ojos hurgaban con audacia en ella, como si la desnudara... Con nada más que el toque de sus ojos, degustaba sin prisa lo que sus manos pronto tendrían.

Su tacto parecía quemarle la piel, por dentro y por fuera. Aquellas manos demoníacas recorrían la pendiente de sus costillas... y se demoraban. Su respiración se agitó ya que sus pulgares merodeaban allí, en las refinadas cumbres de sus senos. ¿Le acarició los pezones, o sólo fue su imaginación? Una vergüenza acalorada la irritaba.

Produjo un sonido de ahogo desde la parte inferior de la garganta, como una súplica desesperada.

—No hagáis eso —susurró—. Por favor, no.

Su expresión se volvía cada vez más dura. Los brazos firmes alrededor de la espalda fueron de pronto como esposas de hierro. Habló por sus labios que apenas se movían.

—No escaparás de mí otra vez, sajona.

Su mirada era absolutamente dominante. Estremecida más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes, Isabella era incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, y hasta de moverse. Sin embargo, confundió su silencio con rebeldía.

Le dio una pequeña sacudida.

—¿Me temes, sajona?

—¡No! —gritó ella.

La palabra surgió con la suficiente rapidez. Sin embargo, sus ojos desmintieron tal afirmación. Estaban bien abiertos. Eran interminables pozos oscuros de un marrón profundo. Edward sintió que su enojo se alejaba, sólo para ser reemplazado por algo más, algo muy diferente...

Era imposible tocarla de esa manera y no sentir nada. No tenía ninguna dificultad para ver su belleza más allá de su vestimenta andrajosa.

Los labios de ella se separaban, tan suavemente rosados y húmedos como una rosa inglesa. El deseo penetró en la cintura de él como el astil de una flecha. Todo lo que era acaloradamente primitivo y masculino se elevaba en él. Era sumamente consciente de sentirla en sus brazos. Era tan delicada que las puntas de sus dedos casi tocaban la base de su columna. Tan pequeña. Casi indefensa...

Recordaba apesadumbrado que a pesar de lo pobre y harapienta que era, la joven no era humilde en absoluto. No, era demasiado orgullosa para su propio bien.

Bien sabía que no la tendría, no por ahora. Sin embargo, esto le daba un grado de satisfacción que ella desconocía. Sonrió al ver el miedo que saltaba en su mirada. Aunque intentó ocultarlo con rapidez, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Poco a poco, la presión en la cintura se intensificó.

—Dices que no lo harás conmigo. Bien, te diré esto, sajona: si quisiera, ahora mismo estarías debajo de mí. Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

No flirteó esta vez.

—Sí —replicó brusca.

La liberó.

—Sea como fuere, estoy cansado y me iré a la cama a dormir. Yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo —al decirlo, levantó una pila de pieles de la cama y se las lanzó.

Isabella las cogió de manera instintiva, aún vacilante acerca de lo que esperaba de ella. Él no le prestó atención. En cambio, se dispuso a tirar de la túnica sobre su cabeza, la que cayó amontonándose con descuido a sus pies. Ella miraba atontada mientras observaba su pecho, ancho y cubierto de una gran cantidad de vello cobrizo. Ahora sus manos estaban ocupadas desatando las tiras de cuero que cruzaban las protecciones de los muslos. Contuvo un grito. ¡Dulce Jesús, no se iría a desnudar! Sin embargo, parecía que no se detendría...

Tampoco lo hizo.

La mandíbula de ella se había aflojado por completo. La cintura de él era increíblemente angosta, sus brazos eran fibrosos y venosos. Al inclinarse y deslizar los soquetes y los calzones por las piernas, su espalda era un largo arco de lustrosa piel bronceada. Por la mente de ella revoloteaba la idea de que su cuerpo tenía fuerza y elegancia. Entonces se incorporó, echándole un vistazo de virilidad masculina descarada.

El corazón de ella pareció detenerse. Él se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cama. La respiración de ella se agitó.

Él alzó un codo y dijo:

—Eres bienvenida a ocupar tu lugar junto a mí en esta cama. Me siento generoso esta noche y por eso te dejaré la elección a ti, sajona.

Sólo entonces Isabella se dio cuenta de que aún estaba de pie, callada, con la pila de pieles apretadas entre los brazos... Una ola de calor y color trepó a sus mejillas; se sentía completamente avergonzada porque la había descubierto mirándolo tan abiertamente.

Sin embargo, ante sus palabras, se volvió y se echó en el suelo mientras su corazón daba fuertes latidos. Se hizo un ovillo allí delante de la chimenea y llevó una de las pieles por encima de la cabeza. Desde el otro lado de la alcoba llegó el estallido de una risa masculina por lo bajo.

Luego, todo quedó en silencio.

Isabella temblaba y tiritaba, a pesar de que la alcoba estaba cálida y nada fría. Con desesperación, intentó calmar el ritmo de las pulsaciones de su corazón. Aún estaba horrorizada ante lo evidente: Edward había optado por dejarla en paz. ¡Vaya! ¡Sin embargo, había estado tan convencida de que la había traído a su alcoba para violarla como si nada!

En cambio le había dado un respiro. Desconocía el porqué. Temblorosa, concluyó que tampoco le importaba saberlo, ni siquiera adivinar por qué aún no estaba preparada para descartar su amenaza de hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo que Carlisle había dicho de él? «Dicen que es el hijo del diablo... Un guerrero capaz de cortarle la cabeza de un hombre con la misma rapidez con que lo mira.» No estaba en la naturaleza de Isabella confiar con facilidad... ¡Y Edward aún era su enemigo! Se advirtió que debía ser cautelosa. Sí, todavía no había demostrado ser el demonio que sin duda era. Aun así, no confiaba en él. Se atrevía a no confiar en él.

Tan poca era su confianza, que su presencia al otro lado de la habitación no le daba ninguna tranquilidad, y tales pensamientos no dejarían de perseguirla. Giraban y daban vueltas por su mente como un sendero sin rumbo. Y aunque no pensaba pegar ojo, pronto su cuerpo se relajó. Y durmió, de manera bastante profunda... y sin soñar.

Un sol pálido se filtraba a través de los postigos cuando Isabella despertó a la mañana siguiente. Permaneció allí un momento, asediada por una sensación extraña de lo desconocido. Luego, todo lo demás se fugó bajo la intensa embestida de la memoria. Con un grito sofocado se arrodilló raudamente, aún sujetando una piel sobre el pecho.

Su prisa fue en balde ya que se encontró bastante sola. Al levantarse, muy entumecida, frotó la zona dolorida de su espalda y mientras lo hacía, echaba un vistazo de descontento a la cama. Por supuesto que el noble desgraciado había tomado un colchón blando para sí, así como había tomado Swan. Pero tal vez se podía considerar afortunada: ¡un piso de piedra frío era preferible que compartir una cama con esa bestia normanda!

Alisó su vestimenta y luego se ocupó de las necesidades personales. Después de lavarse en un pequeño cuenco, sacudió su cabello suelto para después peinarlo con los dedos. No lo volvió a trenzar, sino que lo acomodó sobre el hombro y lo dejó suelto. Hizo una pausa. No estaba segura de lo que Edward esperaba de ella. Estaba muy contenta de que no estuviera presente y en verdad no tenía deseos de buscarlo. No deseaba hacerlo enfadar si requerían de la presencia de ella en otro lugar; tampoco deseaba que pensara que se acobardaba allí, en su alcoba. Ya se había tomado la decisión, estaba por aventurarse a salir cuando la puerta se abrió.

Edward estaba parado fuera en la entrada, un cuerpo fornido, alto y poderoso vestido en una lana oscura. Isabella retrocedió de manera instintiva mientras entraba.

No perdió tiempo en mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Ah, estás despierta y también justo a tiempo —su tono era tan cordial como su sonrisa... e igual de falso—. Vaya, comenzaba a pensar que intentabas holgazanear en la cama todo el día.

Isabella estaba por soltar una réplica mordaz cuando se apartó. Un joven alto y desgarbado lo siguió, era el que había visto el día anterior y que se parecía a Edward de manera tan notable. Su sobrino, Seth. Cruzó las manos por delante y observó al muchacho avanzar para colocar una bandeja con comida sobre la mesa. Aunque ella le sonrió ligeramente al pasar, él no le prestó atención.

Una vez que el joven se había marchado, Edward hizo un gesto hacia la bandeja.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre, sajona.

Isabella vaciló. Había un trozo generoso de pan sobre la bandeja, el aroma le hacía la boca agua. Además, había una pequeña tajada de queso. Retortijones agudos de hambre anudaban su vientre, recordándole lo poco que había tenido para comer el día anterior. Tanya le había pasado un trozo de carne de oveja por la noche, pero había estado tan nerviosa que no pudo comer más que una porción pequeña, y en su lugar se lo había dado a los perros que vagaban por el gran salón.

No obstante, miró a Edward con recelo ya que no podía pensar en ninguna razón terrenal por la que él tuviera en cuenta sus necesidades... o tal vez sí había encontrado la razón después de todo.

—Estáis en lo cierto, normando. Sí tengo hambre, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que debo daros a cambio de esta comida.

Sus ojos parpadearon como si ella lo hubiera cogido desprevenido. Sin embargo, un instante después, sonrió, con esa sonrisa peligrosa que comenzaba a conocer demasiado bien.

—Quizás ésta sería una pregunta mejor, sajona... ¿Qué me darías tú?

Bajó la mirada y la dirigió a los pechos de ella. Isabella se contuvo de apresurarse a cubrir sus pechos con las manos, ya que sabía que la finura de su vestido escondía poco su figura. Le ardía el rostro y, a la vez, su espalda se ponía tensa.

El rió.

—Una pena, sajona. Veo que la idea te aflige

—¿Me aflige? —su mentón se elevó mientras asestaba un golpe bajo—. No os equivoquéis, normando. ¡No es más que repugnancia!

La sonrisa se marchitó. Sólo por un instante, su expresión se tensó con desagrado. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su tono fue tan agradable...

—Veo que la noche sólo agudizó tu lengua. Quizás tu humor sería mucho más agradable si rompieras el ayuno.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la bandeja. No era consciente de que él notaba con interés un anhelo en sus ojos que era imposible de esconder.

Con cuidado, la tomó del hombro y la llevó hacia delante. Desgajó un trozo de pan y cortando una tajada de queso con su daga, lo colocó sobre una pequeña tabla de madera directamente delante de ella.

—Come —dijo rudo—. No soy tan bruto a pesar de que pienses que te tomaría mientras aprovechas el sustento que tanto necesitas.

Isabella se ruborizó. Aunque siempre había sido delgada, nunca había sido tan flaca como lo era en ese momento. Al apoyar los dedos sobre el borde de la tabla, lo miró con indecisión por encima de las pestañas.

—Hay más que suficiente para ambos —murmuró—. Lo compartiríais...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad. Come hasta hartarte y no pienses más en eso.

Su tono era brusco, pero no tan desagradable. Sin embargo, ella se sintió enormemente aliviada cuando se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a reavivar el fuego. Mientras masticaba una corteza pastosa de pan, lo miraba atravesar la alcoba. La luz la inundó cuando abrió los postigos. Él permaneció allí, de espaldas a ella, y finalmente se olvidó de él por completo mientras mitigaba su hambre.

Se acercó justo cuando terminó. Nerviosa por encontrarlo tan cerca, Isabella colocó de nuevo la tabla en la bandeja y se puso de pie. Para su sorpresa, Edward le tendió una mano.

—La llevaré de regreso a la cocina —dijo con rapidez—. Sin duda deben necesitarme...

Sin embargo, una vez más él negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes ayudar a servir la cena. Ahora puedes hacer lo que desees —sus rasgos se volvieron adustos—. Pero no dejes la fortaleza —le advirtió—, porque te juro que...

Cualquier sentimiento de dulzura que hubiera podido sentir por él quedó destruido en ese instante.

—No me lo digáis —dijo con amargura—. Lo lamentaré, ¿no es cierto?

Su sonrisa se crispó. En la puerta, le hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Me agrada que nos entendamos el uno al otro tan bien, sajona.

Isabella apretó las mandíbulas. Dio un golpe en la mesa tan pronto como se retiró. Su humor ya no era dócil.

—Le agrada... —resonaba en su mente con furia. Era un bastardo arrogante y egoísta, ¡igual qué el amo al que servía!

Fue un momento antes de que se calmara el torrente de furia. Caminó a lo largo de la alcoba, iba y volvía, una y otra vez. La fina línea de sus labios se había alterado cuando finalmente se detuvo delante de la ventana. Desde allí, miró hacia el patio.

Poco a poco tomaba conciencia de todo lo que le había sucedido. En una fortaleza tan grande como Swan siempre se necesitaban velas y en el centro del patio había un grupo de mujeres concentradas en su tarea. Algunas pelaban juncos que luego pasaban a otras para que los remojaran en grasa antes de atarlos en su lugar. Cerca de las caballerizas, otras llevaban algunos caballos de vuelta a sus establos.

De pronto hubo una oleada de bullicio. Cerca de la puerta un grupo de soldados normandos corría gritando y señalando. A juzgar por su apariencia, con claridad pensaban que el intruso era una amenaza. Isabella avistó una túnica de color marrón apagado, luego, una cabellera gris desgreñada y unos hombros encorvados. Un grito estrangulado salió de sus labios ya que el hombre que ahora estaba rodeado de soldados normandos enfadados no era otro que Carlisle.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, Nowy, CASBABYSWAN, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Elizabeth y Guest! Besos!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Unos segundos más tarde ella estaba fuera, en el patio, decidida a abrirse paso y correr entre la multitud que había empezado a reunirse. Un grupo de soldados había comenzado a caminar hacia Carlisle.

Tenía la cabeza descubierta y los pies desnudos. Su cabello volaba detrás de ella como una bandera de oro iluminada por el sol. Las piedras y las ramillas le cortaban las plantas de los pies. Sin prestarles atención, seguía adelante como un caballero a toda velocidad.

—¡Aguarde, anciano! —gritó uno de los normandos.

Podía escuchar a Carlisle. Su voz vibraba con rabia.

—No me detendrá, hombre, ni tampoco su ejército. ¡Veré a la joven Isabella, a quien trajo su desalmado lord Edward!

Diciendo eso, tomó el bastón y golpeó los tobillos del soldado más cercano. Las piernas del hombre se doblaron debajo de él.

El corazón de Isabella saltó de horror ya que el soldado se puso de pie velozmente y, esta vez, con la espada en la mano.

—¡No! —gritó ella con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—. ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Déjalo en paz, te digo!

Su pecho palpitaba cuando por fin alcanzó a los soldados que se habían reunido en el círculo. Le echó un vistazo a Carlisle. ¡Alabado sea Dios! Parecía estar ileso, salvo por un magullón.

—¿Quién eres, muchacha? —preguntó un soldado fornido.

—Soy la persona que él busca —dijo ya sin aliento—. Soy Isabella.

—Este hombre juró matarnos a todos –continuó el soldado con obstinación—. No toleraremos tales amenazas de un sajón. Debe ser castigado.

Una furia total ardió en los ojos de ella.

—¡No te atrevas! Si alguno de vosotros le pone una mano encima, ¡os juro que me encargaré de que ardáis en el infierno!

Un murmullo surgió por lo bajo. Varios de los sajones que estaban presentes se persignaban, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido ante los normandos.

Tampoco pasó desapercibido para Isabella. En un instante, se le ocurrió algo. Esta vez —sí, esta vez sí— sus maldiciones bien podrían significar la salvación para Carlisle.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza. Su mirada recorrió la multitud.

—Si no me creéis, sólo preguntadles a aquellos que están aquí —señaló a una lavandera escuálida—. Preguntadle a ella. Y a él —señaló al ayudante de la despensa.

La lavandera no perdió tiempo en asentir con la cabeza que estaba de acuerdo.

—Es verdad —dijo deprisa la mujer—. Está maldita, aunque sea la hija de nuestro Lord. ¡Y desde que era pequeñita!

—Sí —replicó otro—. Es una bruja. Todos lo saben.

Los soldados normandos estaban nerviosos. Un grupo de ellos hasta había retrocedido varios pasos. En su interior, Isabella le rezó a Dios para que la perdonara por el engaño.

—¿Lo veis? —continuó con una osadía que estaba lejos de sentir—. Ahora os sugiero que dejéis ir a este anciano, u os convertiré a todos en ovejas. ¡A todos!

Surgió un murmullo por lo bajo. Los normandos se miraron unos a otros con inquietud. No había un hombre entre ellos que se atreviera a desafiarla más.

—Sí... —continuó ella con descaro—. Quizás lo haga de todos modos... ¡Y a su Lord normando junto con el resto de vosotros!

—Por cierto —se oyó una voz adusta por detrás de ella— podría resultar bastante interesante, sajona.

Era Edward. El corazón de Isabella cayó de golpe. Tenía la horrible sensación de que Edward no sería tan fácil de intimidar como sus hombres.

Y por desgracia, tenía razón. Le hizo un gesto al soldado más cercano.

—Llevad al anciano al salón principal y esperad mis órdenes.

La sangre de Isabella pareció congelarse en sus venas de tal manera que todo eso le parecía un mal presagio. Entonces incluso ese pensamiento fue arrancado de su mente, ya que de repente la mano de él tomó su codo, como si fuera una pinza de hierro. Aunque luchó y se retorció, él estaba decidido y era mucho más fuerte que ella. La arrastró hacia el gran salón, por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la alcoba. La empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Isabella permaneció allí de pie, helada en medio de la habitación. Él tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Su postura no era menos que amenazante. El control pervertido de sus ojos la atrapaba con tanta seguridad como si fueran cadenas. Tenía miedo de moverse, así como temía no hacerlo.

Lo había disgustado una vez más. No había duda ya que su expresión era oscura como un nubarrón.

—Los problemas te persiguen como una tormenta de mar, sajona —su voz era tan cortante como su mirada—. Comienzo a arrepentirme de no haberte dejado en el bosque.

Se dio la vuelta y se hubiera marchado.

—¡Esperad! —lo detuvo—. ¿Qué haréis con Carlisle?

Se volvió. Su rostro era una máscara de piedra.

Las manos de ella se retorcían en su falda.

—No le haréis daño, ¿no es cierto? No ha hecho nada.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—No estoy en deuda contigo, sajona. Tampoco veo la necesidad de responderte.

El pánico brincó de su pecho ya que la expresión de él era muy amenazante. Isabella no se movió. Con su mirada suplicó en silencio.

—Por favor, debo saber. En verdad no tenía intención de hacer daño.

No dijo nada.

Un dolor abrasador ardió en su garganta.

—Esta mañana me preguntasteis qué os daría. Entonces no tuve respuesta. Pero si dejáis que Carlisle se marche, yo... yo me ofrezco a mí misma a cambio de vuestra compasión.

Permanecía aún sin hablar. Isabella humedeció sus labios.

—¿No me oísteis, normando? Haced lo que queráis conmigo... lo que queráis.

—¿Compasión? Y, ¿si no la tuviera?

—Entonces estaría condenada —susurró ella. Sintió un dolor intenso y desgarrador en el corazón. Quizás ella ya...

Y ¡sí! Él la ofendió. Con palabras. Con el fuego abrasador de sus ojos.

—¿Tan pronto te olvidas? —se burló—. No puedes negociar, sajona porque no tienes nada con qué negociar. Haré lo que me plazca y cuando me plazca. Ya dependes de mi compasión... y así vas a permanecer. Además, no te engañes pensando que dejaré pasar esto. No cometas errores, sajona, negociaré contigo más tarde.

Dicho eso, se marchó. Isabella quedó de pie inmóvil un instante. Corrió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla. Un grito de furia ahogada escapó de su boca. Se desplomó en el suelo en un mar de lágrimas de ira. ¡El grosero la había encerrado!

Fue mucho más tarde cuando escuchó el sonido de un cerrojo que se deslizaba por la ranura. Isabella levantó la vista desde donde se encontraba sentada a la mesa, con la frente apoyada sobre los brazos. La puerta crujió al abrirse lentamente. El muchacho, Seth, estaba allí parado con una bandeja en las manos, pero no entró.

Le alcanzó la bandeja.

—Después de que hayas comido, milady, milord desea que vayas al salón principal para que ayudes a servir la cena —le informó con tono fríamente formal.

Milady. En cualquier otro momento, Isabella hubiera lanzado una risita. Sin embargo, tal y como estaban las cosas, un cansancio apesadumbrado sacudía su corazón. Se esforzó por devolverle una sonrisa débil y se levantó.

—Gracias, Seth —tomó la bandeja entre sus manos pensando que el muchacho, por cierto, se convertiría en un joven guapo y refinado, tan guapo como su tío... El pensamiento la dejó perpleja... ¿guapo? ¡Santo cielo! Su mente divagaba de la manera más extraña.

Apenas probó la comida que le había traído; hasta se esforzó por comer. No perdió el tiempo, bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina llena de humo. En cuanto entró, Tanya la vio. De inmediato, su hermana se presentó frente a ella.

Levantó los brazos hasta sus caderas y le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—¡Conque aquí estás! —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Sabes que toda la fortaleza sabe lo que hiciste hoy? Sin duda pronto me llamarán también la hija del demonio, ¡y todo porque eres mi media hermana! Sin embargo se sabe bien que fue tu madre quien te dio la maldición del demonio.

«La hija del demonio... la maldición del demonio». El humor de Isabella comenzó a crisparse.

—Di lo que quieras de mí, Tanya —replicó parpadeando—. En cuanto a mi madre, sabes tan bien como yo que poseía el alma más bondadosa de la aldea. Así que no digas nada más sobre ella.

Tanya continuó con desdeño:

—¿O qué? ¿Qué harás, Isabella? ¿Convertirme en una cabra también?

—Hermana, no necesitas ayuda en ese aspecto —señaló Isabella con enfado. Luego, se avergonzó de su mezquindad. No era propio de ella ser rencorosa. Sin embargo, mientras se esforzaba por calmar el mal humor causado por la discusión, Tanya cogió con rapidez una bandeja y se dio la vuelta. Una daga de dolor se le clavó profundamente. Isabella se decía que no debía permitir que la crueldad intencionada de su hermana la hiriera de esa manera. Una innumerable cantidad de veces había visto a Sue tratar a su madre con la mismísima crueldad. Y no se sorprendió de que Tanya la ignorara adrede toda la noche.

Una vez más Isabella hizo innumerables viajes entre la cocina y el gran salón llevando enormes fuentes de comida y jarras de cerveza. La multitud estaba sólo un poco menos bulliciosa que la noche anterior. Más de una vez se vio como objeto de susurros y miradas cautelosas. Al menos ahora nadie se atrevía a pellizcar sus senos ni agarrar sus nalgas como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, allí estaba Edward. Gracias a Dios lo servía Tanya. No obstante una y otra vez, sentía su mirada penetrante. Su mirada le perforaba la espalda como las puntas de cien puñales diminutos. Su promesa resonaba en sus oídos. «No cometas errores, sajona, negociaré contigo más tarde». El mismo pensamiento hacía que su vientre se tensara con temor. Había oído historias de normandos y su naturaleza despiadada. Por cierto, ella lo había visto directamente en la aldea.

Como mínimo la haría azotar. O tal vez lo haría él mismo. Hasta podría cortarle la lengua. No se atrevía a pensar de qué manera podría aplicarle el castigo.

Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese, estaba segura de que no permitiría que saliera indemne, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Era muy tarde cuando una hilera de sajones esmirriados llegó al salón principal. El corazón de Isabella se inquietó por ellos, ya que sentía el cansancio de ellos en su cuerpo y espíritu. No obstante, había uno en particular... Su vestimenta estaba hecha jirones y salpicada de sangre. Tenía cadenas que ataban sus pies y sus manos.

El hombre era Jacob, el más corpulento y valiente de los soldados de su padre. De educación noble, su padre era conde en el sur de Inglaterra.

El alivio la inundó, ya que la había entristecido mucho pensar que a él, también, lo asesinaran los normandos. Un recuerdo conmovedor la hizo retroceder en el tiempo porque se había convertido en una mujer con sueños de niña, de tener un marido y niños... Sí, sueños sobre ese mismo hombre habían llenado su mente... y su corazón.

Era tan alto. Tan fuerte. Tan valiente. En la profundidad de su ser, Isabella sabía que esas ideas soñadoras eran muy tontas. Sin embargo, había adorado a Jacob aun desde la lejanía. Era siempre amable y considerado en aquellos breves momentos en los que por casualidad se encontraban. Y una vez —sólo una vez— lo había descubierto mirándola con algo diferente en sus ojos. Algo maravilloso. A pesar de todo, no fue sino hasta que lo vio con una viuda acaudalada de York cuando la realidad le dio un golpe mortal.

Y Isabella lo sabía... No importaba que su padre fuera Charlie de Swan. Un hombre como él no hubiera tenido nada que hacer con una bastarda, una campesina ilegítima.

Pronto los normandos comenzaron a desalojar el gran salón. La mirada de Isabella recorrió el lugar con rapidez. Jacob estaba allí, desplomado en la pared de fuera. Echó un vistazo precipitado a ambos lados, escabulló una pata de cordero de una de las mesas y la escondió en los pliegues del vestido. Apresuró el paso al caminar.

Levantó la cabeza justo cuando ella llegó hasta él. La sorpresa iluminó su rostro.

—¡Isabella!

Isabella se dejó caer de rodillas y le entregó el pernil sin emitir palabra. No le importó que no le diera las gracias. El modo en el que mordió con avidez la carne jugosa denotaba su hambre con claridad. Permaneció en silencio mientras comía. Cuando acabó, les lanzó el hueso a los perros y se limpió las manos con la túnica.

No podía quitar los ojos de su rostro. Un costado completo estaba colorado e hinchado, una masa de hematomas y cortes. Le extendió una mano.

—¿Cómo...?

—No es nada— dijo con una sonrisa seca que le provocó visiblemente una mueca de dolor—. Una semana y se habrá ido todo.

Ella presionó los labios con indignación. No había palabras para descargar su furia.

Las cadenas resonaron cuando le tocó la mano.

—Vi morir a tu padre —dijo lentamente. Hubo una pequeña pausa—. Isabella, no sé qué decir, excepto... que murió con valentía.

Abundantes lágrimas nublaron su vista. Jacob le acarició con torpeza la mano.

—Isabella...

Enjugó las lágrimas de su mejilla.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que yo... ay, odio que los normandos estén aquí. Odio lo que han hecho. ¡Nuestras vidas nunca serán las mismas!

—Lo sé —le apretó los dedos—. Debemos aceptarlos, Isabella, simplemente porque no podemos vencerlos. Pero al menos estamos vivos.

Sus miradas quedaron atrapadas. Isabella sintió que hubiera dicho más; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Edward se había acercado. Se encontraba allí, de pie, con las manos detrás de la espalda y los rasgos tan demacrados y tensos como ella nunca los había visto.

Sus ojos fijos sobre ella.

—No deberías estar aquí, sajona.

—Os ruego que me digáis por qué no. No eludí mis tareas —dijo bruscamente.

—Por cierto —replicó con aspereza—. Tus tareas de la noche aún no han terminado. Necesito que vayas enseguida a mi alcoba.

Un color abrasador teñía sus mejillas. Isabella estaba furiosa porque la humillaba de esa manera, ¡y además frente a alguien de su propio pueblo!

La línea de su mentón era tensa, tan tensa, que, sin embargo, a ella no le importaba.

—Estaré allí en breve...

—No, sajona. Vendrás conmigo ahora —la arrastró por los pies.

Los dientes de Isabella se juntaron con tanta firmeza que le dolía la mandíbula.

—¡Deteneos! —protestó ella.

—No, no me detendré. Y te lo advierto ahora: no digas nada más, porque no permitiré que montes otro espectáculo.

Ya había comenzado a empujarla hacia la escalera. No había elasticidad ni en su voz ni en su tacto. Sus dedos se clavaban despiadados en su suave carne. Intentó liberarse pero fue inútil.

La hizo marchar por el pasillo. Las sombras onduladas de las antorchas en las paredes precedían su camino. Una vez que estuvieron encerrados en la alcoba, era sencillamente evidente que su oscuro mal humor no se había suavizado.

—Soy curioso, sajona. El hombre del salón... ¿es tu amante?

Isabella miró boquiabierta. ¡Su amante!

—¡No! —gritó—. Pero aunque lo fuera ¡no es asunto vuestro!

—No estoy de acuerdo, sajona. Sin duda es un asunto muy mío, ya que es como te dije antes. Yo soy tu Lord y conquistador y tú eres mía.

Isabella aún estaba molesta por la humillación.

—¿Por qué está encadenado? —exigió ella.

—Es un hombre peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? —gritó indignada—. ¡Lo han golpeado!

—Eres mujer —gruñó—. Sabes poco del fuego que calienta la sangre de un hombre durante la batalla. Cuando lo hicieron prisionero, luchó como un jabalí. Mis hombres hicieron lo necesario para dominarlo. Anímate, sajona, es afortunado por estar vivo. Cuando estemos seguros de que ya no representa un peligro y esté preparado para aceptarme como su nuevo Lord, le quitarán las cadenas.

—Carlisle no representaba ningún peligro para sus hombres. Sin embargo, sin duda también disfrutaron mucho al golpearlo —para su horror, había un temblor delator en su voz. Despreciaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con el hecho de que ya no podía evitarlas. Con esfuerzo, parpadeó.

—A Carlisle lo enviaron otra vez a su choza, sajona. Vivo e ileso —Edward estaba furioso de que lo imaginara tan cruel. Sin embargo, ella no era la única, ya que, por cierto ¡cada sajón que había encontrado estaba convencido de que era un monstruo!

—Tú, sajona —continuó— eres mucho más guerrera que cualquiera de los hombres de tu padre. Tú lucharías conmigo, aunque no llevaras espada ni armadura. Por cierto, parece que nunca te cansas de la batalla. Sólo das batalla con tu lengua. Dime, ¿por eso te llaman bruja?

Ella anhelaba espetarle todo lo que valía. En cambio, luchó por lograr una calma de la que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Sí —afirmó de manera arriesgada—. Quizás deberíais ser cauteloso, normando. Quizás os eche un maleficio.

Sonrió. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella.

—Parecería que eres muchas cosas, sajona. Una gran cazadora. Una bruja pavorosa. A veces tienes aires presumidos, como una lady importante de la fortaleza. Bien, puedes haber engañado a mis hombres con tus estúpidos cuentos, muchacha. Pero no infundes miedo en mi corazón.

—¡Y vos no infundís miedo en el mío, normando!

Su sonrisa la enloquecía; continuó por entretenerse en sus labios.

—¿No? El miedo puede ser un aliado poderoso, sajona. Has aprendido eso, creo. Amenazas con convertir a mis hombres en cabras. Utilizaste el miedo de ellos en su contra. Creo que somos mucho más parecidos de lo que sueles pensar.

Mientras hablaba, se acercaba... cada vez más cerca. El corazón de Isabella comenzó a palpitar. Su pulso comenzó a agitarse. No se detuvo hasta que los pies de ella quedaron directamente entre los suyos. No podía reprimir la sensación de estar atrapada... atrapada y completamente indefensa.

No podía arrancar la mirada del rostro de él. Su mandíbula estaba tallada en piedra. Sus ojos eran de puro hielo, sin embargo, en su interiór había un brillo ardiente. Entonces ella se dio cuenta... su mal humor era peligroso. Él era peligroso. Si lo deseaba, podía partirla en dos como a la rama más frágil.

¡Cómo se arrepentía de las burlas que había lanzado con tanto descuido!

—Aún estáis enfadado —dijo ella de manera brusca—. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Carlisle es un anciano. No vino a buscar problemas. Vino a ver si yo estaba viva y bien. Y yo... yo no podía permitir que vuestros soldados hirieran a un anciano inofensivo.

Edward no dijo nada. Se preguntaba qué diría si supiera que admiraba en secreto su valentía. En su mente, la veía allí parada con los pies descalzos, tan orgullosamente desafiante. Sin embargo, no podía tolerar su comportamiento, ya que sospechaba que lo pondría aún más a prueba.

Las manos de él subieron para ahuecarse en sus hombros. Dio un salto cuando él la tocó, como si se apartara de mala gana, pero la sujetó con fuerza. Era sumamente consciente del poder de su aprehensión.

—Puedo sentir que tiemblas, sajona. Eres desafiante, pero no dejas de sentir miedo. Por eso, dime: ¿qué es exactamente lo que esperas que haga?

—Sé lo que haréis —declaró sin rodeos—. Me castigaréis.

—¡Vaya! —una ceja perversamente arqueada se elevó—. Y... ¿cómo crees que te castigaré?

Negó con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza.

—Vos lo sabéis bien —susurró.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué crees que haré?

—Me... tomaréis —salió como una frenética ráfaga.

—¿Tomarte?

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

—Sí —dijo con debilidad—. Me haréis vuestra en vuestra cama.

Por un momento, Edward fijó la vista. Si no lo hubiera insultado de esa manera, podría estar inmensamente divertido. Las mujeres que llevó a la cama encontraron placer, no dolor. Sin embargo, aquí había una que con claridad pensaba que su posesión era un acto que debía soportar... y con sumo terror, a juzgar por su mirada. Pero luego, cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron, estaban llenos de un odio abrasador.

Al parecer, tampoco vendría con gusto.

De pronto, se llenó de una rabia oscura. Lo creía una bestia; quizás era el momento de actuar.

Quitó una mano del hombro del vestido.

—Estas ropas me ofenden, sajona. Quítatelas.

La delicada línea de sus labios se abrió, luego se cerró con un chasquido.

—¡No... no puedo! ¡No lo haré!

—Y yo digo que sí —era tan severo como ella testaruda.

—¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Me golpearéis de la manera en que vuestros hombres golpearon a Jacob?

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Por Dios que me tientas mucho. Y harás lo que te digo, porque yo te lo pido. No, porque te lo ordeno.

—No...

—Me niegas el placer de tu cuerpo... —sin piedad, calló la negativa que brotaba de sus labios—. Sí, lo hiciste. Lo haces, y lo sabes bien. «Por favor», dijiste. «Por favor, no». Bien, puedes ocultar tu cuerpo pero no lo ocultarás de mi mirada.

Sus labios temblaron. Tenía que forzar las palabras para que salieran de su boca:

—Dios os juzgará, normando.

—¿Dios? ¡Vaya! Viniendo de ti, es gracioso. Mis hombres creen que eres una bruja y vosotros los sajones creéis que soy el mismo demonio. Toda una combinación. ¿No es cierto? Pero por ahora, sajona, tu vestimenta... y hazlo con rapidez.

Había algo en su tono que exigía que le hiciera caso. Poco a poco, con rigidez, se inclinó, quitándose las ligas de las rodillas, y luego las medias. Continuó con el vestido, y muy pronto con la camiseta raída. Sus manos temblaban mientras apartaba aquella barrera final, hasta que por fin quedó de pie, desnuda ante él. Desnuda... y avergonzada.

No había escapatoria al contacto de esos ojos. Durante algunos segundos eternos, la miró hasta hartarse, una exploración ardiente que no dejó ninguna parte de ella sin tocar. En toda su vida nunca nadie, excepto su madre, la había visto tan expuesta. Cerró los ojos, avergonzada más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido antes.

El sonrió.

—¿Qué dirías, sajona, si te pidiera que me hicieras lo mismo a mí?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Qué? —gritó con asombro—. ¿Qué os desvista?

—Sí.

Se le escapó algún sonido, no sabía cuál. El pensamiento de quitarle la vestimenta a su cuerpo de guerrero, rozando las manos por su carne musculosa... Su estómago se retorcía de manera extraña. Temblaba, sin ser consciente de que sus manos subían para proteger las curvas suavemente redondeadas de sus senos.

—¿No? Entonces otra vez será.

Estaba conmocionada por sentir los nudillos de él contra el calor ardiente de sus mejillas.

—Te rendirás ante mí, sajona —dijo en voz baja—. Por ahora, sólo te exigiré un beso.

—¿Un beso? A mí no me engañáis —se desahogó en voz baja—. Haré lo que deseéis...

—Vaya, pero si te tomara ahora, no harías más que martirizarte. Tú serías la herida, y yo un infame.

—¿No es eso lo que sois? —era su turno de citarlo—«Nosotros somos los conquistadores, y vosotros los conquistados». Esas fueron vuestras palabras, normando. Y yo... yo os odio por ellas.

Ignoró esto último.

—Y me agrada que lo recuerdes, dulce bruja. Sin embargo, por ahora te exigiré el beso que aún tenemos que compartir.

No hubo tiempo de protestar, ni siquiera tiempo para pensar. Los brazos fuertes rodearon con vigor su espalda. Su boca capturó la suya. La tomó por completo y con fuerza contra él, tan cerca que sus piernas estaban atrapadas con firmeza entre la longitud de hierro de las de él. Luchar era imposible. Sus senos estaban aplastados contra la suave lana de su túnica. Tenía las manos con los puños contra su pecho, atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos. No luchó contra él, ya que sabía que no podía ganar.

Un miedo total la dejó helada en el lugar y luego, algo más, algo que nunca había esperado. Un pensamiento inundó su cerebro mientras los labios de él afirmaban una descarada posesión manifiesta sobre los de ella.

Había imaginado que la sensación de su boca sobre la de él sería repugnante. Sus labios no eran fríos y crueles, así como él. Su beso no era cruel ni áspero, así como él. Sin embargo, aun cuando no había nada suave en ese hombre, había algo suave en su beso

Los dedos delgados se hundieron en las ondas revueltas de su cabellera, inclinando su rostro hacia el de él. Sus labios eran como una marca abrasadora contra los de ella. Él tenía el mando; sí, a la vez que exigía. Guiaba, a la vez que buscaba. Sus labios cálidos y firmes, eran irresistiblemente atractivos.

Isabella no pudo evitarlo: quedó atrapada, atrapada en él.

La respiración cálida llenó su boca —la respiración de él. Debería haber estado conmocionada; por cierto, alguna pequeña parte de ella enmudeció ante esto, su primer beso. A pesar de todo, no le importó, ya que había otra parte de ella que ansiaba que continuara...

El tiempo no tenía importancia. Perdió todo sentido de dónde estaba, de quién era él. La besó una y otra vez, misteriosamente apasionado, increíblemente dulce. Podía sentir la ligera aspereza de su mejilla contra su piel delicada; sin embargo, no era del todo desagradable. Su perfume se arremolinaba en ella, selvático y extrañamente agradable.

Un sobresalto la sacudió cuando su lengua tocó la suya; la sintió como el dardo de la llama más pura, y luego exploró el interior meloso de su boca con una minuciosidad que le robó el aliento y atropello todo pensamiento racional en su mente.

Hubo un martilleo extraño en sus oídos; vagamente se dio cuenta de que era el galope caprichoso de su corazón. Era como si se estuviera derritiendo, sus miembros parecían de cera caliente. Su cabeza comenzó a girar. No podía hacer nada más que aferrarse a él con debilidad.

La presión de sus brazos alrededor de su espalda se relajó con sutileza. Lentamente apartó su boca de la de ella. A Isabella le tomó un momento poder enfocar la mirada con claridad. Cuando lo hizo fue para encontrar que la miraba fijamente.

Su mirada bajó hasta su boca, mojada y húmeda por el beso. Con el pulgar delineó la abundancia carnosa de su labio inferior.

—¿Y ahora me detestas, dulce bruja?

Apartó el rostro.

—Sí —dijo con rapidez. Sin embargo fue un sonido débil, una negación simbólica, y ambos lo sabían.

Bajó la mirada. Odiaba el triunfo grabado en sus rasgos siniestros. La reacción de ella ante su beso le había agradado, le había agradado enormemente, y se despreciaba por haber sido tan débil. Tembló mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre sus senos; se había olvidado por completo de su desnudez hasta ese momento

La sujetó de los hombros con mayor intensidad pero sólo un instante. Fue tan breve que no vio el ceño fruncido que delineaba su ceja.

—Estás fría, sajona. Es hora de buscarte una cama

¿Fría? De repente, Isabella se llenó de asombro. ¿Cómo podría estar fría, cuando el calor de la vergüenza manchó todo su cuerpo desde su interior?

Hizo un ademán de volver a la litera de la noche anterior, cerca de la chimenea, pero la voz de él una vez más golpeó con agudeza.

—No, sajona, ahí no.

Se dio la vuelta completa y se recostó con cuidado en la cama de él.

Cuánto anhelaba gritarle que no compartiría su cama. Pero no se animaba, ya que no deseaba provocarlo más. Su orgullo ya estaba gravemente herido y sabía que esto no terminaría allí. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y temblorosos, apartó las pieles y se deslizó dentro, su rostro era del color del amanecer.

Edward se había quitado la túnica por la cabeza. Echando la vestimenta a un lado, lanzó una impetuosa blasfemia y se colocó a su lado, ahora tan desnudo como ella.

—¿Qué tontería es ésta, sajona? Te salvé de otra noche sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Pero actúas como si hiriera tu misma alma, cuando en realidad no hice más que pensar en tu placer.

Sus dedos llevaron las pieles hasta el pecho.

—No encontraré ningún placer en esta cama –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Una sonrisa extraña trepó a sus labios.

—¿De la misma manera que no encontraste placer en mi beso?

En ese momento lo odió, lo odió con una pasión feroz que la cegó de toda cautela.

—No sentí nada —afirmó con vehemencia—. ¿Me escucháis, normando? No sentí nada, ¡porque vos no sois nada!

Su sonrisa arrogante no tembló.

—Si fuese tú, sería cauteloso, porque me tientas. Me tientas mucho a probar que mientes, lo cual haría, estoy seguro, con gran placer de mi parte y de la tuya. Y no creo que quieras eso, ¿no es cierto, sajona?

Lo miró enfurecida.

—Que Dios pudra vuestra alma —dijo con fervor—. ¡Si eso es lo que intentáis, preferiría que sólo... sólo me toméis y terminemos con esto!

—¿Lo harías ahora? —lanzó una risa ronca—. Todo a su tiempo. Tal vez por la mañana, ¿eh? Tal vez no. Bah, no tienes que preocuparte —agregó mientras los ojos de ella se abrían sorprendidos—, porque te voy a perdonar esta noche. Pero escúchame sajona, y escúchame bien, porque parece que en verdad eres una joven testaruda.

Isabella retrocedió mientras se acercaba aunque no había escape. La alcanzó con facilidad pasando sólo la punta de un dedo por el frágil arco de su clavícula. Su expresión se había vuelto completamente inflexible, completamente decidida.

—Sí, te haré mía —continuó, y por desgracia, sin la seducción de su voz—. No sabrás cuándo. No sabrás dónde. Pero serás mía... por cierto, ya lo eres. Yo en tu lugar no lo olvidaría.

Era ambas cosas, una advertencia y una promesa.

Diciendo eso se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Con la boca seca, pálida y con temor, Isabella miraba fijamente el ancho de sus hombros desnudos que brillaban a la luz de la chimenea. No volvió a hablar y, por cierto, no había necesidad de hacerlo.

«Serás mía, sajona... por cierto, ya lo eres.»

Entonces lo supo; supo lo que pretendía... No la dejaba por compasión ni bondad. Sólo ahora comenzaba a comprenderlo de verdad.

Había dicho que la poseería, y así seria. Isabella no lo dudaba. Sin embargo, la haría esperar. Se preguntaba qué traería la noche. No sabría cuándo... ¡Era tan cruel como el demonio del que se decía que había salido!

Enroscó los dedos en la sábana. Fijó la mirada perdida en las sombras que parpadeaban en el techo. La amargura forjó un dolor ardiente en su pecho.

Sí, él había vuelto. Había conquistado. Las batallas que habían peleado habían terminado.

Sin embargo, las suyas acababan de comenzar.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, patriciavaquero92 y Elizabeth! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Para Isabella, fue la noche más larga de su vida.

Sentía el sabor del miedo como cenizas en su boca. Al principio, estaba convencida de que Edward estaba simplemente decidido a engañarla fingiendo estar dormido. Estaba segura de que intentaría tomarla en cualquier momento, de que haría lo que prometió y la haría suya, dispuesta o no. Aun cuando ella se daba cuenta de que estaba dormido, permanecía tensa, con temor de moverse, segura de que el movimiento más pequeño podría despertarlo y provocar su ira, o peor aún: su deseo.

La luna había comenzado a caer y la noche casi había pasado antes de que por fin se deslizara en un sueño inquieto.

Parecía que acabara de cerrar los ojos cuando lo sintió dejar la cama. Había pasado toda la noche acurrucada, tan lejos de él como pudo. Ahora, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, su sentido estaba temblorosamente alerta. Podía escuchar que se movía en la alcoba, que avivaba el fuego para conseguir que se volviera a encender y que manipulaba la vestimenta y las armas.

Luego, todo estuvo en silencio.

—Sajona.

Isabella quedó helada. La voz era suave como el plumón de un cisne... y venía directamente desde arriba.

Lanzó una risa baja y ronca. La punta de los dedos cálidos delineó la pendiente de uno de los hombros desnudos.

—No me engañas, sajona. Sé que no duermes.

Isabella no compartía su buen humor. Apretó sus ojos cerrados y envió al Cielo la plegaria más ferviente para que se marchara. Sin embargo, por desgracia, Dios tenía otro compromiso, ya que lo próximo que supo fue que el colchón se hundió.

—Ven a mí, sajona —dijo en un susurro.

Isabella se dio la vuelta sobre la espalda, sus ojos ahora estaban abiertos y lo miró con una intención devastadora.

—No... —comenzó ella con furia.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y sonrió, con esa sonrisa arrogante que ella comenzaba a despreciar.

—Ah, sin embargo lo harás. ¿No has aprendido eso todavía?

Con un grito lo empujó en el pecho. Por desgracia, sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de ella y la acercaron... tan cerca que podía sentir cómo subía y bajaba su pecho. Cualquier queja que hubiera hecho no hubiera sido escuchada. La sostenía con la presión de su cuerpo completamente contra el de ella. Isabella no podía moverse; apenas podía respirar. Aunque esa boca severamente tallada aún se curvaba en una sonrisa, su mirada mantenía una luz curiosamente hambrienta. Echó una mirada ardiente a sus rasgos antes que bajara la cabeza.

Pero no se zambulló en su boca, como pensó que iba a hacer. Contuvo un grito sofocado en lo profundo del pecho. Su boca rozó la delicada curva de su barbilla. Los labios calientes viajaron por el arco de su cuello y se detuvieron allí, donde el pulso de ella había comenzado a redoblar al ritmo de un tambor.

Le soltó las manos, pero ella apenas lo notó. Apartó las pieles, descubriéndola ante su mirada... y sí, sus manos. Se puso tensa cuando la palma de su mano le rozó la punta de uno de sus pezones. Una vez. Dos veces. Una vez más. Su corazón palpitaba de tal manera que sentía le estallaría dentro del pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando continuó besando la curva redondeada de cada seno.

Y luego, su boca se detuvo sobre la de ella una vez más.

La degustó con tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Su respiración subía con esfuerzos irregulares cuando por fin él levantó la cabeza.

Ya no sonreía. Le concedió una mirada larga e imborrable, una mirada que se encontraba más allá de su experiencia para poderla descifrar.

Y estas fueron sus palabras:

—Haces que sea difícil dejar la cama, sajona.

Dicho eso, saltó de la cama. Isabella arrebató las pieles para cubrir su desnudez y con prisa desvió la mirada mientras caminaba con descaro delante de ella. Poco después dejó la alcoba, no sin antes haberle arrancado otro beso... y otra respuesta reacia.

Ella temblaba, porque ahora que se había marchado, la cama parecía absurdamente fría a pesar de que el fuego que había avivado ahora rugía en la chimenea. De manera espontánea, sus dedos treparon hasta los labios. La sensación que le dejó aún estaba presente. Su aroma aún era intenso alrededor de ella.

Con un suspiro cansado se levantó y se vistió, decidida a quitar de su mente todos los pensamientos sobre Edward de Normandía.

Tanya ya estaba en la cocina cuando llegó. Había pescados frescos de mar, y con rapidez se unió a la tarea. A su lado, Tanya se encontraba adusta y con poco para decir. El corazón de Isabella sufría por la situación apremiante de Tanya, ya que no había nacido para una vida de semejante trabajo. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo cambiar todo lo que había sucedido... Quizás Jacob tenía razón, admitió con cansancio. No podían derrotar a los normandos y entonces debían aceptarlos.

No volvió a ver a Edward hasta el anochecer.

Y, por desgracia, una vez que estuvieron solos en la alcoba, los acontecimientos que siguieron no fueron más que la repetición de la noche anterior. Pensando que no la veía, se deslizó dentro de la cama, aún vestida con su camiseta. ¡Ay, pero qué tonta fue esa idea, ya que parecía que lo veía todo! La línea de su boca estaba tensa de disgusto, tiró de la prenda sobre el cuerpo de ella y la arrojó a un costado.

—Ahora crees que eres más lista —eso fue todo lo que le dijo.

Pronto había pasado una semana. No obstante, no hizo ningún movimiento por reclamarla, por poseerla, como había prometido que haría.

Isabella no era tonta. Sí, sabía lo que era él. La torturaría, ¡la atormentaría con esa espera y con esa desgraciada incertidumbre! Se había atrevido a retarlo, a desafiarlo, y ahora la domaría. Le enseñaría que era el amo, que estaba sujeta a su antojo y voluntad.

No le permitía privacidad alguna. No le permitía pudor alguno ya que la tocaba donde deseaba en el momento que deseaba. Una y otra vez sus ojos, oscuros y brillantes, se entretenían con ella mientras servía la cena. Una y otra vez su juramento le hacía eco en su cerebro, aunque lo deseara o no, aunque lo quisiera o no.

«Serás mía, sajona... por cierto, ya lo eres.»

Sólo la noche anterior la había acercado a él, la oscuridad vellosa de su pecho contra la superficie de su espalda, un muslo musculoso que presionaba entre los de ella. Permanecían juntos como amantes, aunque no lo eran; colocaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, la mano cálida y familiar sobre su vientre.

Entonces, para su vergüenza eterna, despertó para encontrar su nariz enterrada en los vellos erizados y cobrizos de su pecho. Aún peor, para encontrarlo mirándola con un regocijo perezoso.

Con su dedo, recorrió la nariz de ella.

—Esta noche, dulce bruja —le había susurrado—. Esta noche.

La cogió un horrendo temor. En la fría luz del amanecer, se dio cuenta de que... nunca podría aceptar a los normandos; nunca podría aceptarlo a él. ¡Menos aún de la manera que pretendía! Entonces se le ocurrió una idea surgida de la desesperación.

Debía huir, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No rezó por una respuesta, ni por la salvación. Por cierto, sus rezos habían hecho poco en esos últimos días. No se atrevió a no reconocer la superioridad de una fuerza divina. Si se escapaba de Edward, no podía confiar en nadie más que en ella misma. Pero Dios podría matarla; no se atrevía a confiar en Tanya. Se mordió la lengua al recordar aquella primera noche en la que había pensado escapar. Tanya había estado demasiado ansiosa por levantar el dedo acusador. Hermana o no, Isabella sentía que Tanya haría lo posible para protegerse a sí misma, sin importar el costo para otro.

La hacía pensar. Sin embargo, Isabella sabía que Tanya estaba lejos de estar desamparada. Podía arreglárselas bien por sí misma. Y, por cierto, no era a Tanya a quien amenazaba con tomarla.

La oportunidad de huir llegó mucho más rápidamente de lo que Isabella esperaba. En realidad, ese mismo día. Por casualidad, oyó a uno de los asistentes de la despensa decir que Edward había salido a caballo esa mañana y no esperaban que volviera hasta el anochecer. «El Lord poderoso contemplando todo lo que le había arrancado a otros», meditó ella con dureza.

Pero luego su mente comenzó a divagar. Apenas podía contener la excitación. Por primera vez una esperanza frágil se encendía brillante en su pecho.

Poco después del mediodía, los sirvientes tomaron un descanso para comer. Isabella no buscó un rincón vacío como los demás; cuando nadie miraba, puso una rebanada de pan de trigo y una gran tajada de queso en un paño de lino. Sus manos no estaban totalmente firmes al atar los extremos; luego, tomó una jarra de cerveza. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras salía por una de las puertas de la cocina.

Llevaba la cabeza alta, cruzó el patio y marchó hacia la pradera abierta que llevaba a la aldea, como si no tuviera nada que esconder. El día estaba nublado, pero un sol pálido se movía a través de las nubes aquí y allá. Temblaba un poco por el frío húmedo, ya que no tenía ningún manto para abrigarse.

Sin embargo, continuó; no iba a permitir que un pequeño malestar la desviara de su rumbo. Y por cierto, era casi libre...

—¡Deténgase ahí! —un normando cuyo contorno casi excedía su ancho le obstruyó el camino. No perdió tiempo en mirarla de arriba abajo—. Sé quién es usted. Y milord Edward no me dio instrucciones de que le permitiera marcharse.

—Sin duda, tampoco te dijo que no me impidieras marcharme —lo desafió con audacia. Su respiración se paralizó. Rezó para que le diera la razón. Pero cuando el soldado no dijo nada, sacudió la cabeza y sostuvo la bolsa en alto:

—El cocinero me dijo que le llevara la comida cerca de la aldea.

Parecía que el guardia no estaba dispuesto a confiar en su palabra. Tomó la bolsa y hurgó con un dedo mugriento por uno de los dobleces. Aunque parecía satisfecho con lo que veía, seguía sin convencerse.

—Parece extraño que milord no me lo haya dicho —dijo el guardia, que la miró de cerca.

—Eso no lo sé —contestó Isabella—. Sin embargo, sí sé que se disgustará mucho si me retraso. Sí, diría que en realidad su ira será inmensa si sabe que interrumpiste mi tarea. Como lo será la mía —agregó con mordacidad.

Lo miró sin pestañear. El guardia palideció y arrojó de vuelta la bolsa a las manos de ella.

—Vaya, entonces —murmuró—. Y hágalo rápido.

Isabella pudo haber gritado de alegría. En cambio, huyó con tanta rapidez como pudo. Por cierto, era hacia la aldea adonde dirigía sus pasos. Mientras caminaba, miraba de lado a lado, buscando cualquier signo de caballos y soldados normandos.

Se cruzó con unos pocos pastores en el camino de tierra hacia la aldea, mas no le prestaron atención. También planeaba detenerse en la cabaña de su madre para recoger sus hierbas y remedios; tal vez podría venderlos al menos por alguna moneda que pudieran darle. Pero primero debía ver a Carlisle.

Una vez que llegó a la aldea, se dirigió directamente a la choza del anciano.

Carlisle estaba sentado cerca del fuego; sus manos torcidas se extendían hacia las llamas. Inclinó la cabeza con gesto de sorpresa, sobresaltado, cuando ella corrió a toda prisa desde la entrada.

—¡Isabella!

Cayó de rodillas a su lado.

—¡Ay, alabado sea Dios, estás a salvo! —gritó ella—. Debemos marcharnos, Carlisle. ¡Debemos marcharnos ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

—¿Marcharnos? —sus ojos llorosos buscaron el rostro de ella—. ¿Adónde, niña?

Tiró de su brazo.

—No importa dónde. Londres tal vez, pero no puedo quedarme más en Swan... no, ¡No lo haré! Debo marcharme, ¡y tú debes venir conmigo!

Negó con la cabeza.

—Isabella —dijo con cuidado—, he pasado mi vida aquí. Haz lo que debas hacer, pero yo no puedo marcharme.

—¡Carlisle, debes hacerlo!

—No, Isabella, no puedo.

—Carlisle, ¡no entiendes! Debo huir. Debo huir de él.

—¿Edward de Normandía?

—¡Sí!

Acarició sus mejillas marchitas.

—¿Porqué? No te ha hecho daño, ¿no es cierto?

—No de la manera que te imaginas...

¿Cómo podría explicarle? Apenas podía confesarle lo que haría de manera inevitable, ¡no a Carlisle! Simplemente era demasiada vergüenza para soportar. Estrujó sus manos, y agregó:

—¡Pero será mi muerte!

Carlisle sonrió ligeramente.

—La muerte tocará a mi puerta mucho más pronto que a la tuya, Isabella.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Su aliento salió de manera brusca.

—Si me quedo, algo terrible sucederá. ¡Lo sé!

El anciano frunció los labios.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Porque soñé con él, ¡ésa es la razón! Soñé con él y mis sueños nunca me han llevado por mal camino, Carlisle. Sabes eso mejor que cualquiera. Soñé con la muerte, la oscuridad y la sangre —ahora estaba medio llorando—. Y él estaba ahí, Carlisle, ¡él estaba ahí!

Carlisle suspiró.

—Isabella, al principio, yo también estaba convencido de que Edward de Normandía era el monstruo que todos afirmaban que era. Sin embargo, me ha enviado comida a diario desde la fortaleza. Incluso ayer me la entregó en mis propias manos. Preguntó si había algo más que necesitara. Y cuando le pregunté por ti, dijo que poseías una antipatía terrible por todas las cosas normandas, en especial por él. ¡Sin embargo, me dijo que estabas bien! —colocó una mano sobre su brillante cabeza—. Y lo estás, niña. Puedo verlo. Así que cálmate. Hay tormentas que soportar, pero tus miedos son infundados. Lo sé, Isabella. Lo siento...

Isabella lo miró fijamente; su estómago se revolvía. ¿Sería que su mente ya no estaba clara? Sin embargo, una cosa sí estaba clara: Carlisle no escucharía.

Y no iría con ella.

Se le rompía el corazón cuando lo veía moverse con dificultad para levantarse.

—Debo descansar —murmuró—. Vuelve cuando no esté tan cansado.

Poniéndose de pie, lo ayudó a llegar al camastro que se encontraba contra la pared. Nunca había parecido tan... ¡tan viejo! Tan frágil y débil.

En ese momento, sin duda, el corazón se le rompía. ¿Cómo podría quedarse en Swan? Carlisle podría creer que Edward de Normandía no suponía una amenaza para ella, pero ella lo sabía bien. ¡Ya había escuchado la acción que amenazaban sus labios! Y entonces ahí aparecía su sueño, aquel horrible sueño...

El dolor en su pecho era casi insoportable. Tomó la mano de Carlisle donde se encontraba, sobre su pecho hundido. Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos mientras la llevaba hacia sus labios.

—Estarás en mis plegarias con cada aliento que dé —susurró—. Dios te guarde, Carlisle... Dios te guarde.

Justo cuando Isabella corría hacia el sur, a la aldea, Edward iba hacia Swan desde el norte. Le lanzó las riendas a Seth, muy irritado, ya que últimamente su atención, a menudo, no estaba en sus tareas, sino en la joven sajona castaña y hermosa, que ahora incluso reclamaba sus pensamientos. Quizás, pensaba él misteriosamente, se trataba de la doncella de Satanás después de todo. Ya que en verdad era una tentación a la que ningún hombre cuerdo podía resistirse.

Los sirvientes de la cocina subieron la cabeza y miraron fijamente con ojos bien abiertos cuando, unos minutos más tarde, él entró donde ellos se encontraban. No vio a Isabella, y todos negaron con la cabeza cuando preguntó dónde estaba. Finalmente, Tanya fue la que respondió. Se paró detrás de él, fuera de la entrada.

—No la he visto desde antes del almuerzo, milord —sonrió con astucia—. Sin duda, se escondió en algún lugar y no saldrá hasta que su parte del trabajo esté hecho. Un golpe podría hacer que se incline menos a la holgazanería.

Desde el fondo de la cocina llegó una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Habla de Isabella, milady? Se parece mucho a usted, en mi opinión.

Tanya miró enfurecida al ofensor, con veneno en los ojos.

—Bien, nadie se la pidió —dijo bruscamente.

Edward levantó una ceja cuando ella procedió a honrarlo con una sonrisa amplia y dulce. Contempló el balanceo seductor de sus caderas mientras pasaba a su lado rozándolo. Era igual de atractiva que su hermana, pero con toda certeza no hacía nada para despertar sus pasiones. «Una pena», decidió con una punzada de humor negro, ya que sospechaba que Tanya le hubiera dado muchos menos problemas que su hermana.

No obstante, Isabella no estaba en el salón principal ni en la alcoba. Por cierto, no se la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Había comenzado a crecer en su interior una sospecha mordaz. A pasos agigantados llegó hasta el patio y ordenó su silla de montar; luego, llamó con señas a varios de sus hombres. Mientras esperaba, su mirada recorrió el patio una vez más en busca de una silueta esbelta y una cabellera del color pálido de la luz de la luna. Fue entonces cuando notó que uno de sus hombres se acercaba raudo hacia él junto con el guardia Alec, a quien habían enviado al camino de tierra que se dirigía a la aldea. Alec se detuvo ante él, con una expresión bastante desmejorada.

—Milord —aclaró la garganta—. Entiendo que busca a la joven sajona Isabella.

—Sí —fue todo lo que dijo.

Alec caminó arrastrando los pies.

–Milord, no hace mucho pasó cerca. Llevaba pan, queso y cerveza, y dijo que le habían ordenado llevarle comida a usted cerca de la aldea.

Edward hizo un sonido de indignación.

–¿Es que no tiene juicio, hombre? ¡Si hubiera dado tal orden, me hubiera asegurado de que usted lo supiera!

El hombre tragó saliva.

–Milord –le suplicó–, le pregunté qué iba a hacer, pero ella dijo que su ira, y la de ella, sería inmensa si la retrasaba. Y el modo en el que me miró... –empalideció otra vez–. Milord, temí que fuera el ojo del demonio, ya que todos sabemos que es una bruja... —

–No es ninguna bruja –dijo Edward con severidad– sino una mujer mucho más inteligente que tú, parecería –le arrebató las riendas de su corcel a Seth–. Te relevo de tu puesto. No tendré cobardes sin carácter como tú bajo mi mando.

Un momento más tarde él y una pequeña parte de sus hombres se apresuraron hacia la aldea.

Edward no dudaba de que Isabella intentaba escapar de él. No era tonta, tampoco él lo sospechaba. Estaba seguro de que iría por el bosque a buscar refugio más que seguir por los acantilados al lado del mar; allí se la podría encontrar con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo, decidió revisar la aldea primero, ya que no le preocupaba que pudiera estar más adelantada que él. Aun si lo estuviera, tema una ventaja, ya que iba a caballo y ella, a pie.

Él y sus hombres casi estaban allí cuando divisó varios granjeros.

–Vosotros, allí –gritó sofrenando su corcel abruptamente–. La niña Isabella... ¿dónde está su choza?

Uno de los hombres señaló a lo lejos.

–Allá, al final de la pradera –gritó.

Edward le hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres para que se adelantara.

–El resto de vosotros id donde el anciano Carlisle y mirad si está ahí –les ordenó–. De lo contrarió, registrad todas las chozas de los aldeanos.

Unos segundos más tarde, saltó de su caballo. Una determinación absoluta marcaba cada línea de su cuerpo mientras caminaba resuelto hacia la pequeña cabaña con techo de paja. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, lleno de impaciencia agitada.

Dentro, Isabella quedó helada.

Una premonición espeluznante le erizó los cabellos en la parte posterior de su cuello. Ella sabía, aun antes de darse la vuelta, quién había llegado.

Su contextura maciza ocupaba la totalidad de la entrada, sus hombros eran tan anchos que cubrían por completo el sol tibio. No dijo una palabra, pero la ferocidad de su expresión mostraba su disgusto de modo muy penetrante. Mientras el silencio se hacía cada vez más denso, la inquietud de ella se agudizaba.

Entró en la cabaña. Lentamente, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

El tiempo parecía detenerse.

Su voz, cuando por fin llegó, fue casi absurdamente suave... mortalmente suave. Pronto, ella se dio cuenta.

–Te lo advertí, sajona, que no iba a tolerar más que intentaras escapar de mí.

El instinto puro provocó su negativa.

–Vaya, pero yo no...

–¡No me mientas!

Retrocedió de un tropezón, como si la hubieran golpeado. La bolsa de piel de venado que había llenado con las jarras de barro de su madre cayó al sucio suelo. Por su mente daba vueltas la idea de que él no necesitaba armas. Sólo con el sonido de su voz, el toque de su mirada, podía despellejar a un hombre vivo con facilidad.

–Te dije, sajona, que no huyeras de mí otra vez. Te dije que lo lamentarías– un paso lo acercó más, otro aún más cerca–. Y éste es el momento –agregó con lentitud.

Isabella palideció.

Giró y tomó un cuchillo de la mesa. Pero por desgracia, aunque fue rápida, él tenía los reflejos de relámpago de un guerrero. No tuvo ni siquiera la posibilidad de levantarlo. Estuvo sobre ella en un instante, lo tomó y lo arrojó a un rincón lleno de telarañas.

Una risa áspera pasó a toda velocidad por su oreja. El terror se aferró en su interior. Isabella nunca había oído un sonido tan terrible en toda su vida.

–Ese truco no funcionó antes, sajona. ¿Qué te hizo creer que funcionaría ahora?

Con los ojos en llamas, la jaló hacia él con una fuerza que desgarró la respiración de sus pulmones.

–¡Dejadme en paz! –gritó.

Como respuesta le dio la vuelta en un círculo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que quedó tendida en el camastro. El cuerpo de él siguió al de ella.

Un miedo desconocido estalló en su interior.

–¡No! –gritó–. ¿Por qué hacéis esto?

Sus ojos eran antorchas ardientes de un verde abrasador.

–Violaste mi orden.

–¿Y ahora vos me violaréis a mí? No, os digo que no.

–Simplemente tomo lo que me pertenece.

La expresión de su boca sobre ella era seria, demasiado seria.

–Y sí, creo que ya es hora.

Se esforzó por liberarse de su peso pero fue inútil. En la desesperación, golpeaba con los puños sus hombros. Él la aferró de las muñecas con una mano y las unió a su pecho. Con su mano libre, la sujetó de la parte posterior de la cabeza.

El beso fue salvaje, hambriento y codicioso; un beso que sabía a lujuria violenta, lleno del fervor, de una pasión desenfrenada. Los labios de ella se separaron ante la exigencia agresiva de los suyos. Su lengua buceó con rapidez y profundidad... Sin embargo, era el preludio de una invasión más profunda.

Se encontraba medio paralizada por el miedo y la falta de aire para cuando él levantó la cabeza. Su expresión era dura, con los ojos brillantes, y terribles de contemplar. Se echó hacia atrás para quitarse la túnica. Pasmada e inmóvil, la mirada de ella confluyó en su pecho, oscuro y ancho e impresionantemente masculino.

Entonces, una vez más, subió sobre ella, contra ella. Conmocionada, sintió que daba tirones a su vestido en su cintura. Un sonido entrecortado de angustia le presionaba la garganta, ya que sus manos ahora estaban sobre el cordel de sus bragas.

–No –logró pronunciar una única palabra sofocada–. ¡No!

–Sí –dijo entre sus dientes apretados–. ¡Sí!

Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza, inundada por la humillación. Podía sentir su virilidad, firme y con un calor ardiente contra la suavidad de su piel. Se esforzó por cerrar fuerte las piernas contra él, pero desgraciadamente él estaba ahí, entre ellas. Con nada más que la presión de las rodillas se entrometió entre sus muslos todo lo que pudo. Lanzó un sollozo a medias ya que ahora estaba desnuda, abierta, y vulnerable ante él.

Sin embargo, el ataque violento que esperaba nunca sucedió.

En esa fracción de segundo, hubo un frenesí de movimiento detrás de él, como una flecha lanzada desde arriba. Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de golpe, incluso todo el cuerpo de él dio una sacudida. Un ataque de furia retorció sus labios. Se puso de pie en un instante.

Pasmada, Isabella se incorporó sobre un codo. Miró fijamente los surcos ensangrentados en los hombros de él. Edward parecía haberse olvidado de ella. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Justo cuando miraron, un cuerpo pequeño de color amarillo disparejo dio un salto hasta las vigas que se encontraban sobre sus cabezas. Era Cedric. Ella se dio cuenta vagamente. Su gato había saltado sobre los hombros de Edward.

Frunciendo el ceño con mala cara, se inclinó y tomó la túnica, la colocó de manera brusca sobre su cabeza. Isabella permaneció donde estaba, temblando y agitada, con temor de moverse, ya que el aire que lo rodeaba parecía tronar y rugir. Por fin, se levantó a medias, tirando del vestido para cubrir su desnudez

No la olvidó por mucho tiempo. Con ambas manos la arrastró hasta ponerla de pie. Sus labios aún vibraban por la posesión de él. Su expresión era oscura y peligrosa; sus rasgos forjados en una fuerte máscara de determinación. No podía apartar la mirada mientras la arrastraba con crudeza al vicio de sus muslos.

–Estaba dispuesto a darte tiempo para que me aceptaras. Pero ya no. Terminaremos lo que empezamos aquí, sajona. Te lo prometo. Por Dios, te lo juro.

La voz salió sin tolerancia. ¡Ay, había sido una tonta al pensar que podía escapar de él! No le permitiría marcharse impune. Y esta vez ¡Santo Cielo!, esta vez no habría compasión.

Le rodeó la muñeca con los dedos como un grillete de acero. La arrastró hacia la entrada. De milagro, Isabella logró coger la bolsa en la que había guardado las hierbas de su madre.

La abrazó contra su pecho firmemente mientras la arrastraba hacia fuera. Varios de sus hombres esperaban allí, montados en los caballos. Edward cogió las riendas de su corcel; luego, hizo un gesto hacia la cabaña.

–Quemadla –dijo con una tranquilidad gélida–. Quemadla por completo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, marieisahale, patriciavaquero92 y Elizabeth! Besos!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Isabella hubiera acogido con agrado la oportunidad de caminar. En cambio, la levantó y la sentó delante de él en la silla. En lo alto del negro caballo de guerra, Isabella luchó contra un pánico creciente ya que el animal movía su cabeza orgullosa y le pellizcaba la piel de las espinillas. Con un resuello, se echó hacia atrás, en su temor haciendo caso omiso del hombre que estaba detrás.

Un antebrazo de acero ajustaba su cintura.

–Quédate quieta –protestó.

En todo el camino de regreso a Swan no pudo decidir a quién odiaba más, si a la bestia que se encontraba debajo o a la que tenia detrás de ella.

Una vez que volvieron al patio de Swan, detuvo el caballo con las riendas y bajó deprisa. Sin preámbulo alguno, la sujetó. Con un brazo firme en su cintura, la arrancó de la silla. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo la liberó de manera tan rápida que perdió el equilibrio y tambaleó contra él. Por instinto, lo agarró de la túnica –¡qué error!– De inmediato, su mirada subió rápida hasta la de él, sólo para encontrar que la miraba con una repugnancia poco disimulada. Con espanto, se dio cuenta de que aún lo estaba asiendo de la túnica. Una oleada abrasadora de color manchó sus mejillas mientras se incorporaba con rapidez.

Se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto a su sobrino.

–Seth –dijo cuando el muchacho apareció ante él–. Acompaña a la dama a mi alcoba y quédate con ella. No verá a nadie, tampoco le permitiré salir sola. ¿Quedó entendido?

–Sí, tío –el chico inclinó la cabeza–. ¿Milady?

Sabiendo que no tenía elección, Isabella lo siguió hasta la alcoba. En la chimenea ardía un fuego acogedor, pero a pesar de ese calor, sentía frío hasta en los huesos. Temblaba, sin saber que Seth lo había notado. Se quedó mirando en silencio mientras el chico avivaba el fuego y empujaba otro tronco a las llamas. Para su sorpresa, él no se retiró sino que se giró para mirarla.

–No puedo creer que fuera tan tonta como para huir –declaró sin rodeos.

Tal franqueza tomó a Isabella completamente desprevenida. Su mirada voló hacia su rostro. Él la miraba de arriba abajo con tanta severidad como su tío.

Isabella pestañeó. ¿Qué podía decir? Apenas podía hablar sobre los planes que Edward tenía para ella. A pesar de que Seth era casi tan alto como algunos hombres, aún era un muchacho.

–No entenderías –dijo con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

Seth la observaba inmóvil.

–Piensa que es cruel, ¿no es cierto?

–¿Cruel? –lanzó una risa corta–. Mi padre está muerto, y también su esposa, asesinados por sus hombres. A mi hermana la rebajó a ser sirvienta. La batalla recrudece de un extremo a otro de la tierra y, sin duda, otra cantidad innumerable de personas yace fría en su tumba. Vosotros, los normandos, tomáis nuestra tierra y nuestra libertad. Ahora te pregunto, Seth: ¿en verdad esperas que caiga de rodillas y le dé las gracias a tu tío? No lo creo.

Hubo un débil parpadeo en los ojos del chico.

—Es cierto que algunos hombres se divierten mucho al asesinar...

–Sí, y lo sabes, ¿no es así? –sus palabras eran acaloradas y mordaces–. ¿No es eso lo que mejor hacéis vosotros, los normandos?

Permaneció de pie inmóvil.

–Sí, es lo que mejor hacemos porque somos una raza guerrera, como nuestros antepasados vikingos. Un caballero debe estar preparado, porque ¿quién de nosotros sabe cuándo llegará la próxima batalla? En cuanto a la batalla aquí, mi tío sólo asesinó a aquellos que lo hubieran asesinado a él. Y no lo olvide, fue su padre el que primero entabló la batalla, milady.

–Defendía su tierra. ¡Su hogar!

–Y Edward sólo cumplía el deber para su señor feudal, el duque Volturi. Los ingleses dicen que hacemos la guerra sin ninguna razón. Sin embargo, fue el propio rey Edward, a su muerte, quien le prometió Inglaterra a Volturi. El conde Harold no era más que un usurpador. El duque Volturi no tuvo más opción que tomar Inglaterra con la espada y la lanza, cuando por buena ley no hubiera habido necesidad. Fue una cuestión de honor... y deber.

Honor. Deber. Tenía en la punta de la lengua el deseo de decir que sus compatriotas sabían poco de ambas cosas. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que no era más que una pérdida de esfuerzo y espíritu discutir con esos normandos, aun con uno tan joven como Seth.

Seth le echó una mirada larga y lenta.

–Mi tío es un hombre que valora la lealtad y la confianza sobre todo lo demás, milady. Cuando da su palabra, no la traiciona. Y cuando otro le da su palabra a él, no espera menos. Si fuera usted, lo recordaría.

Comprimió los labios. No dijo nada más. ¿De qué hubiese servido? En cambio, se dio la vuelta y cambió de sitio para tomar la silla que estaba delante del fuego. Sintió la mirada alerta de Seth, pero la ignoró. Por el contrarió, se arregló con los dedos la maraña de su cabello, que se había soltado en la batalla con Edward. Suspiró e inclinó la cabeza, con un cansancio desmedido de repente.

La tarde pasó con lentitud. Isabella no tenía la intención de seguir conversando; tampoco Seth. Aunque tenía poco apetito, comió la comida que le trajeron más tarde. Cuando terminó, el muchacho se dirigió hacia la puerta y esperó. Era la hora de la cena en el gran salón.

Edward aún no estaba allí cuando entró al cuarto cavernoso. Sin embargo, supo el momento en el que llegó, ya que sintió el peso de su mirada fija como el pinchazo de una daga. Caminó hacia la mesa de honor, y cuando Tanya se movió para servirlo, Isabella lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, cuando se dignó mirar hacia su lado unos momentos después, se dio cuenta de que la vigilaba inmóvil, adusto y serió. Su corazón sintió una sacudida. Luego, con un clamor desaforado, le dio la espalda a propósito, en busca de la manera desesperada de quitarlo de su mente, así como también de su vista.

Pero apenas estaba anocheciendo. La noche aún estaba por llegar. Y no soportaba pensar en lo que podría suceder una vez que estuvieran solos. Que sin duda sucedería...

Unos momentos más tarde hizo una pausa para limpiar sus manos con un trapo. Su mirada recorrió la pared lejana junto a la que había visto a Jacob la noche anterior. Su ceja dibujó un surco, ya que no había ningún signo de él. Y entonces, por desgracia... sus ojos alcanzaron los de Edward.

Un sentimiento extraño anudó su vientre. Desde el otro lado del gran salón, le hizo un gesto. Isabella dudó. Se le ocurrió desviar la mirada para simular que no lo había visto. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, no se consideraba tan valiente como lo hubiera deseado.

Sentía que sus piernas eran como de madera mientras se dirigía al otro lado para detenerse frente a él. No se puso de pie cuando llegó hasta él, sino que permaneció sentado. Aun entonces, irradiaba un poder y una presencia que le recordaba toda su fuerza de manera penetrante. Los dedos largos y oscuros se ondulaban alrededor de una copa de plata sin brillo. Una pierna musculosa se estiraba delante de él.

Su expresión era la del duro granito.

– Buscas a alguien, sajona... ¿a quién?

Isabella le devolvió la mirada pero no dijo nada.

Fue firme.

–¿Otra vez a tu amante?

Algo produjo chispas dentro de Isabella.

–Si os referís a Jacob, ¡no lo es!

–Así que su nombre es Jacob. Bien, sajona, por tu bien, espero que no me mientas.

No hubo negativa al desafío inherente en su tono. Isabella decidió que era prudente ignorarlo ya que sentía que el humor del día era peligroso. Ocultó su malestar y observó el contenido de la copa.

–Casi se os terminó la cerveza. Iré a buscar más...

–No, sajona –sus dedos firmes tomaron su mano–. Siéntate –le ordenó.

El corazón de Isabella dio un brinco.

–¿Sentarme? Pero no me imagino por qué...

–¿Por qué más, sajona? –su sonrisa era exasperante; sus ojos, pura escarcha–. Quiero tenerte cerca para observar tu belleza.

–¡Para atormentarme, más bien! –murmuró en voz baja. Mientras hablaba, aquellos dedos firmes se curvaban con más fuerza sobre los de ella, y la llevaba hacia abajo, más abajo, para sentarla de rodillas ante él.

En el salón principal había bullicio pero no escuchaba nada. Una vergüenza ardiente corría a través de su cuerpo. No era tonta. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Quería hacerla sentir como una marióneta, y así lo hizo. Su botín. Su posesión. El pecho le dolía al contener las lágrimas.

Pronto comenzó a jugar con su cabello sin prestarle atención. Isabella deseó con fervor haberse tomado el tiempo para trenzarlo; se sentía unida a él de manera absurda, como si la llevara con él como atada a una cadena. Una y otra vez sus dedos se deslizaban por los cabellos sedosos. Un resentimiento ardiente hervía a fuego lento en sus venas, ya que de alguna manera era todo demasiado íntimo, casi tan íntimo como la presión de su boca contra la de ella.

Justo entonces se oyó un fuerte ruido y un grito agudo del otro lado del salón. Tanya se había caído. Las fuentes pesadas que llevaba, volaron por el aire. Ríos de cerveza se filtraban por todas partes. Isabella se levantó a medias, con el único pensamiento de ayudar a su hermana.

Sin embargo, los dedos de Edward curvados alrededor de su brazo, la tomaron por sorpresa.

–No –dijo.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y oscuros.

–Por favor –dijo en voz muy baja–. Permitidme ir con ella. No está acostumbrada a estos inconvenientes.

–Aprenderá –fue todo lo que dijo.

La respiración de Isabella se volvió brusca.

–¿Aprenderá? ¿Entonces será su destino para siempre? ¿Atender a sus hombres? ¿Servir cerveza, vino y comida?

Los labios de Edward se tensaron; no habló.

–Me parece extraño que no digáis nada, normando –en verdad, Isabella estaba horrorizada por su osadía–. ¿No le dijisteis a Tanya que cuando llegara vuestra hermana de Normandía no estaría ya obligada a servir a tus hombres de esta manera? –El desdén era fuerte en su tono–. ¿Es así como vosotros los normandos mantenéis vuestra palabra?

La mirada de él era fría y lejana sobre el rostro enhiesto de ella.

–Demasiado rápida para suplicar por tu hermana –murmuró mientras levantaba una ceja diabólica–. Me extraña que en cambio no te preocupes por tu propio destino, sajona.

«Su poder es extraño», pensaba ella de manera misteriosa. Nada más que con el toque de su voz, podía cortar como una cuchilla. La mirada de Isabella se desplazó hacia sus rodillas. Unió sus manos en el regazo para que no viera su inseguridad. Aunque sus labios temblaban, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la mordacidad implacable de su tono.

–Prometisteis que no tendríais compasión, normando. Y no la espero.

De repente, el aire cobró vida con una tirantez furiosa. Envolvió el cabello de ella en su puño y así la obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Y cuando lo hizo, la atrapó con rapidez una llamarada de fuego verde acerado.

–Si suplicaras con dulzura o imploraras con suavidad, podría estar dispuesto a probarte que soy un señor generoso, por cierto –sus ojos ya no destellaban ese frío helado sino que su mirada era acalorada y punzante. Sus ojos cayeron hasta la boca de ella y allí permanecieron–. ¿Lo harías? –inquirió en voz baja.

Lo miró fijamente con unos ojos que se clavaban dolorosamente. Desesperada, buscó acallar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Esta vez fue ella quien permaneció en silencio. No le rogaría ni tampoco negociaría con ese rufián arrogante.

–¿No? –con una risa áspera, la soltó–. Me lo imaginé. Que así sea, entonces –se inclinó hacia atrás–. Aguárdame en la alcoba, sajona. Iré pronto.

Isabella no necesitaba más persuasión. Recogió su falda y corrió a través del gran salón.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera subir el primer peldaño, la asieron del brazo. La hicieron dar una vuelta completa. Su grito de protesta se desvaneció cuando vio que era Tanya.

Era muy evidente que su hermana estaba furiósa.

–Debí haber sabido que encontrarías la manera de liberarte del trabajo duro que el resto de nosotros debe soportar –le espetó–. Eres una haragana, Isabella.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

–No, no es así, Tanya. Sé que estas enfadada porque no fui a ayudarte, pero Edward... no me lo permitió...

–¡Edward! Vaya, entiendo demasiado bien, hermana. Echaste tus hechizos de bruja sobre él del mismo modo que tu madre lo hizo con nuestro padre. Bien, mejor que lo disfrutes mientras puedas, Isabella, porque es un demonio. Sin duda, encontrará otra puta para reemplazarte en su momento.

–¡Ay! –Isabella estaba furiosa y herida–. No puedes pensar que quiero esto. No quiero nada de él. ¡Nada! Y no soy su puta, Tanya. Por cierto aún no ha... –se detuvo y sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rojo intenso. De repente, se sintió sumamente avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de divulgar.

Tanya se puso las manos sobre los labios. Su expresión era una mezcla entre incredulidad y sospecha.

–¿Quieres decir que no te has acostado con él todavía?

Isabella aún se sonrojó más.

–Señor, no –respondió nerviosa.

Tanya intentó disimular una sonrisa astuta.

–Entonces eres prudente al ser cautelosa –dijo de repente—. Oí hablar a algunos de sus soldados. Dicen que su pene es enorme. Tan grueso como la muñeca de un hombre y la mitad de largo que su espada. ¡Vaya! Seguramente es un monstruo, para ser de esa manera...

Isabella estaba aturdida, mortificada y desconcertada por la crudeza de Tanya. El Señor sabía que Reneé había intentado protegerla lo mejor que pudo, pero al vivir en la aldea, Isabella había estado expuesta a toda clase de lenguajes de los hombres. Sin embargo, nunca en su vida había escuchado a una mujer hablar de esa manera... ¡y menos a Tanya que no era una plebeya!

Tanya elevó la cabeza cuando por fin comprendió la expresión horrorizada de Isabella.

–Sólo repito lo que escuché –se defendió tenaz–. Eso es lo que dijeron, te lo juro sobre la tumba de nuestro padre.

Isabella aún estaba demasiado conmocionada para decir una palabra.

Sin que lo supiera, Tanya saboreaba una satisfacción secreta.

–Sí –dijo con dulzura–. Eres prudente al ser cautelosa, Isabella. Sin embargo, quizás tengas suerte, ¿eh? Si no lo complaces, es posible que le dé sus favores a otra. Por cierto, rezaré para que así sea. –Y palmeó el hombro de Isabella antes de partir.

Isabella subió la escalera con lentitud sin poder dejar a un lado las palabras de Tanya. «Enorme... grueso como la muñeca de un hombre... la mitad de largo que de su espada». Un temor escalofriante se revolvía en lo bajo, en su vientre. Se repetía mentalmente que Tanya había estado tratando de asustarla, ya que lo que había dicho era simplemente imposible. Sin duda, Edward no podía ser tan diferente a los demás hombres... ¿o sí?

Estaba tan preocupada que no vio la figura sombría que salió delante de ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Atropello casi a toda velocidad a una imagen fornida. La enderezaron un par de manos que se extendieron y la tomaron de los hombros. Contuvo el aliento al reconocer a James.

Intentó retroceder, pero él no lo permitió. Sus dedos se clavaron en su piel suave. Isabella luchó contra una señal de vahído. La alcoba de Edward no estaba más que a unos pocos pasos por el pasillo. Si pudiera liberarse y correr...

–Ah, no –dijo con una débil sonrisa desdeñosa–. No irás a ninguna parte, Isabella.

Isabella luchó por calmarse.

–Suéltame –dijo sin alterar la voz.

Su mirada era lasciva.

–No seas tan impaciente. Tenemos mucho en común, tú y yo.

La espalda de ella se puso rígida como una roca.

–¿Eres más valiente que tus amigos soldados? Les dije que los convertiría en cabras y eso es lo que te sucederá si no me dejas ir.

Tal bravuconería dio poco resultado. Simplemente sonrió, con una sonrisa que convirtió la sangre de ella en hielo.

–Si poseyeras tal poder ya hubieras hecho algo para liberarte. No habría necesidad de huir de Edward. O quizás, en cambio, deberías correr hacia mí. Te trataría mucho mejor que él.

La agarró fuerte contra él. La apresaba de manera despiadada. Sus labios retrocedieron sobre sus dientes haciendo una parodia lobuna de una sonrisa. Comenzó a bajar la cabeza. Un aliento caliente alcanzó la mejilla de ella. Los ojos azules brillantes daban vueltas delante de su rostro. Isabella se apartó para eludir el beso que la hubiera forzado a darle y le golpeó el pecho con furia.

–¡No! –gritó–. ¡No!

–Grita todo lo que quieras, niña –su risa era irritante–. Edward no está ahora aquí para salvarte.

–Vaya, sin embargo sí está. Y parecería que la dama aún no te aprueba, James.

Era Edward. James maldijo con dureza y la dejó ir. Isabella tambaleó un poco, sus rodillas se debilitaron por la misma liberación. Vaya, no tenía sentido que su verdugo fuera su salvación, sin embargo en ese momento Isabella apenas podía negar que agradecía su presencia como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

–Isabella.

Su mirada giró hacia los rasgos de Edward, en parte escondidos en la sombra. Descubrió que era la primera vez que la había llamado por su nombre

–¿Sí? –aún se encontraba sin aliento por la batalla.

–Hablaré con James a solas.

Isabella no necesitó más explicaciones, como tampoco más incentivo para esa cuestión. Se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo.

Una vez que los dos hombres estuvieron solos, abundó el silencio, un silencio que provenía de una extraña tensión. Edward estaba de pie con las manos cruzadas por detrás de la espalda. No dijo nada. Sólo el alcance glacial de su mirada expresó su descontento.

No tanto con James. Una sonrisa tranquila curvó sus labios.

–¿Qué quieres que diga, Edward? Es un bocado sabroso, ¿eh? Y no es precisamente la primera vez que le echamos el ojo a la misma criada. Además, aún no la has llevado a la cama.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

James se encogió de hombros.

– Oí a la joven decírselo a la hermana –extendió las manos por completo—. Así que si no puedes con ella, milord, con certeza yo...

–No pongas una mano sobre la joven otra vez a menos que desees perderla –el tono de Edward era suave como la seda–. Odiaría ver que el brazo con el que tomas la espada quedara inútil, James. ¿Soy claro?

La sonrisa de James decayó un poco. Asintió con la cabeza.

–Excelente –murmuró Edward–. La joven no es blanco para ti ni para ninguno de los demás. Asegúrate de que también lo sepan.

James asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Edward observó cómo desaparecía en las sombras. Luego, se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia su alcoba.

Isabella estaba sentada delante del fuego cuando Edward entró. Dio un brinco ante su entrada. Él se quedó de pie, inmóvil justo del lado interior de la puerta. Su expresión era completamente indescifrable y sus ojos se bloquearon entre sí. Y mientras tanto crecía el silencio entre los dos, así lo hacía la inquietud que ella sentía.

Se movió con nerviosismo. Había una agudeza en él que auguraba problemas.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con tono muy bajo –. ¿Por qué me miráis de esa manera?

Por un instante pensó que no le respondería. Luego, dijo despacio:

–Causas problemas de una manera que no había esperado, sajona.

Humedeció sus labios, aún inquieta.

–¿Qué queréis decir?

–Sólo eso. De ahora en adelante, no servirás a los demás. Sólo me servirás a mí.

Su respiración se agitó.

–¡Qué! ¿No tenéis los suficientes esclavos sajones para hacer cumplir vuestras órdenes?

Se le acercó hasta que quedaron a un aliento de distancia. El menor indicio de una sonrisa rozaría la boca de él. Pero, sus ojos eran fríos.

–No me malinterpretes, milady. Por cierto, decidí que tus tareas cambiaran.

Isabella lo miró fijamente. Una sospecha horrible comenzó a echar raíces en su mente.

–¡Qué! –dijo con debilidad–. No diréis que queréis que yo...

–Veo que me entiendes. Me servirás a mí, sajona, y sólo a mí. Harás todo lo que desee. Cuando lo desee.

Por un instante sólo pudo mirarlo con una incredulidad atónita. Pero de inmediato, llegó una furia atroz.

–¿Creéis que no sé de lo que se trata? ¡Hacéis esto sólo para castigarme por intentar escapar!

Deslizó la yema de un dedo por la delicada pendiente de su barbilla.

–No –dijo en voz baja–. Hago esto para complacerme. Y me complacerás, milady.

–Preferiría que me encerrarais y no ver nunca más el amanecer–dijo con amargura.

–Vaya, ahora de eso no tengo duda. Y por cierto, me extraña que no haga exactamente eso. Eres una tentación, sajona, y lo admito, fui un tonto al pensar que esto no sucedería. ¿Sabes? Observé a mis hombres esta noche... Vi a mis hombres mirándote.

Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa.

–No –dijo con debilidad–. Estáis equivocado...

–No lo estoy. Te desvestían con la mirada. Te codician para sí mismos. Sin embargo, sólo yo tendré lo que ellos codician. No te compartiré... y lo sabrán.

–¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de mis deseos? –exclamó–. ¡Y os preguntáis por qué buscaría irme de aquí! Por Dios, me aliaría con el mismísimo demonio porque preferiría tener a cualquiera, ¡a cualquiera! Menos a vos, normando.

Rió con fuerza.

–¿Incluso a James?

James. La simple mención de su nombre hizo que su piel se estremeciera. Sin embargo, en ese instante odió a Edward mucho más, lo odió por la burla. Pero sobre todo, lo odió por el poder que ejercía sobre ella

Arqueó una ceja.

–No, entonces. Creo que no –sus manos bajaron por sus hombros, cálidas y fuertes, de manera inquietante.

–Sí –repitió–. Me servirás, sajona. De la manera que elija. Y comenzarás esta noche –su tono era suave, tan suave que un temblor (¿de placer o de temor?) se deslizó por toda su espalda–. Incluso comenzarás ahora mismo –susurró.

La acercó contra su pecho. Tan cerca estaba que el palpitar de su corazón no parecía ser suyo. Hubo una delicada opresión de sus manos en los hombros de ella. Su cabeza oscura se inclinó hacia abajo, obstruyendo la luz. Ella cerró los ojos, consciente de un extraño temblor interior. Fue entonces cuando la sorprendió la idea más extraña. Sin duda, no quería que la besara. Sin duda, no...

Sus labios nunca llegaron a tocar los suyos. De pronto, aporrearon con fuerza la puerta.

–¡Milord! –gritó alguien–. Venga pronto. Su sobrino Seth... ¡me temo que está muriendo!

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Mary de Cullen, marieisahale, patriciavaquero92 y Elizabeth! Besos!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

El mal humor de James era implacable al alejarse de Edward. Pensó que algún día Edward dejaría de ser el Lord todo poderoso. Sí, juró que algún día cambiarían los papeles...

No se había alejado más que unos pasos cuando el crujido producido por algo que se movía atrapó su atención. Su cabeza giró con rapidez. Allí, escondida en las sombras de una puerta abierta, estaba la media hermana de Isabella. Ella intentó retroceder cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían descubierto, pero James fue muy rápido. Con un gruñido de rabia la arrebató.

–Maldita joven, ¡sé lo que haces! ¿Los espías a ellos... o a mí? –exigió.

Los ojos de Tanya lanzaron destellos.

–¡Quizás debería preguntarle lo mismo a usted!

La mandíbula de James se deslizó hacia delante. No le contestó.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí, lo vi en el salón principal cuando estaba con Isabella. Merodeaba debajo de las escaleras escuchando todo lo que decíamos –sonrió con astucia–. Por cierto, James, parece que tenemos mucho en común.

Lo observó con audacia y apuntaló sus manos en sus caderas generosas. No le prestó atención a la manera en la que su vestido se extendía tirante sobre sus pechos, exponiendo con claridad su forma redondeada.

–Quizás más de lo que imaginas –murmuró él.

No se acobardó ante su mirada descarada sino que la buscó y la mantuvo con la suya. «Aquí hay alguien que se dio cuenta muy bien de su poder sobre los hombres... y sin duda lo utiliza en su ventaja», pensó. Decidió a la ligera que era un rasgo admirable aunque no estaba precisamente habituado a permitir que una mujer ejerciera tal control sobre él. No; preferiría mucho más admirarla de otra manera más agradable.

Un deseo primitivo ya había comenzado a hervir dentro de sí. Sus ojos centelleaban. Las dos eran hermanas, no tan parecidas físicamente pero a pesar de todo, ambas eran dos bellezas. La orgullosa arrogante había herido su hombría, pero aún la deseaba. Se decidiría por ésta...

Arrebató una vela de un pincho de hierro montado en la pared. Con rapidez exploró la alcoba detrás de ella. Ni armas ni baúles bordeaban las paredes. Nadie regresaría allí a pasar la noche.

Tanya gritó cuando la tomó por el brazo y la empujó hacia dentro. James giraba a su alrededor.

–Vi la manera en que miras a Edward. Lo deseas –reprochó–. Y yo la deseo a ella. Así que mientras tanto, conformémonos el uno con el otro.

Al decir esto, la tomó en un abrazo de esos que hacen polvo los huesos. Su boca arrasó la de ella con un beso de intensidad violenta.

–Deténgase –jadeó cuando por fin pudo separarse–. No lucharé contra usted.

Levantó la cabeza y la recorrió con una mirada abrasadora.

–¿Y por qué no? ¿No odias a los normandos tanto como tu hermana?

Sus ojos brillaron.

–No –contestó–. Por cierto, ¿qué importa que sea normando? Es guapo y musculoso –su mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo– y al parecer, bien dotado.

La presión con la que la tomaba se aflojaba cada vez más.

–Creo que no eres tan fría como tu hermana –murmuró.

Tanya rió con un sonido bajo y sensual.

–Le hago un juramento solemne aquí y ahora, James. Lo complaceré mucho más que ella.

Le permitió que se liberara de sus brazos. Al manifestar que no sentía vergüenza en absoluto, dejó que el vestido resbalara por sus hombros. Siguió su camiseta y, luego, quedó desnuda.

La miraba fijamente con un ávido atrevimiento. Sus pechos sobresalían blancos y plenos, coronados por enormes pezones oscuros. Unos rizos dorados crecían exuberantes y densos en la coyuntura de sus muslos. La miraba con ojos abrasadores mientras ella sonreía e inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Su mirada nunca se apartó de la de él, lamió las puntas de sus dedos, luego las deslizó con lentitud alrededor de sus pezones, dejándolos húmedos con brillo y erectos.

Los ojos de ella estaban medio cerrados. La mano de James manoseaba sus calzones mientras ella jugaba con sus pechos. La mano de él se cerró alrededor de su miembro, de manera rítmica y fuerte. Comenzó a accionar su mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Su sangre palpitaba. La respiración se volvió áspera y rápida.

Tanya hizo una pausa en su masturbación. El pene parecía hincharse, crecer y engrosarse ante su propia mirada. Ella sintió calor en todas partes, en especial allí, en el lugar secreto entre sus muslos. En un instante, estuvo delante de él, desnuda y arrodillada. Se humedeció los labios.

–Déjame –susurró–. Déjame.

James echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Con hábiles manos seguras y calientes, la boca humedecida de ella lo llevó a las puertas del cielo.

–Suficiente –gruñó. La arrastró hacia arriba hasta ponerla de pie, luego tomó su boca con un beso salvaje. Ella lo recibió abiertamente. Con ansias. Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de los calzones de él hacia lugares suaves, lustrosos y firmes mientras que los dedos de él se deslizaban por los rizos oscuros y húmedos del monte de Venus de la mujer.

–Dime –dijo con voz áspera–. ¿Estás así de húmeda allí como lo estás aquí? –su boca se abrió sobre la de ella. Sus lenguas se batieron a duelo con fervor.

Ella abrió las piernas para invitarlo. Con audacia, él acarició la piel caliente y rosada que derramaba rocío.

La cabeza de ella se arqueó hacia atrás. Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en sus labios.

–Siempre me pregunté... ¿Vosotros los normandos lo hacéis de manera diferente?

Miró de pronto hacia arriba. Sus ojos brillaban.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

–Muéstrame, normando –lo invitó–. Muéstrame tu destreza con tu lanza de acero...

En respuesta, la tomó de las nalgas. Se rodeó con sus piernas y la elevó, la bajó con ferocidad sobre su virilidad hinchada y la atravesó con firmeza y en profundidad. Espasmos de éxtasis la sacudían. Se aferró de los brazos de él y gimió en lo profundo de su pecho, un sonido agudo de exaltación.

Su cópula era salvaje y feroz. No lo hicieron en la cama, ni siquiera sobre la mesa. No hubo más palabras. Sólo había jadeos y gemidos, sonidos de lujuria mutua.

Seth en verdad estaba enfermo, y moribundo, según creía. Su piel era de un blanco pálido. Se retorcía en agonía por el piso.

Edward se arrodilló junto a él.

–Seth –su voz era ronca de preocupación–. Dios mío, niño, ¿qué es lo que te aqueja?

Los rasgos de Seth eran una máscara de pura angustia.

–Mi vientre –jadeó–. Hay... espadas en mi vientre –miró suplicante hacia arriba–. Ayúdame, tío... te lo ruego... ayúdame.

Edward no había experimentado tal impotencia en toda su vida. Un temor amargo se aferró a su interior. Temía a medias que su hombre tuviera razón... que Seth pudiera morir.

«No... ¡no! No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Alice le había confiado a su único hijo a su cuidado. No podía fallarle... ¡no podía fallarle a Seth!»

Su mente daba tumbos y se agitaba. No habían traído ningún médico de Normandía con ellos. Por cierto, no había nadie a quien pudieran recurrir... Su mente se agitaba. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? ¿Cómo? Se le ocurrió una idea fugaz...

–Lleven al muchacho a la alcoba al otro lado de la mía –gritó. Se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Isabella se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se levantó, con las manos sujetas por delante.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó con rapidez–. ¿Cómo está Seth?

–Quizás seas la única que me lo diga, milady –dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

Isabella lo miró fijamente. Su boca se secó, ya que su semblante era terrible de ver. El mismo aire a su alrededor parecía arder y crepitar.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente:

–No... no sé a lo que os referís –dijo con inquietud.

Un insulto intenso llenó el aire.

–Eliges jugar a la inocente pero sabré la verdad, milady –Isabella gritó mientras la tomó por el brazo y la hizo marchar por el gran salón. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas cuando se detuvo junto a una cama angosta. Respiró profundamente cuando vio a Seth.

A su lado Edward, estaba tenso de furia.

–Estuvo contigo la mayor parte del día, sajona. Y alguien los escuchó discutir. Así que, ¿tú hiciste esto? ¿Le echaste algún hechizo de bruja para que enfermara y muriera?

La indignación llegó más tarde. Por ahora, Isabella sólo estaba herida porque pudiera creer que era tan cruel.

–¡No! –gritó–. Por la Sangre de Dios, sólo es un muchacho...

–Un normando, milady. Ya diste tu opinión sobre nosotros con bastante claridad.

Isabella miró fijamente a Seth. Estaba claro que el muchacho se encontraba en una situación desesperante. Apretaba las rodillas contra su pecho. Gemía casi constantemente. Ella le tocó la frente. Su piel estaba caliente como el fuego pero húmeda y pegajosa, con gotas de sudor.

Lo negaba con desesperación:

–Nunca le hubiera hecho daño –susurró–. Sólo es un niño... ¡Nunca podría hacerle daño a nadie!

Edward lanzó un sonido de repugnancia y le dio la espalda.

Isabella corrió tras él.

–¡Esperad! –gritó, sujetando su codo–. Yo... yo puedo ayudarlo, sólo si me lo permitís.

–¿Tú? –sus labios se curvaron. No escondió su duda.

–¡Sí! Mi madre era la curandera de la aldea. La ayudé innumerables veces durante años, desde que era una niña.

No dijo nada, simplemente la observó con los ojos entreabiertos.

–Pregúntele a Tanya, si no me cree. Pregúntele a cualquiera de los aldeanos. No tendrían nada que hacer conmigo después de que ella se marchó, sin embargo, y Dios es mi testigo, ella me enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre las hierbas y las pociones.

Sus dedos temblaban apoyados en su antebrazo. Debajo de las yemas de sus dedos, sus músculos se sentían firmes y tensos.

Aún no respondía.

–Por favor –con la mirada, intentó convencerlo. Con las palabras, le suplicó: –Ayudaría a Seth sólo si vos me lo permitierais –contuvo la respiración y esperó.

Justo cuando creía que se iba a negar, le habló:

–Sin trucos, sajona –le advirtió de manera severa–. Lo curarás. De lo contrarió, pagarás el precio.

Isabella asintió. Un frío la atravesó cuando se dio la vuelta, ya que Edward parecía completamente despiadado, completamente exigente. Regresó a la cabecera de la cama mientras su mente trabajaba de manera frenética. Su madre le había enseñado bien, pero era justo como ella afirmaba: sus habilidades habían tenido poca utilidad. Rezó para que pudiera recordar... y rezó por que Seth viviera.

De otro modo, ella bien podría morir.

Por ventura, alguna fuerza desde las alturas había estado pendiente de ella aquel día. Isabella agradeció haber tenido la previsión de rescatar la bolsa de hierbas de su madre. Seth ardía de fiebre, incluso temblaba con escalofríos de la cabeza a los pies. El dolor atormentaba todo su cuerpo. Se retorcía de manera salvaje, sus miembros estaban casi inmóviles. Preparó té para ayudar a aliviar los retortijones de su vientre. Edward merodeaba siempre por detrás de sus hombros, siempre atento, siempre en guardia. La ponía tan nerviosa que casi vuelca el recipiente en el que había servido la humeante infusión.

Respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él:

–¿Tiene que observarme de esa manera?

Cruzó sus brazos poderosos sobre el pecho.

–Te miro para asegurarme de que no lo envenenes.

Isabella se mantuvo fiel a su temperamento.

–No lo estoy envenenando. Le di algo para aliviar los calambres de su vientre.

–¿De veras? –Se acercó y olió–. Huele nauseabundo, sajona.

Los ojos de ella destellaban.

–Si esto os tranquiliza, normando, lo beberé yo primero.

No dijo ni sí ni no, por lo que Isabella bebió un sorbo abundante del té. Después de un momento, él asintió con la cabeza de manera lacónica.

–Continúa, entonces.

Con los clientes apretados, Isabella le dio la espalda y resolvió olvidar la presencia de Edward. Tampoco era difícil ya que el estado de Seth empeoraba cada vez más. Al principio no podía retener nada en el estómago. La fiebre era cada vez más alta, caliente como el fuego. En un principio, sospechó que había ingerido comida que quizás se había echado a perder. Sin embargo, nadie más había enfermado. Más de una vez se le cruzó por la mente que quizás Edward no estaba equivocado después de todo. Quizás alguien lo había envenenado...

Pasó toda la segunda noche haciéndole baños con agua fría, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Estaba apenas consciente y no podía ingerir ni comida ni bebida. Los calambres del vientre aún eran feroces. Su respiración era rápida y fatigosa. Tenía los labios agrietados y la piel seca como un pergamino.

Isabella se desesperó. Su madre a menudo le advertía que tales signos eran peligrosos. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera beber, ella podría ayudarlo! En una decisión repentina, tomó una caña y la introdujo en el té. Sosteniéndola con un dedo en la parte superior, pudo atraer el líquido dentro de la caña y luego hacerlo caer en un rincón de su boca. Su paciencia fue interminable. Sentada allí hora tras hora, rezando para que tragara suficiente infusión como para aliviar los dolores de su vientre.

A lo largo de tres largos días permaneció vigilante en la cabecera de la cama. Edward a menudo merodeaba cerca. Sabiendo que él observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, le era difícil concentrarse. Varias veces él le ordenó que se fuera, que alguien más podía tomar su lugar. Isabella se negaba bruscamente. Sin duda, pensaba que ella no podía salvar al muchacho, sin embargo, le demostraría que no había mentido, ¡sin importar lo que tuviera que soportar!

Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados la noche del tercer día. La fiebre de Seth bajó. Su respiración era casi normal. Cayó en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Isabella supo por instinto que la crisis había pasado. El alivio que la inundaba era inmenso. Edward se había ido al salón principal a cenar. Entumecida por el cansancio, decidió bajar la cabeza, sólo por un instante. ¡Dios, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan cansada! Descansaría, sólo por un momento...

Así es como Edward la encontró: sentada sobre un taburete bajo cerca de la cabecera, caída hacia delante. Se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo.

Se dirigió al otro lado de la cabecera; tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Su mirada se deslizó hacia Seth. Intentó observarlo mejor ya que el color de Seth parecía casi normal... y parecía estar durmiendo en paz. Tocó la frente del muchacho y lanzó un sincero suspiro de alivio. Alabado sea Dios, ¡la fiebre de Seth se había ido!

Sus ojos volvieron a Isabella y permanecieron allí. A pesar de los esfuerzos de ella por endurecer su corazón, había algo curiosamente vulnerable en su postura.

Su mejilla descansaba sobre una mano; la otra mano formaba un puño que tomaba la arrugada sábana de lino.

–Sajona –el sonido no fue más que un aliento. Hizo una pausa, experimentó un extraño momento de indecisión. Luego, la sacudió por el hombro con suavidad.

–Sajona –repitió, esta vez más fuerte. Aún no se movía.

Se dio cuenta desalentado, y un poco asombrado de que estaba exhausta. Se había negado a dejar que cualquier otra persona cuidara de Seth. ¡Nunca había visto tal obstinación en una joven! Los pensamientos de él estaban teñidos de ambas cosas, exasperación y un respeto resentido. No, no podía criticarle el cuidado de Seth. Por cierto, si no fuera por ella, ahora Seth podría incluso yacer frío en su tumba.

Bajó a zancadas por las escaleras para pedirle a una criada que se quedara con Seth para luego regresar a la alcoba. Dudó, pero se inclinó para recogerla en sus brazos. ¡Por Dios! ¡Pesaba apenas más que un niño!

En su alcoba, corrió las pieles hacia atrás y la bajó con cuidado sobre la cama. Realizó un pequeño trabajo para desenrollar las tiras que ataban los pies de ella. Al arrojarlas al suelo, su boca se tensó en desaprobación. No se detuvo allí sino que continuó su tarea aflojando el vestido de sus hombros y bajándolo por su cuerpo. La camiseta fue lo siguiente; estaba tan gastada en algunas partes que casi era transparente. Lo notó con seriedad. Aunque sus manos mostraban mucho más cuidado que prisa, el último tirón provocó un jirón en el lino. Bien sabía que no se podía arreglar.

Sintió una extraña presión en el vientre. Ella yacía ante él, desnuda y tan maravillosa... como un banquete para su placer exclusivo. Edward no se hubiera considerado un hombre si rechazaba la tentación que surgía de la visión de tal hermosura. Podía contar cada curva de sus costillas. No obstante, se había puesto más pulposa en el poco tiempo que había pasado con él.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Sus senos eran pequeños pero dulcemente tersos. En los extremos, los pezones eran del color rosa pálido de las flores. Su vientre era plano pero un poco cóncavo. Un mechón oscuro coronaba el tesoro entre sus muslos. A pesar de su delgadez, había una ligera redondez femenina en ella que despertaba todo aquello que era salvaje, ávido y masculino en él. Su piel era pálida y sin imperfecciones. Sabía que si la tocaba, se sentiría como una cálida seda suntuosa. La sangre corría caliente y deprisa hacia su entrepierna, estancándose allí hasta volverse tenso y rígido como el mármol.

Edward no podía evitarlo. La boca de ella era suave, plena y estaba ligeramente abierta, húmeda como el rocío de la mañana; era como si ella rogara que la besaran de manera profunda y completa. De repente, eso era exactamente lo que anhelaba hacer: besarla hasta la inconsciencia, probar la respuesta indefensa de ella, enterrar su miembro en ella, profundo y firme, para saciar su pasión...

Con la yema de un dedo, bordeó un círculo rosa profundo con la caricia más suave. Debajo de sus dedos, la punta se endurecía hasta parecer un pequeño capullo apretado. El destello en sus ojos expresaba su satisfacción. Aun dormida, le respondía. Lo desafiaba, se rebelaba hasta el fin... Sin embargo, su cuerpo no era tan inmune a él como ella hubiera querido.

Una sonrisa tenue surcaba su boca. Si supiera que la había visto de esa manera, que la había tocado de esa manera, soportaría el sarcasmo de su lengua tajante. Entonces una decisión funesta le jugó una mala pasada.

Esa noche no pondría una mano sobre ella. No; ni un dedo. La quería despierta. Quería mirarla mientras la llevaba al clímax. Quería escucharla gemir la pasión de su boca, sentir su cuerpo, apretado fuerte y caliente sobre el de él.

Se desnudó, venciendo su pesar. Sin embargo, cuando iba a apagar la llama de la vela con los dedos, pilló el destello de unos ojos color oro oscuro que brillaban ante él desde debajo de la silla.

Era su gato, el gato cuyas marcas de garras aún le rayaban el hombro.

Cruzó el lugar con largos pasos y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Tomó la túnica y azotó al animal.

–¡Fuera de aquí! –murmuró–. ¡Ahora, criatura maldita! –con un bufido y meneando la cola, el gato brincó del escondite y corrió traspasando la puerta.

Al fin tranquilo, se deslizó dentro de la cama junto a Isabella. Le retiró el cabello de la frente, la acercó y cerró los ojos. Pronto se unió a ella en el sueño.

No ocurrió lo mismo con Isabella. Estaba exhausta, cansada de todas maneras. Sin embargo mientras el sueño llegó con facilidad y por un momento entumeció todo su cuerpo y su mente, no continuó como un bálsamo curador por mucho tiempo. En lo profundo del abismo oscuro en el que buscaba refugio, su mente sin descanso no le dio paz. Un lado oscuro del espíritu le jugó una mala pasada. Sí, y el sueño, el sueño al que ella tanto temía... llegó una vez más.

El mismo... pero diferente.

«Ella estaba cerca del mar, muy cerca. El olor salobre le irritaba las fosas nasales; la fuerza abrasadora del viento azotaba su cabello y sus faldas. El sonido de las olas resonaba en sus oídos. Su vista se llenaba del paisaje oscuro del mar y del cielo.

Sin embargo, de repente, el olor del mar se transformó en el hedor de la muerte, empalagoso y nauseabundo. Las imágenes y las figuras retorcidas se desplazaban, se avecinaban y daban vueltas en todas las direcciones; la oscuridad se derrumbaba cerrándose a su alrededor de tal manera que apenas podía respirar. Desesperada por escapar, comenzó a correr como si la acosaran los demonios y el mismo diablo. Sí, y quizás era cierto, ya que él estaba ahí otra vez.

Se encontraba montado en su caballo, inmenso y oscuro. Debajo del casco, sus ojos brillaban. El terror le transformó la sangre en hielo. Él sostenía su espada en alto, sobre su cabeza. Mientras, ella quedaba paralizada por el miedo de que aquella espada maciza se inclinara hacia abajo...

No podía moverse. Sólo podía gritar, y gritar y gritar... »

–¡Sajona! Despierta. Estás a salvo... ¿me oyes, niña? Estás a salvo...

¿A salvo? Ay, reconocía esa voz. Reconocía la fuerza de esos brazos extendidos con firmeza alrededor de su espalda. En una parte alejada de su mente, sabía que había despertado. La luz de la vela parpadeaba en la cabecera de la cama. Sin embargo, su mente frenética no podía aceptar ni comprender ese consuelo... ¡y menos de parte de él!

Aún débil, pensó que nunca estaría a salvo. En ese momento demoledor, sólo supo que Edward era a lo único que le temía... a todo lo que le temía.

–No me toquéis. ¡Os digo que no me toquéis!

Con un sollozo estrangulado se liberó y retrocedió contra la pared, llevando un montón de pieles hacia su pecho.

Él apretó los labios.

–¿Qué locura es la que te hace retroceder ante mí de esa manera? Sólo fue un sueño, ¿entiendes? Los sueños no son reales, no pueden lastimarte.

Isabella negó moviendo la cabeza con desesperación.

–Os equivocáis. No es sólo un sueño. Esto sucederá. Os digo que esto sucederá.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

–Cuéntame este sueño, sajona.

No dijo nada; simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Puro terror manifiesto recorría sus venas. Brusco, la provocó una vez más:

–Cuéntame, Isabella. Cuéntame qué te asusta tanto.

Isabella negó con la cabeza. El aire que llenaba sus pulmones era profundo y tormentoso.

–Vi la muerte –susurró–. Vi la oscuridad. Os vi a vos.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Elizabeth, marieisahale, Mary de Cullen y patriciavaquero92! Mañana no voy a poder actualizar porque no voy a estar cerca de una computadora en todo el día es por eso que hoy subo otro cap. Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

«Vi la oscuridad... vi la muerte... Os vi a vos... »

–Levantasteis vuestra espada a gran altura –relató con un grito sofocado–. La levantasteis a gran altura para... para matarme...

Lanzó una exclamación de impaciencia.

–¿Qué disparate es ése, sajona? No necesito ninguna espada para dominar a alguien como tú. Y aunque creas que soy un asesino, no apreso mujeres indefensas. Y tú, milady, nunca podrías defenderte contra alguien como yo.

Aún se mostraba reacia ante él, como si fuera la más repugnante de las criaturas.

La mirada de Edward se agudizó, como también su mente. Recordó el mismo momento en el que había puesto sus ojos en ella por primera vez en el bosque. Lo había mirado fijamente, sus rasgos eran pálidos y atónitos y casi... afligidos.

Lo recordó todo de golpe. Incluso entonces estaba aterrorizada ante él.

–Aquel primer día en el bosque –dijo despacio–, me miraste fijamente como si fuera un fantasma del infierno.

Isabella se estremeció, luchó por encontrar una valentía que resultaba enormemente escurridiza. Habló con voz entrecortada, casi inaudible.

–Fue porque yo... había visto vuestro rostro antes.

Produjo un sonido de exasperación impaciente.

–No, no puede ser...

–¡Es verdad, lo juro por todo lo sagrado! Os había visto... antes.

–¿Dónde? –exigió saber–. ¿En ese sueño?

Isabella lo miró fijamente. Los vestigios de su sueño habían comenzado a desvanecerse. El palpitar de su corazón se reducía. Edward estaba allí, sí... y ah, ¡exigía de manera tan feroz y arrogante como siempre! La realidad se colaba con lentitud. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta sutilmente de que no buscaba lastimarla.

–Sí –consintió con cierta inestabilidad. Bajó la mirada. Continuó. En su voz estaba grabada una tristeza agotadora.

–Vos creísteis que era una broma que los aldeanos me llamaran bruja, pero de verdad creen que lo soy.

Su respuesta fue rápida y vehemente:

–¿Y lo eres?

Las emociones de ella eran una tempestad desenfrenada. Hundió la cabeza, agradecida porque la caída sedosa de su cabello escondiera sus mejillas ardientes. Sin embargo, para su vergüenza, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos.

–No lo sé –susurró.

No dijo nada. Ella sintió el toque de aquellos ojos helados y verdes como el pinchazo de una daga.

–No debería estar aquí –dijo de repente–. Debería estar con Seth...

–La fiebre de Seth se ha ido y está muy bien ahora. Puede prescindir de tu cuidado por esta noche.

Era más una orden que una explicación. Isabella carraspeó con nerviosismo mientras levantó la mirada de manera reacia. ¡Qué error! Su vista se llenó con el panorama de un pecho imponentemente musculoso, desnudo e inquietantemente viril cubierto de rizados vellos cobrizos.

No le prestó atención mientras apagaba la luz de la vela con dos dedos. Volvió a acostarse, con un brazo firme retenido debajo de la cabeza. Isabella hizo lo mismo con rapidez, deslizándose debajo de las pieles. Las brazas del fuego expulsaban débiles rastros de un tenue resplandor anaranjado. Isabella estaba recostada con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella y Edward no tenían contacto en ninguna parte del cuerpo, pero ella sentía su calor como la llamarada ardiente del fuego. La certeza de que estaba desnudo le envió una ráfaga de inquietud que se deslizó por su espalda. Sin embargo, cuando pasó el tiempo y no se movió para tocarla, se dio cuenta de que no representaba ninguna amenaza más que la que merodeaba su mente.

A su lado, Edward giró la cabeza.

–Este sueño, sajona. ¿Lo tienes con frecuencia?

Isabella dudó.

–Sólo, últimamente –admitió con una simple hebra de sonido en la voz.

–¿Y habías tenido otros sueños antes?

Apretó los labios. ¡Vaya, sí que era listo!

–Sí –dijo rápidamente.

–¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha ocurrido? ¿Siempre?

–No... no lo recuerdo.

Insistía.

–¿Por eso los aldeanos te llaman bruja? ¿Por esos sueños?

Aunque anhelaba negarlo, negárselo a él, no le importó.

–Sí –dijo otra vez.

–Conozco la naturaleza de esos sueños, sajona. ¿Predicen el futuro?

Dirigió sus ojos hacia él de manera brusca. La mirada de él era fija, tan fija como la de ella reticente.

–A veces –admitió.

Su respuesta fue de mala gana, pero él no le prestó atención.

–¿Y estas visiones se hacen realidad?

Tembló, atrapada en un remolino de recuerdos que prefería no recordar.

–Algunos sí –dijo en tono muy bajo.

El colchón se movió. Isabella se puso tensa al sentir su mirada. Sin embargo todo lo que dijo fue:

–Cuéntame.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Había llegado a conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no le permitiría evadir sus preguntas. Con lentitud, comenzó a hablar.

–Una vez soñé con la dueña de la taberna que pronto daría a luz a un niño. En mi sueño, el bebé nacía con los pies torcidos hacia adentro.

–¿Y fue así?

Asintió con la cabeza. Sus dedos se unieron sobre su pecho mientras continuaba.

–Había una vez un granjero que vivía en la aldea. Soñé que veía a su hijo de pie en la cima de los acantilados cerca de Swan, a gran altura del mar. Entonces, de repente –su voz se entrecortó y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos– de repente lo vi caer, precipitándose hacia las aguas embravecidas del mar.

–¿Y entonces? –preguntó después de un momento.

–La noche siguiente lo encontraron muerto, tendido en la playa debajo de Swan.

Ella sintió y oyó su sorpresa.

–Pero... ¿cómo?

–Los aldeanos decían por lo bajo que yo lo había empujado. Sólo mi madre y Carlisle creyeron que pudo haber sido un accidente... que el muchacho cayó. Sólo ellos creyeron en mi inocencia –su respiración era profunda e irregular–. Así que ahora ya lo sabéis, normando. Ya sabéis por qué me llaman bruja.

Ante su silencio, sus ojos buscaron los de él; no eran más que un resquicio de luz en la oscuridad. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano firme cubrió la suya donde se encontraba, apoyada sobre el pecho.

—Ah, pero si tú eres una bruja –le oyó decir– ya hubieras huido de mí mucho antes.

–Ah, pero sí lo intenté...

–Huido –acentuó rotundamente–, y con éxito.

¿Se burlaba de ella? Isabella no lo sabía. Aunque distinguía con claridad el contorno de su cabeza, el bulto musculoso de sus hombros y sus rasgos estaban oscuros y sombríos.

Luego, de repente, giró la cabeza hacia ella y vio que fruncía el ceño de manera misteriosa.

–Ven aquí –gruñó–. Aún estás temblando.

La boca de él estaba apretada. Por la mente de Isabella rondaba que lo había hecho enfadar una vez más. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero antes de que su queja pudiera encontrar la voz, él se había dado la vuelta y la asió contra él, acercándola a su lado. Isabella no se movió; no se animaba. De repente, su corazón se paralizó al tomar conciencia de que estaba desnuda. Su mano estaba apoyada sobre la anchura oscura de su pecho. Su mejilla se posaba cómoda contra la piel lustrosa y firme del hombro de él.

Nunca dormiría, no así, ¡no con él a su lado! Sin embargo, su calor era como un capullo a su alrededor; su presencia era un refugio.

La mente comenzó a darle vueltas. No era correcto que se sintiera tan, tan segura. No, no tenía sentido ya que era todo lo que la amenazaba. No obstante, curiosamente, sentía como si nada o nadie pudiera hacerle daño...

Cuando volvió a despertar, era ya por la mañana. Yacía acurrucada en su lado de la cama. Sus sentidos aún estaban difusos por el sueño. Se sentía absurdamente fría porque Edward no estaba a su lado.

No podía evitar meditar sobre la noche pasada pero no por el sueño terrible que la acosaba, sino más bien por lo que había sucedido después. Un recuerdo escurridizo se agitó en su memoria: un susurro de aliento por su mejilla, el más simple roce de una mano sobre su frente... El palpitar de su corazón se aceleró. Había estado en los brazos de Edward toda la noche y por la mañana. Eran fuertes, esos brazos –¡tan cálidos y fuertes!–pero también aterradores. De algún modo, le costaba definirlos.

La puerta crujió. Edward entró de una zancada, tan atrevido como siempre. Isabella comenzó a incorporarse sólo para volver a hundirse con un horror despreciable al darse cuenta de que no vestía ni una prenda. Fue una decisión acertada ya que, también, en ese preciso momento dos jóvenes entraron por la puerta, con una tina de madera en forma de óvalo. La colocaron delante del fuego, en dirección a Edward. Algunos más cruzaron la puerta cargando cubos de agua. Escondida debajo de las pieles, Isabella miraba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras llenaban la tina con humeante agua caliente.

Una vez que la procesión había terminado y el último joven se había ido, Edward cerró la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, con una media sonrisa en los labios levantó una ceja cobriza en un sesgo arrogante. Isabella lo miró enfurecida, algo molesta porque estaba totalmente despierto –¡sí, y totalmente vestido!

Ella señaló con la cabeza la tina.

–Supongo que no espera que lo bañe –dijo con frialdad. A pesar de que sabía muy bien que era la costumbre de la dama de la casa ayudar a los huéspedes varones con el baño, ella era casi la dama de la casa... y aunque se resistía a admitirlo, él era casi un huésped.

Floreció en él una sonrisa exasperante.

–El baño no es para mí, sajona.

La mandíbula de Isabella se endureció.

–No me gustan estos juegos, normando. Si no es para vos, ¿entonces para quién es?

Extendió una mano cortés hacia la tina.

–¿Para quién más, sajona?

Su mirada feroz se transformó en sospecha absoluta.

–Sin duda yo no...

–Y lo diré otra vez: ¿quién más que tú?

¡Ah, no la engañaba! No era más que un truco, ya que sabía que era muy consciente de su desnudez.

Negó con la cabeza con disgusto.

–No –dijo con la voz casi como un último aliento–. No... no puedo. ¡No lo haré!

La sonrisa de él desapareció.

–Lo harás, sajona. Porque te lo pido. ¡No! Porque te lo ordeno.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo rastro de diversión se había fugado. Sus rasgos se endurecieron. Su expresión se volvió cerrada y tensa. En su interior, admitió con sutileza que no discutiría con él así como tampoco él aceptaría una negativa.

Así fue como al final envolvió una piel amplia alrededor de sus hombros y se dirigió deprisa al borde de la cama. Un muslo blanco delgado salió a la vista mientras extendía un dedo del pie descalzo hacia abajo sobre el frío suelo de piedra; luego, corrió deprisa. Su adherencia a la piel que la escondía no cedió hasta el último instante. Pasó por encima del borde de la tina. En el apuro, se golpeó la rodilla y derramó agua por todas partes. Pero a Isabella no le importó. Se hundió debajo del agua con rapidez.

Sin embargo el santuario que pretendía encontrar no llegaría nunca. Edward no se marchó como esperaba –¡como rogaba! No. El muy cretino avanzó aún más cerca para detenerse delante de ella al pie de la tina. Sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, la miró fijamente. Para humillación eterna de Isabella, ¡su mirada era tan osada y descarada como él mismo!

Su rostro ardía. Por cierto, todo su cuerpo se puso caliente, ¡porque sabía muy bien que se esforzaba por mirar lo que prefería que no viera! El agua salpicó otra vez cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas y las abrazó junto a sus senos.

Y aún el tormento no terminaba.

Él se desplazó con lentitud para quedarse a su espalda. El corazón parecía brincar en su pecho cuando se arrodilló justo por detrás. Ella había dado la vuelta en un intento por tenerlo a la vista.

–¿Qu–qué hacéis?

Alcanzó un paño que se encontraba sobre un taburete cerca de ahí.

–Milady, creí que sería obvio. No tienes ninguna criada que te asista en esta tarea. Por lo tanto, yo te asistiré.

¿Una criada? ¡Vaya, ahora se mofaba de ella con crueldad!

–No necesito ayuda, normando. Y estaría muy agradecida si os marcharais.

Su determinación era firme; sin embargo, su confianza había comenzado a flaquear.

Y así lo había hecho su voz.

No vio la manera en que la mirada de Edward se estrechaba intensamente. Su pudor le irritaba ya que sin duda no era apenas el primer hombre que la veía desnuda. Y, por cierto, apenas había satisfecho el deseo de verla así. En cambio, le había concedido provocativas miradas fugaces de su piel blanca y perfecta; miradas fugaces que siempre eran una tentación, una tentación que sólo agudizaban su hambre y la hacían cada vez más difícil de dejar a un lado.

No obstante el momento estaba casi al alcance de la mano. Pronto, se juró que sería suya. Pronto...

La yema áspera de un dedo recorrió un sendero ardiente por la pendiente brillante de su hombro.

–¿Marcharme? – hizo resonar a la ligera–. ¿Y privarme de este placer?

–¡Placer! ¿Vuestro placer siempre tiene que llegar con mi humillación?

Dejó de mirarlo. Su voz era baja y ahogada.

Edward quedó perplejo y reflexionó. Debía estar loco para permitir que eso sucediera ya que quién más que un tonto permitiría que semejantes manifestaciones emotivas influyeran en su deseo... y sí, ¡en su intención! Si ella se mostrara hostil, enfadada y desafiante, la combinación podría haber sido muy buena. Sin embargo como era...

–Que así sea, sajona. Si no necesitas ayuda, entonces, no te ofreceré ninguna.

El paño aterrizó en el agua con un fuerte chapoteo. Un trozo de jabón lo siguió con rapidez. Isabella no esperó para darle valor a su buena suerte y se apresuró a lavarse. La piel de su hombro aún quemaba donde él la había acariciado, y fregó allí con furia hasta hacer una mueca de dolor. Si hubiera estado sola, el baño hubiera sido el cielo auténtico. Sin embargo, con la presencia de Edward, cuanto más pronto terminara y estuviera otra vez vestida, mejor. Con eso en mente, sumergió la cabeza, luego enjabonó y enjuagó con rapidez su cabello.

Estrujó la cabellera lo mejor que pudo y la estiró para formar como una cuerda larga sobre su hombro. Fue entonces cuando vio que había una tela de lino a su alcance. Vio que Edward estaba de pie ante la ventana, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Isabella se aseguró con prisa de que su mirada estuviera en otro lugar. Después, se levantó. El agua chorreaba por su cuerpo cuando salió de la tina.

Con bastante torpeza, enrolló la tela alrededor de sus senos y espalda; colgaba casi hasta el suelo. Brillantes gotas de agua aún pendían de sus brazos y hombros. Temblaba, ya que se había preocupado mucho más por ver su cuerpo cubierto de manera decente que en secarse. Se dirigió hacia el fuego, sacudió su cabello suelto y peinó la cabellera sedosa con sus dedos, inclinándose hacia el calor, que podría secarla con mayor rapidez.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que la atención de Edward ahora estaba completamente puesta en ella. Su mirada llegó a ella de manera involuntaria pero interminable. La tela de lino se ajustaba húmeda a ella y, de una forma provocativa, revelaba la silueta esbelta de sus pequeños pechos redondos como una firme fruta madura. Sus caderas brillaban de manera seductora. La piel desnuda de sus hombros relucía con el brillo de una perla; atraía el tacto de él. Una sensación extraña apretó el vientre de él, como un puñetazo bajo y fuerte. Anhelaba quitarle ese paño y explorar con sus labios y manos todo lo que buscaba ocultarle con tanto afán.

Al otro lado de la alcoba, Isabella echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de la camiseta y el vestido. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Edward ya no miraba hacia la ventana. Divisó que sus prendas estaban tendidas en el suelo, al pie de la cama. Pero justo cuando las iba a alcanzar, una mano oscura apartó la de ella y la levantó de manera autoritaria.

Isabella se enfadó.

–¿Qué es esto, normando? ¿Robarías las mismas prendas a mis espaldas?

De una zancada, estuvo en la chimenea. Como si no hubiera escuchado ni una palabra, arrojó el manojo de prendas al fuego. Hubo una pequeña explosión y un silbido. Las llamas echaban lengüetazos altos y brillantes.

Ella quedó boquiabierta.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Estáis loco? Quemasteis mi hogar. Mis pertenencias. ¡Y ahora quemáis mi ropa!

–Sajona –dijo con calma–. Ahora eres mía. Yo te mantendré.

–¿Me mantendréis? –gritó su indignación–. ¡No tengo nada más que ponerme y lo sabe!

No contestó. En cambió, fue hacia la silla que estaba cerca de la chimenea. De allí, levantó una pila prolijamente doblada que ella no había visto antes.

Lo miró con recelo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

–Creo que éstas las encontrarás más adecuadas, sajona.

Le mostró las prendas una a una. Isabella no pudo evitar quedarse mirando. Había una camiseta, un vestido de color verde oscuro como el bosque y hasta un par de zapatillas de suave piel de ciervo.

–Depende de ti, por supuesto –continuó Edward–. Por cierto, no haré ninguna objeción si eliges permanecer en tu estado actual.

Isabella se sonrojó mientras él recorría su figura ligera de ropa de la cabeza a los pies.

–Encuentro tu figura bastante encantadora, sajona.

Isabella arrancó su atención del rostro de él. De manera espontánea, una mano salió furtivamente para tomar la camiseta. Estaba confeccionada en una tela delicada, más fina que cualquiera que hubiera visto en su vida. Ignoraba por completo que sus rasgos delataban un deseo nostálgico.

La expresión no se le escapó a Edward.

–¿Y bien, sajona? Pensé que tendrían tu aprobación. ¿Me equivoqué?

Isabella se mordió el labio.

–Tanya me dijo que le quitaron la mayoría de las pertenencias –dijo despacio–. Si son de ella...

–No lo son, sajona. Son de mi hermana Alice. Traje conmigo algunas de sus pertenencias de Normandía. Puedes estar segura de que no las necesita.

Sus ojos brillaron. Ella sentía que esperaba que ella se opusiera.

Sin embargo, de repente, eso era lo último que había en la mente de Isabella. Cuando Edward volvió a su lugar cerca de la ventana, con rapidez deslizó la camiseta por su cabeza. Era todo lo que podía hacer para contener una exclamación de placer. ¡Nunca antes había sentido algo tan suave y delicado! El vestido vino después. No tenía ninguna faja para atarlo a sus caderas, pero no le importaba. Con las manos alisó los suaves dobleces anchos. Por último, llegaron las zapatillas. Isabella movía los dedos de los pies con placer, ya que tenían un ajuste perfecto.

Sin embrago, cuando alzó la vista, se estremeció. Edward dio un paso frente a ella. Los ojos, como la punta de una espada, la atravesaron sin dejar ni un detalle de su apariencia sin inspeccionar. Para su conmoción y consternación, le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios.

–Vaya, sajona – sonrió sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos– eres verdaderamente un sueño. Tu belleza sin duda competiría con cualquiera... incluso con la mujer más amada de la tierra.

Isabella se sonrojó e intentó liberar su mano de un tirón. La tomaba fuerte. La acercó, tan cerca que se sintió atrapada por su proximidad, rodeada de su fuerza y masculinidad. Su pulso se aceleraba locamente. Los latidos de su corazón se apresuraban.

Tomando fuerzas, logró decir:

–Soltadme.

Negó con la cabeza.

–No, sajona. No, porque creo que me debes un gesto de gratitud.

Su mirada, amplia y angustiada, se detuvo en los rasgos ásperos de él.

–¿Por qué? –apenas podía forzar el sonido para que pasara por la sequedad de su boca.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué más? Por el vestido.

–El vestido es de vuestra hermana, no vuestro –dijo con rapidez. Sin embargo sus dedos, atrapados con firmeza entre los de él, se helaron de repente.

–Ah, pero es a través de mi generosidad que puedes usarlo. Recompensa mis esfuerzos.

Se sintió molesta y como si fuera una impostora, vestida en semejantes galas. Después de todo, no era una lady. Por cierto, no tenía una faja finamente decorada con joyas que rodeara su cintura, ni siquiera una toca. Su cabello le caía sobre los hombros y descendía por la espalda, grueso y descontrolado. «Sin duda, su hermana es una verdadera lady», pensaba. Un dolor extraño anudaba su pecho. ¡La ridiculizaba de la manera más cruel!

Unas lágrimas calientes brotaron sin que ella se diera cuenta. Recobró el aliento y también su voz.

–Vos... vos jugáis conmigo, normando.

Sus manos ahora estaban sobre los hombros de ella; la quemó con su calor.

–Entonces dejemos de jugar –susurró.

Ella realizó un movimiento brusco y frustrado. ¡Por desgracia, en vano! La tomó con rapidez en un abrazo por la fuerza. No tuvo tiempo de escapar, ni siquiera de pensar, antes de que su boca cayera sobre la de ella.

Sin embargo, éste no fue el último ataque violento que tuvo que padecer en sus brazos. Allá en su cabaña, había estado despiadadamente decidido. Por cierto, había intentado castigarla, poseerla. Sólo que ahora, en cambio, era como si intentara complacerla.

Su beso fue una dulzura y un encanto, irresistiblemente seductor. Con nada más que la presión de su boca, primero aquí, luego allí, le robó el mismo aire de los pulmones. Contra toda razón, todo instinto, se sintió debilitada, atraída por su encanto. Sus brazos la sujetaban. La había movido tan cerca que podía sentir la forma de sus piernas apretadas y tirantes contra las de ella, y todo lo que había entre ellas...

Un atisbo de temor se disparó en ella. Sin embargo, no podía reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para retirarse. Sólo podía aferrarse a él, como si no poseyera fuerza propia. Ni voluntad propia.

Desde algún lugar se oyó un tamborileo extraño. El sonido provenía como desde muy lejos. Alguien golpeaba a la puerta. Lo advirtió en un rincón oscuro y con telarañas en su mente.

El sonido llegó otra vez; esta vez más demandante.

–Milord –llamó una voz.

Edward se desprendió con una maldición. Unos segundos después abrió la puerta de un tirón. Con una expresión rugiente de su mirada, el soldado, del otro lado de la puerta, le dio un saludo rápido.

–Milord, hay un mensajero abajo –dijo deprisa–. Su hermana logró cruzar de manera segura desde Normandía y espera su escolta desde Londres.

En el salón principal, Edward sujetó la espada alrededor de su cadera. Desde el recinto angosto que llevaba a las escaleras Isabella vio que la mirada de él recorría de un lado a otro la extensión del gran salón, como si buscara a alguien. Se le ocurrió que era a ella a quien buscaba. Aunque intentó retroceder en las sombras, la vio allí. De repente, se detuvo delante de ella.

–Quisiera tener tu palabra, sajona, de que estarás aquí a mi regreso.

Isabella estaba orgullosa por el modo en que lo había afrontado sin inmutarse.

–¿En verdad importaría si no estuviera? –preguntó arriesgada.

Sus rasgos gallardos se pusieron tensos.

–Sí –afirmó y ella supo por la frialdad de su tono que había despertado su furia–, importaría. Soy tu Lord y conquistador, sajona; tu conquistador normando. Harás lo que te digo.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, Isabella anhelaba pegarle una bofetada a la parte plana de su mejilla bronceada. «Si sólo tuviera el coraje», pensó con amargura.

En cuestión de minutos, se marchó. Isabella no tardó en presenciar su partida.

En verdad, estaba agradecida de corazón porque se había marchado. No podía evitarlo: se estremecía al pensar lo que podría haber sucedido de no haber sido por la interrupción. Dios del cielo, no sabía lo que le hubiera sucedido. La dulzura de su beso la había pillado desprevenida. Había estado peligrosamente cerca de rendirse ante algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo. Sólo sabía que hacer eso era rendirse ante él.

Sin embargo, en adelante sería cautelosa. Ahora estaría alerta contra eso... contra él.

La mañana siguiente descubrió que Edward había dado órdenes de que se construyera una muralla alta alrededor de la fortaleza. Jacob era uno de los elegidos para ayudar. Un día, Isabella lo vio; ya no tenía las cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Aunque estaba enormemente aliviada, apretó los labios al escuchar por casualidad que algunos hombres de Edward hablaban sobre sus planes; por lo visto, su intención era convertir a Swan en un fuerte auténtico. Las emociones de Isabella hervían a fuego lento y se agitaban. Los sajones no habían tenido enemigos hasta la llegada de los normandos. Hasta su llegada. Comprimió los labios. No se podía esperar nada más de la manera infame de los normandos... ¡porque él no era más que un normando infame!

El tiempo pasó con mayor rapidez de lo que esperaba, aunque nunca había sido de las que se quedan sin hacer nada. Estaba casi segura de que algún veneno maldito había provocado la enfermedad de Seth, pero la mañana en la que Edward partió, se sorprendió de cuánto mejor estaba el muchacho, aunque obviamente aún se encontraba débil. A pesar de que se quejaba mucho y de verdad, Isabella insistió en que se quedara en cama. No obstante, al día siguiente el muchacho protestó contra el confinamiento y se levantó para reanudar sus tareas. Al día siguiente, era como si nunca hubiera estado enfermo de nada.

Con descarada indiferencia a las órdenes de Edward, ella reanudó el trabajo en la cocina y el de servir la mesa. Al principio, Tanya estaba callada y antipática cuando vio la ropa fina de Isabella. Aunque Isabella casi había olvidado las palabras maliciosas que Tanya le había dicho, no estaba en su naturaleza pagarle con la misma moneda, en especial no a su hermana. No, la perdonaría una y otra vez ya que nadie sabía mejor que ella cuánto sufría Tanya. Afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la actitud de Tanya comenzó a distenderse.

Y por cierto, compartía la repugnancia de Tanya en servir a los soldados de Edward. Mientras que algunos miraban de manera lasciva y se mofaban abiertamente, otros la miraban con una desconfianza oscura. Sin embargo, ninguno hizo un movimiento para tocarla o acariciarla; ni siquiera James.

Ella también estaba contenta por la ausencia de Edward, pero por otra razón. Sabía que no le hubiera permitido visitar a Carlisle otra vez, no después de saber que había intentado escapar de él. Aunque Carlisle estaba viejo, siempre decía que podía cuidarse bien solo. No obstante, el cansancio que tenía la última vez que lo vio le afectaba. Isabella no podía evitar preocuparse otra vez.

Ni Edward ni ningún otro le iban a impedir ver a Carlisle.

La oportunidad surgió una mañana temprano, cuando hacía casi una semana que Edward se había marchado. Como no deseaba parecer su puta, no continuó durmiendo en su alcoba. En cambio, ocupó un camastro junto a Tanya, al lado de la pared, con los demás sajones.

Despertó temprano. Una luz previa al amanecer se filtraba a través de los postigos. Al darse cuenta de que no podía dormir más, Isabella se levantó y deambuló hacia el salón principal. Allí, se detuvo en el límite de la amplia entrada de arcos. Mientras espiaba la mañana prematura y gris, vio que el mentón del vigilante nocturno estaba caído sobre su pecho. ¡Estaba dormido!

Un resquicio de entusiasmo se aglomeró en el fondo de su estómago. Si pudiera pasar sin ser advertida, tendría tiempo de correr hasta la aldea. Una vez que hubiera visto a Carlisle y se hubiera asegurado de que estaba bien, toda la fortaleza estaría despierta y ocupándose de las tareas matutinas. Con el trabajo en la muralla y tantos otros pululando, no tendría problemas en pasar a escondidas, de regreso al salón principal. Con suerte, nadie siquiera notaría que no estaba.

Minutos más tarde apretaba sus manos al detenerse delante de la choza de Carlisle: ¡había funcionado!

Carlisle ya estaba despierto también. Sus ojos se encendieron cuando entró en la choza.

–¡Isabella! ¡Dios mío, niña, me preguntaba cuándo podría verte de nuevo!

Ella sonrió temblorosa y lo abrazó.

–Lo sé –susurró–. No me volveré a ir por tanto tiempo, lo prometo.

Se encargó de la comida de esa mañana y avivó el fuego. Parecía estar mucho mejor que cuando lo había visto la última vez. Sin embargo, se oponía a las preguntas acerca de su salud.

–Sí, estoy cansado –dijo con una mirada feroz–. Si tus huesos fueran tan viejos como los míos, tú también lo estarías, niña.

Esa pasión se parecía mucho más al Carlisle que conocía y amaba tanto. Después de eso, se marchó enseguida, con la carga de su corazón un poco más liviana.

Al acercarse a la fortaleza, bajó la vista. Una sensación espeluznante punzó su espalda. ¿Era su imaginación, o parecía estar mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba? Los latidos de su corazón emprendieron un tamborileo rápido. Dios querido, rezaba para que no se hubiera equivocado, ya que Edward estaría furióso si descubriera...

De repente, hubo un grito escalofriante.

–¡Ahí está! –gritó alguien.

Una de las mujeres de la aldea gritó y empujó a su hijo detrás de ella.

–¡Sí, ella es la que lo hizo! –rugió otra–. ¿Quién más se atrevería a hacerle semejante cosa a la casa de Dios?

Isabella quedó helada. Notó sin poder reaccionar que todos la miraban fijamente. La miraban a ella.

Perpleja, su mirada revoloteó de un rostro a otro y otro más. No sólo vio miedo, sino enojo, un enojo que no comprendía.

–¿Qué? –gritó–. ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Por qué me miran de ese modo?

Un fornido soldado normando se plantó directamente delante de ella.

–No somos tontos, bruja –se burló –. ¡Sabemos lo que hiciste en la capilla!

Isabella tragó de forma enfermiza, con temor a lo que veía en él, a lo que ella sentía.

–¡No fui a la capilla! ¡Fui a la aldea, a visitar a Carlisle!

El soldado se burló.

–¿Así que finges no saber nada sobre cómo profanaron la capilla, estropearon el altar sagrado, destrozaron en mil pedazos las estatuas de nuestro Señor y los santos?

–¡Por favor, se lo ruego! ¡Yo... yo no hice nada!

Comenzó a agruparse una pequeña multitud a su alrededor. Casi podía sentir el odio, como si latiera con vida propia. Comenzó a temblar por dentro.

–Ah, pero sabemos lo que hiciste –gritó alguien–. Sabemos lo que eres, y eres una bruja.

–¡Merece que la castiguen! –gritó otro–. ¡Merece que la azoten!

–Sí, merece que la azoten –era el cántico.

Alguien la tomó del brazo. Le dieron la vuelta con tanta fuerza que su cabeza giró de manera brutal. Luego, una mano en su espalda la empujó hacia adelante. Aterrizó con todo su peso en el barro sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Sucedió tan rápidamente que no tuvo oportunidad de prepararse ni defenderse. Gritó al llegar el primer golpe. El golpe del látigo desgarró sin dificultad su vestimenta, desnudando la piel con una fuerza destructora. El segundo golpe llegó aún con más violencia que el primero. Se mordió el labio de manera tan feroz que sangró, porque nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso. El látigo la azotó una y otra vez. Isabella se puso en cuclillas, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y rezó para que terminara pronto.

Una mano en su cabello tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Aturdida y medio paralizada por el dolor, abrió los ojos. El rostro de Tanya entraba y salía de foco. Una sonrisa maliciosa curvaba sus labios, como si la odiara. Una voz en su oído susurró:

–Ahora tu vestido no es tan fino, ¿no es así, hermana?

Llegó otro golpe. Un quejido bajo salió de sus labios. No lo podía evitar. La oscuridad rodeaba el borde de su visión, amenazando sumergirla.

–¡Condenado Dios! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

El dolor y la oscuridad la rodeaban. Sintió el tronar de unos pasos, la presencia de otra persona más. Venía de una distancia mucho más lejana, sin embargo, conocía esa voz de acero, aquella mano que se extendía en sus hombros.

Gritó; el dolor la atravesaba mientras sintió que le daban la vuelta y la tomaban unos brazos fuertes. No consiguió más que una mirada fugaz de rasgos severamente implacables, ojos ardientes, una boca moldeada en líneas adustas. Justo antes de hundirse en un grato mundo de inconsciencia, en una su mente giraba que lo había disgustado una vez más. Sí, y a vez más la había pillado su Lord y conquistador. Su Lord y conquistador normando...


	11. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Edward y su hermana Alice pasaron la noche en la Abadía de Denham, a pocas horas de cabalgata de Swan. Una vez que los huéspedes normandos ofrecieron un donativo, les aseguraron una acogida –aunque espartana–y un lugar para quedarse por la noche. De haber estado solo, Edward no hubiera pensado en detenerse. Hubiera continuado hasta Swan esa misma noche. Y aunque no era costumbre de Alice quejarse, él sabía que estaba cansada, ya que había impuesto un paso vertiginoso desde Londres en esos últimos días.

No se había demorado en Londres, aunque por supuesto había estado obligado a presentarle sus respetos al duque William. Y por cierto, había mucho que discutir. Edward pronto supo que Swan era casi el único lugar donde la aceptación sajona de un lord normando y sus leyes llevaría algún tiempo. William vociferaba, se paseaba de un lado a otro y protestaba con furia, decidido a que Inglaterra continuara siendo suya sin importar el costo para los sajones. Edward no tenía duda de que los normandos continuarían reinando, porque en realidad ya lo hacían. Y el duque William –y Normandía– continuarían apagando cualquier foco de rebelión que pudiera surgir.

Por cierto, de manera muy similar, Edward se sentía igual de posesivo con Swan. Aunque William consideraba que Inglaterra era suya por derecho de un decreto, Edward había peleado durante mucho tiempo y con fuerza por el derecho de reclamar sus propias tierras: Swan. Se establecería allí, en el vasto feudo junto al mar, y era allí donde construiría su futuro.

Alice había reído entre dientes ante su prisa por regresar a Swan, pero él sabía que no estaba menos ansiosa por ver su nuevo hogar... y a Seth, ya que le había contado sobre la enfermedad del muchacho. Odiaba tener esas noticias a su llegada, ya que los doce meses desde que habían asesinado a su esposo Jasper habían sido largos y difíciles para ella. Sabía que aún estaba apenada, aunque lo escondía muy bien, así como había escondido su consternación cuando Seth anunció su intención de permanecer con su tío en Inglaterra y poder perfeccionar sus habilidades como caballero.

Era temprano cuando Edward despertó, aún antes de que el repique solitario de una campana oxidada llamara a los habitantes de la abadía a despertar. Con rapidez, se lavó y se vistió. Después, despertó a Alice que dormía en una pequeña celda al otro lado del salón principal. Asistieron a misa con los monjes y luego se marcharon aunque el amanecer acababa de iluminar la tierra. Detrás de ellos, uno de sus hombres dirigía un carro que llevaba las pertenencias de ella.

El día era gris y nublado, pero la amenaza de la lluvia no apareció. Era casi de mañana cuando avistaron Swan por primera vez. En la cima de una pequeña loma Edward intentó coger con la mano el freno del caballo de Alice, un pequeño palafrén. Su hermana lo miró inquisitiva.

Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el norte.

–Ahí está la fortaleza de Swan –no dijo nada más, pero esperó la respuesta de Alice.

Por cierto, estaba ansioso por ver su reacción. No era una pequeña construcción insignificante. Tres pisos de alto, la torre era inmensa según los parámetros ingleses, y por cierto, también los normandos. En lo alto del faro, con el mar a su espalda, se levantaba alta y desierta contra el gris turbulento de las nubes. Una fortaleza natural con la vista del campo alrededor, no necesitaba más que unas modificaciones relativamente sencillas –la muralla era una– para fortalecer su defensa. Finalmente, reemplazaría las paredes de madera por muros de piedra, pero había tiempo para eso más adelante.

Un sentimiento de orgullo, desconocido para él antes de esto, hinchó su pecho. Aquí construiría su hogar y su futuro. Las tierras de la loma se extendían al norte, al sur y al oeste. Anhelaba la primavera y el verano, cuando la tierra corriera verde más allá del bosque y los cultivos brotaran altos y fértiles en los campos. Los sajones podrían no aceptarlo ahora, pero estaba preparado para ser indulgente. Finalmente, todo sería como lo era antes. La tierra florecería y crecería. Él prosperaría, y sucesivamente, los sajones también prosperarían.

–Bien, hermano... –su voz llevaba una sonrisa–. Veo por qué estabas tan ansioso por regresar.

Edward rió, con un ruido que venía desde lo profundo de su pecho. Era un sonido de placer y satisfacción inmensa, ya que era un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido. Ése era su hogar. Por Dios, su hogar.

Tal vez fuera inevitable que ese pensamiento lo llevara directamente a otro...

Isabella.

¿La encontraría allí? Hubo un ligero endurecimiento de su mandíbula. Más le valía haber cumplido con su promesa, porque de haber huido, se aseguraría de que pagara el precio –y el precio sería desmesurado.

Frunció el ceño. Era extraña la rapidez con la que se había acostumbrado a ella, a sentirla e intuirla. Por cierto, no estaba seguro de que le agradara. No, en realidad estaba bastante seguro de que no...

Se dio la vuelta en la silla de montar y levantó una ceja hacia Alice.

–Ahora que viste que no vivirás en una casucha –dijo con ironía–, no nos demoremos más.

En cuestión de minutos se acercaron a la fortaleza. Vio que el patio estaba abarrotado de soldados normandos y también de aldeanos sajones. No obstante, le pareció que algo no andaba bien. Justo entonces se escucharon gritos... y el inconfundible golpe de un látigo. Fue entonces cuando vio una pequeña figura inclinada sobre el barro.

–¡Condenado Dios! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

La mano de un soldado sacudía el látigo de manera tan feroz que el hombre tropezó y cayó sobre su espalda.

–Es una bruja –gritó el soldado–. Es una enviada de Satanás...

Edward giró sobre sus pasos.

–¡Tú eres el enviado de Satanás por hacer semejante cosa! ¡Ahora sal de mi vista y no quiero ver tu rostro nunca más o te daré algo para temer de verdad!

La multitud retrocedió, más asustada de la furia reflejada en los rasgos del Lord que por la joven a la que tildaban de bruja.

Edward cayó sobre una rodilla. Isabella se sacudió cuando le tendió una mano. Con sumo cuidado la tomó en sus brazos. Los latigazos latían abiertos. Lo miró vagamente. Sus ojos se nublaban por el dolor. Una queja salió de sus labios por lo bajo. Apoyó el rostro en el cuello de él.

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de su carga. Al entrar a zancadas a la fortaleza y subir por las escaleras angostas, Alice le pisaba los talones.

–¿Quién es ella? –jadeó mientras corría como podía en un intento por seguirle el paso.

–Es Isabella, la joven sajona de la que te hablé... la hija bastarda de Charlie.

Saltó sobre los dos últimos escalones y se dirigió hacia su alcoba. Segundos más tarde, la acomodó sobre la cama, con cuidado de colocarla boca abajo.

Alice contuvo la respiración. Debajo de la vestimenta hecha jirones de la joven, la parte inferior de su espalda estaba en carne viva y supurando. Con rapidez, se acercó para ponerse al mando:

–Agua –ordenó–. Debo tener agua tibia y paños limpios. Y hay un ungüento curativo en mi baúl. Lo necesitaré.

Incluso mientras terminaba de dar la orden, Edward ya estaba en la puerta, gritando para que viniera un sirviente. No se movió hasta que todo lo que pidió había sido entregado.

En la cabecera de la cama, Alice ya había quitado con cuidado la vestimenta de Isabella. Había colocado la sábana de lino sobre sus caderas con discreción, pero la espalda y los hombros estaban desnudos a la mirada de él. Edward se puso pálido cuando vio las marcas sangrientas e hinchadas que aquel látigo despiadado había dejado en su piel.

–Jesús –dijo en voz baja.

Alice lo miró fijo.

–Si está bien cuidada –afirmó por lo bajo–, no le quedarán cicatrices.

Edward no dijo nada pero permaneció cerca de la cabecera de la cama, como un centinela silencioso.

Con manos rápidas y eficientes, Alice emprendió el trabajo limpiando las heridas de la piel.

–¿Por qué llaman bruja a esta muchacha? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Tiene sueños. Visiones que, con frecuencia, se hacen realidad.

Arrastró hacia delante un banco bajo y se sentó. Con la punta de los dedos retiró la maraña de cabello castaño de su sien. Alcanzó un paño y limpió la suciedad de su rostro. Los ojos de ella se abrieron. Confundida, lo miró fijamente por un instante. Después, lo reconoció. Levantó una mano.

–No... Vos no... – su grito no era más que una súplica débil–. No quiero que me veáis... vos no... no así...

Sus párpados se cerraron. Con clemencia, cayó otra vez en el reino del inconsciente.

Edward apretó la mandíbula fuerte pero permaneció donde estaba, concentrado en su tarea. Isabella pronto despertó otra vez y gritó cuando vio a Edward.

Alice suspiró y se enderezó.

–Al parecer, no le agradas, Edward.

La voz de él fue cortante y abrupta:

–Está dolorida. No sabe lo que dice.

Una ceja esbelta se arqueó en lo alto.

–En serió –dijo ella con frialdad–. Vaya, juraría que sabe lo que dijo –y a quién vio– con bastante claridad –con una mano en la cadera, sacudió con la otra el paño hacia él: –Vete ahora, hermano. Tu presencia le molesta y como no necesito de tu ayuda, sugiero que desaparezcas.

La expresión de Edward se volvió oscura.

–Ésta es mi alcoba, hermana.

Alice era firme.

–Entonces te sugiero que te busques otra –dijo bruscamente–, porque no dormirás aquí esta noche. Y ahora también puedes saber que ella no estará en condiciones para tus gustos durante varias noches.

Se enfrentó a su mirada sin temor. Luego, le echó un último vistazo antes de regresar con su paciente. Aunque Alice nació y se crió como una lady, no ignoraba del todo la forma de ser de los hombres. Y sabía bien que su hermano tenía los mismos impulsos masculinos que cualquier otro varón lujurioso. Y por cierto, era fácil ver por qué Edward la deseaba tanto. Campesina o no, bastarda o no, bruja o no, Isabella de Swan tema una extraña belleza castaña que pocos hombres podían ignorar.

Edward estaba considerablemente enfadado por ser rechazado, sin embargo, decidió que no era momento de discutir. No obstante, tampoco se marchó, aunque sabía que Isabella estaba en muy buenas manos. En cambio, se retiró y se paró delante del fuego, con una expresión feroz mientras observaba a su hermana afanarse con Isabella.

Isabella recordó poco de los días que siguieron. Flotaba dentro y fuera de la conciencia. En su mundo de sueños, estaba segura de que había muerto y ahora la estaban castigando, ya que su espalda ardía como el fuego del infierno.

Pero llegó un momento en el que despertó para descubrir que su mente ya no estaba borrosa. Aún persistía la ligera punzada de molestia al moverse de costado, pero el dolor casi se había ido.

Tampoco estaba sola. Una mujer bien vestida y de contextura pequeña se encontraba de pie delante del fuego, calentándose las manos. Debajo de la toca blanca como la nieve, su cabello oscuro brillaba como las alas de un cuervo. Se dio la vuelta un poco y Isabella pudo vislumbrar su rostro. Sobre todo, los labios colorados, la nariz pequeña y recta. Sus cejas eran esbeltas y femeninas aunque tenían un arco familiar.

–Eres su hermana –soltó incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir–. Eres Alice.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, claramente asustada. Luego sonrió, revelando una hilera de pequeños dientes parejos.

–Y tú, me dijeron que eres Isabella. Debo decir que es bueno que por fin estés despierta.

Isabella no dijo nada. Se levantó a medias sobre un codo.

–¿Quieres algo de beber?

Isabella se mordió el labio, luego afirmó con la cabeza. Su mirada nunca se alejó de la mujer, mientras vertía agua de una jarra a una copa. Si era desconfiada, no podía evitarlo. Después de todo, ¡era la hermana de Edward! Y si fuera absolutamente igual a su hermano...

Alice deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para ayudarla a incorporarse. Isabella ya había descubierto que la habían vestido con un vestido de lino suave. Se preguntaba si era de Alice. Bebió con ganas ya que su boca en verdad estaba seca. Cuando Alice se apartó para volver a poner la copa en la bandeja, ella se desplomó otra vez contra las almohadas, asombrada y consternada por lo débil que se encontraba.

Alice sonrió un poco.

–Sin duda estás débil por la falta de comida. Por cierto, debes estar hambrienta.

No esperó la respuesta de Isabella. Se dirigió enérgica hacia la puerta donde le habló en tono bajo a alguien de fuera.

Isabella intentaba no mirarla fijamente. Adivinaba que Alice era un poco mayor que Edward, aunque sospechaba que no los separaban muchos años. Sus ojos eran del mismo verde claro, pero éstos eran cálidos, no helados como los de él.

Alice regresó a la cabecera de la cama.

–Si no te importa, me gustaría echarle un vistazo a las heridas.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron enormes.

–Ah, no hay necesidad –dijo con rapidez–. Me siento totalmente recuperada.

Alice negó con la cabeza. Su tono mantenía una ligera desaprobación.

–No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, de verdad. Yo soy quien te cuidó durante estos días.

Isabella apretó las pieles en su pecho. Aunque se dijo a sí misma que tal modestia era estúpida, no podía evitarlo. Lentamente las bajó y giró para acostarse boca abajo. Giró el rostro a un lado y sintió que Alice se acercaba. Sus manos eran enormemente cuidadosas al doblar su camisón hacia arriba para desnudar la parte inferior de su espalda. Después de limpiar su piel con agua tibia, frotó un ungüento balsámico en su piel.

Isabella contuvo la respiración, aunque la molestia era mínima. Fragmentos de esos últimos días se disparaban en su cerebro. Entonces no sólo recordó a esa mujer con manos suaves y voz tranquilizadora. Otro recuerdo brotaba, de otra mano, una mano que tenía mucha más fuerza pero que no era menos suave.

Su estómago lanzó una pequeña vibración extraña. Se dio cuenta de que era Edward. Edward también había estado con ella. Por cierto, era él quien la había traído hasta allí. Lo recordaba vagamente inclinado sobre ella. Había algo en su voz que no había escuchado antes. ¿Temor? Seguro que no. ¿Preocupación? ¡Nunca!

Por fin, Alice acabó. Para entonces, la bandeja de comida había llegado. Alice sacudió un paño de lino y lo colocó sobre su regazo.

–Edward debe de estar muy enfadado conmigo –murmuró Isabella.

–¿Enfadado? –Alice le pasó un cuenco de guiso humeante y una cuchara de madera–. Vaya, casi no dejó esta alcoba, ni la cabecera de tu cama, aunque me pareció que tu presencia le era muy molesta.

Alice contuvo una sonrisa ante su expresión sobresaltada.

–Y por desgracia –agregó con liviandad–, parecería que a ti también. Gritabas que no querías que te viera.

Isabella tembló por dentro. Ahora sin duda eso lo hizo enfadar.

–Sin embargo, mi hermano es un hombre muy testarudo. Vaya, temía que sin duda rechazara al mensajero del duque William cuando llegó solicitando su presencia en Londres una vez más. Estaba más preocupado por tu salud, sabes. Por cierto, creo que se marchó sólo porque le aseguré que no correrías peligro.

Isabella bajó la mirada. Alice estaba equivocada. Sin duda era así. ¡Vaya, Edward la despreciaba con tanta determinación como ella lo despreciaba a él!

–¿Ha ido a Londres otra vez?

Santo cielo, ¿qué diablos pasaba con ella? Sonaba casi desilusionada.

Alice afirmó con la cabeza.

Isabella se humedeció los labios.

–¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? –preguntó en voz baja–. Los demás... piensan que soy una bruja, su gente y la mía.

–No eres más bruja que yo –Alice fue firme.

Isabella estaba confundida.

–Pero yo soy sajona.

–Y yo, normanda –afirmó la mujer sin alterar la voz–. ¿Me odias por lo que soy? ¿Por el lugar en el que nací?

Isabella no estaba preparada para semejante franqueza. Negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, no podía ser menos que honesta con esa mujer:

–Odio lo que hicieron los normandos. Y sin embargo... –dijo con voz entrecortada– usted no tomó parte en lo que sucedió aquí –hizo una pausa–. No –dijo lentamente–. No la odio, Alice de Normandía.

Alice estaba satisfecha con su respuesta. Isabella lo supo por la manera en la que la mujer sonrió de repente, la manera en la que sus ojos se entibiaron hasta el verde más profundo. En ese instante, Isabella decidió que esa mujer poseía belleza no sólo en la apariencia, sino también en el espíritu.

–Tampoco veo ninguna razón por la que deberíamos ser enemigas. Por cierto, odiaría eso, ya que sin ti mi hijo podría no estar vivo –dijo Alice en voz baja–. A veces odio que Seth haya elegido ser un caballero como su padre y sus tíos. Sin embargo, sé que no hará caso a la llamada de la Iglesia.

Una tristeza melancólica revoloteaba por sus rasgos encantadores. Suspiró.

–Así que mientras los hombres se van a la guerra, a las mujeres nos dejan al cuidado de la casa y el hogar, y en verdad creo que las mujeres son semejantes en las esperanzas y los temores que comparten. El amor que tienen por sus hombres siempre es constante. Sin embargo, los hombres... ah, su lealtad siempre es cambiante. Pero ya hablamos suficiente sobre los hombres. Debes comer, Isabella –continuó, repentinamente tajante–. Porque debes recuperar tu fuerza.

Isabella hizo lo que Alice le ordenó. Hasta que terminó no se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Alice le quitó el cuenco con un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba aprobación. Isabella bostezó, sintiéndose de pronto exageradamente cansada.

–Le ruego que me perdone —murmuró con una sonrisa de disculpa–. No quiero ser grosera, en verdad...

–Ah, no necesitas disculparte –Alice ya estaba extendiendo la piel por debajo de su barbilla– Dormir es el modo en el que el cuerpo se cura a sí mismo y lucha contra el dolor.

Isabella la miró con extrañeza.

–¡Qué raro que diga eso! –expresó en voz baja–. Mi madre solía decir exactamente lo mismo.

–Bien, entonces, creo que tu madre y yo nos hubiéramos llevado bastante bien... al igual que tú y yo.

Apretó los dedos de Isabella y, luego, la dejó sola.

Aunque estaba cansada, pasó un tiempo antes de dormirse. Alice no era lo que había esperado, aunque, en verdad no sabía precisamente lo que había esperado de la hermana de Edward. No podía evitar responder a la tranquila serenidad de la mujer. Por cierto, su madre poseía muchos de sus modales y fue eso lo que le había permitido ganar la confianza de aquellos a los que atendía. Extrañamente, Isabella sentía un curioso parentesco con Alice que aún no había experimentado con Tanya. La idea la hacía sentir culpable, pero sentía que no podía evitarlo.

Fue al día siguiente cuando Alice declaró que estaba en suficientes condiciones para vestirse y caminar por la fortaleza.

–Necesitamos una camiseta y un vestido –dijo con energía–. ¿Dónde podría encontrarlos?

Isabella se sonrojó.

–Edward los quemó –admitió, sintiéndose sumamente incómoda. Tenía la inquietante sensación de que Alice ya sabía lo de su relación con Edward, aunque no hubiera dicho nada.

–Me dio prendas suyas para ponerme, pero me temo que se arruinaron cuando... –se detuvo. No había necesidad de decir nada más.

–Bien, no hay problema. Buscaré otras para ti. Tengo prendas que no he usado en años. Y, por cierto, le di varias a tu hermana. Lo admito, me sentí avergonzada cuando me contó cómo le habían quitado su ropa y todas sus pertenencias.

–¿Tanya? –Isabella levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

–Sí. Edward la sacó de la cocina para que sea mi criada.

Sonrió como diciendo: «¿Lo ves? Puede ser generoso después de todo.»

Isabella estaba casi convencida. No podía definir qué lo motivaba, pero era muy probable que difícilmente fuera generosidad. La había llevado a creer que bien podría dejar a Tanya en la cocina para siempre. ¡Sin duda quería verla rogar! No obstante, estaba contenta por Tanya. Su propio destino bien podría ser incierto pero al menos la situación apremiante de Tanya no era tan mala como antes.

La sonrisa que logró fue discreta, y únicamente por el provecho de Alice.

–Gracias –murmuró–. Le juro que encontraré la manera de devolverle...

No le permitió terminar. Alice cogió sus manos:

–¡No digas más, Isabella! Te debo la vida de mi hijo y ésa es una deuda que no puedo pagarte.

Aquellos primeros días no abandonó la alcoba. Esos momentos poco frecuentes en los que se había atrevido a ir más allá de la seguridad de la habitación, Alice había estado con ella. Aunque nadie dijo una palabra, hubo muchos que se detenían y la miraban, tanto normandos como sajones; sus miradas abundaban con un rechazo manifiesto.

Sin embargo, una tarde fue presa del impulso irresistible de ver por sí misma de qué la creían culpable todos ellos. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio porque la capilla estaba vacía. Si hubiera encontrado al Padre Erik, sin duda nunca hubiera tenido el valor de hablarle, ni siquiera de mirarlo. Caminó hacia el centro de la nave, luego se detuvo.

Su mirada se extendió ampliamente. Su interior comenzó a agitarse. En el lugar donde la alta escultura de piedra de Cristo había extendido sus manos a su pueblo, no era nada más que un muñón grotesco. La estatua de la Virgen Bendita no tenía cabeza. La simple vista era suficiente para revolverle el estómago.

Un susurro de cerca la alertó de otra presencia. Giró para encontrar a Tanya detenida justo detrás de ella.

–¡Tanya! Alabado sea Dios, sólo eres tú –extendió las manos y la abrazó–. ¡Estoy tan contenta de verte!

Tanya sonrió con ligereza. Sus ojos parpadearon.

–Y yo a ti, Isabella.

Isabella sonrió.

–Alice me contó que ahora eres su criada. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que por fin te hayas librado de la cocina!

Los labios carnosos de Tanya se torcieron.

–No hago más que trabajar duro de manera diferente, hermana.

La sonrisa de Isabella titubeó.

–Cualquier cosa es mejor que servir a los normandos. Y sin duda Alice te trata mucho mejor.

Tanya se encogió de hombros.

–Lo suficientemente bien, supongo.

Isabella frunció el ceño. No podía concebir que Alice fuera otra cosa que lo que había descubierto que era, una mujer cálida y comprensiva, con bondad y compasión.

Tanya la miró con curiosidad.

–Debo confesar, Isabella, que me sorprende encontrarte aquí. Hubiera creído que este sería el último lugar al que vendrías.

Isabella se mordió el labio.

–Yo... tenía que verlo por mí misma –dijo en tono muy bajo.

Tanya hizo una seña con la mano.

–Edward estaba furioso cuando vio todo lo que había pasado. ¡Dios del cielo, las paredes en verdad temblaron con su rabia! Por supuesto que le aseguré que tú nunca pudiste haber hecho semejante cosa y le rogué que fuera indulgente contigo. «Ya la han castigado lo suficiente», le dije.

Las manos de Isabella se anudaron en su falda. De pronto, deseó haber estado en su alcoba. Sin embargo, Tanya parecía no percatarse de su angustia.

—Ay, Isabella, ¡debiste haberlo visto! El hollín ennegrecía las columnas cercanas al campanario. Había suciedad y estiércol por todas partes. El suelo. Incluso las paredes. Vaya, nunca en toda mi vida había visto semejante inmundicia... ¡y menos en la casa de Dios!

Una sensación enfermiza anudaba el vientre de Isabella. Necesitaba poca ayuda para evocar todo lo que Tanya había descrito. Se preguntaba qué locura había causado semejante maldad. Por cierto, ¿qué alma miserable se hubiera animado a desafiar la ira de Dios?...

Y la de Edward, también.

Negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo imaginar quién haría algo semejante.

–Yo tampoco –suspiró Tanya–. Será mejor que te deje, hermana. Alice se estará preguntando dónde fui –palmeó el hombro de Isabella y se fue.

Isabella permaneció donde estaba, tiesa como una piedra, con la mente dando vueltas.

Tanya dijo que Edward se había puesto furioso. Eso no lo dudaba. Temblaba; no podía evitar preguntarse qué sucedería cuando regresara. Se había sentido tan aliviada de que se hubiera ido y no tener que presentarle cara. Le temía a la posibilidad con todo su corazón, y sí... ¡ahora más que nunca!

¿En verdad la creía capaz de semejante sacrilegio? Su corazón gritaba, porque no era un demonio. ¡No era una bruja! Le temía al Señor como cualquier otro... ¡Como todos los demás!

Entonces se dio cuenta... El aire de tranquilidad que debería haber morado ahí había sido quebrantado. Una curiosa tensión descendía. Un frío espeluznante recorrió la misma profundidad de su ser. En verdad, allí había habido algo... Algo maléfico...

Se dio la vuelta y corrió como si la hubiera atrapado la niebla de una tempestad salvaje. Sus piernas no se detuvieron hasta que atravesó la puerta de la alcoba de Edward. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se apoyó contra ésta para recuperar el aliento.

Una punzada espeluznante corrió por su espalda.

Al parecer, no estaba sola.

Vaya asilo el que buscaba ya que, por cierto, la misma persona a la que más le temía en todo el mundo se encontraba de pie frente de ella.

Isabella sintió como si su estómago hubiera caído completamente al suelo y más allá. Él acababa de desabrochar la correa que sujetaba su espada y la había dejado a un lado. Aunque ya no usaba los atavíos de guerra, el aura de poder y fuerza que lo rodeaban era tan imponentes como siempre.

La miró de la cabeza a los pies.

–Estás hermosa, sajona

Isabella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

–Me siento bien –murmuró.

Sintió su mirada sobre ella pero no pudo reunir la fuerza para mirarlo. El silencio era interminable.

–Estaba muy ansioso por regresar, sajona. ¿Por qué siento que tú no estás precisamente tan ansiosa por verme?

Casi se le escapa, porque no lo estoy. Tragó saliva en un intento por buscar con desesperación la fortaleza necesaria para ser más valiente.

Lanzó un sonido impaciente:

–Ven ahora, sajona. ¿No le darás una bienvenida apropiada a tu Lord?

Hizo una reverencia torpe. Temblaba tanto que estaba segura de que nunca se volvería a levantar. Sin aliento dijo:

–Os... os agradezco por... por mantener vuestra palabra y permitirle a Tanya servir como criada de vuestra hermana.

No dijo nada durante bastante tiempo. Cuando por fin habló:

–¿Dónde estabas hace un momento, sajona?

Levantó el mentón de mala gana. Su expresión no era tan severa, pero tampoco sonreía. Ella se daba cuenta de que no le podía mentir. No se atrevía a mentirle.

Con la punta de la lengua humedeció sus labios.

–Estaba... en la capilla.

–En la capilla, ¿para qué?

Su mirada era inquebrantable, pero por desgracia, el coraje de ella no lo era.

–Para... para ver la atrocidad que hicieron allí. Para ver... por qué me azotaron.

Levantó una ceja.

–Ya veo. ¿No sabías lo que hicieron allí?

Se daba cuenta de que sus palabras no eran más que un truco.

–¡No! –gritó–. Por cierto, ni siquiera supe de eso hasta que regresé aquella mañana.

–¿Regresaste? ¿De dónde?

Afligida, Isabella lo miró fijamente. Él lo sabía. Por la Cruz, «él lo sabía.»

–Te lo preguntaré otra vez, sajona. ¿Dónde estabas aquella mañana si no era aquí?

Sus rasgos eran duros como una piedra, su voz aún más tranquila. Ay, sin embargo casi prefería que la azotasen antes que soportar el golpe de su mirada mordaz.

Esperaba que le mintiera. De alguna manera lo sabía, pero no le iba a dar el gusto.

–Fui a ver a Carlisle. Porque está viejo y no tiene a nadie que lo cuide...

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Su tono era tan inflexible como su postura.

–Continué enviando a uno de mis hombres con comida casi todos los días, sajona. Así que no se te ocurra acusarme de...

–¡No os acuso de nada! ¡Pero debo verlo con mis propios ojos! Ay, no espero que lo entendáis, pero le tengo un gran cariño. ¡Sólo deseaba saber que estaba vivo y bien!

Aunque su mandíbula se tensó, no discutió más.

–¿Y no sabes nada sobre lo que sucedió en la capilla?

Negó con la cabeza.

–Por eso fui allí. Para verlo por mí misma

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon.

–Entonces, ¿por qué parecías una liebre asustada cuando regresaste ahora? ¿Había alguien allí? ¿Qué viste?

Su voz salió con dureza. Isabella negó con la cabeza y los ojos bien abiertos.

–No... no vi nada. Y no había nadie allí, excepto Tanya.

–Entonces, ¿por qué corrías?

Sus labios se separaron.

—No... no lo sé.

No se animaba a contarle lo que había sentido. Podría pensar que no era más que otra prueba de que era una bruja.

Vio que sus labios se habían curvado en una débil sonrisa.

–Me hieres, sajona –murmuró–. Pensé que tal vez corrías porque sabías que había regresado. Porque estabas ansiosa por estar a solas conmigo.

Las mejillas de Isabella hicieron más profundo el color del amanecer. Cruzó la alcoba para pararse directamente delante de ella, tan cerca que no podía ver nada más que la anchura de su pecho. Tomó aire y rezó para que no viera su consternación.

–Estabais equivocado, normando.

El cuerpo de ella se ponía tenso mientras él bajaba la cabeza. No la tocaba en ningún lugar aunque su boca se encontraba a un aliento de distancia de la de ella

–Ay, me olvido tan pronto, sajona. Te parezco repulsivo, ¿no es cierto? Ah, afirmas que me detestas tanto. Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué sólo tengo que besarte para sentir que tu cuerpo se funde cerca del mío, para sentir el latido de tu corazón desenfrenado y rápido contra el mío.

La desesperación llenaba su pecho.

–No tenéis corazón, normando, de otro modo no me haríais esto. No soy tan tonta para no saber lo que haríais. ¡Sin embargo esto no es nada más que una manera de castigarme!

Las manos de él bajaron por sus hombros, inquietantemente cálidas, inquietantemente fuertes. Y de pronto, era verdad... el latido de su corazón era desenfrenado y desesperado.

Lanzó un grito débil y ahogado.

–No.

La tomó por completo y con firmeza contra él.

–Sí, sajona –el susurro de Edward era tan feroz como tembloroso el de Isabella–. Sí.

Su boca bajó sobre ella, hambrienta y voraz. Podía sentir la exigencia de su beso en los brazos que se ajustaban alrededor de su espalda. En no más que un latido, su vestido cayó tendido alrededor de sus pies. Se quedó parada delante de él vestida sólo con la camiseta, tan suave y fina que bien podría haber estado desnuda.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando levantó la cabeza y se quitó la túnica en un movimiento fluido. El corazón de ella saltó al ver su pecho, ancho y maravilloso. Entonces, una vez más, sintió el impacto de su mirada sobre su cuerpo tan segura como el impacto de su mano.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pecho en un intento por esconder su cuerpo de la vista de él. Giró su rostro a un lado. Sabía que él buscaba saciarse.

Un dolor ardiente se clavó en la parte posterior de su garganta, incluso mientras las lágrimas calientes fluían de sus ojos. Lo hubiera hecho como quisiera... lo que quisiera.

–Mírame, sajona.

Isabella no lo hizo. No podía. En cambio, bajó la cabeza.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Los hombros de ella subían y bajaban. Advirtió que lloraba, aunque no emitía sonido alguno.

Una blasfemia infame estalló en el aire. Los dedos firmes tomaron su mentón. Estaba visiblemente avergonzada. Tenía la piel pálida como la crema. Sus ojos, enormes, heridos y suplicantes, brillaban por las lágrimas.

Casi la odió en ese momento. Una oscura emoción de furia se apoderó de él.

–¡Por la Cruz, sajona, no te he hecho nada para que tengas que acobardarte ante mí y llorar! ¿Te he herido? ¿He abusado de ti? ¿Te he lastimado de alguna manera?

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Los músculos de su cuello actuaban de manera convulsiva, sin embargo no podía ni moverse ni hablar.

–Te di un hogar mucho mejor que tu padre –dijo con dureza–. Te alimenté mucho mejor. Te di un lugar mucho más cálido para comer y dormir. ¡Te ofrecí a mi propia hermana para que te cuidara mientras tenía a su propio hijo! Te has recuperado sin sufrir ningún daño en mis manos. ¿Por qué me rechazas entonces?

Isabella curvó sus dedos en las palmas de sus manos. Tenía la horrible sensación de que si hiciera un solo sonido, sus lágrimas caerían y nunca se detendrían.

Algo se quebró dentro de él. Elevó el mentón de ella hacia arriba.

–¡Contéstame, sajona! ¿Por qué me rechazas?

–No... no os rechazo –respiró profundamente. Estaba estremecida y arrancaba las palabras desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

–¡Vaya, pero lo haces! No con palabras ni actos, ¡sino con esto! –corrió el pulgar por la mejilla de ella. Quedó húmedo por sus lágrimas.

Aún estaba de pie delante de él, temblaba como si tuviera fiebre. Sin embargo, algo había en su postura, un destello de vulnerabilidad herida. Fue entonces cuando la idea más extraña revoloteó por la mente de él.

Sus dedos apretaron el mentón de ella.

–¿Con cuántos hombres te acostaste, sajona?

Su voz era baja y vacilante.

–Con ninguno, pero vos me habéis visto... desnuda. Con ninguno, pero vos me habéis... tocado. No me acosté con ningún hombre. Ningún hombre... excepto con vos.

–Ah, pero no te has acostado conmigo.

Edward se detuvo. Su mandíbula se cerró. La miró fijamente como si intentara leer su mente. No. Pensaba. Sin duda no podría ser. Sin duda no...

–Por las heridas de Jesús –dijo con tensión–. ¡No me digas que eres virgen!

No lo hizo. Sin embargo, tampoco lo negó.

Las manos de él descendieron por sus hombros.

–Contéstame, sajona. ¿Lo eres? –la sacudió suavemente–. ¿Eres virgen?

–Sí –dijo con debilidad. Su respiración se volvió un medio sollozo entrecortado–. ¡Sí! –dijo de nuevo y giró la cara.

Una furia total se astillaba en él. No se atrevía a tomarla, no ahora, ya que entonces sería en verdad el monstruo que ella creía. Estaba muy enfadado, demasiado lleno de resentimiento. Ah, no porque ella fuera virgen sino porque se avergonzaba de él mismo. Porque su miedo estaba vivo en su mirada y no podía esconderlo. Porque lo miraba como si estuviera completamente destrozada y vencida. Porque creía que él no era nada más que una bestia sin corazón que la utilizaría sin problemas. Sin pensar ni sentir.

La liberó, luego arrebató su túnica del suelo. Cuando volvió a ella, sus ojos ardían.

–Esto no cambia nada –dijo con ferocidad–. Nada, ¿me oyes? Serás mía... como Swan es mío –se dio la vuelta y salió de la alcoba a grandes pasos.

Isabella se acurrucó y rompió a llorar.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, CASBABYSWAN, Elizabeth y patriciavaquero92! Besos!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

El día fue interminable; la noche, aún más.

Isabella anhelaba la serenidad de un lugar en el que nunca necesitara ver a nadie otra vez. No tenía deseos de ver a otros. Aún no había olvidado cómo la habían condenado, tanto normandos como sajones del mismo modo.

«No engañas a nadie», susurró una voz en su mente. «Era a él a quien no deseabas volver a ver... a Edward.»

Las horas pasaban con un temor desagradable, pero añoraba recuperarlas. Por cierto, no tenía duda de que la noche traería algo mucho peor...

De manera extraña, fue Alice quien vino a rescatarla. Insistió en que Isabella fuera a la mesa. Sin embargo una vez ahí, sentó a Isabella entre ella y Tanya. Edward ya estaba sentado en la mesa de caballetes más cercana a la chimenea. Isabella no dirigió más que una sola mirada de ansiedad hacia un costado. Después de eso no se atrevió a más, ya que sentía su mirada sobre ella como la marca del fuego.

Comió y bebió, sin saber qué.

Hablaba cuando la instaban a hacerlo, aunque a la siguiente respiración apenas podía recordar las palabras que habían salido de sus labios. Una risa áspera, masculina, salió y se sintió por todas partes. Junto a ella, Alice era dulce y encantadora. Tanya sonreía y hablaba, y sacudía la cabeza, por cierto como si aún fuera la señora de la casa.

Pronto Alice se disculpó. Isabella se sintió ligeramente preocupada al ver que la mujer cruzaba sin problemas deprisa hacia el otro lado, hacia el banco en el que estaba sentado su hermano, con una pierna muy musculosa extendida arrogante delante de él. Sin embargo, salvo por la idea absurda de acercarse ella misma a la mesa de Edward, Isabella no tenía manera de determinar qué ocurriría entre los hermanos.

Al otro lado del salón, con un remolino elegante, Alice reducía la velocidad al lado de su hermano. Se inclinó cerca.

–Pensé, hermano, que estabas ansioso por regresar aquí simplemente por tu nuevo hogar y tus tierras. Pareciera que estoy equivocada, ya que pensaba en ti y la joven sajona, Isabella. La miras y ella aparta la mirada.

Alice no dudaba de que todo lo que decía era verdad. Isabella había entrado al salón principal y los ojos de Edward casi no la habían dejado. Su mirada era sólo para ella. Por cierto, Alice decidió con agrado que sospechaba que Edward no había llevado a otra criada a su cama desde el día en que había tomado Swan.

Ahora él le sonreía un poco.

–Te recuerdo que soy casi el primer hombre en llevar a una campesina a su cama.

Alice lo observó. A pesar de las circunstancias del nacimiento de Isabella, ella no era sólo otra campesina modesta... no ante los ojos de Edward, y no ante los suyos propios. Tal vez Edward aún no era completamente consciente de eso, pero lo estaría en su momento. Ah, sí, en su momento...

–Ah –dijo con suavidad–. Pero tú no la has llevado a tu cama, ¿no es cierto, hermano?

Edward casi se ahoga con un trago de cerveza. Reprimiendo una grosería, bajó su jarra y le confirió una mirada feroz.

–Te entrometes en donde no deberías, Alice.

Rió:

–Nunca, hermano.

–Siempre, hermana.

Apoyó la punta de sus dedos sobre la manga de él:

–Un consejo, hermano. No la asustes.

Su mirada ardió más caliente.

–¡Asustarla! ¡Vaya! ¡Le proporcioné a la joven todos los cuidados! ¡Y lo mismo podría casi decirse de ella!

Los ojos de Alice se oscurecieron.

–Edward, por favor. No hablo en broma. Si Isabella es virgen entonces debes tener cuidado...

–¡Sé cómo se hace, hermana! Y mucho antes que tú, te lo aseguro.

Alice se sonrojó ante eso. Había oído cuentos sobre el lujurioso pasatiempo de él a lo largo de los años.

–Eso no lo dudo –hizo una pausa y luego agregó despacio: –No obstante, ruego que me escuches y me hagas caso porque si le teme la primera vez, y se cumplen sus expectativas temerosas, le temerá todas las veces.

No se esforzó por esconder la mordacidad de su tono.

–No he tenido quejas, Alice.

La mirada de ella era inquieta.

–Pero sin duda no has llevado vírgenes a tu cama. Debes ser tierno. Debes ser cariñoso.

Frunció el ceño.

–¡Entras sin autorización donde no deberías, Alice! Ocúpate de tus cosas y yo me ocuparé de las mías.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de golpe. ¡Si era tan franco, así sería ella!

–No es por mi bien, ni siquiera por el tuyo por lo que te ofrezco mi consejo, Edward. Es por Isabella, porque ella merece algo mejor que un revolcón como si fuera una joven común que abre sus piernas para cualquiera y para todos.

Del otro lado del salón, Isabella los miraba a los dos. Tanya se había ido con James varios minutos antes. Ahora Edward atraía su mirada aunque ella no lo deseaba, ¡aunque no lo quería! Su corazón temblaba mientras pensaba sobre todo lo que había pasado entre ellos; sobre todo lo que aún vendría, ya que era dolorosamente consciente de que no tendría salvación esa noche. No era de extrañar que estuviera nerviosa. Preocupada. ¡Santo Cielo, estaba aterrorizada!

No quería que la tocara, que la obligara. Sin embargo, sabía que haría ambas cosas ya que era exactamente como una vez le había dicho. Era su Lord y conquistador.

Y ella estaba... para que le ordenara. Para que la poseyera.

Sin embargo, en su interior, había confusión. Así como había despreciado su autoridad, no podía negar que nunca la había acusado de ser una bruja. Tampoco la había condenado. No, no la había despreciado, no por ser diferente. Por desafiarlo, sí, pero no por ser diferente. Su corazón se retorcía. ¡Ojalá no hubiera estado tan enfadado cuando la dejó! El mismo aire parecía tronar y latir con su rabia.

Y ahora, otra vez la miró fijamente de ese modo penetrante que tenía, con la mandíbula como extraída de una piedra. Era como si la desnudara hasta los huesos, hasta su corazón y su alma.

Le tocaron con suavidad el hombro. Ella subió la mirada, asustada, mientras Alice se sentaba a su lado.

La otra mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado.

–¿Nunca sonríes, Isabella?

Isabella no podía evitarlo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Edward. Sus ojos se cruzaron de manera interminable; los de ella, oscuros y vacilantes; los de él, firmes e intrépidos.

Alice le tocó la mano.

–En verdad no es un ogro, ¿sabes?

Isabella pensó en las manos de él, tan delgadas y fuertes. El pensamiento llegó más lejos. Imaginó aquella mano sobre su cuerpo, separando sus piernas de manera implacable para hacer su camino...

Tiró de un doblez en la falda.

–Creo que usted ve un lado diferente de él que el que yo he visto –su tono era muy bajo.

Alice sonrió con ligereza.

–Es verdad que tiene poca paciencia con aquellos que lo contrarían. Me temo que es un trato común entre los hombres.

Isabella se mordió el labio.

–Afirma que lo pongo a prueba como ningún otro.

Alice rió, con un verdadero sonido de regocijo.

–A mí me dice lo mismo, que soy muy franca. Y muchas veces Edward detesta eso con todo su corazón –hizo una pausa–. No es un hombre cruel, Isabella. En una batalla un hombre hace lo que debe hacer para salvar su vida y la vida de sus hombres. Pero Edward es un hombre que suaviza su fortaleza. Nunca sometería a los que son más débiles que él.

La respuesta de Isabella fue rápida e impertinente.

–Sometió a mi padre. Sometió a aquellos que se opusieron a él aquí en Swan.

La sonrisa de Alice se marchitó.

–Fue en batalla, Isabella, no en una masacre. Si hubieras visto a hombres, mujeres y niños asesinados sin causa ni piedad, sabrías la diferencia.

La mirada de Isabella se agudizó, ya que había algo en su tono...

–¿Qué? —dijo con debilidad–. ¿Usted lo vio?

–A mi esposo Jasper lo mataron de esa manera –dijo Alice en voz baja–. Vivíamos en un lugar llamado Withlock, muy cerca de Bretaña. Un conde cercano codiciaba las tierras de Jasper. Entró a nuestro castillo mediante engaños. Y cuando cayó la noche, sus hombres tomaron por asalto los muros y asesinaron a todos aquellos que estaban dentro.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

–Pero a usted y a Seth los perdonaron...

Negó con la cabeza.

–Seth y yo estábamos en el castillo de mi padre en Cullen. Si hubiésemos estado en Withlock no nos hubieran perdonado –se estremeció–. Nunca olvidaré cuando regresé a casa y vi semejante matanza. Nunca.

A Isabella se le salía el corazón. Alice era demasiado joven, demasiado hermosa para haber vivido semejante dolor.

–¿Qué sucedió después? –preguntó en voz baja.

Suspiró.

–Mi padre y mis hermanos no iban a permitir que la muerte de Jasper quedara sin venganza. Reclamaron Withlock –una tristeza nostálgica entró en su mirada–. ¡Sin embargo fue tan diferente sin Jasper! Yo... creía que no podía seguir más. Mi hermano Emmett ahora mantiene Withlock para Seth. Cuando Seth sea lo suficientemente adulto como para defender las tierras y el castillo, Withlock será suyo.

De pronto, Isabella comprendió. Alice había venido para huir de los recuerdos que aún la atormentaban. Estuvo muy segura de que Alice aún lloraba la muerte de su esposo Jasper.

Isabella no sabía qué decir, pero se sentía tonta por no decir nada para consolarla. Le tocó la mano de manera suave.

–Lo... lo siento –le dijo despacio–. No lo sabía.

Alice sonrió un poco.

–Por supuesto que no lo sabías. ¿Cómo podrías?

Poco después, Alice anunció su intención de retirarse. Isabella se levantó también. Tanya no estaba a la vista, y ella se resistía a permanecer sola en el salón principal.

Al otro lado del paso, la mirada de Edward era oscura y pensativa al observar a Isabella. Se había mantenido a distancia de ella, poco dispuesto a poner a prueba su humor o su paciencia. Lo hizo sentir una bestia. Encontraba enormemente irritante que hubiera logrado convencerse de que él era un poco más que alguna criatura asquerosa salida de las entrañas de la tierra.

No hubiera querido ir a ver a William. Sin embargo, uno no se negaba a la llamada del hombre que sería Rey. Y así se preocupaba por ella durante el día y soñaba con ella bajo la oscuridad de la luna... Se lo recriminaba con dureza. ¡Ay, sin embargo, había desempeñado el papel de tonto muy bien!

En verdad, no comprendía su fascinación por esta joven de pies descalzos. Por momentos, era arrogante como una reina y vulnerable como una niña, por otros. No obstante, lo que le había contado a Alice era verdad: le había demostrado un cariño que no le había demostrado a ninguna otra. Había aguardado el momento oportuno. Había pensado en darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él, a su tacto. Tiempo para que lo aceptara, para que aceptara lo que sucedería.

Los ojos de él siguieron la pista de sus pasos mientras ella subía la escalera junto a Alice. Sus dedos apretaban la jarra de cerveza. Una parte de él aún estaba pasmada porque era virgen. Sin embargo, quizás eso no fuera tan extraño después de todo. Por cierto, si los aldeanos pensaban que era una bruja, tal vez habían tenido temor de tocarla. O quizás, era debido a la posición de su padre. Por lo que había podido deducir, Charlie la había declarado de buena gana como fruto de su semilla.

Pero ahora consideraba las consecuencias de su alarmante descubrimiento. Era virgen. Ningún hombre la había tocado, excepto él. Lo recorrió una oleada de posesividad caliente, incluso mientras un ardor lento encendía su sangre. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que le agradaba que fuera virgen. Por cierto, pensaba de manera burlona que había muy poco sobre la joven que no le agradara... excepto por su lengua de víbora.

Entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cortejarla? Su orgullo lo desafiaba. Su belleza lo atraía. ¿Tendría que esperar aún más para llevarla a la cama? Todo lo que era masculino y primitivo dentro de él lo pedía a gritos. Si esperaba, la zorra lo pelearía siempre, ¡lo desafiaría siempre!

Fue entonces cuando vio el brillo de unos sesgados ojos dorados debajo del banco en el que estaba sentada Isabella: ¡su gato Cedric! ¡Dios mío, cómo lo atormentaba esa criatura despreciable, incluso cuando su dueña lo atormentaba! Se echó al suelo. Sin embargo, el animal ya estaba sobre sus patas con el esquelético lomo arqueado. Con un bufido y un aullido, la criatura se fue de un brinco. Un instante más tarde, y ya no estaba a la vista.

Frunciendo el ceño de manera siniestra, Edward se puso en marcha. Ahora que estaba de pie, se había decidido, ya había hecho su elección. Por Dios, no esperaría más.

La tendría... y la tendría ahora.

Arriba, Isabella paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, demasiado nerviosa para sentarse. Ah, le hubiera gustado atrancarle la puerta. ¡Sólo si se atreviera! Pero por desgracia, él vino y demasiado pronto. Incluso antes de que escuchara el crujido de la puerta, una sensación espinosa que le era demasiado familiar, le advirtió de su llegada.

–Me agrada encontrarte aún despierta, sajona.

Isabella giró sobre sus talones donde estaba parada delante de la chimenea. La presencia de Edward era tal que de repente la alcoba parecía ridículamente pequeña. Su mirada era firme e inquebrantable, pero por desgracia, el coraje de ella no lo era. Nunca se había sentido tan abierta, ¡tan expuesta!

–Ven aquí, sajona.

Isabella no podía moverse. Sentía sus piernas como si fueran de madera. Su mirada se desvió a la cama y luego, volvió al rostro de él.

Una ceja oscura se arqueaba en un interrogante silencio, aunque ella aún no podía moverse. Se despreciaba por su debilidad de carácter porque la hacía sentir estúpida, cobarde y débil.

Tragó saliva

–Sé que estáis enfadado –dijo con voz muy baja–. No dudo que me castigaréis. Por cierto, estoy preparada para eso. Por lo tanto, sólo os pido una cosa. No me importa lo que me hagáis, pero os ruego que no condenéis a Tanya por mi culpa –habló con rapidez, por miedo a que su bravuconería la traicionara–. No haréis que vuelva a servir a sus hombres, ¿no es así? Simplemente porque estáis enfadado conmigo...

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco.

–De cualquier manera, te recuerdo que la elección es mía, sajona.

Le suplicó con la mirada:

–Por favor. Por favor no lo hagáis.

–¿Me pides un favor, sajona? Si es así, quizás te pida algo a cambio.

La boca de ella se secó, las palmas de sus manos se humedecieron.

–¿Y qué me pediríais?

¡Ay, qué pregunta estúpida era ésa! La mirada de él cayó y se detuvo por un momento largo e inquietante en sus labios.

Sonrió.

–Creo que lo sabes, sajona.

Sí, lo sabía, y el mismo pensamiento la hacía temblar por dentro. Su columna se endureció cuando se presentó delante de ella.

–Así que dime, sajona. ¿Me concederías ese favor?

Isabella permaneció en silencio. Apretaba sus manos por delante. ¿Cómo podría aceptar? No obstante ello: ¿cómo podría rehusarse?

–¿Qué sucederá, sajona? ¿Tendré todo de ti... o nada?

El tono de Isabella reflejaba su amargura.

–Vos sois mi Lord y conquistador. ¿Tengo elección?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó. Fue entonces cuando lanzó una risa corta y mordaz:

–No, no necesitas contestar después de todo. Veo en tus ojos que aún rehusarías. Y sí, tienes razón. Soy tu Lord y conquistador y eres mía.

Su arrogancia despertó la ira en ella.

–Vos, normando, sois un bárbaro...

–Si fuese un bárbaro, ya estaría harto de ti, sajona. Hubiera estado entre tus piernas y descargado mi lujuria...

Tibias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

–¡Cómo lo hará ahora! –lo acusó.

Edward maldijo bajo su respiración. Sus lágrimas no lo convencerían; no esta vez. Sin embargo, el miedo que ella no podía ocultar mitigó el mal humor de él. Aunque levantó su mentón, sus nudillos se mostraban blancos por la tensión.

El sonido que hizo fue mitad furia y mitad súplica.

–¡Ojalá se hubiera quedado en Londres y se hubiera hartado de otra mujer allí!

Su sonrisa fue fríamente desagradable.

–Ah –dijo sin apuro–. Sin embargo, estuviste siempre en mi mente, sajona. Vaya, no me he acostado con ninguna otra desde el día en que vine a Swan. Por cierto, no he deseado a ninguna otra. Y sí, te tomaré, pero no por miedo ni por la fuerza.

Isabella tembló. Jugaba con ella, como un cazador con su presa. Apartó su rostro.

–¡No puede ser de otra manera! –dijo con desesperación.

La mirada de él se endureció.

–Sin embargo, te equivocas, sajona. Puede ser. Por Dios, lo será.

Dio un paso hacia delante. Un parpadeo de pánico se aceleró en ella como el destello de una estrella ya que su expresión mostraba una resolución estremecedora. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Reconoció lo inútil que era pelear con él.

Sin embargo, de manera extraña, aunque su mal humor era severo, su mano no lo era. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo la caída de su cabello y se curvaron con calidez alrededor de su cuello. Con el dedo pulgar en la punta de su mentón llevó su rostro hacia arriba.

–No tienes nada que temer, sajona.

–¡Tengo todo para temer! –gritó. Jesús, incluso su voz se encontraba temblorosa.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza. Un brazo fibroso se deslizó alrededor de su espalda. Con una ligera presión atrajo su resistente cuerpo ruborizado contra el suyo. Isabella suspiró bruscamente y entonces la boca de él capturó la suya.

Experimentó un temblor. No había manera de evadir su beso. No había manera de evadirlo a él.

Sí, y aunque enfadada y confundida como estaba, la presión de su boca era apenas tan desagradable como hubiera deseado. La besó interminable, dulce y codicioso, hasta que sus párpados quedaron cerrados, hasta que la cabeza de ella dio vueltas y no supo cuándo un beso terminaba y comenzaba el siguiente. Sólo estaba medio consciente y él desató su vestido y lo deslizó por sus hombros. Su camiseta pronto cayó alrededor de sus pies y entonces los brazos de él se aferraron con firmeza a su alrededor. La cargó alto en el aire y luego, la bajó sobre la cama.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe. Edward acababa de despojarse de la túnica. Frente al vello áspero de su pecho, con estremecimiento, tomó rápidamente conciencia de él como hombre, de su fortaleza y masculinidad. Con prisa apartó su mirada y se dio la vuelta.

Sin embargo, no se acostó a su lado como ella esperaba. El colchón bajó cuando se sentó. Un instante más tarde, rozó sus dedos con suavidad por las marcas en la parte inferior de su espalda.

–¿Aún te duele, sajona?

–No –se puso un puño en la boca para evitar que sus labios temblaran.

–No te quedarán cicatrices. Me alegra.

Isabella evitó lanzar un sollozo.

–¡E... espero que queden!

–¿Por qué? –con sus dedos trazó la pendiente de su hombro desnudo, bajó por el brazo y hacia atrás.

En verdad, anhelaba que se detuviera. Los escalofríos subían y bajaban por su piel.

–¿Por qué más? Para que entonces vos... no... –se detuvo incapaz de poner en palabras lo que estaba por suceder.

Sus dedos se detuvieron.

–¿Te desee?

–¡Sí! –dijo ella con debilidad.

–Ah, pero sí, sajona –había una sonrisa en su tono, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la giró por la fuerza hacia él. Inclinándose hacia abajo, la besó una vez. Dos veces. Otra vez. Y entonces se excitó una vez más, con sus manos en los calzones.

Ella miró fijamente sin poder hacer nada, sin poder apartar la mirada mientras se quitaba la última prenda. Su estómago se revolvía mientras su virilidad aparecía tensa y libre, hinchada y erecta, una espada tan mortífera como la otra que él blandía, igual de feroz.

Algún sonido entrecortado se le escapó a ella.

–Dulce Jesús... He visto hombres antes. Lo he visto a vos –jadeó–. Sólo que vos sois diferente. ¡Vos... vos sin duda sois deforme...!

Rió. ¡El desgraciado se rió!

Ella se tumbó hacia arriba, con temor o indignación, no lo sabía. No le importaba. Sin embargo, por desgracia, él estaba ahí. Con la anchura de su pecho la derribó contra las almohadas. La mente de Isabella oscilaba por la sensación vergonzosa de la piel de él sobre la suya. No se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en lo que había en el medio... Por cierto, no había lugar en el que no se tocaran.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, con una vergüenza repugnante, convencida de que la esperaba una noche de horror.

Edward se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirarla fijamente.

Con cuidado, retiró un mechón de cabello castaño de su mejilla.

–No es a mí a quien temes —dijo en voz baja–. Es a lo desconocido.

Sus ojos revoloteaban abiertos y lo encontró descansando sobre un codo, mirándola.

Un dolor amargo desgarró su pecho.

–¿Lo desconocido? No, porque sé... sé lo que hará —se estremeció–. Vi a uno de sus hombres con Bree, la hija del lechero. Ella gritó y gritó y él no la liberó. Permaneció tendido sobre ella y... no se detuvo. La hizo sangrar...

Las manos de ella habían subido para apretar los hombros de él. Edward lo permitió pero no se retiró.

–No se parece en nada a lo que te haré a ti –afirmó rotundamente–. Y tú no sientes tanto rechazo por mí cuando te beso, sajona.

–Sí, lo siento. Me hacéis sentir muy rara.

Su negativa ferviente casi lo hizo reír otra vez.

–Sin embargo, no te desagrada cuando te beso, sajona –ante su silencio, la provocó una vez más–, ¿O sí?

–N–no cambia nada –Isabella negó con la cabeza–. Si vos hacéis... lo que queréis... –sintió su rostro en llamas– entonces, me lastimaréis. Sé... sé que me odiáis, normando. ¡Sin duda queréis lastimarme!

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

–No te odio, sajona. Y no te lastimaré para que no luches contra mí –se movió hacia su lado y la observó, luego sonrió despacio. –Por cierto –dijo en voz baja–, hay cosas que puedo hacer para facilitar el camino.

Isabella respiró profundo.

–Mentís. ¡No es más que un... un truco!

–Ningún truco, sajona. Y no miento.

–Entonces contadme.

No dijo nada. En cambio, inclinó su cabeza. De manera totalmente intencionada besó la punta hinchada de cada pecho.

El corazón de Isabella latía fuerte en su pecho.

–Contadme, normando. ¿Qué... cosas?

Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos oscuros e indescifrables. Isabella no estaba preparada en absoluto para semejante franqueza.

–Te tocaré aquí –susurró–. Con mis manos, sajona, con las yemas de mis dedos. Con mis labios y mi lengua te saborearé –sus dedos le rozaron un pezón, enviando una ráfaga de sensaciones a través de ella–. Y aquí, sajona –con valentía, acarició el vello oscuro entre sus piernas–. Te tocaré. Te acariciaré, hasta que tu piel esté húmeda y dispuesta. Te complaceré, sajona, te complaceré como nunca antes.

Los oídos de Isabella quemaban. Su cuerpo ardía. Su mente estaba desordenada. No. Pensaba aturdida. Sin duda no lo haría. Sin duda era horroroso.

Los hombros de él se avecinaban oscuros y lustrosos encima de ella. Su piel era como de cobre pulido.

–Por cierto... –presionó sus labios en el lugar vulnerable donde el hombro encontraba su cuello–, es hora de que te lo muestre.

Si hubiera podido, Isabella hubiese saltado de la cama.

–No –jadeó–. Aún no os atreveréis...

Se atrevió. Por cierto, lo hizo...

Al principio, estaba tensa en sus brazos, tan tensa que sus músculos se endurecían contra él y todo lo que hacía. Sin embargo, Edward no se iba a desanimar. La acercó y cuando besó sus labios, ella sintió su propio temblor debajo del de él mientras luchaba por detenerse.

Estaba más aturdida que temerosa cuando por fin él levantó la cabeza. Sin embargo, con una respiración rápida se esforzó por apartar su rostro. Edward la tomó del mentón. Su boca se cernía sobre la de ella.

–No –susurró–. No te apartes. Entrégate a mí, sajona. Entrégate...

Se negó con desesperación.

–Entonces serás conquistada –susurró justo antes de que su boca forzara la de ella.

Sin embargo, no la conquistó. La sedujo...

Sus manos fueron exquisitamente tiernas. Exploró su cuerpo a su antojo y voluntad. Y todo el tiempo su boca estaba sellada contra la de ella; su beso era profundo, lento y enardecedor. No había fuerza en su tacto, aunque ella sabía que se saldría con la suya. Y muy pronto la batalla que peleaba no era con él, sino con ella misma.

El mundo giraba como enloquecido. Los labios de ella se abrieron con indecisión mientras los de él estaban bien abiertos. Su lengua siempre era el invasor audaz. Las palmas de las manos de ella se curvaron con lentitud contra el pecho de él y ahora su beso se volvía dulcemente feroz. Con una mano, aseguraba la recompensa de sus pechos desnudos; se llenó la palma de la mano con esa parte de su cuerpo. Pensaba que parecía tan extraño, la calidez de su mano sobre su piel desnuda.

Sin embargo, muy pronto su respiración se aceleró. Con sus dedos le acariciaba la punta incipiente formando patrones deliciosos, coqueteando y haciendo círculos. Estaba atónita por sentir que sus pezones se endurecían y se tensaban con tirantez. Y mientras sus dedos rozaban un pico turgente una y otra vez, no podía negarlo... encontraba placer con el tacto de su mano.

La boca de él se deslizó con calor lento, bajando por el arco de su cuello. Hizo una pausa y la respiración de Isabella llegó con una prisa entrecortada. No podía apartarse de la vista de su cabeza cobriza suspendida sobre la plenitud color marfil de su pecho; el contraste era marcado y fascinante.

Luego hizo lo que para ella era impensable: su boca descendió. Se quedó mirando conmocionada mientras su boca reemplazaba la mano que jugaba con su pezón. El tiempo permaneció inmóvil mientras su lengua se unía al juego, ahora incesante, azotando y acariciando..Y cuando succionó de pleno y fuerte sobre un círculo rosado profundo, ella reprimió un grito bajo. Una avalancha de sensaciones se liberó dentro de ella, de forma oscura y prohibida.

Edward escondió su satisfacción. Podía sentir que la resistencia de ella se desvanecía, ya que cuando volvió a deslizarse en el banquete de sus labios, su boca se aferró con dulzura a la de él. Incluso mientras su corazón tocaba un frenesí salvaje contra el suyo, sus extremidades yacían cálidas y dóciles contra él.

Rozó el hueco de su vientre con la palma de su mano. ¡Cristo, su piel era como una fina seda! Apretó los dientes ya que su entrepierna estaba como el acero, su pene palpitaba próximo a estallar, con la necesidad de enterrarse de manera dura y profunda, llegando al centro de ella.

Con audacia, mezcló las yemas de sus dedos en el vello oscuro de la base de sus piernas.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe. Sus piernas sujetaron con fuerza la mano de él. Sus uñas se aferraron a la rigidez musculosa de sus brazos. La había asustado; lo sabía.

–Déjame, dulzura –su voz era baja y tensa contra la boca de ella... dentro de ésta. –No intento lastimarte. Lo juro por la Cruz...

Apartó con un beso su débil queja. Con suave insistencia, separó la piel suave y rosada, ocupado en una incursión intensa, haciendo círculos y acariciando, excitando y explorando. La complació hasta que sintió que ella se estremeció; hasta que su respiración corrió por su oído, superficial y jadeante; hasta que sintió el calor de su pasión húmeda y cubierta de rocío contra su piel y estaba un poco loco porque la deseaba.

El golpe de un tambor palpitaba en su sangre, y en su virilidad. Se subió encima de ella. Con el peso de sus piernas mantuvo separadas las de ella. Esta vez no se detendría. Santo Cielo, no podía detenerse...

Isabella no echó más que un vistazo demoledor a sus ojos, que brillaban con calor. Pudo sentir la fuerza de hierro de su pene elevándose contra ella, inmenso y vibrante contra ella. La punta redondeada presionaba dentro de ella, y jadeó junto con él. Con certeza, la había rasgado en dos.

Un empujón ardiente lo enterró profundo «¡profundo!» dentro de los abismos sedosos de ella.

Un grito medio estrangulado quebró el aire. Los dedos de ella se aferraron a la dureza de sus hombros, no con pasión sino con dolor. Su mirada desconcertada examinó atormentada a Edward, como una cuchilla, pero él ya no podía detenerse más de lo que pudo haber detenido la invasión de William a Inglaterra.

En sus ojos había lágrimas calientes. La respiración temblorosa que tenía sólo la hacía más consciente de su pene incrustado dentro de ella, tirante y grueso, una lanza de fuego ardiente.

–No puedo –la voz de ella se impuso en medio de un sollozo–. Querido Dios. N–no puedo...

Las yemas de los dedos cálidos de él rozaron su mejilla, la más ligera de las caricias.

–Tranquila –susurró–. Tranquila.

Corrió sus dedos con suavidad por su rostro, como para recordar su forma y textura. Lamió la única lágrima que se deslizaba de su ojo, besó la curva de su mejilla y acarició con la nariz el hueco de su cuello. No se movió en ningún momento para permitirle que se acostumbrara a sentirlo cómodo y pleno dentro de sí. El dolor desgarrador comenzó a atenuarse. Como si él la midiera de manera perfecta, capturó sus labios en los de él. Y mientras el beso se encendía, comenzó a moverse, al principio con lentitud, luego más y más rápido.

Una y otra vez su pene rígido penetraba profundamente dentro de ella. Sin embargo, momentos antes de que hubiera pensado que resultaría imposible... llamas de excitación se aceleraron a través de ella mientras sus caderas descendían casi de manera frenética. Isabella enterró su rostro contra su cuello y se aferró a él a ciegas. De repente, la capturó el mismo frenesí salvaje. Agujas candentes de sensación se acumulaban apretadas, entonces estallaron en lo profundo de su vientre. Apenas reconocía el grito agudo que brotó de su garganta.

Encima de ella, Edward dio una última embestida desesperada. Su semen se derramó caliente y espeso a la entrada de su útero.

Minutos más tarde, aún permanecía aturdida y jadeante mientras él se retiraba lentamente. Con un brazo posesivo y fuerte alrededor de su cintura la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, con la curva de su espalda contra la calidez del vello de su pecho.

El fuego ardía bajo. La noche había pasado. Sin embargo, Isabella permaneció despierta, mirando la oscuridad. Una pena dolorosa envolvía su corazón.

Había implorado que ella se rindiera... ¡y de manera tan dulce! ¿Pero qué necesidad había? Reflexionó con amargura. Este invasor audaz había conquistado a su pueblo... y ahora, a su cuerpo. Y sí, con una facilidad penosa...

No le resultaría una presa tan fácil la próxima vez.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, Elizabeth, marieisahale, Mary de Cullen y patriciavaquero92! Besos!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

Como era su costumbre, Edward se despertó primero a la mañana siguiente. Un sol tibio se inclinaba a través de los postigos, bañando la alcoba con un pequeño círculo pálido de luz. No se levantó; en cambio, se permitió saborear la sensación de la calidez suave y femenina que se abrazaba contra su trasero. Finalmente, se movió, sin querer despertar a su preciosa compañera de cama.

Corrió las pieles, su mirada paseaba a voluntad, ya que sabía que si despertaba, no podría darse semejante gusto. Estaba deliciosamente desnuda y pulcra, su piel era pálida y perfecta, del color de la crema. De manera ociosa, levantó un mechón de cabello castaño de la elegante pendiente de uno de sus hombros relucientes. Lo pasaba entre las yemas de sus dedos, maravillándose con la textura. Tuvo una visión repentina de ella sobre él, de su cabello como una maraña castaña alrededor de sus hombros. Imaginó esa cabellera sedosa rozando el plano tenso de su vientre; luego, aún más abajo, rasando sus muslos al deslizarse hacia abajo por su cuerpo, sus labios deliciosos abiertos, rosados y húmedos, tan cerca de su...

Apretó los dientes y luchó contra un fuerte aumento del deseo. La imagen le provocaba un efecto inmediato y bastante palpable, y aunque el impulso lo tentaba a darle la vuelta sobre su espalda y sumergirse con fuerza y de manera profunda dentro de su calor hendido, no lo hizo. Por cierto, la noche lo había encontrado satisfecho como nunca antes. Y determinó con ironía que era tan codicioso como si fuera un joven que acabara de tener relaciones sexuales con su primera doncella.

Estaría dolorida, sin duda. Aunque lo había intentado, no había podido evitar el pulso agitado de su deseo durante la noche. En su arrogancia, había logrado convencerse de que una vez que se acostara con ella, el lazo de fascinación que tanto lo cautivaba ya no existiría.

No fue así.

Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse ya que los recuerdos lo hicieron ponerse aún más tenso. Por cierto, era todo lo que podía hacer para dejarla dormir. La había poseído dos veces más. Y aunque quería refrenar su pasión para hacerle el amor con fervor persistente, ella había estado tan tensa, tan increíblemente tensa alrededor de su carne hinchada. Y la última vez...

Ah, la última vez. Una satisfacción primitiva brotó de él. Arrastró un dedo sobre la delicada pendiente de su mandíbula. Ella había apretado los dientes ante él, no de dolor, sino de placer. Ah, sin duda la joven testaruda nunca lo admitiría. Sin embargo, la había satisfecho, como ella lo había satisfecho a él... y lo satisfizo enormemente.

Inclinando la cabeza, presionó su boca sobre el destello redondo, cálido y dormido de su hombro. Cuando la levantó, fue para descubrir que estaba despierta, sus ojos quedaron encerrados en los de él. Por su mente pasó la idea de descubrir si la encontraría dispuesta esa mañana... La desechó, ya que la mirada de ella era amplia y completamente cautelosa. Pero verla como recordatorio de todo aquello, tan atractiva, expuesta, sin nada en absoluto...

En verdad, Isabella estaba atónita de que eligiera dejarla en paz. Sin embargo, le temía al amanecer de un nuevo día. Se preguntaba cómo podría soportar mirarlo sin recordar todo lo que había hecho. ¡Todo lo que le había permitido hacer!

Lo miró mientras se levantaba y se estiraba, otorgándole una vista completamente desinhibida de su sexo, duro y audaz, y elevado de manera impúdica. El latido de su corazón daba tumbos. Su rostro ardía en un color carmesí.

Ofreció una plegaria silenciosa en agradecimiento cuando se lavó y se vistió con rapidez. No obstante, se confundió un poco cuando se dirigió hacia sus cajones.

–Como tu guardarropa está tristemente escaso, sajona, te traje esto para ti desde Londres –procedió a arrojar metros y metros de fina tela tejida sobre la cama–. Y esto también –tiró un pesado manto de lana encima de la pila.

Isabella se sentó con lentitud y llevó las telas hacia su pecho. Abrumada, sólo podía mirar fijamente, atónita por lo que había hecho Edward. De manera espontánea, estiró la mano sigilosamente para tocar el manto... ¡Vaya, estaba forrado en piel!

–¿Bien, sajona? –Edward la miró con atención–. ¿No merece ninguna palabra de agradecimiento semejante esfuerzo? ¿O en cambio despreciarás mi generosidad?

Isabella se sonrojó ya que su sarcasmo era imposible de ignorar. Se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo podría decir lo que había en su corazón de tal manera que no se ofendiera.

–E–estoy realmente agradecida –dijo por fin–. Por cierto –una débil tristeza revoloteaba por sus rasgos– nunca pensé en poseer algo tan magnífico como esto –sus dedos acariciaron la piel del manto. Tragó saliva y luego se obligó a encarar su mirada de frente–. Sin embargo hay algo que hubiera preferido más que cosas materiales. Por cierto, hay algo que quisiera pediros ahora.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon. Dobló sus brazos sobre el ancho de su pecho, furióso y asombrado porque había rechazado sus regalos.

–¿Y qué es eso, sajona?

Estaba enojado. Isabella podía oírlo en la tirantez de su voz, sin embargo ahora era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

–Os pido que me permitáis ir a visitar a Carlisle.

El silencio que siguió se extendió eternamente. Isabella por fin desafió una mirada en su rostro, sólo para desear no haberlo hecho. Los rasgos de él eran inflexibles, sus ojos eran una auténtica tempestad.

–Eres una tonta –afirmó sin rodeos– al pensar que incluso podría considerarlo.

–Es un anciano y simplemente vería si está bien...

–Te lo dije antes, sajona, está bien cuidado. Debes aceptar mi palabra.

Isabella gritó su indignación.

–¿Y qué si no lo hago?

–Lo harás –sonrió, pero fue una simple parodia. Sus ojos, fríos como el mar en invierno, descansaron sobre ella–. Ahora ven, sajona, deséame que Dios quiera que reciba el día de buen humor.

Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó hacia abajo. Sin embargo Isabella rechazó deliberadamente el beso que hubiera presionado sobre sus labios, apartando su rostro.

Edward se incorporó.

–Ah, debí haberlo sabido. Ésta es la manera en la que las mujeres niegan sus cuerpos cuando lo desean, para negociar por lo que quieren o lo que no quieren. Pero esto no disminuirá mi deseo, sajona.

Isabella mantuvo su mirada fría con la propia.

–Por cierto –afirmó con frialdad–. Según vos, normando, mi cuerpo no es mío.

–Estás aprendiendo, sajona –una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en sus labios–. Eso me complace. Me complace mucho –diciendo eso dio media vuelta y dejó la alcoba.

Las uñas de Isabella se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos. Fue sólo por un esfuerzo total de voluntad por lo que se contuvo de estallar en amargas lágrimas de enfado.

¡Ay, era odioso! Aún en verdad, no era de extrañar que estuviera tan satisfecho con ella –¡y consigo mismo! Ay, si no hubiera sido tan débil –y tan estúpida, porque él había tenido razón. Estaba asustada por lo desconocido, por lo que él hiciera. Y en su debilidad, encontró el triunfo ya que tomó de ella todo lo que buscaba –¡y ella lo había dejado!

Una determinación furiosa se endureció en su pecho. Juró con ferocidad que no volvería a ocurrir. Nunca más participaría del placer de sus manos. Se había entregado una vez —una sola vez— pero nunca más clamaría victoria con tanta facilidad.

Justo entonces, golpearon a la puerta.

–Milord nos ordenó traer agua para su baño –dijo un sirviente– Nos ordenó que nos apuráramos para que no se enfríe.

Isabella tenía el rechazo en la punta de la lengua porque no estaba de humor para tolerar sus decretos. Sin embargo, al final, decidió cambiar de opinión y unos momentos después estaba contenta de verdad por no haberlo hecho. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras bajaba sus nalgas en el agua humeante, ya que estaba claramente sensible allí, entre sus piernas.

Acababa de vestirse cuando se abrió la puerta. Isabella giró, su corazón dio un brinco porque estaba segura de que era Edward. ¿Quién más entraría sin anunciarse? Sin embargo, sólo era Tanya, quien entró tan campante a la alcoba corno si fuera la suya propia.

–Isabella, he venido a buscar las agujas que le pediste prestadas a Alice... –se detuvo en seco cuando vio el montón de telas aún apiladas sobre la cama. Su preciosa boca hizo una mueca de tal manera que de repente le hizo a Isabella recordar a Sue, su madre. Sin preámbulo, Tanya extendió una mano sobre la pila y luego giró hacia Isabella.

–¿Qué es esto? –exigió.

Isabella se mordió el labio. ¿Qué podría decir para que Tanya no se enojara o se pusiera celosa? Se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra excusa y entonces sólo pudo decirle la verdad.

–Edward lo trajo desde Londres –murmuró.

–¿Para ti, Isabella?

Su tono era mezquino y malicioso. Isabella hizo una pausa, luego dijo con ligereza:

–Ah, seguro que es para nosotras dos. Por cierto, casi no sabría qué hacer con tantos vestidos –sonrió un poco–. Nuestro padre siempre dijo que eras muy hábil con la aguja, y yo apenas soy una aficionada. Así que por favor, Tanya, toma lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Tanya brillaron.

–Gracias, Isabella. Creo que haré exactamente eso –con estas palabras cogió cuatro cortes de tela de la pila, uno de un osado azul vivo que Isabella pensaba en secreto que era simplemente hermoso... Se regañó a sí misma con firmeza. La envidia era la maldición del demonio, o al menos eso decía siempre su madre.

Un momento más tarde, Tanya salió tan campante por la puerta, con los brazos repletos de sus elecciones. Apenas partió, Alice entró con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

–Isabella –dijo–, creo que Edward quería que las telas fueran sólo para ti.

Isabella se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba cerca, sin embargo, parecía que hubiera escuchado la conversación con Tanya. Negó con la cabeza y luego dijo en voz baja:

–Lo sé. Pero en verdad ella no necesita un nuevo vestido menos que yo –hubo una pequeña pausa–. Tanya perdió mucho cuando vinieron los normandos. Todas sus pertenencias. Perdió a su padre y a su madre. No ha sido fácil para ella encontrarse de pronto sola como una sirvienta cuando toda su vida fue una lady. Y no le escatimaría a mi hermana estos pequeños placeres.

Por un momento, un silencio incómodo quedó suspendido en el aire. Pensó que Alice podría discrepar, sin embargo al final, la otra mujer sonrió.

–Es extraño encontrar a alguien tan desinteresado como tú, Isabella.

Isabella se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Se dio cuenta de que Alice la miraba de manera bastante intensa. La vergüenza la inundó ya que de repente tuvo la sensación de que Alice sabía muy bien lo que había pasado entre ella y Edward la noche anteriór.

Sin embargo si lo sabía, no habló de eso. En cambio inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

–Vine a ver si me acompañas a la aldea justo al sur de aquí. El día está cálido y despejado para ser invierno, y una de las criadas me contó acerca del mercado de la aldea en Fengate, me gustaría echar un vistazo entre las mercancías de allí. ¿Qué dices?

Isabella no estaba segura de que Edward lo aprobara, y sólo eso la impulsó a estar de acuerdo. Y por cierto, una oleada de desafío surgió rápida y veloz cuando ella y Alice llegaron fuera, al patio. Edward estaba allí con un grupo de sus soldados y un grupo de hombres sajones que se habían tomado un respiro de su trabajo en la construcción de la muralla. Su cabeza oscura giró al ver a su hermana y a Isabella. Isabella se puso tensa cuando se dirigió de inmediato hacia ellas.

Primero, a su hermana:

–¿Necesitas que te ayude, Alice?

–Vaya, no –le sonrió con dulzura–. Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿ordenarías que trajeran un carro? Isabella y yo decidimos visitar el mercado de la aldea en Fengate, justo al sur de aquí.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–No tengo tiempo para acompañarte...

–Y no pensábamos molestarte –dijo Alice con energía–. Si pudieras prescindir de uno de los sajones, un hombre en el que se pueda confiar para que nos proteja y que conozca el campo... –a Isabella casi se le escapa un grito cuando Alice señaló a Jacob–. Aquél –le comunicó–. ¿Es un hombre de confianza, Isabella?

El mentón de Isabella se elevó. De pronto, tuvo la perversa satisfacción de que por una vez Edward no tendría qué decir.

–El más confiable –acentuó con claridad, sabiendo muy bien que la expresión de Edward se había vuelto oscura como la del demonio.

Le hizo un gesto a Jacob para que viniera.

–No estoy tan convencido como mi hermana –dijo con tirantez–, pero le permitiré que se salga con la suya en esto. Las llevará a las dos al mercado de Fengate y permanecerá con ellas en todo momento. No obstante, le haré una advertencia: si desea ganar mi confianza, debe probarlo, así que si fuera usted, no consideraría esto como una oportunidad para huir. Y en su lugar, me aseguraría de que no les suceda nada a ninguna de las dos.

Isabella contuvo la respiración, ya que de repente una tensión crepitante llenó el aire. Los rasgos de Jacob eran tan tormentosos como los de Edward y por un momento helado temió que Jacob pudiera arremeter contra el normando. En cambio, inclinó la cabeza, sus labios se retorcieron ligeramente mientras decía:

–Como usted lo desee, milord.

Edward le lanzó una mirada larga y lenta, luego se marchó a paso rápido.

Un momento más tarde estaban trepando a la silla del carro. Jacob tomó las riendas mientras Alice se acomodaba entre él e Isabella. Al dejar Swan atrás, sintió que se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca de una forma espeluznante. Sin poder detenerse, estiró el cuello y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

Edward los miraba fijamente desde las cercanías de la entrada de la fortaleza. Aun desde allí, Isabella percibía su profundo descontento. Ya fuera por que estuviera dirigido a ella, a Alice o a Jacob, no lo sabía. En verdad, tal vez, a todos ellos.

Mientras el carro zigzagueaba por el camino de tierra, Alice comenzó una conversación simple haciéndoles preguntas a ambos, a Isabella y a Jacob, conversando de vez en cuando sobre la familia de ella. Al principio, las respuestas de Jacob eran bajas y moderadas. Isabella sabía que sospechaba de la viuda normanda. Sin embargo, Alice no le hablaba como si fuera un esclavo, ni siquiera como a un sirviente, aunque era notorio por su discurso y actitud que no era un aldeano común, a pesar de su vestimenta andrajosa y mugrienta. Por el contrarió, Alice le hablaba como de igual a igual, y la admiración de Isabella por ella se acrecentaba aún más. Por cierto, el encanto y la franqueza de Alice eran tales que poco después se alivió la tirantez en los hombros de Jacob.

Antes de que lo supiera, sus propias preocupaciones también se esfumaron, al menos por un momento. Aunque el aire era húmedo y fresco, el sol brillaba y el cielo estaba despejado como un cálido día de primavera.

En Fengate deambularon a pie por calles angostas y tortuosas de tierra húmeda y compacta, mirando los diferentes puestos de especias, telas y mercadería de todo tipo. Jacob les seguía el paso por detrás. Alice se tapó la nariz cuando pasaron por un corral de bueyes, sin embargo, Isabella simplemente rió.

Al atardecer, el estómago de Isabella crujía de hambre. Ante la insistencia de Alice, los tres compartieron una hogaza de pan recién horneado y un chorizo caliente y picante. Un momento más tarde, con el estómago satisfecho por demás, Isabella se apartó mientras Alice le regateaba a un mercader el precio de una faja elegantemente trenzada en blanco y dorado. Por fin, Alice se apartó con el rostro pleno de sonrisas. Sostenía el premio con un chillido de alegría.

–Ay, Isabella, es hermosa, ¿no es cierto? Me recuerda a una que tenía cuando era sólo una niña...

No pudo ir más lejos. Una mano recia se cerró alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo y le dio la vuelta. Isabella se enderezó sólo para sufrir un destino similar: una mano firme en la espalda la empujó hacia delante y casi golpea a Alice.

Una risa gutural pasó deprisa por su oído.

–Una es tan atractiva como la otra, ¿no es verdad, Amun?

La sangre de Isabella se congeló. Amun. «Normandos», reconoció con temor. Por ahora tres de ellos las rodeaban a ella y a Alice, eran enormes y fornidos. Apestaban a sudor y cerveza. Ella miró alrededor con desesperación. Santo Cielo, ¿dónde estaba Jacob? ¡Sin duda no las había abandonado! Se le pasó por la mente que tal vez Edward tenía razón después de todo. Tal vez había visto esto como una oportunidad para huir...

–Es una pena que no haya otra –sonrió abiertamente el más fornido de los tres, exhibiendo sucios dientes amarillos con un gran hueco adelante–. Pero no importa –le hizo un gesto a Alice –. Me trincaré a la joven y la sacudiré y luego uno de vosotros tendrá su turno mientras tomo a la otra –miró a Isabella de manera lasciva, quien palideció sin disimulo.

Alice también se puso pálida.

–Déjenos en paz –ordenó, pero apenas podía ocultar el temblor en su voz–. Si no lo hace, lo lamentará. Soy hermana de Edward...

–Lo que lamento –interrumpió otro– es no haber visto a ninguna de las dos antes. Pero no perdamos más tiempo, ¿eh?...

No fue muy lejos. Una figura oscura dio un brinco por detrás de ellos derribando al que estaba más cerca de Alice, quien gritó y tomó a Isabella alejándola del peligro. Sólo entonces Isabella reconoció que su salvador era Jacob.

Lanzó un grito de aflicción.

–¡Querido Dios! ¡No está armado, y son tres!

Y por cierto, los dos que quedaban se abalanzaban sobre Jacob. Uno sonreía ampliamente como si se deleitara con la posibilidad de matar aún a otro sajón. El sonido del acero que se deslizaba por la vaina llenaba el aire, incluso mientras su compañero sacaba una daga larga y horrorosa de una funda sujeta a la cintura.

Aunque los movimientos de los normandos eran lentos por la bebida, eran mortíferos. Lentamente comenzaron a encerrar a Jacob en un círculo. Ambas mujeres gritaban mientras Jacob se apartaba de un brinco para evitar un corte de la daga; no escapó ileso, ya que el filo desgarró su túnica en diagonal. El estómago de Isabella se hundió mientras una fina línea de sangre brotaba rápida y segura.

Sin embargo, a Jacob no lo vencían por ningún medio. Movió un pie con rapidez en lo alto y hacia fuera; la espada hizo un ruido estrepitoso en el suelo. Los puños de Jacob salieron disparados consiguiendo un golpe feroz en la mandíbula del normando. Si las circunstancias no hubiesen sido tan extremas, Isabella podría haberse reído frente a la expresión estupefacta del normando antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Sin embargo, el instante en el que Jacob le dio la espalda al normando que quedaba, le costó caro. Esta vez fue Isabella la que gritó cuando el normando fornido hundió su daga profundamente en la espalda de Jacob. Se arqueó de dolor pero se recuperó con rapidez. Hundió el codo en el vientre del normando, quien se encorvó y luego se enderezó con un gruñido de rabia.

De repente, ambos estaban rodando y girando por el suelo, repetidas veces en una ráfaga de movimiento. Alguna de las dos gritaba, ella o Alice, no lo sabía. El terror atenazó su garganta mientras miraba el destello de una daga que descendía. Una vez. Dos veces... Tres veces.

El normando se desplomó sobre Jacob. Entonces todo se calmó.

A su lado, Alice sollozaba. Las rodillas de Isabella flaqueaban. A través de la bruma vio a Jacob tambalear sobre sus pies y dirigirse hacia ellas. Se abrazó a Alice, luego corrieron hacia adelante.

Pero Jacob no avanzó más que un solo paso. Estaba vivo... pero lejos de estar ileso.

Una vez que estuvieron de regreso en el patio de Swan, Alice llamó con rapidez.

–¡Vosotros, allí! ¡Llevad a este hombre a la alcoba que está junto a la mía... No, con cuidado, ahora, y tened presente sus heridas, hombre, si no lo hará sangrar otra vez!

Se llevaron a Jacob apenas consciente. Arriba, Alice le quitó la túnica ensangrentada mientras Isabella corría por las hierbas y los remedios de su madre. Contuvo la respiración cuando la extensión de sus heridas quedó al descubierto.

Además de la herida cerca del omóplato, había un enorme corte delante del hombro opuesto, y una herida profunda irregular cerca de las costillas, dos de la tres eran profundas y ella sabía que habría que suturarlas para juntar las carnes desgarradas. La mera posibilidad hizo que su interior se estremeciera porque aunque había visto a su madre llevar a cabo la misma tarea infinidad de veces, nunca lo había hecho ella misma.

La transpiración goteaba en su frente mientras trabajaba tan rápido cómo podía. Su estómago estaba anudado cuando terminó. Cortó con tijeras y ató el último hilo, luego soltó un largo resuello contenido.

Alice echó un vistazo a las hileras prolijas de puntos.

–Un buen trabajo –la elogió.

Isabella sumergió un paño en agua limpia, luego lo colocó en la frente de Jacob. Frunciendo el ceño, apoyó el dorso de sus dedos sobre la frente.

–No tiene fiebre, pero está pálido como el lino –dijo moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación. Se mordió el labio. Ahora que el calvario había terminado, la magnitud de todo lo que casi hubiera sucedido –y sucedió– parecía repentinamente abrumador.

–Todo es por mi culpa. Yo... yo sólo dije lo que dije para que él pudiera venir, porque sabía que Edward no quería que fuera –el temor se aferró a su corazón–. Querido Dios, ¿qué sucederá si muere? –se balanceaba vertiginosamente

Alice empujó un taburete detrás de sus rodillas. Con una mano en el hombro de Isabella, ejerció una presión condescendiente.

–¡Isabella! Mis conocimientos no son tan amplios como los tuyos, ¡pero mira! Incluso ahora descansa sin mayor dificultad.

Isabella miró fijamente al hombre delante de ella. Yacía tan quieto, era como si... «¡No!», pensó. ¡No! No se animaba ni siquiera a pensar tal cosa.

–La herida debe cuidarse bien –dijo en voz muy baja–. En especial estos primeros días. Debe descansar y las heridas deben ser atadas con paños limpios al menos una vez al día para que no se extienda la infección.

–No morirá –dijo Alice con firmeza–. Tú tienes el conocimiento para curarlo si cayera enfermo.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza.

–Eres tan confiada –dijo despacio–. ¿Por qué? Los demás no lo son. Incluso mi propia gente...

Ninguna de las mujeres se había dado cuenta de que Edward merodeaba cerca de la puerta. Una emoción extraña rugía y protestaba dentro de él; una emoción que no podía controlar. Con certeza no le envidiaba a este hombre su vida; no le envidiaba a ningún hombre la oportunidad de poner a prueba su destino. Las heridas de Jacob eran graves, pero era fuerte y sin duda se sobrepondría. «Por cierto,» reflexionaba Edward, «yo mismo sufrí mucho más y sobreviví.» Sin embargo, había una parte de él a la que no le gustaba el éxito de Jacob en llamar la atención de Isabella de manera tan plena... y sí, como él no podía.

Estaba enormemente molesto consigo mismo... y con Isabella.

En su corazón estaba horrorizado de sí mismo, ya que tal mezquindad no era propia de él. Se burlaba al pensar que podría estar celoso de esta sajona guapa. No obstante, apenas podía negar lo que era evidente. En verdad le disgustaba ver a Isabella con ese hombre, con su mano tan pequeña y blanca sobre su frente, su expresión ansiosa y afligida mientras que nunca había sido así con él. En realidad, admitió pensar que nunca sería así, ya que era muy consciente de que ella lo despreciaba como a ningún otro.

Cruzó el lugar hasta llegar a las dos mujeres. De pie junto a Isabella, miró fijamente a Jacob, con expresión impasible.

–¿No morirá?

No se le escapó la manera en la que los hombros de Isabella de pronto se tensaron en el mismo instante en que se acercó.

Fue Alice quien respondió:

–Parece poco probable, alabado sea Dios. Y descansa cómodamente, gracias a Isabella.

–Entonces ya no se requiere su presencia aquí –se retiró una vez más por la puerta–. Ven, sajona.

La columna de Isabella se había puesto rígida. Continuó lavando el rostro de Jacob, como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra.

–¡Sajona!

Isabella no respondió. Sus rasgos eran tan rebeldes como furiosos los de Edward.

Alice echó una mirada furtiva hacia atrás, a su hermano: una mirada a su mandíbula de piedra era todo lo que necesitaba. Posó una mano tranquilizadora sobre Isabella.

—Está bien. Yo me quedaré con Jacob toda la noche. Si necesitara tu ayuda, iré por ti, lo prometo.

Isabella ni siquiera parpadeó.

–No hay necesidad de que se moleste, Alice. Me quedaré con él.

–¡Sajona, no te lo diré otra vez!

Alice se desesperó. Se inclinó para susurrarle:

–¡Isabella, te lo ruego, por favor, ve! Mi hermano tolera mucho más de mí, y ni siquiera me atrevería a contrariarlo en este momento.

Isabella apretó los labios, luego hizo un pequeño movimiento asintiendo con desgana. Cumpliría con los deseos de Alice pero, por Dios, Edward podía pudrirse en el infierno si fuera por ella. Con la frente alta se puso de pie y pasó a su lado sin una mirada ni una palabra.

Edward no se encontraba más allá que a un paso de distancia detrás de ella a lo largo del pasillo. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta de su alcoba, giró hacia él y soltó su furia.

–¿No tenéis compasión? ¿Ni bondad, ni misericordia?

Los ojos de Edward destellaban.

–Si fuera tú, sajona, andaría con cuidado. Mi humor no es bueno esta noche.

Lo devastó con la mirada.

–¡Tampoco el mío, normando!

La ignoró. En cambio, desabrochó el cinturón de su espada y se quitó la túnica. Al mirar el ancho pecho enmarañado de pelo, el estómago de Isabella parecía dar golpes precarios. Desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, parecía más peligroso que nunca. Ella respiró profundamente por la garganta. Su mirada fue desde su torso desnudo hacia la cama y volvió otra vez.

Una sonrisa peligrosa acechaba en sus labios.

Isabella clavó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. El dolor le dio el coraje que tanto necesitaba.

–Sois egoísta –lo acusó en tono muy bajo–. ¡Un hombre yace herido, y vos pensáis sólo en vuestro propio placer!

–Y tú eres estúpida si piensas en ganar esta batalla, sajona. Si no me hubieras desafiado, podría haberte dejado. Pero ahora no. No, tú lo provocas. Y entonces sabré, sajona... ¿qué ocurrirá? ¿Te acostarás conmigo voluntariamente?

Su mirada fue devastadora.

–Nunca –juró–. Nunca me acostaré con vos voluntariamente

Estuvo delante de ella un instante. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

–Es una pena entonces —dijo con tirantez–. Porque sí lo harás.

La condenó con la mirada. Con las manos, quitó la vestimenta de su cuerpo. Isabella quedó boquiabierta; su mente daba vueltas. Incluso mientras una queja rondaba por su cabeza, él le dio la vuelta sobre la espalda en la cama.

Su boca la devoraba con ferocidad, su beso no era más que el sello de un dominio inflexible. Su lengua se clavó dentro de su boca una y otra vez, incluso mientras su cuerpo se clavaba dentro del de ella. El cuerpo de él se sentía pesado y firme sobre el suyo.

El pánico estalló dentro de ella; un pánico y una ira que superaban cualquiera que hubiera conocido alguna vez. De alguna manera, logró apartar su boca. Furiósa más allá de las palabras, de repente sintió que excedía la cautela y la razón.

–No –gritó–. ¡No! ¡No os permitiré que hagáis esto! Os odio ¿Me oís? ¡Os odio!

Edward la insultó. Estaba hecha para las manos de un hombre. Sus manos. Estaba hecha para el placer. Su placer.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron: un verde feroz contra un marrón oscuro.

–Así que lo quieres de esta manera –dijo con ferocidad–. Bien, te maldigo, sajona. Harás que tome por la fuerza lo que pude ganar de otra manera. ¡Vaya, me tientas, me tientas tanto! Sin embargo, creo que esta noche encontraría más diversión con una jarra de cerveza que contigo.

Se apartó de ella de un brinco, luego se puso de pie mirándola, con los labios tensos y fríos.

–Mejor que lo recuerdes, sajona, porque la próxima vez no serás tan afortunada. Me servirás. De cualquier manera. De todas las maneras. Tu tarea es complacerme. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Una vez más, salió furioso de la alcoba.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, Elizabeth y patriciavaquero92! Nos vemos mañana! Besos!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Al día siguiente, la salud de Jacob no mejoró ni empeoró. Tampoco tenía fiebre. Isabella, con cautela, interpretó estos síntomas como una buena señal, aunque le advirtió a Alice que era demasiado prematuro definir el curso que tendría la recuperación.

A lo largo de la mañana, le enseñó a Alice cómo limpiar las heridas y aplicar el emplasto. Mientras trabajaban, Alice le preguntó con discreción acerca de su suerte la noche anterior.

Isabella vaciló.

–Estaba enfadado –admitió, claramente molesta–. Desconozco dónde durmió.

Los labios de Alice esbozaron una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

–Está celoso, Isabella. ¡Dios sabe que está celoso!

No comprendía por qué Alice hablaba tan complacida. Aunque no mencionó nada, Isabella no estaba muy convencida. En efecto, y con amargura, sabía que Edward la consideraba tan sólo una posesión, su rehén, y sin duda era eso lo que había precipitado su enfado.

Más tarde, Isabella entreabrió los ojos para controlar a Jacob y a Alice. Jacob dormía; también Alice. Sentada en una banqueta junto a la cama, su cabeza se inclinaba formando un ángulo que parecía poco confortable.

De modo gentil, Isabella le acomodó el hombro. Alice parpadeó. Isabella negó con la cabeza y le reprendió con dulzura.

–No has podido dormir, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa tímida de Alice fue suficiente.

Isabella señaló la puerta.

–Ve a tu habitación y descansa –dijo con firmeza–. Me quedaré con Jacob hasta que vuelvas.

Alice se puso de pie y deslizó impulsivamente un brazo sobre los hombros de Isabella

–Tienes el corazón de un ángel –dijo con suavidad.

Alice se fue y Isabella se sentó en el banco que se encontraba cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Era inevitable que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia Edward... No lo veía desde la noche anterior cuando se fue. ¿Qué sucedería si Edward la encontraba allí? Apenas se cruzó tal pensamiento por su mente, Edward apareció en la habitación, su cobriza cabeza casi tocaba el marco superior de la puerta. Isabella se puso de pie, desesperada por el sentimiento de culpa que inmediatamente enrojeció sus mejillas.

–Alice no ha podido descansar nada –dijo con rapidez–. Le dije que fuera a dormir unas horas.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Lo que hubiera respondido, jamás lo sabría, ya que acto seguido llegó Seth. Ambos tenían rasgos hostiles y seriós.

–Tío, abajo hay un caballero llamado Benjamin. El caballero asesinado en Fenwald le pertenecía. Sabe que Jacob, el sajón, todavía está vivo y exige que se lo entreguemos para que se haga justicia.

Isabella inspiró profundamente.

Edward no le prestó atención.

–Que le lleven comida y vino, Seth. Lo veré en un instante –Seth asintió y se fue deprisa.

Edward no reveló indicio alguno de sus intenciones. Su expresión era imposible de interpretar. Sus dedos delgados presionaban su simétrica mandíbula. Isabella tuvo la sensación de que la había olvidado. Sin mirar hacia donde ella estaba, se volvió y se fue.

Isabella corrió detrás de él. En mitad del pasillo, lo cogió de la manga de la camisa.

Edward se volvió con violencia.

–Suéltame, sajona.

–¡No! ¡Edward, por favor! ¡No podéis entregarles a Jacob! ¡Está enfermo!

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

–La otra noche dijiste que su vida no corría peligro.

–¡Y es así, no en este momento! ¡Pero puede cambiar con rapidez si es encerrado en un inmundo calabozo!

–¿Calabozo? –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica–. Si se lo llevan, sajona, no vivirá tanto tiempo.

Isabella palideció.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con debilidad–. ¿Queréis decir que lo matarán?

–Lo ejecutarán –dijo Edward secamente–. Creo que algo así podría suceder ya que es sajón y asesinó a un soldado normando.

Isabella se quedaba sin respiración.

–No podéis dejar que eso suceda.

–Esto no es de tu incumbencia, sajona.

–¡Lo es! ¡Jacob no hizo nada malo! Vos le dijisteis que no dejara que nos pasara nada a nosotras, a Alice y a mí. Aquellos hombres... nos hubieran violado, a ambas. ¡Jacob simplemente nos protegió y cumplió vuestra orden!

–No interfieras, sajona.

Isabella emitió un sollozó de angustia.

–Virgen Santa, ¿qué clase de hombre sois? ¿Lo entregaríais tan sólo para... fastidiarme?

Edward enfureció.

–El amor que existe entre vosotros, ¿significa tanto para ti?

–¡Oh, basta! ¡No es mi amante, y vos, más que nadie, sabéis que nunca lo ha sido!

–¿Implorarías por su vida, sajona?

–¡Sí! –gritó con desesperación–. ¡Si eso es lo que hay que hacer para salvarlo, lo haría!

–Si lo hago, sajona, tendrás que darme demasiado a cambió. ¿Qué me darías entonces?

–No es lo que os daría, sino lo que os debería. Él salvó mi vida. Debo hacer lo que sea para salvar la suya –dijo con el fervor de un orador–. Y os daría lo que fuese... lo que desearais.

Edward la tomó por la cintura con su fuerte brazo y la acercó hacia él. Tanto sus palabras como su mirada fueron totalmente francas.

–Tú sabes lo que quiero, sajona. A ti. A ti en mi cama. Quisiera que vinieses a mí y que no te fueras de mi lado, porque me haces sentir la bestia más despreciable por atreverme a tocarte. Desearía que te entregaras a mí y no riñéramos cada vez que nos encontramos.

El mero pensamiento la excitó y por dentro percibió una extraña sensación. No era cruel, a pesar de ser tan autoritario y arrogante. El orgullo de Isabella había sido herido; se sintió profundamente agraviada por su debilidad. Sin embargo, acostarse con él no había sido una experiencia tan desagradable como había temido. No la había lastimado; más allá del dolor inicial, la había cuidado en todo sentido. Ahora, se dio cuenta de que no tenía elección. No tenía otra opción que dejar de lado su orgullo para salvar la vida de otra persona.

Con el corazón trémulo y sus extremidades temblando, se forzó a cumplir con su desafío de una vez por todas.

–Soy vuestra, normando –vaciló, con apenas un hilo de voz–. Soy vuestra posesión. Soy vuestra para... para cumplir lo que deseéis.

No hubo duda del sentimiento de triunfo que apareció en el rostro de Edward. Durante un instante, Isabella se odió por haber cedido.

–Entonces, que suceda, sajona. Acepto el acuerdo –la apartó de su cuerpo y se fue.

Isabella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Volvió con Jacob, quien todavía dormía con tranquilidad. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tomar asiento, y antes de que se diera cuenta, había bajado las escaleras de la torre. Se sentó en el último escalón, esforzándose por oír la conversación, con el pulso irregular. Desde allí, sólo vislumbró a un caballero que no reconoció. Sin duda era Benjamin, el normando.

Con su gordura y calvicie, tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa en la que estaba Edward. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la furia, y sus ojos llenos de ira.

–¡El miserable ha asesinado a uno de mis soldados! –dijo–. ¡Le exijo que me lo entregue!

A pesar de que no podía divisar el rostro de Edward, vio cómo elevaba su amplio hombro.

–¿Usted está al tanto de que sus hombres han atacado a dos mujeres?

Benjamin se burló.

–Una era una maldita sajona. ¡Seguramente usted no la protegería!

La voz de Edward se heló.

–Es una sajona por la que siento un gran aprecio.

Aprecio. ¡Si sentía aprecio era sólo por el placer que su cuerpo le provocaba!

–La otra muchacha –continuó Edward con un tono de voz duro como el acero– era mi hermana y no toleraré a ningún hombre, normando o no, que intente violar a aquellos cercanos a mí. Y no pretenda hacerse el desentendido en relación a las intenciones de sus hombres, Benjamin, ya que eran muy poco respetables. Según mi parecer, el sajón Jacob simplemente protegió lo que me pertenece. No se lo entregaré, ni ahora ni nunca. Incluso, aquellos dos hombres que lograron escapar deberían considerarse afortunados, ya que, si hubiera estado allí, estarían muertos, como su amigo. Pero quiero ser justo y por lo tanto le ofreceré una compensación por la pérdida de su caballero.

Isabella vio que le entregaba una bolsa llena de monedas, Benjamin la tomó, sin vacilar. Continuaron hablando, pero Isabella no se quedó para oírlos. Su corazón latía con violencia y apenas podía pensar. Edward había cumplido con lo que le había prometido.

Y ahora... ahora ella debía cumplir con su promesa.

Isabella permaneció junto a Alice y Jacob durante el resto del día. Desafortunadamente, al atardecer, la temperatura de Jacob comenzó a subir. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Alice le dijo que se fuera, asegurándole que había curado del enfermo con anterioridad y que era capaz de controlarle la temperatura. Isabella no dudó ni un segundo, ya que sabía que Jacob quedaba en buenas manos.

Escaleras abajo, en el salón principal, no había rastros de Edward. Lo advirtió mientras lo buscaba y revisaba la sala de reuniones. Sin embargo, sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que apareciese, lo que le producía cierta turbación. Continuó con la misma sensación hasta que se detuvo al sentir que una mano rozaba su hombro.

Pero era sólo Seth. Llevaba una bandeja llena de comida y bebida.

–Traigo comida y vino para usted y mi Señor –dijo suavemente–. Él pide que me acompañe.

Isabella asintió bruscamente. A pesar de su andar pesado mientras subían las escaleras, Seth no pronunció palabra alguna. Un temor indescriptible recorrió toda su espalda, incluso cuando sus pies subían los peldaños.

Seth abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás para que Isabella entrara. Isabella pasó por su lado y sintió que iba a la horca. Seth apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se retiró lentamente.

Edward parecía haber terminado su baño hacía tan sólo unos instantes. Desnudo de la cintura para arriba, llevaba sólo sus calzones. El cabello estaba todavía húmedo y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, con su ancha frente al descubierto. Pequeñas gotas de agua brillaban como pequeños diamantes entre el vello de su pecho. Los hombros se veían lisos y bronceados, como la madera untada de aceite. De pronto, sintió que, curiosamente, le faltaba el aire.

Con un gesto, la invitó a tomar asiento.

–Ven y siéntate, sajona.

Isabella, obligada y cabizbaja, rezaba para que no notara su aflicción. Edward sirvió un plato lleno de comida. Cuando Isabella tomó el plato con la comida, sus dedos se rozaron; el efecto del contacto le atravesó todo el cuerpo como un rayo. Edward no le prestó atención mientras comía y bebía; ni él ni ella tenían demasiado apetito. Isabella sentía un nudo en el estómago y no pudo comer más que unos bocados del arenque tan gustosamente sazonado. Sin quererlo, su mirada se posaba en el rostro de Edward una y otra vez. Sin embargo, no podía adivinar ni su humor ni sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, Edward se reclinó y con su mano recia tomó la copa. La mirada que le ofreció fue, sin duda, de estima. Isabella deseó tener la misma serenidad que él. ¿Por qué siempre la hacía sentir como si estuviese en desventaja? ¡Qué pensamiento tan tonto! ¡Quizás lo tenía porque él siempre entendió que ella realmente lo estaba!

Isabella escondió los dedos en su falda para intentar enfrentarse a la tranquila mirada de Edward y así dejar de sentirse tan desdichada.

–¿Debes mirarme de ese modo?

Isabella no pudo ocultar su irritación.

Edward sonrió, una sonrisa que no hizo eco en sus ojos.

–Simplemente pienso en tu sacrificio, sajona. Realmente deseo que tu joven pretendiente sea agradecido –la observaba de cerca–. En verdad, te debe preocupar que lo sea.

Los labios de Isabella se separaron.

–No del modo en que pensáis...

—Y entonces, ¿de qué modo, sajona? ¿Lo amas?

En realidad, Isabella estaba sorprendida de su vehemencia. ¿Tendría razón Alice? ¿Estaría celoso? Se mordió el labio, sin darse cuenta de que su vacilación se reflejaba en sus ojos.

–Quizás alguna vez lo amé –dijo débilmente–. Pero yo era joven y él, ya un adulto. Yo... yo desconocía en aquel entonces el modo de ser de los hombres y las mujeres.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza.

–Era el hijo de un señor del sur de Inglaterra –dijo, en voz baja–. Pronto me di cuenta de que ese caballero no podía cortejar a la hija de un campesino, a menos que sólo quisiera seducirla. Su futuro se hubiese arruinado. Sé que debía unirse a una dama, no a una bastarda.

Mientras hablaba, Edward recorrió el borde de la copa con la áspera yema de su dedo. Se sentía complacido de que no se hubiera dejado llevar por el desenfreno. Sí; estaba muy complacido. Jacob había sido un tonto en dejar pasar una belleza así, pero no podía dejar de pensar... ¿Lo deseaba en secreto todavía?

Edward se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a la chimenea. Finalmente, se volvió hacia ella.

–Lo sabía, sajona. ¿Sueñas con él cuando te acuestas conmigo?

Isabella suspiró.

–¡No!

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que si hubiera respondido de modo diferente podría haber evitado esa noche y otras más...

Su aprecio, tan avasallador, resultaba desconcertante.

—Has pagado un precio muy caro por su libertad, sajona. No puedes esperar nada a cambio.

–Intentaré que ningún hombre resulte herido por mi culpa. Incluso, sentiría la misma preocupación por cualquier hombre enfermo y lastimado.

–Entonces, ¿juras que Jacob no significa nada para ti?

Isabella se sonrojó, pero no se echó atrás ni por su pregunta ni su mirada.

–Sí.

–Y, ¿vendrías a mí voluntariamente?

Para su sorpresa, Isabella se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar su mirada de la de él. Asintió, sin poder hacer nada más.

–Entonces, ven a mí ahora.

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir con fuerza. Los ojos de Edward brillaban como abrasadoras antorchas de plata. Esperó. Sus piernas bien separadas una de la otra; el movimiento de su cabeza, sumamente arrogante.

La boca de Isabella se volvió seca. Se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Había hecho un trato y ahora debía cumplirlo. Sus piernas la llevaron hacia delante, lentamente, hasta que quedó frente a él.

Un pequeño y extraño temor se apoderó de ella. Estaba desgarrada por dentro como nunca lo había estado antes. Tan cerca de él, se sentía más grande que nunca. Se había resignado a aceptar su destino; sin embargo, por dentro, se preguntaba por qué Edward la afectaba tanto... ¡y justo el hombre a quien despreciaba con todo su ser! Sólo bastaba su mirada para que sintiera que una tempestad se desataba en su interiór. Y cuando la tocaba...

La mano de Edward se deslizó por debajo de donde terminaba el cabello de Isabella. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras las ásperas yemas de sus dedos rozaban el cuello de Isabella.

–Estás temblando, sajona. ¿Soy tan aborrecible?

–No –respondió con rapidez–. Es que no..., no sé qué deseáis que haga.

La imaginación de Edward se desbocó, junto con sus sentidos. La cercanía de Isabella siempre le causaba un doloroso estado de excitación. Deseaba sentir sus pequeñas manos en su cuerpo, tocándolo y descubriéndolo; su boca caliente sobre su piel desnuda.

Los dedos de Edward se enredaron en la gloriosa cabellera de Isabella; después, la acercó suave y lentamente y quedaron cara a cara.

La mirada de Edward la traspasó. Su voz era grave y tensa.

–Te pediría que no me rechazaras esta noche, o a ti misma, sajona. Desearía compartir contigo mi cama y todos los placeres que ello implica, sin negaciones, sin arrepentimientos. Si no puedes hacerlo, si no lo harás, entonces deberías irte ahora, sajona.

La mirada de Isabella se aferró a la de él. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan abatida, tan confusa! Había entrado en aquella alcoba segura de que la despreciaba, que simplemente buscaba dominarla. Sin embargo, no podía detectar rastro alguno de burla o triunfo en su mirada, sólo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y que hacía que su pulso se acelerara locamente.

Isabella tragó saliva. Sus dedos rozaron el pecho de Edward. Sintió un calor que corrió por todo su cuerpo. Aunque el impulso de tomarlo por la fuerza era fuerte, no lo hizo. Se le cruzó por la mente que su mano era demasiado pequeña y blanca en medio del cobrizo bosque de su pecho.

–No renunciaré al pacto que hicimos –murmuró. Hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza–. No me iré, normando.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

–Entonces hagámoslo –murmuró–. Porque no puedo esperar más.

La boca de Edward capturó la de ella. Isabella entregó sus labios con un gemido grave. Sintió que su espalda se convertía en agua. Enlazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. La presión que ejercían sus labios era dulcemente feroz, pero la deleitaba. Podía sentir el deseo de Edward en su abrazo, en el modo en que sus brazos le presionaban la espalda, a la vez que su propio deseo también se sentía igual de salvaje.

«¿Rechazarlo?», pensó asombrada. Por la Virgen María, no podía. Tampoco podía negar su deseo traicionero de estar con él.

En ningún momento Edward interrumpió la fusión de sus labios, incluso cuando la recostó sobre la cama y se movió para descansar a su lado. Le quitó a Isabella las vestiduras que le cubrían el cuerpo. Sólo después levantó la cabeza. Se sonrojó con el brillo de sus ojos verdes sobre su cuerpo desnudo, pero no dejó de mirarlo.

Edward se puso de pie junto a la cama, sus hombros anchos e increíbles resplandecían con el fuego; su torso era fuerte y musculoso. Se quitó los calzones y él también quedó completamente desnudo.

Con sus ojos, Isabella recorrió los músculos perfectamente dibujados de ambos brazos y luego desvió la mirada hacia abajo, sin poder evitarlo. Su respiración se detuvo. El estaba excitado y lascivo, también la implícita dureza de su virilidad. Ella apartó la mirada de su rígido miembro y volvió a contemplar su rostro, sólo para descubrir que él sabía lo que había estado examinando cuidadosamente. Un terrible calor inundó su semblante. Estaba totalmente avergonzada de que la hubiese descubierto.

Se estiró a su lado. Sintió su aliento en la oreja.

–No puedo ocultar mi pasión por ti, sajona. Pero no me importa que tu mirada se pierda en mí. En realidad, me gusta –dijo con una sonrisa extraña–, aunque no tanto como la sensación de tu mano envuelta en esa parte de mí que te desea tanto.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. Porque, con seguridad, no había querido decir que deseaba que lo tocara allí... No se atrevería...

Por Dios, lo hizo.

Ella gimió mientras él tiraba de las manos de Isabella contra su pecho. Por voluntad de ambos, sus palmas se desplazaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la mata de vellos. Unos dedos fuertes la detuvieron. Los nudillos de Isabella rozaron el rígido y plano vientre de Edward. Sus manos se fusionaron con las de ella, guiándolas hacia abajo (¡abajo!) hasta que su mano estuvo llena de él, con toda su fuerza y esencia.

Un extraño estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. La respiración de él y el tamaño de su miembro la hacían temblar, porque la palma de su mano podía sujetar sólo una parte de él. Las yemas de sus dedos lo examinaban en una búsqueda ligeramente vergonzosa y tentativa.

Estaba excitado, muy excitado. Ella estaba asombrada del calor abrasador y la dureza de Edward, y por la textura satinada de la redondeada punta de su pene, que parecía crecer aún más. Isabella podía sentir su acelerado pulso. Sentía los músculos del vientre de Edward endurecidos. Una vez más, su mano la abrazó mientras que, sin palabras, le mostraba los movimientos que lo excitarían aún más.

Era un suplicio; un puro y dulce suplicio. Sin embargo, Edward no se hubiera detenido justo en ese momento por toda la gloria de la cristiandad. Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás; su poderoso cuello, arqueado; sus ojos, entrecerrados. Apretó los dientes porque las caricias de Isabella lo enloquecían. Lo soportó hasta que no pudo más, con la seguridad de que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Los brazos de Edward estaban sobre los hombros de Isabella. La masajeó suavemente hasta llegar a su espalda. Sus insaciables dedos buscaban con audacia aquella parte femenina que yacía abierta a la vista y al tacto. Era exquisita, sus senos pequeños y firmes, en punta y con delicados pezones rosados. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y, con su lengua, recorrió el perfecto círculo rosa, luego lo introdujo profundamente en su boca. Humedeció los pezones haciéndoles caricias en círculo; primero uno y luego el otro, hasta que quedaron tensos y rígidos contra su lengua. Los dedos de Isabella perforaban los hombros de Edward. El sonido de su respiración, rápida e irregular, lo hizo enardecer de tal modo que casi queda aturdido.

Lentamente, Edward levantó la cabeza. La base de su mano se deslizó con infalible determinación hacia el ombligo. Sus dedos, haciendo círculos, descendieron y descubrieron que Isabella estaba mojada y dulcemente húmeda. Edward gimió. Su corazón latía con fuerza y apenas podía respirar. Su parte masculina palpitaba fuertemente y pensó que podría estallar, pero todavía no podía exigírselo a Isabella.

Osadamente, encontró lo que buscaba. El cuerpo entero de Isabella se sacudió con energía mientras Edward rozaba su punto de excitación, escondido entre los lisos pliegues rosados. Se le ocurrió aumentar su placer un poco más, pero sintió que ella no estaba aún preparada. Sintió que se ponía rígida cuando introdujo su largo y fuerte dedo dentro de la hendidura de su femineidad, provocándola y excitándola. Sin embargo, no lo rechazó, y en el siguiente suspiro sus muslos se separaron para cumplir con lo que ambos deseaban. La cabeza de Isabella se agitaba con violencia contra la almohada. Gimió, sus labios estaban húmedos y abiertos. Edward la observó, el ritmo de su mano era claramente erótico. Gemidos de deseo surgieron de la garganta de Isabella.

Después Edward se subió sobre ella, obligándola con violencia a compartir el placer. Palma con palma, entrelazaron los dedos. La suave y redondeada punta de su masculinidad se dividía húmeda, afelpada. Isabella gimió nuevamente por el lento movimiento del pene de Edward dentro de ella con rígida presión. No podía dejar de observarlo mientras lo sentía dentro, todo; la llenó toda hasta que no tuvo más para dar. Su sangre resonaba con un ritmo primitivo, allí donde se introducía en ella.

Los gemidos de Edward eran tensos e irregulares.

–¿No te hago daño...? ¿Verdad, dulce mujer?

Era un milagro que aún pudiera hablar. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no crear mayor excitación. La sensación de su miembro encajado en la profundidad estrecha y suave de su carne lo volvía loco. Era tan pequeña que sabía que la hubiese lastimado de no estar dulcemente húmeda y preparada para él.

La respiración de Isabella se aceleró. Su cuerpo se sacudió hasta el límite, debido a que Edward la penetró por completo. Sin embargo, no había dolor. Sacudió la cabeza, sin poder quitar la mirada del rostro de Edward. Sus facciones se veían tensas y cansadas, sus ojos ardían como brasas.

Isabella apenas gritó cuando Edward quitó su miembro, duro y liso y brillante. Y después se introdujo en ella nuevamente, más profundo de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron hasta tocar las nalgas de Isabella. Ella hizo lo mismo. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de él. Sentía un calor ardiente en el lugar que él poseía por completo. Ella pronunció su nombre entre suspiros, y después, y una vez más, como un deleite agudo que la penetraba.

–Edward..., Edward.

Fue como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de él. La presionó contra sí tapando sus gemidos con la boca. La besó salvajemente. Se zambullía en ella una y otra vez, violentamente hambriento. Guiados sólo por el instinto, la cadera de Isabella se movía al mismo ritmo que la de Edward, cada vez más rápido. De pronto, pareció que estallaban chispas que se derramaban sobre ella. En el mismo instante, él estalló dentro, quemándola con su semen.

El tiempo pasó a la deriva. Isabella apenas se dio cuenta de que Edward quitaba su miembro de su interior. Movió a Isabella hacia un lado y colocó una manta de piel sobre sus hombros. Completamente agotada, Isabella profirió un largo y reprimido suspiro, sintiendo que sus huesos se fundían. Una extraña paz los envolvió, una paz que ella se negaba a romper.

Por el contrarió, fue Edward quien la quebró. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se apoyó sobre un codo. Isabella frunció el ceño un poco adormilada.

–¿ Qué sucede? –murmuró.

Edward exclamó con impaciencia.

–¡Ese maldito gato! ¿Ha estado aquí todo el rato?

–¿Os referís a Cedric?

Isabella levantó la cabeza para seguir la mirada de Edward. Ocultó su sonrisa, ya que era ciertamente Cedric. Estaba sentado en un rincón, acicalándose una pata sin prisa. Como si se sintiera observado, levantó la cabeza y los observó con sus brillantes ojos amarillos. Se desplazó por el suelo sin hacer ruido, con su cola vagamente enroscada en el aire. Isabella dio unos golpecitos con la mano. Cedric saltó y rozó su hocico contra la mano de Isabella. Riéndose entre dientes, enterró la yema de sus dedos en el pelaje y lo acarició a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

La boca de Edward se abrió.

–Maldita criatura –murmuró–. Ayer le pedí a Seth que lo llevara al bosque y lo abandonara allí.

Isabella levantó la vista.

–Pero no tiene ningún otro sitio adonde ir. Como yo, ¿no creéis, milord? Ah, pero me olvidaba. Mejor no me quejo, ya que tengo una cama cálida y abundante comida.

La suavidad de su tono no frenó la respuesta de Edward a su pregunta.

–No te burles de mí –gruñó.

–Por cierto que no lo haría –dijo con dulzura–. Después de todo, sois mi Señor y mi conquistador. ¿No es así?

–Oh, sí que lo soy –una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se acercó a ella–. Entonces dime, sajona. ¿Te sentiste complacida por tu Señor y conquistador?

El destello en los ojos de Edward tendría que haberle advertido...

–Me extraña que preguntéis acerca de mi placer y no del vuestro propio –se precipitó a decir Isabella.

La risa de Edward fue lenta y poco amable. Isabella lo miró con aspereza. Su corazón latía de un modo extraño, ya que hubiera jurado que había algo de afecto en su expresión...

Cedric se sentó a los pies de la cama. Isabella tembló al sentir que un solitario dedo recorría su delicado hombro descubierto.

–Si no me complaces nunca más, sajona, todo Swan lo sabrá.

Las mejillas de Isabella se tornaron de color carmesí. Ocultó su rostro detrás del hombro de Edward antes de que pudiera verla. Pero con un sólo movimiento, la giró de tal manera que Isabella quedó sobre él. Asombrada, parpadeó confundida.

La mano de Edward recorrió el cabello suelto y glorioso de Isabella.

–Sí –dijo de nuevo con la mirada perdida en los labios de Isabella–. Me complaces, sajona... y, sin duda, lo harás nuevamente esta noche.

Y por Dios que lo hizo.

Isabella y Edward no fueron los únicos que durmieron poco aquella noche. Alice cumplió con su trabajo, tan atenta como una madre con su hijo. La fiebre de Jacob aumentó, pero ella no quiso despertar a Isabella, ya que, como había dicho, cosas como la fiebre, no se encontraban fuera de su experiencia.

Primero llenó una vasija con agua tibia. Sumergió un paño de hilo en el agua, luego lo sacó lentamente y lo deslizó sobre el torso desnudo de Jacob, quien inmediatamente sacudió las piernas y se quitó las sábanas. Debajo de la ligera cobija, sólo traía puestos los calzones.

En lo profundo de su pecho, el pulso de Alice se aceleró. Era cierto que no le resultaba extraño ver un torso desnudo, sin embargo, el de ese hombre era impresionante. Su mirada vagaba según su voluntad; sintió que se ruborizaba a la vista de él.

Pensó que no cabían dudas de que era un caballero habilidoso con la espada y la lanza. Los músculos de su torso, hombros y brazos estaban claramente definidos, redondeados y esculpidos. Alice suspiró su garganta. Observó con rapidez el rostro de Jacob.

El cabello era oscuro como la noche, largo y despeinado en la frente. Las pestañas eran oscuras y arqueadas; la barbilla cuadrada y fuerte; las fosas nasales largas y llamativas. Sin embargo, fue la boca lo que más le llamó la atención. Tallada en bellas y ásperas líneas, no podía dejar de observarla.

Su vientre vibró. Se sintió extrañamente sin aire. Sus pensamientos se tornaron salvajes. El sajón llamado Jacob era muy buen mozo... La mano de Alice se calmó. Una punzada rasgó su pecho. En realidad, no había visto un hombre hermoso desde la muerte de Jasper...

Por Dios, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos; ¡y él la estaba mirando!

Para su sorpresa –y luego, consternación– se incorporó.

Intentó recostarlo nuevamente.

–¡No, Jacob! –gritó–. ¡No debe levantarse todavía! ¡Está muy enfermo!

Jacob recorrió el rostro de Alice con un extraño y luminoso destello en los ojos.

–Usted es una bella dama –murmuró–. Sí, de una belleza sin precio.

Su voz era áspera como la corteza de un árbol, y, sin embargo, extrañamente agradable.

Se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que no era realmente él, y que no la reconocía. Las manos de Alice se movieron rápidamente para tomarlo de los hombros. Era extremadamente consciente de la sensación de su piel, caliente como el fuego, y aún lisa y flexible debajo de las yemas de sus dedos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Levantó su rostro para mirarlo.

–Por favor –dijo implorándole–. Por favor, Jacob, debe continuar con el reposo; de lo contrarió, empeorará.

La mirada de Jacob se posó sobre los labios de Alice.

–Un beso –dijo con voz ronca–. Un beso y haré lo que me diga.

Jacob no le dejó posibilidad de contradecirlo. Su cabeza se inclinó. Sus labios buscaron los de ella. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron. Ella se entregó con un gemido suave. De modo espontáneo, sus brazos abrazaron el cuello de Jacob, incluso cuando los de él la sujetaban con fuerza contra su torso desnudo.

Y a ella no le importó. Era el deseo, era la debilidad, pero no pudo rechazarlo. Los labios de Alice temblaron, luego se separaron por la presión ejercida por él. Su corazón estalló, como si un disparo de excitación la recorriera por dentro. No había sentido deseos por ningún hombre desde que Jasper había fallecido, pero ¡por Dios! Sí que se sentía bien contra el pecho de ese hombre. Volver a ser besada y sentir pasión encendió las llamas en su interior.

¿Por qué debía suceder ahora, con ese valiente caballero sajón que desconocía? Sólo sabía que de algún modo era lo correcto...

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando Jacob levantó la suya. Alice intentó serenarse, ya que no sabía qué extraña locura la había poseído.

Podía sentir la mirada de él, caliente y abrasadora. De algún modo, tuvo el coraje de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Por favor –dijo conmocionada–. Por favor, Jacob, debe descansar.

Con manos temblorosas lo hizo recostar. Por un instante temió que no quisiera. Pero luego, en un solo movimiento volvió a recostarse, exhausto. Tenía los párpados a medio cerrar; luego, extendió la mano buscando la de Alice.

Sus fuertes dedos se entrelazaron con los de Alice.

–Quédese conmigo, bella dama –dijo con voz ronca–. Quédese...

Pronto quedó dormido. Alice se mantuvo despierta toda la noche acariciándole la frente, calmándolo con palabras suaves cuando, inquieto, daba vueltas en la calma.

Rezó fervientemente toda la noche y, a la mañana siguiente, la fiebre había desaparecido...

Sus dedos permanecían todavía entrelazados.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN y marieisahale! Les dejo los caps. de hoy y mañana también! Besos!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward le dijo a Isabella que le permitiría visitar a Carlisle; pero sólo con Seth como acompañante.

A Isabella no le preocupó lo más mínimo. El cambio en su corazón era totalmente inesperado..., pero muy placentero. No, no se atrevió a cuestionar su decisión por miedo a que cambiase de idea.

Los días se hicieron más cortos, las noches largas y oscuras. Pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con Carlisle, ya que la frágil condición en la que se hallaba le preocupaba. Pronto el invierno extendió su frío por las tierras, helando los lagos y los ríos, cubriendo las montañas y los bosques con un brillante manto blanco de escarcha y nieve.

Aunque ni Edward ni ella lo hablaban, su relación fue cambiando, poco a poco, a medida que los días pasaban.

La vida con Edward de Normandía no era tan insoportable como había temido. No; ya no lo miraba con miedo ni odio.

Durante el día, prevalecía un estado de alerta. Nunca más buscaron dañarse el uno al otro con palabras irónicas. Y durante las noches... Las noches transcurrían en un resplandor de pasión, abrazados.

Edward sólo tenía que echarle una mirada para encender un deseo diferente a todo lo que ella había sentido con anterioridad. Con tristeza, Isabella fue desprendiéndose de su debilidad. Había hecho la promesa de no pelearse con él, y lo cumplió. Sin embargo, hubo varias noches en las que buscó alejarse, estar distante para que Edward reclamara su cuerpo y su corazón. Pero Edward no era un hombre para rechazar.

Y que Dios salve su alma, porque no poseía la fuerza para rechazarlo.

Sin embargo, tenerse confianza no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Ella a menudo lo observaba cuando participaba en el tribunal feudal en el salón principal, resolviendo las quejas de aquellos que estaban bajo su autoridad. Quizás, esperaba encontrar alguna falta en sus decisiones, pero jamás pudo hacerlo.

Un día en particular, a comienzos de febrero, permaneció cerca de las escaleras, en silencio, oyendo a Edward pronunciarse en un juicio.

–Dos soldados normandos se llevaron todas las bolsas de granos de mi cobertizo –se quejó un campesino del pueblo llamado Randall–. Las abrieron y luego arrojaron todos los granos al viento. Tengo cinco bocas hambrientas que alimentar, milord. Pero ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerles.

Edward se sentó, acariciándose la barbilla.

–¿Conoce las identidades de esos dos normandos?

–Sí, los conozco –proclamó Randall con tenacidad–. Son aquellos dos, milord.

Señaló a dos soldados que se encontraban contra la pared y que habían estado riéndose todo el rato, mientras el campesino hablaba. Cuando la mirada de Edward se posó sobre ellos, inmediatamente dejaron de reír.

–Félix. Demetri. ¿Qué tenéis que decir con respecto a los cargos que este hombre presenta contra vosotros?

El que se llamaba Félix abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Demetri dijo con rapidez:

–Por supuesto que el hombre está loco, milord.

Randall negó con la cabeza.

–¿Loco yo? Los demás me decían loco por presentar estos hechos frente a usted. Pero les dije que usted era un hombre de justicia, incluso contra sus hombres. ¡Y yo los vi con mis propios ojos, y también mi esposa!

Edward observó a los soldados. Su tono de voz fue duro como el acero.

–Félix. Demetri. Quiero la verdad ahora. ¿Vosotros robasteis las semillas de este hombre?

Esta vez, fue Félix quien dio un paso adelante.

–Lo hicimos, milord –murmuró. Edward volvió su mirada al campesino.

–Reemplazaré las semillas que le robaron con las de las reservas de Swan.

Le hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres.

–Diego, acompaña al granero y asegúrate de que se lo entreguen. Y vosotros, Félix y Demetri, cuando llegue la primavera, trabajaréis durante una semana en los campos de Randall.

Cuando se prosiguió con el siguiente caso, Isabella se fue, con una expresión pensativa. En verdad, Edward administraba la justicia equitativamente y sin discriminar entre normandos y sajones. Fue en ese momento cuando... Isabella admitió la verdad de todo...

Edward de Normandía no era ni la mitad del monstruo que ella había pensado. Era un hombre como había sido su padre, fuerte y honesto, ambos justos y prudentes.

Sin embargo, su corazón no tenía paz. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan desgarrada! Desgarrada por la lealtad a la memoria de su padre y por su incipiente sentimiento hacia Edward.

No se atrevía a amarlo. No lo amaba. Además, siempre sería su Señor y conquistador...

Tanya estaba no menos que complacida por el desarrollo de los sucesos. Ella observaba cómo se miraban; Edward con ojos oscuros y abrasadores; Isabella con una vaga intranquilidad. En la mesa, Isabella se sentaba a su lado o sobre su rodilla. Y varias fueron las noches en las que Edward permanecía de pie, junto a ella, tomados de la mano.

La generosa boca de Tanya empequeñeció. ¡Bah! No comprendía por qué Edward había llevado a su pálida y escuálida hermana a su cama, ¡más sorprendente aún, que tuviera que remplazaría a ella por otra! El chismorreo en el castillo era tan grande que parecía que Edward no disfrutaba de ninguna otra. Tanya concluyó con desdén que, con seguridad, su cuerpo era más placentero. Hizo un gesto de aprobación con sus manos sobre sus grandes senos y luego sonrió con timidez. Isabella no había sido dotada con tanta generosidad. Y sus caderas, anchas y amplias también permitirían albergar sin inconvenientes a un hombre del tamaño de Edward. El simple pensamiento de hacer el amor con un caballero de ese porte la excitaba y la humedecía.

Y seguramente Edward sería un amante viril y exigente. Su sonrisa se marchitó. Con certeza que la maldita Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente satisfacía a un hombre como Edward. Frunció el ceño mientras doblaba la esquina de uno de los pasillos.

Su humor obsceno no duró demasiado. James estaba de pie al final del pasillo. Con ojos centelleantes, la llamó con una seña.

Sus fantasías se desvanecieron. Mientras Edward quizás fuera su elegido, Tanya no tenía escrúpulos para darse placeres donde pudiera encontrarlos. Y James era un amante complaciente. En realidad, nunca había conocido a un hombre que la satisficiera durante cuatro horas seguidas, como lo hacía él.

No tardaron en encontrar lo que ambos buscaban: una alcoba vacía.

En unos segundos, Tanya quedó desnuda frente a él.

–Me has abandonado, mi lujurioso príncipe normado.

Tomó sus senos con las manos como ofreciéndolos para su aprobación. Como sabía lo que sucedería, la respiración de James comenzó a ser irregular y su miembro creció y se irguió frente a sus ojos.

Tanya rió de manera ronca.

–No por demasiado tiempo, mi cielo.

Con ambas manos, James apretó ambos senos de Tanya, y luego se inclinó para succionar los turgentes pezones. Tanya gimió de placer y le plantó cara. La cabeza de James se levantó y devastó su boca con su lengua. La acercó hacia su cuerpo con violencia, con sus manos en las caderas de ella, aplastando su cuerpo contra sus senos.

Tanya gimió y abrió las piernas. Con las uñas, le rasgó la túnica hasta que descubrió su piel desnuda. Pero eso no la contentó demasiado. Introdujo sus manos en los calzones, deslizándolas hasta sus muslos, donde encontró lo que deseaba. Su miembro erecto, duro y pesado sobre la palma de su mano.

Sonriendo, humedeció los labios de James con la lengua. James presionaba con sus manos los hombros de Tanya y la empujó hacia abajo, por delante de él. Enseguida, un gemido gutural surgió desde el interior de su pecho.

En la prisa de aferrarse el uno con el otro, no se dieron cuenta de que no habían cerrado totalmente la pesada puerta de roble.

En el pasillo, Isabella se dirigía a la alcoba de Alice. Cuando oyó movimientos en una de las alcobas desocupadas, se detuvo, perpleja. En ese momento, vio la puerta entreabierta. Se acercó un poco más y espió por el pequeño espacio.

Por el latido de su corazón, estaba convencida de que sus ojos la engañaban. Su boca se abrió, en un gesto de sorpresa. Un sonido de incredulidad estrangulador surgió de su garganta. No se dio cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo hasta que chocó con algo alto y rígido.

Edward la tomó del hombro. Percibió la expresión de horror en el rostro de Isabella.

–¡Isabella! ¿Qué sucede?

Isabella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza de modo exagerado.

–James –dijo en voz baja–. Tanya...

En ese instante, se oyó una serie de cortos y agudos gemidos femeninos, seguidos de un golpeteo que aumentaba.

Isabella palideció.

–Dios santo –dijo en voz baja.

Parecía una criatura salvaje cuando Edward la tomó de su brazo y la llevó en dirección opuesta.

Isabella dio un tirón para soltar su brazo.

–Deteneos. No puedo irme. Tanya está ahí dentro con él...

–Lo que suceda entre ambos es mejor que no lo sepa nadie, sajona.

La imagen de James, sus manos en el enredado cabello de Tanya, ardían en su pensamiento.

–No observasteis lo que yo vi –dijo.

Ya se encontraban en la alcoba. Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y arqueó una ceja.

–Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que viste?

Las mejillas de Isabella se sonrojaron.

–No..., no puedo decíroslo –balbuceó.

–Oh, sí que puedes, sajona.

Edward insistió. Decidido. Insistió e insistió hasta que, poco a poco, la escena que Isabella había presenciado surgió deprisa.

Sin embargo, Edward no sentía ni una pizca de compasión por Tanya. En verdad, movía sus labios con nerviosismo, como si el incidente fuera muy divertido.

La ira de Isabella la hizo retorcerse. La situación comprometida de Tanya no la divertía. Se enderezó, indignada.

–Sois cruel –le dijo, acusándolo–. James es una bestia. Seguramente sea una perversión normanda.

–Te aseguro, sajona, que no lo es. Porque, apuesto a que él le ha hecho lo mismo a ella.

Isabella palideció. ¿Quería hacerla sentir como una tonta o, por Dios, era verdad?

–No –dijo débilmente–. Tales cosas no pueden suceder...

Se volvió hacia un lado porque ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos. En un instante se sintió completamente tonta e inocente.

Edward quiso reír una vez más porque los ojos de Isabella estaban muy abiertos y su rostro tenía el color del fuego.

Con sus brazos, la tomó por detrás. Llevó la espalda de Isabella sobre la pared sólida de su pecho y, luego, apoyó su barbilla sobre el resplandeciente cabello de Isabella.

Isabella sintió que un aliento cálido recorría sus orejas.

–Algunos dicen que es una fiesta para los sentidos... La sensación más hermosa que un hombre y una mujer pueden obsequiarse.

Edward la hizo girar para que las manos de Isabella quedaran sobre su pecho. Bajo las yemas de los dedos, Isabella podía sentir el denso y cobrizo bosque de vello. Notó una sensación familiar debajo de su vientre. Sin embargo, sintió que debía hablarle.

–Pero vos habéis oído a Tanya; James le estaba haciendo daño...

–No todos los gritos son de dolor, mi cielo.

Con la punta de su nariz, Edward acarició la parte de detrás de la oreja de Isabella, suave como la piel de un niño.

–¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? –lentamente la hizo girar con sus brazos. Había desaparecido todo rastro de risa de su rostro. Con un dedo, debajo de la barbilla de Isabella, acercó el rostro de ella hacia el suyo–. Sería un gran placer para mí, sajona, demostrártelo –dijo con tranquilidad.

Y, por Dios que está en el cielo, que lo hizo.

Edward la desvistió lentamente, con expresión atenta. Después, se quitó las vestiduras y la llevó a la cama. La dulzura con la que le hacía el amor le quitó el aliento. Las manos de Edward estaban por todos lados. Ella temblaba mientras él agasajaba ávidamente los delicados pezones de sus senos, succionándolos y pellizcándolos.

La cabeza de Edward comenzó a descender por su vientre; los labios le recorrían el ombligo. Su aliento se enredaba en su boca. Con un movimiento suave, colocó las piernas de Isabella sobre sus hombros y, luego, cualquier débil quejido que tuviera, no salió de sus labios. Todo pensamiento se escabulló en su mente.

Primero, sintió su cálido y húmedo aliento. Y luego, él estaba entre sus muslos, mientras la lamía con la lengua, con movimientos rápidos y provocantes. Un escalofrío de puro placer recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella, ya que los movimientos del normando fueron precisos. Era maravilloso. Cerró los ojos y se arqueó contra él, buscando el tormento que le causaba la escurridiza lengua de Edward, hasta que por fin la sintió en su interior; allí en el ardiente centro de su ser. Las manos de Isabella se enroscaron en la sábana. Pero él insistía. Decidido. Isabella clavó sus dientes en el labio inferior mientras intentaba retener un grito de placer.

La respiración era irregular y su pecho se levantó cuando, finalmente, él se elevó por encima de ella; los ojos de Edward centelleaban con ferocidad. Isabella no pudo dejar de observar cuando sus caderas estuvieron sobre las de ella. Edward la penetró lentamente, profundamente hasta que no tuvo más para dar, enloqueciéndose. Isabella se aferró a los brazos de Edward, llena con la rigidez de su miembro.

Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia ella.

–Tu pequeña y feroz bestia una vez dejó sus marcas en mi espalda –dijo sobre los labios de Isabella–, No me molestaría que volviese a hacerlo, amor.

Luego, comenzó a moverse, lento al principio, luego más y más rápido hasta que empujó de manera violenta, fuera de control. Pero Isabella no se quejó. La fricción de su cuerpo sobre ella –dentro de ella– era más de lo que podía soportar. Un placer, embriagador y oscuro giraba a su alrededor. Enredada en el mismo ciego frenesí que él, sus uñas se clavaron en la suavidad de los hombros de Edward, seguidamente se deslizaron hasta alcanzar su agitado y salvaje trasero. En un sólo instante, se sintió extasiada por dentro. Abrumada por un impulso que desconocía, no se dio cuenta de que gemidos de placer escapaban de sus labios. Por encima de ella, pudo sentir que Edward se estremecía. El abrasador ardor de su semen brotó violentamente en su interior, una y otra vez; su orgasmo era tan poderoso y apasionado como el de ella.

Lentamente, Isabella tomó conciencia. Sólo después de unos instantes, se percató del desenfreno que había sentido. Tendida a su lado, un brazo musculoso la tomó por la espalda y Isabella colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

–Es perverso –murmuró Isabella–. Las cosas que hacéis..., la forma en que me hacéis sentir, normando.

Debajo de su mejilla, Isabella sintió cómo vibró el pecho de Edward mientras reía entre dientes. Tomó un largo y castaño mechón de cabello y lo enroscó en su puño.

–¿Perverso, eh? –esta vez, estalló en una risa–. Querida, ¿quién puede considerarte una bruja? Eres una inocente.

Sí, sólo fue necesario una sola y ardiente caricia para quitarle el aire de los pulmones. Isabella no estaba orgullosa de la manera en que su cuerpo la engañaba cada vez que estaban juntos. No podía contenerse y su falta de control la atemorizaba.

Este pensamiento ocupó su mente durante esa noche y toda la tarde siguiente. Caminó con pesadez junto a Seth mientras se acercaban a la aldea a visitar a Carlisle. Edward había partido a York. Aunque el día estaba inusualmente soleado, la nieve brillaba y resplandecía, hacía demasiado frío. La pesada y confortable capa forrada de piel que Edward había traído de Londres cubría sus hombros. Sin embargo, el frío se filtraba. Pero sus pensamientos sobre Edward eran tan intensos que no se había dado cuenta de que Seth se había detenido hasta que la llamó bruscamente por su nombre.

No se encontraban solos.

Un pequeño grupo de hombres a caballo se había detenido justo delante de ellos.

–¡Deténganse allí! –dijo uno de ellos–. Le pediré un favor, señorita.

Isabella vaciló. Supo que era sajón por el modo de hablar y por sus vestiduras. Su tono era bastante placentero, sin embargo, sentía algo extraño y codicioso en el aire y en todos ellos que no la dejaba en paz. Sus túnicas estaban harapientas y sucias. A su lado, sintió que Seth también se volvía rígido.

El muchacho fue quien respondió.

–¿Qué favor pedirá, Señor?

El hombre frotó su mejilla barbuda.

–Había una bifurcación en el camino unos kilómetros atrás. Creo que nos hemos perdido. ¿Cuál nos llevará hasta Londres?

Seth levantó su mano y señaló hacia atrás por sobre sus hombros.

—Si regresan por donde han venido, el desvío hacia la izquierda los llevará al sur de Londres. El viaje les llevará tres o cuatro días.

El hombre se descubrió la cabeza.

–Muchas gracias, muchacho.

Un instante después, giraron sus caballos y se fueron. Isabella agradeció al cielo que se hubiesen ido. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Seth y continuaron la marcha.

En una bolsa, Isabella llevaba unas tartas de miel que le gustaban a Carlisle de manera especial. Se sintió halagado con su regalo, y Isabella sabía que lo estaría. Ya casi anochecía cuando se levantó para irse. Odiaba dejarlo porque sentía que sólo con Carlisle podía ser ella misma. Con Edward tenía que estar siempre atenta, siempre alerta para poder controlar sus sentimientos.

Aunque Isabella le rogó que se quedara sentado, Carlisle la acompañó hasta la puerta de la choza. Cogió sus cosas, tambaleándose un poco, y permaneció allí. Bendita Virgen María, el invierno no había sido benévolo con él. «Parece tan anciano... », pensó con angustia. Un profundo miedo hirió su corazón, como una flecha; luego, una sensación fugaz la sobresaltó... ¿Cuántas veces más podría volver a verlo? Lo abrazó con fuerza y Carlisle dijo con voz clara:

–¡Querida, niña, no pierdas más tiempo! La noche se avecina y desearía que tú y el muchacho llegaran cuanto antes a Swan. He oído que bandas rebeldes de sajones andan merodeando, robando y saqueando; hombres a los que no les importa ni una pizca a quién hacen daño.

Isabella colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Carlisle.

–Llegaremos antes de que anochezca –le aseguró.

Su pensamiento no estaba en la advertencia que le había hecho Carlisle, sino en la sensación que había tenido. Sin embargo, el gesto de adiós que hizo Carlisle con la mano fue fuerte y firme, mientras les deseaba buena suerte. Quizás, pensó mientras dejaban el pueblo atrás, su imaginación se había vuelto extremista.

Pero pronto su pensamiento se trasladó a otros asuntos. Estaban apenas fuera de la aldea cuando Seth la tomó de un hombro.

Para cuando elevó la mirada, ella y Seth estaban rodeados... Nada más y nada menos que por el grupo de hombres harapientos y sucios con los que se habían cruzado antes.

A su lado, los ojos de Seth relampaguearon.

–Apártense para que podamos continuar nuestro camino –dijo con severidad.

–Creo que no, muchacho –dijo el hombre que les había hablado antes, al parecer el cabecilla, con una risa jadeante–. No, no lo creo.

El interiór de Isabella se congeló. A pesar de todo, se enfrentó a ellos con valentía.

–No les hemos hecho nada –dijo con voz clara–. Estamos regresando a la fortaleza de Swan...

–Sí, muchacha, lo sabemos –hizo una mueca burlona mostrando una sonrisa casi sin dientes–. Es asombroso todo lo que podemos aprender haciendo las preguntas correctas.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Sus labios apenas se movían mientras hablaba.

–¿Qué desean de nosotros? No tenemos joyas, ni dinero...

–No es lo que queremos de ti, sino lo que obtendremos del lord de Swan. Pero no tengas miedo, muchacha, si todo sale bien, os devolveremos sanos y salvos en quince días.

Una helada sensación de terror se apoderó de su vientre.

–¿Qué?–dijo débilmente–. No puede secuestrarnos...

El hombre miró de soslayo.

–Es rápida, ¿no es cierto, muchachos?

–¡No, no puedes hacernos esto! Soy sajona como tú...

–Pero el premio de un normando..., y de uno que seguramente apruebas por la capa que traes puesta –sonrió de modo burlón–. Sin duda pagará el rescate por ti. Sí, y por su sobrino también.

El terror se apoderó de ella. Cuatro de ellos ya habían desmontado. Los dos, Isabella y Seth, comenzaron a retroceder, pero, desgraciadamente, dos de los hombres ya los habían detenido. Los dos retrocedían y golpeaban y luchaban con fuerza, mas no pudieron liberarse y pronto estuvieron atados como dos cochinillos y montados en un caballo.

A una señal de su adalid, los sajones galoparon salvajemente hacia los bosques con la recompensa. Un sólo pensamiento cruzó la mente de Isabella mientras dejaban Swan atrás.

Edward pensará que había intentado fugarse... una vez más.

Así fue.

Edward estaba furióso cuando llegó de York y descubrió que Isabella no había vuelto de la aldea. Inmediatamente mandó a buscar a Seth, pero el muchacho tampoco estaba.

Volvió sus furiosos ojos sobre la choza de Carlisle. El anciano juró que nada malo había pasado cuando Isabella partió antes del ocaso; les había pedido con firmeza que partieran.

Edward golpeó con violencia el puño contra la palma de su mano. Tendría que haber sabido que no podía confiar en ella... Esos labios dulces y blandos siempre le mentirían y engañarían. Edward despreciaba el pensamiento que asaltaba su mente, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Parecía que la mujerzuela se había escapado una vez más.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba Seth con ella? No tenía sentido. ¿Había forzado al muchacho para que se escapara junto a ella? Seth carecía de la fuerza de un hombre, pero era un joven alto, delgado y musculoso y preparado para defenderse de una mujer. En especial de una mujer tan pequeña como Isabella.

Mientras se encontraba allí, comenzó a nevar. En pocos segundos, el cielo se transformó en una fina cortina blanca delante de sus ojos. Durante un buen rato, echó maldiciones con odio. No podía hacer nada, ya que no veía. Y si no dejaba de nevar pronto, cualquier huella que hubiese dejado quedaría cubierta por la mañana.

Cerró con fuerza su mandíbula. La encontraría, se juró cruelmente. Por la Virgen que la encontraría. Y luego..., luego aprendería que lo había tomado por tonto por última vez.


	16. Capítulo 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida. Cabalgaron durante horas, cada vez más dentro del oscuro bosque. Bien entrado el día siguiente, se detuvieron en un extenso claro. Para entonces, Isabella estaba entumecida a causa del frío, la fatiga y el hambre.

Laurent era el nombre del cabecilla. El mismo bajó a Isabella de la montura donde habían viajado juntos. Cuando los pies de Isabella tocaron el suelo, sus piernas no pudieron soportar el peso de su cuerpo después de tantas horas en la montura. Tambaleó y casi cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor.

Laurent le desató las manos para que pudiera hacer sus necesidades y ella lo hizo con rapidez. Cuando volvió de los arbustos, no pudo evitar oír una conversación en voz baja.

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. Era sólo Seth que le hizo una seña con la mano y ambos retrocedieron lentamente.

–¿Has podido oírlos? –murmuró.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

–Laurent ha enviado a uno de sus hombres a Swan para pedir el rescate.

Seth podría haber hablado un poco más, pero sus dientes comenzaron a castañear y ella apenas podía entenderlo. Uno de los hombres de Laurent le había robado la capa; otro, la túnica de lana, dejándolo solamente con una fina camisa de hilo, calzones y botas.

Sin vacilar, Isabella se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre los hombros de Seth.

Con la mirada, Seth le dio a entender que no la necesitaba.

–No es necesario –dijo Seth.

–Siempre es necesario –dijo Isabella con ojos relampagueantes, a modo de advertencia–. Estás temblando de frío. Estoy más acostumbrada al frío que tú –mintió–. ¿Qué sucedería si enfermaras como hace un tiempo atrás? Tu madre nunca me lo perdonaría. Nunca me perdonaría a mí misma.

Seth se mordió el labio, con una mirada de rechazo hacia ella. Un mensaje silencioso pasó entre ellos en ese instante, algo que no había estado presente con anterioridad.

Seth tocó el brazo de Isabella con sus manos atadas.

–Te debo una –dijo con solemnidad.

Isabella fingió observar cómo la nieve caía de las copas de los árboles, pero su boca estaba cerrada por el dolor. Seth y ella habían estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre había existido una barrera entre ambos. Sólo ahora tenía la curiosa sensación de que en realidad no existía tal barrera.

Isabella no pudo mantener la atención en el muchacho por demasiado tiempo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando, de repente, uno de los hombres de Laurent la llevó a rastras, casi arrancándole el hombro de su lugar. El hombre estaba sucio y desaliñado, con el cabello apelmazado, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros. La barba estaba desarreglada y descuidada. No había duda acerca de lo que tramaba. Los ojos, llenos de lujuria, no dejaban de posarse en sus senos. Aunque sentía un helado terror en su vientre, Isabella intentó sacudirse con fuerza y liberar su brazo, pero no era un hombre al que se pudiera contradecir. Se volvió contra ella con un feroz gruñido.

La voz de Seth se oyó claramente.

–Si le hacéis daño, puedes estar seguro de que Edward no pagará ningún rescate. Él la aprecia demasiado.

Laurent, a lo lejos con otro de sus hombres, volvió a toda prisa.

–¡Vladimir! –gritó–. El muchacho tiene razón. ¡Vuelve a atar a la mujerzuela y ven aquí!

El sajón Vladimir le colocó las correas de cuero que ataban sus muñecas. Pero mientras las ajustaba, Seth se burló.

–¿Qué ocurre, Laurent? ¿Tanto le temes a una simple mujer que debes atarla?

Una vez más, la cabeza de Laurent se volvió hacia ellos. Isabella contuvo la respiración porque la expresión de crueldad del sajón no era fácil de contemplar.

Laurent se les acercó.

–Eres un desvergonzado, normando. Y creo que me gustaría no escuchar más tus estupideces –al decirlo se acarició la barba y sonrió con malicia–. Sí, me sentiría aún mejor si no tuviera que esforzarme para ver tu rostro y tu cuerpo de normando.

Un miedo horrible se apoderó del corazón de Isabella porque estaba segura de que quería asesinar al muchacho. Laurent se volvió e hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres. Murmuraron en voz baja; ella intentó escuchar.

–... llévalo al norte donde el río desemboca en el mar... matadlo allí, en el campo... ¡No!... ¡No! Debemos tener cuidado porque se dice que Edward de Normandía es un guerrero letal. Y codiciamos su dinero, no su venganza... Espera allí hasta que te dé la orden... Cuando tengamos el dinero del rescate en nuestras manos, los matamos, a ambos...

La sangre de Isabella se convirtió en hielo que atravesaba sus venas. Cielo santo, los asesinarían...

Los hombros de Isabella se desplomaron mientras veía cómo se llevaban a Seth, montado detrás de su secuestrador. Su corazón gritó. Sólo podía rezar para que Dios lo mantuviese a salvo, tan sólo por ahora.

Más tarde, ella fijó la mirada en la fogata. Tenía miedo de lo que Edward pudiese llegar a pensar y la atemorizada aquello en lo que no pensaría. No tenía duda de que Edward le pagaría a Laurent el rescate que fuese por Seth, pero, ¿qué haría con ella? Su corazón se retorció. En verdad, existía la probabilidad de que se negara a entregar su dinero para salvarla. Sin duda, pensaría que era la forma de quitársela de encima.

Pero, ciertamente, ¿qué importaba que pagase o no el rescate? Laurent los mataría de todos modos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar. Laurent le arrojó un abrigo de piel y le ofreció un trozo de carne seca, pero apenas pudo probar bocado. Había dejado de nevar hacía ya tiempo. El círculo de la luna se elevó en lo alto del oscuro cielo nocturno. Los sajones bebían con entusiasmo grandes cantidades de cerveza. Isabella se sentó en cuclillas contra el tronco de un roble, sin poder descansar, sin poder aquietar sus errantes pensamientos.

De dónde surgió la idea, nunca lo supo. Tampoco le importó, porque de pronto se dio cuenta de que, uno a uno, los sajones se fueron quedando dormidos en un sueño alborotado. A su alrededor, se escuchaban ronquidos. Nadie podía ver lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Nadie que la detuviera para que no hiciera lo que haría... ir a donde fuera. Sin duda, amanecería antes de que esos patanes se despertaran.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo, derramando su pálido e intenso brillo a través de las ramas de los árboles. Sintió una gran excitación en la boca del estómago. Se puso de pie, los músculos tensos y acalambrados del frío. Poco a poco, se fue arrastrando lentamente, atenta a cualquier signo de movimiento de los sajones.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de que pudieran oírlo. Dispersó los caballos, excepto uno, un noble palafrén. Sin los caballos, los sajones no podrían seguirla, excepto a pie.

Unos instantes después, caballo y jinete se desvanecieron en la noche.

Una simple corazonada hizo que Edward guiara a sus hombres hacia el bosque, en dirección norte. Como lo había sospechado, la nieve de la noche anterior había cubierto todo rastro de pisadas. Pero cerca del mediodía, junto a un tronco de árbol caído, encontró claros signos de que varios caballos habían pasado por allí.

Avanzó con rapidez, más decidido que nunca.

No mucho después, se oyó un grito que provino de uno de sus hombres.

–¡Milord, mire!

Los ojos de Edward siguieron su dedo. Una pequeña y desalineada figura sobre un palafrén se dirigía con paso lento hacia ellos. Edward exclamó súbitamente –«¿qué?»– y clavó las espuelas en los costados de su caballo de guerra.

Era Isabella.

Cuando estuvo cerca, descendió del caballo y lo tomó de las riendas. Las manos de Isabella estaban atadas con la tela que le habían arrancado de su falda. Su rostro estaba tan pálido que los ojos sobresalían como brillantes piedras preciosas. El harapiento abrigo de piel que colgaba de sus hombros estaba casi congelado. Sus labios intentaron pronunciar su nombre, pero no surgió ningún sonido.

Exhausta y helada hasta la médula, Isabella intentó concentrarse en su mente y en su vista. En realidad, estaba tan confusa que se preguntaba si la imagen que veía de Edward era verdadera o sólo un sueño.

Mantenerse erguida sobre la montura le hizo consumir toda la energía. Con la mano, presionó su frente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mareada? Sin embargo, en algún rincón profundo y distante de su cerebro, supo que lo había logrado.

–Seth –dijo con voz ronca. Le dolía hablar, moverse e incluso respirar–. Debes encontrar a... Seth. Se lo han llevado...

–¿Quién, sajona? –era Edward. Su voz la hizo volver en sí– ¿Quién se lo ha llevado? Y, ¿a dónde?

Unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron cuando se inclinó hacia delante. Estaba apenas consciente cuando la bajaron del caballo, cuando la trasladaron, cuando miraba hacia arriba con ojos apagados, marchitos. Pensó vagamente que Edward estaba enfadado, con el ceño fruncido tan oscuro como jamás lo había visto. Su corazón dio un brinco. «¿Por qué?», gritó su corazón. «¿Porqué siempre tenía que estar enfadado con ella?... »

Veía manchas a su alrededor. Vislumbraba los rasgos de Edward más cerca, luego parecían desvanecerse. Tembló con violencia, sin conciencia de los brazos que la sostenían.

–Sajones –logró decir–. Uno llamado Laurent quiere una recompensa por él... Se lo han llevado hacia el norte... a un lugar donde el río desemboca en el mar –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. Debes darte prisa. Debes ayudarlo...

Basándose en lo que había dicho Isabella, Edward dio las órdenes. Mientras, un oscuro vacío giraba en torno a ella, tirándola, queriéndola absorber.

No recordó más nada.

Cuando despertó, estaba templada y seca, recostada cómodamente en su lecho en Swan. Comenzó a recuperar la memoria, de modo rápido e implacable, y se oyó a sí misma gritar el nombre de Seth. Por encima de ella, alguien murmuró algo, tranquilizándola, colocando una suave y femenina mano sobre su frente.

Era Alice. Isabella abrió los ojos y vio a la hermana de Edward inclinada sobre ella; la suavidad de su frente estaba surcada por líneas de angustia. Intentó sentarse respirando con dificultad.

–No, no te muevas –dijo Alice con firmeza–. Todavía no puedes levantarte.

Y era verdad. Isabella sintió como si le hubiesen magullado y golpeado cada parte de su cuerpo.

–¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó con debilidad.

–Edward envió a uno de sus soldados contigo; ellos se han ido a buscar a Seth.

–¿Aún no han regresado?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

Aunque lo intentara, Isabella no podía ocultar el ansioso temor que revoloteaba sobre su rostro. Curiosamente, fue Alice quien la calmó, dándole palmaditas sobre la mano que descansaba por encima de las mantas de piel.

–No temas, Isabella. Mi hermano hará todo lo necesario para proteger a aquellos a los que ama. Encontrará a Seth antes de que le suceda algo –dijo con una sonrisa, y luego agregó en voz baja–: En realidad, has sido tú quien me ha asustado más que nunca. Dios, cuando te vi recostada tan pálida y silenciosa... Has dormido todo el día y toda la noche –movió la cabeza hacia un costado–. Seguramente debes de tener hambre –se dirigió a la puerta y pidió comida.

Una vez que la fuente estuvo delante de ella, Isabella descubrió que estaba realmente hambrienta. Comió hasta las migas del pan y del queso.

Alice rió con gran placer.

–¿Te gustaría comer un poco más? —ya estaba camino de la puerta.

–Sí... –había comenzado a decir Isabella cuando, de pronto, todo se detuvo. Isabella sacó las piernas del lecho, se tapó la boca con la mano e intentó controlar las arcadas que provenían de su estómago. Sólo bastaron los ojos atemorizados y la palidez de su rostro para que Alice saliera corriendo en busca de un tazón.

Isabella se arrodilló y vomitó con violencia allí mismo. Su piel estaba húmeda y sudorosa. Estaba tan débil que Alice tuvo que levantarla y empujarla a medias para recostarla en la cama nuevamente. Allí, débil, se desmayó en los cojines.

Alice tomó asiento a su lado y le limpió el rostro con un paño húmedo.

Isabella sonrió sin fuerza.

–Debes disculparme –murmuró–. Es extraño que me sienta tan mal. Pero me da vergüenza decir que en los últimos tiempos ha sido así.

Alice habló despacio.

—¿No es la primera vez?

Isabella negó con la cabeza, sorprendida cuando vio que Alice se mordía el labio. Tenía expresión de preocupada. Isabella rió con una sonrisa mustia, ya que no comprendía por qué Alice la miraba de modo tan extraño.

–¿Qué? –dijo en voz baja–. ¿Qué sucede Alice? Dime.

Por un instante pareció que no lo diría nunca. Pero luego lo dijo abruptamente.

–Odio tener que decírtelo, pero... eres tan delgada, Isabella. Cuando te desvestí no puede evitar notar que tu cintura se ha ensanchado –vaciló–. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde tu última regla?

Isabella palideció. Su mente buscaba frenéticamente hacia atrás. Con los cambios drásticos que su vida había tenido en los últimos tiempos, no le había prestado atención a todo ello...

–No he vuelto a tenerla desde que estoy en la fortaleza –dijo temblando–. Quizás desde comienzos de diciembre.

–Isabella, muy pocas veces me he equivocado con estas cosas, pero... creo que estás embarazada.

La mano de Isabella se deslizó hasta su vientre. Por Dios, sintió una redondez que no había estado allí antes.

–No –dijo débilmente–. No puede ser.

Al ver la expresión de angustia de Isabella, Alice se sentó a su lado y la reconfortó colocando su brazo sobre su hombro.

–Ahora–dijo calmándola–, ¡no te preocupes! Seguramente que Edward...

–¡Edward! –Isabella sujetó con fuerza a Alice –. ¡No, no puedes decírselo! ¡Te lo suplico, no se lo digas!

Alice se mordió el labio, claramente en señal de duda. Isabella le suplicó y lloró hasta que aceptó. La muchacha se encontraba tan perturbada que Alice no pudo hacer mucho más. Intentó calmarla, recostándola nuevamente en su lecho y cubriéndola con las mantas.

Pero no había consuelo para Isabella.

Enlazó sus brazos cerca de las rodillas y se quedó mirando la alcoba con la vista perdida, con los ojos tan secos que le dolían. Alice le había dicho que ese niño sería una bendición. Un manto de desesperación le cubrió el corazón. Un hijo era una posibilidad que no había calculado... ¡y qué tonta había sido al no calcularla! De golpe se sintió aterrorizada de lo que el futuro le podía deparar, no sólo a ella, también a su hijo.

No le cabía duda de que Edward estuviera complacido cuando descubriese su estado.

Permaneció en la alcoba durante el resto del día. La neblina crepuscular, suave y de color púrpura, avanzaba entre los postigos cuando, de pronto, se oyó un fuerte alboroto en el patio.

Isabella fue deprisa a la ventana. Un grupo de jinetes acababa de entrar en la fortaleza. Mientras Isabella observaba, Seth dio un salto del caballo. El alivio que inundó a Isabella fue inmenso; sin embargo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Edward, que descendía también del caballo. En ese instante, Alice salió corriendo del salón principal. Mientras la madre abrazaba a su hijo, Isabella simplemente observaba, sintiendo un extraño temblor en su corazón. Alice lloró con libertad. Edward subió deprisa y puso una de sus fuertes manos sobre la nuca del muchacho, un gesto que sugería el afecto familiar. Isabella sintió una extraña presión en el pecho. ¿Edward trataría del mismo modo a su propio hijo? No podía evitar que sus pensamientos se desviaran. En realidad, era muy poco probable que Edward reconociera al niño como hijo suyo. Una melancólica tristeza llenó su corazón y lo oprimió. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan sola! Como si no perteneciera...

Y en realidad no pertenecía.

Después de unos instantes, llamaron a la puerta. Isabella vaciló y después dijo:

–Adelante.

Sus músculos se relajaron cuando descubrió que era Alice. En sus manos traía la capa de hilo y piel que Edward le había traído de Londres. Sonriendo, la depositó sobre la cama.

–Seth te lo agradece –dijo en voz baja–. Y yo también.

Isabella sonrió levemente.

–Le habían robado la capa y la túnica. Tenía mucho miedo de que enfermara de nuevo.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

–Pronto prepararán una fiesta en el salón principal. Te suplico que vengas con nosotros.

Isabella no pudo evitarlo. Sus pensamientos fueron directamente hacia Edward. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que con sólo verla, Edward sabría que... Se reprochó por ser tan tonta, ¿Cómo podría sospecharlo si ni siquiera ella lo había notado hasta que Alice le sugirió la posibilidad ese mismo día?

Su vacilación la destruía. Alice la tomó de las manos y la miró con firmeza.

–No puedes evitarlo, Isabella. Te espera y... quiero compartir contigo mi alegría –Alice le apretó los dedos de la mano–. Me harías muy feliz.

Tontas y estúpidas lágrimas quemaban las mejillas de Isabella. Sin embargo, una vez más, se sorprendió de cuánto más cerca se sentía de esa mujer que de su propia hermana. ¿Cómo podía rechazarla? No podía, aunque, estar aquella noche en el salón principal, le consumiera cada pizca del coraje que le quedaba.

Hasta ese momento, Isabella no había visto a Edward, ya que no había vuelto a su alcoba. En su interior, se sentía contenta, porque temía verlo otra vez con todo lo que ahora poseía.

Edward estaba de pie cerca de la cabecera de la mesa, oscuro y llamativo, tan buen mozo que le quitó la respiración: una sensación absolutamente aterradora.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Edward se acercó a ella.

No había rastro de sus pensamientos en la expresión de su rostro.

–¿Ya estás bastante recuperada? –el tono de su voz era frío.

Asintió con la cabeza. De modo espontáneo, sus ojos buscaron a Alice quien, con rapidez, esquivó la mirada. Alice había mantenido su promesa y no le había dicho ni una palabra, aunque Isabella percibió la mirada de Alice una y otra vez entre Edward y ella.

–¿Te han hecho daño los sajones?

–No –dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo–. Seth les dijo que vos no pagarías ningún rescate si nos herían. Pero el jefe dijo que nos matarían a ambos una vez que tuvieran el dinero del rescate en sus manos –tembló–. Fue muy afortunado que pudierais encontrarlo tan rápidamente.

–Es cierto –respondió–. Me dijo que podría haber muerto de frío de no haber sido por ti. Me parece que te debo demasiado, sajona.

Isabella no sabía qué decir y, por lo tanto, no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Edward la observó durante un largo instante y tan duramente que Isabella comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

Algo iba mal. Algo iba muy, muy mal. Mientras, el zumbido del silencio comenzaba a ser mucho más fuerte, también su inseguridad.

Isabella cruzó las manos por delante de ella y humedeció sus labios con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miráis de ese modo?

–Es extraño, sajona, que digas que el sajón Laurent envió un hombre a pedirme el rescate. Nunca nadie vino a hacer tal cosa...

La mandíbula de Isabella se cerró.

–¡No estuvisteis aquí!

–Pero mis soldados estuvieron con mi hermana. No apareció ningún sajón pidiendo un rescate y por eso me pregunto qué tienes que decir sobre esto ahora.

Isabella mantuvo su boca cerrada con fuerza.

–No puedo fingir que sepa el porqué –le respondió a secas–. Quizás el hombre se perdió por el camino. Quizás vuestros hombres se hayan equivocado...

–Y quizás tú estés mintiendo, sajona. En realidad, una vez dijiste que serías capaz de aliarte con el diablo para poder escaparte de mí. Simplemente tengo la curiosidad de saber... si no te habrás aliado con tus colegas sajones. ¿Tuviste oportunidad de planear mi asesinato?

El tono de la voz de Edward era tajante, como su mirada. La mente de Isabella se nubló. En un instante, en el que su corazón casi se detuvo, sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Realmente pensaba que había tramado una conspiración contra él?

Una profunda amargura le embargó el alma. Había salvado la vida de su sobrino por segunda vez. Sin embargo, volvía a condenarla, sin una razón o una causa, y a creer lo peor de ella.

Su temperamento estalló, caliente como el fuego. No pudo reprimir más su lengua y lanzó toda su ira.

–Vuestra gratitud me abruma, Señor... ah, me olvidaba... ¡mi Señor conquistador! Me habéis agradecido, luego me habéis condenado y casi todo con una sola exhalación –brillaba de ira–. Tenéis razón, ¡no cometeré el mismo error dos veces!

Después del exabrupto, se volvió y corrió, pasando con rapidez el salón principal abarrotado de gente, esquivándola. Detrás de ella, se oyó un fuerte ruido y una sarcástica maldición. Sus pasos se aceleraron hasta que comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Jadeaba con gran esfuerzo. Unas pisadas la seguían... ¿o era el simple latido de su corazón?

Ya había alcanzado la cima de la escalera cuando Edward la atrapó. La hizo girar, sintió la presión de sus dedos en el brazo, como esposas de hierro.

–¡Maldita seas, sajona! ¿Corres porque eres culpable? ¿Por qué traicionaste mi generosidad? ¿Ni siquiera vas a negarlo?

Isabella logró soltarse de un tirón, pero la presión de la mirada de Edward no era menos dura.

–¿Por qué preguntáis? –gritó–. ¡Creeréis lo que queráis creer y os importará poco lo que diga o deje de decir! Pero os diré esto: ¡no he hecho nada para que me acuséis de este modo!

La luz brillante de la antorcha que se encontraba sobre la pared reflejaba sombras que titilaban sobre el rostro de Edward.

–Entonces quizás me haya equivocado. Pero no me equivoco acerca de esto –dijo con violencia–. Te he observado esta noche, sajona. Te he notado perturbada. Tu consternación ante mi presencia era clara para todos. Entonces, dime. ¿No esperabas que volviera a Swan? ¿Tenías la esperanza de que no volviese?

La delicada boca de Isabella permanecía cerrada. ¡Tan poco esperaba de ella! No sabía nada de ella... no le importaba nada acerca de ella. Sus sentimientos. Su orgullo. Su alma gritaba que todo era una injusticia. Edward hablaba de traición, sin embargo, ¿quién era el gran traidor? Él no confiaba en ella. Para él, ella era tan sólo su posesión.

Isabella se mantuvo inmutable, presionó los labios y cruzaron sus miradas.

El temperamento de Edward explotó. La tomó por los hombros.

–Respóndeme, sajona.

Isabella estaba tan enfadada que temblaba. Irguió la cabeza y respondió su pregunta con la misma ira.

–¿Y qué si lo hice? Os desprecio –dijo arrastrando las palabras–. Vos incendiasteis mi casa. Vos y vuestros hombres asesinasteis a mi padre y me lo quitasteis. Vos me convertisteis en vuestra esclava y a mi hermana también. Lloro por el día en que vos y vuestros perversos normandos bastardos llegasteis a nuestras costas y deseo que llegue el día en que os vayáis... o muráis bajo la espada de algún sajón. ¡Me regocijaré! Habláis como si os debiera lealtad, pero no os la debo. ¡No os debo nada!

Una furiósa maldición cortó el aire. La sacudió de tal manera que su cabeza se fue hacia atrás como el tallo de una delicada flor. Con sorpresa, lo miró fijamente, aturdida.

–Por Dios –dijo entre dientes–. Me debes tu propia vida.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Alice también los había seguido. Emergió de un rincón en ese momento. Con un agudo grito se abalanzó contra su hermano, cogiéndolo del brazo.

–¡Edward! Por Dios, hombre, ¡ten cuidado! ¡Está embarazada!


	17. Capítulo 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

En realidad, Edward no pudo comprender la oscura sombra que lo cubrió, la duda que lo carcomía por dentro. Isabella había llorado por Seth, cuando temió por su vida. Sin embargo, ¿sus lágrimas fueron verdaderas o sólo un engaño? Ah, pero con mucha facilidad podría haber planeado con los sajones el rapto de Seth, una conspiración para alejarlo de Swan y luego asesinarlo.

Edward apretó los dientes. No pasaba una hora sin que pensara en ella; ¡quisiera no hacerlo! Pensó en cómo se había unido a él en la fogosidad de la pasión; en cómo sabían sus labios, húmedos y cubiertos con el calor húmedo de él; y en cómo sus caderas se agitaban debajo de él. Sin embargo, se preguntaba...: ¿incitaba él el deseo en ella como ella lo incitaba en él? ¿Sólo se entregó a él para engañarlo?

«Lloro por el día en que vos y vuestros perversos normandos bastardos llegasteis a nuestras costas y deseo que llegue el día en que os vayáis o muráis bajo la espada de algún sajón. ¡Me regocijaré!»

El amargo llanto de Isabella resonaba en su mente como un eco. No, pensó atrozmente. No podría hacer a un lado el odio que sentía por los normandos tan fácilmente. Haría bien en ser precavido.

Todo esto... todo esto y mucho más giraba en su cabeza en aquel confuso momento. Y fue en ese instante en el cual Edward posó sobre Isabella una mirada tan ardiente como el tono de su voz.

–¿Es mío, sajona? ¿O presumirás de que tiene un padre inglés?

Isabella ya estaba herida. Su mente funcionaba bien. Durante un segundo, las palabras la desquiciaron. Luego, le dijo enfurecida todos los sentimientos que le quemaban en el alma.

–Os odio, normando. ¡Por Dios que os odio!

Pasó al lado de Edward y entró en la alcoba, dando un portazo. Edward, a punto de maldecirla, la siguió, pero Alice se interpuso en su camino.

–Eres un tonto –dijo sin tapujos.

–Y tú estás en mi camino –gruñó.

La barbilla de Alice estaba firme, con un gesto de sublevación.

–Por Dios que eres cruel –el tono bajo de su voz vibró con furia–. Cruel al acusarla de semejante cosa cuando eres totalmente consciente de que sólo ha sido tocada por ti y nadie más. Cruel por sólo pensar que intentaba conspirar contra ti con los sajones para asesinarte. Su gente la condenó por bruja, mientras tú la acusas de cosas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza.

Las facciones del rostro de Edward estaban cubiertas por una máscara de piedra.

–¿Soy yo el cruel? Ella no es la inocente muchacha que crees que es, Alice. Una vez intentó escaparse. Y tú has estado en el salón principal esta noche. Todos han podido contemplar la incomodidad que sentía... ella no deseaba estar conmigo.

–Isabella no tenía demasiado entusiasmo por volver a verte, es verdad, ¡pero no por la razón que tú crees! No sabía cómo decirte que estaba embarazada. Y tú, con lo bruto que eres, ¡reaccionaste de la manera que ella temía! –Alice se enfrentó a él con una justificada indignación—. Conoces el mundo mucho más que ella, hermano. Si no tenías deseos de tener un hijo con ella, entonces nunca tendrías que haberla llevado a tu lecho. Y más, si pensabas acusarla de...

–No le echo la culpa a nadie –estalló–. ¡Es sólo que no lo esperaba!

Sus largas cejas se arquearon.

–Si labras el campo, las semillas germinarán, hermano.

Edward la miró, intentando ocultar el sentimiento de culpa que se apoderaba de él. Pero no podía reprimir una voz interiór. «Ella tiene razón», le recriminaba la voz. «Tendría que haber considerado la posibilidad desde un principio».

–Si eres inteligente, la dejarás libre, hermano. Es un tiempo de prueba y...

–Y una vez más interfieres donde no debes. Últimamente, se ha convertido en uno de tus peores hábitos, Alice. Hazte a un lado ahora, por favor.

A pesar de fingir buenos modales, no era una petición y ella lo sabía. Su propósito era simplemente dar una orden y podía observarse en la intensidad de su expresión. Alice se dio por vencida e hizo una pequeña señal con su cabeza. Tenía la mirada perturbada cuando él pasó a su lado. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, comenzó a rezar con fervor.

Los hombros de Isabella se petrificaron cuando Edward entró en la alcoba. Empleó todo su coraje en darse la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

El tiempo se detuvo. El silencio parecía devorarlos a ambos. Luego, finalmente, Edward habló.

–Creo que debemos hablar, sajona.

Isabella levantó la barbilla.

–No tengo nada que deciros, normando.

Edward reprimió los deseos de morderse los labios. Detrás de ella, la luz del fuego tallaba su figura en una silueta dorada. Permaneció frente a él, con los ojos abiertos, muy pálida, pero en calma, con las pequeñas manos enlazadas en su regazo. El arrebato de alguna emoción sin nombre sorprendió a Edward, golpeándolo. Nunca había estado tan deseable. Nunca tan hermosa. Y para su creciente exasperación, nunca tan lejana.

–No tendría que haber hablado del modo en que lo hice. Estoy seguro de que el niño es mío –su tono de voz era cortante–. He hablado compulsivamente, aunque varias veces me has provocado.

–¿Os he provocado? ¿Por qué? ¡Si no he dicho ni una palabra! –para su espanto, su voz temblaba traidoramente–. Y no comprendo por qué estáis tan enfadado. Es por mi culpa.

–No he dicho que lo fuera. Pero tengo curiosidad, sajona. ¿Te hace feliz llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre?

Hizo una mueca con la boca; revelaba que sus palabras eran mentira. De pronto, el esfuerzo de los últimos días era demasiado para soportar nada más. Aunque Isabella se odiaba por tanta debilidad, su mirada vacilaba en la inconmovible pregunta de Edward.

Una máscara de hielo descendió a su rostro. El sonido que Edward hizo fue de fastidio.

–Tendría que haber sabido que apenas te complacería –hizo una pausa y luego dijo duramente:

–Vete a la cama. Seguiremos hablando por la mañana —luego, le dio la espalda.

Isabella no quería más órdenes. Se quitó las prendas de vestir y caminó lentamente hacia su lecho, cubierta sólo con su enagua. Mientras acercaba las mantas de piel hacia ella, sus ojos se detuvieron en Edward. Permanecía de pie observando la chimenea, con las manos enlazadas por detrás de la espalda, en una postura rígida.

El tiempo pasó. No hubo ruido alguno, tan sólo el chasquido y el silbido del fuego. Incapaz de soportar el desagradable silencio, Isabella se giró hacia un lado, llevando las rodillas hacia su pecho. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan desdichada.

En un momento, sintió que las prendas de vestir de Edward caían al suelo. Edward sopló la vela y se acostó a su lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y simuló estar dormida.

Pero no iba a poder dormir aquella noche. Cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, en la tenue luz y el silencio, no lo sabía.

Aunque seguramente tan sólo una mano los separaba, la distancia parecía enorme. No la tocó, y no tenía sentido que lo hubiera hecho, pero al mismo tiempo, eso era lo que ella más deseaba. Sentir sus brazos duros y fuertes alrededor de su espalda, el latido de su corazón constante y poderoso debajo de su oreja.

Su pecho se llenó de desesperación. ¿Qué le sucedía? No haría ni una hora que había jurado que lo odiaba y verdaderamente lo había hecho con toda su alma. Ahora todo lo que deseaba era borrar las hirientes palabras y pretender que nunca las había pronunciado. Pero no era posible, y ahora asomaba delante de ellos un obstáculo aún más grande que los anteriores.

La reacción de Edward había sido la que ella esperaba... la que temía. Se había puesto tan... tan furioso y el conocer la nueva situación provocó una espina en su corazón. Sintió tal presión sobre su pecho que casi no pudo respirar. Su respiración casi se paraliza por la emoción mientras se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas. Pensando que Edward dormía, no pudo contener más un sollozo seco y ahogado.

La cabeza de Edward giró al momento. A su lado, se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos para mirarla detenidamente. Yacía acurrucada, con la forma de un diminuto círculo, un pequeño y cerrado puño sobre su pecho y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Había algo de desolación en su postura en ese momento, un atisbo de su vulnerabilidad herida que pudo apenas ignorar.

Isabella hizo un movimiento brusco mientras la mano de Edward acariciaba su hombro. Con audacia, apartó el cabello de Isabella para poder contemplar su rostro, bañado por la luz del fuego.

–¿Qué te sucede, sajona? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te encuentras mal? –exclamó con impaciencia.

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Pero ahora las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir desconsoladamente.

Movido por el instinto, la volvió para poder verle el rostro. Cuando intentó evitar la mirada de Edward, bajando los párpados, la tomó de la barbilla.

–Dime–demandó–. ¿Por qué lloras?

Se le escapó un pequeño sollozo y luego todo surgió a borbotones.

–Creéis que junto con los sajones he tramado una conspiración, pero os juro que no... Luego me habéis preguntado si era feliz. En verdad, yo... ¡no sé lo que siento! Pero está claro que sois vos quien está enfadado, quien está fastidiado.

–Si estoy disgustado, sajona, es porque supe por mi hermana la noticia que tendría que haber oído yo primero... y, quizás deba recordarte, de tus labios en lugar de los de ella. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Aunque estaba tranquilo, su tono de voz todavía tenía rastros de sarcasmo. Isabella titubeó, sintiéndose absurdamente culpable.

–Yo... me he enterado de mi estado esta mañana. En realidad, fue Alice quien lo descubrió –Isabella vaciló y luego continuó con la voz rota por el llanto–. Yo... entiendo que no me deseéis más. Que no queráis a mi niño...

No pudo completar la frase.

–Olvidas que ese hijo es mío también. Y estás equivocada porque yo te quiero.

Los pulmones de Isabella ardieron mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas.

–Vos queréis una... una esclava. Una ramera. No un niño.

Edward cerró su boca con fuerza. Sus dedos soltaron la barbilla de Isabella. Frunció el ceño.

–Tú no eres ni una esclava ni una ramera, sajona.

Isabella tembló porque podía sentir el punzante interés del normando como la punta de un cuchillo.

–Yo... seré una carga pesada. Una carga de la que os cansaréis muy pronto –no pudo evitar el tono de traición en su voz –. Mi niño será una carga pesada.

–¡Una carga pesada! Pero por todos los santos... No habrás pensado que te echaría –renegó Edward–. No lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Isabella se desesperó porque ese pensamiento la había rondado todo el día.

–No puedo dejarte ir, sajona. No lo permitiré. Ahora, ven aquí.

Aunque su tono de voz era rudo, no así su mano. Sin decir una palabra, dispuso el cuerpo de Isabella para que su larga y delgada espalda descansara alineada contra su pecho desnudo. Una mano oscura se posó sobre la cadera de Isabella. El silencio los cubrió, pero esta vez no era un silencio perturbador. Tembló un instante y él la acercó aún más contra su cuerpo.

–¿Te has encontrado mal últimamente? –murmuró.

–Algunas mañanas –admitió–. Fue tonto por mi parte haber sido tan ciega, pero lo fui.

Quizás no había sido tanto la ceguera, sino el miedo... miedo a la verdad. Pero Edward guardó la observación para sí. Durante unos instantes, no hablaron. Edward se estremeció un poco, atrapado en emociones contradictorias. ¡La cercanía de Isabella lo tentaba, lo tentaba enormemente! La parte de su ser que más la deseaba yacía acunado entre las suaves nalgas de Isabella. Apretaba los dientes con cada pequeño movimiento que ella hacía porque le dolía el deseo de yacer sobre la espalda de Isabella, deseaba desnudarla y hacerle olvidar todo lo demás, excepto la pasión que había entre ellos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque extrañamente parecía tan joven entonces, aunque llevara un niño en lo profundo de su vientre.

Su hijo, pensó lleno de orgullo, y fue en ese instante cuando el significado de esta revelación emergió llena y completa.

Sintió que Isabella estaba tensa cuando movió su mano, en primer lugar, explorando con suavidad su cuerpo. Con la palma de la mano recorrió, primero, los senos turgentes y luego se aventuró hacia abajo para hacer nuevos hallazgos. Sus dedos se extendieron en la pequeña redondez de su vientre.

–Puedo notar los cambios que has sufrido en tu cuerpo –dijo con suavidad– Tendría que haberlo sabido yo también, sajona.

Isabella se ruborizó. Aunque Edward no podía ver su rostro, podía sentir la llama de su calor debajo de su piel. Una oleada salvaje de posesión recorrió su interior. ¡Por Dios, qué dulce era!

Edward presionó su boca contra el delicado y suave hombro de Isabella, inhalando su suave y femenina esencia.

–¿Cuándo tendrás al niño?

Sintió su voz como una ráfaga de aire cálido contra su oreja. El pulso de Isabella comenzó a ser irregular. Notó un extraño dolor en su pecho. Deseaba creer que Edward decía la verdad, que no estaba disgustado, porque el mero pensamiento de que no quisiera al niño no podía soportarlo. Sin embargo, no percibió crueldad en ese momento, y, por lo tanto, se aferró a un frágil hilo de esperanza.

La mente de Isabella viajó hacia el pasado. Debe de haber sucedido la primera vez...

–No estoy segura –murmuró–. Pero creo que hacia finales del verano, apenas antes de la fiesta de San Miguel.

–La fiesta de San Miguel –una nota de satisfacción, retumbó en su tono de voz–. Swan obtendrá los frutos de la cosecha mientras yo cosecharé los frutos del placer de una fría noche de invierno.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento por la franqueza de Edward quien rió de modo suave y vibrante y luego la acercó más hacia su cuerpo. Entrelazaron las manos y después las apoyó contra el vientre de Isabella.

Isabella no pudo evitarlo. Por más simple que fuera el gesto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más. Pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad. Oh, quizás no tuviese sentido, pero había cierto bienestar –bastante– a su lado. No le importó el peso de su brazo sobre su cintura. En su espalda podía sentir cómo el corazón de Edward la tatuaba con su latido constante. Alegre, a pesar de la agitación del día, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse. Lentamente la tensión se escurrió de sus extremidades. Pronto quedó dormida, profundamente y sin pesadillas.

Al día siguiente, su condición ya no era un secreto.

Alguien –desconocía quién– había escuchado el intercambio de palabras que se había producido entre ellos aquella noche. La noticia de que estaba embarazada corrió como un reguero de pólvora. En pocos días, toda la fortaleza sabía que Isabella llevaba el niño de Edward en su vientre. Y con cada día que pasaba, las dudas que la habían llenado aquella noche retornaron a su mente cien veces.

Pero nunca como el día en el que encontró a Tanya sola en la habitación de Alice.

Isabella había ido para tomar prestado un hilo de la gran provisión de Alice. Tanya levantó la mirada desde donde estaba haciendo la cama.

–Se ha ido a ver a la dueña de la taberna de la aldea, hermana.

Isabella le agradeció sus palabras con un murmullo y se fue, pero Tanya dio un rodeo a la cama y la llamó.

–¡No te vayas! Necesito hablar contigo.

Isabella no entró, pero permaneció cerca de la puerta.

Tanya se acercó con las manos en las caderas. Asintió con la cabeza, contemplando la cintura de Isabella.

–Fue muy tonto por tu parte el no haberte cuidado, hermana.

Isabella estaba demasiado sorprendida corno para responder.

–¿Desde cuándo estás embarazada? –preguntó.

–Dentro de quince días estaré de cuatro meses –dijo Isabella lentamente.

–Cuatro meses. Pronto estarás gorda como una cerda.

La mano de Isabella se movió instintivamente hacia su barriga. Durante el baño, por la mañana, había notado cómo su cintura se había ensanchado, cómo su vientre había crecido y se había ablandado. Incluso sus senos estaban más pesados y turgentes.

Tanya continuó de modo atrevido.

–Sin duda no pasará demasiado tiempo antes de que Edward te eche, ¿sabes?

Finalmente el orgullo vino a su rescate.

–Pareces celosa, Tanya.

Tanya echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió entre dientes con sinceridad.

–Difícilmente esté celosa, Isabella –le guiñó un ojo–. James piensa que no tengo tiempo que perder con otros hombres.

Los labios de Isabella se tensaron en un gesto de desaprobación. No comprendía cómo podía ser que Tanya viera con buenos ojos a James.

–Además –agregó Tanya adrede–, es común que un hombre pierda el rumbo cuando su mujer está a punto de tener familia. Un vientre enorme es desagradable y sin gracia, muy poco placentero para un hombre, y es un obstáculo para su goce, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Y en realidad, Edward no tiene ninguna razón por la que deba serte fiel, ya que no eres siquiera su esposa.

Isabella contuvo la respiración. El pensar en Edward con otra mujer... Sintió un dolor en el pecho, como un árbol caído.

Tanya frunció los labios.

–En realidad –continuó como si fuera un hecho consumado–, es posible que el niño nazca con tu maldición.

Isabella miró a Tanya con horror.

–¡No! –dijo quebrándose–. ¡No!

Sus ojos brillantes y oscuros se posaron sobre Isabella.

–Existen formas de evitarlo, ¿sabes? –cuando Isabella la miró desconcertada, Tanya suspiró con impaciencia–. ¡Vamos, Isabella! Seguramente tu madre conocía alguna poción para deshacerse de un hijo no deseado.

Isabella la miró fijamente, sorprendida, envuelta en un silencio helado. Quizás Tanya sólo quería ayudarla, pero no soportaba oírla más. Se volvió y salió corriendo.

Isabella no se dio cuenta de que alguien la espiaba desde el pasillo.

En su alcoba, cayó abatida delante de la chimenea. Cenó allí aquella noche, pero su obstinada mente no la dejaba en paz. ¿Y si Tanya tenía razón? Edward la deseaba ahora, pero ¿qué sucedería cuando subiera de peso, se volviera pesada y gorda por su carga? Quizás Tanya tenía razón y Edward la apartaría.

«Ah, ¿pero no es lo que buscabas desde un principio?» Una voz interior la acosaba: «¿Liberarte de él para siempre?»

Su corazón se contrajo. No lo sabía... ¡Dios, no lo sabía!

Edward llegó unos instantes después. Permaneció en la puerta, alto y delgado y tan buen mozo que le quitó el aliento. Pero ¿era su acelerada imaginación o había un indicio de una absorta oscuridad en sus ojos que intentaban desconcertarla?

Se levantó, insegura del humor que Edward pudiera tener, insegura de cómo proceder. Una emoción extraña se apoderó de su corazón. Notó que el cabello de Edward estaba desordenado, como si hubiese pasado sus dedos una y otra vez por él. La sorprendió verlo tan agotado. Se veían profundos surcos impresos a un lado de la masculina belleza de su boca.

–Parecéis agotado –murmuró–. Quizás un baño caliente os reconforte.

No esperó su respuesta y se deslizó hacia la puerta, donde pidió cubos de agua caliente.

Un instante después, Edward entró en la tina de madera sin prestar atención a su desnudez. Isabella se quitó las prendas de vestir y se fue a su lecho, desnuda. No podía dejar de mirarlo una y otra vez mientras se lavaba. ¡No le había pedido que lo ayudara! ¡Y cómo deseaba que lo hubiese hecho!

Contra la titilante luz del fuego, su perfil era hermoso, noble y orgulloso. Con los ojos, recorrió la prominente nariz, la delgada simetría de su mandíbula. Recorrió los brazos y hombros, húmedos y brillantes, como la madera untada de aceite; los músculos claramente definidos. Los dedos de Isabella estaban apenas doblados, necesitaban rozar sus manos con la dureza de los brazos y hombros de Edward, para saborear la sensación de sus músculos enfundados en su piel.

Descubrió que no podía dejar de mirarlo cuando se puso de pie y el agua corría por su cuerpo. Gotillas brillaban como pequeñas piedras preciosas en la oscura mata de vello de su pecho. Su traicionera mirada, cabizbaja. Las piernas eran largas, voluminosas y vigorosas. Y su hombría, aún dormida, tenía un tamaño que hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Secó su cuerpo con un paño de hilo y luego se recostó en el lecho, a su lado. Yacía con una mano debajo de la cabeza y la mirada puesta en el cielo raso. Aún debían hablar y ella estaba atenta y confundida porque lo sentía demasiado distante.

Fue Isabella quien rompió el silencio con un tono de voz vacilante.

–Estáis demasiado tranquilo esta noche, normando.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban enredados en un largo e inmensurable tiempo antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente esta noche, sajona.

Sintió una punzada en su interior. Le había prometido la noche anterior que no la dejaría ir. ¿Había cambiado de parecer tan rápido, entonces?

De pronto, la necesidad de estar cerca de él fue muy fuerte, muy poderosa como para rechazarla. Deseaba sentirlo duro, tenso y por completo dentro de ella, libre en su vientre porque sólo así sabría si todavía la deseaba.

–¿Un día complicado?

La voz de Isabella era sólo aliento. No quería que se alejara de ella. Pero ella no...

Giró de tal manera que Edward quedó sentado, mirándola desde arriba. Las mantas de piel yacían alrededor de su cadera, pero no les prestó atención.

–Lo ha sido –dijo lentamente–. Lo ha sido.

El corazón de Isabella dio un brinco: Edward le miraba los labios.

–Y ahora una pregunta para ti, sajona. ¿Podrías aliviar mis problemas si pudieras? ¿Me ayudarías a olvidarme de todo, excepto de ti?

Acercándose, Edward deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre el grueso labio inferior de Isabella.

Isabella tomó la palma de la mano de Edward y la llevó hacia su mejilla, un contacto que sorprendió a ambos. El corazón de Isabella latía con fuerza y su sangre parecía estallar por sus oídos. Su respiración era profunda e irregular.

–Si estuviese dentro de mis posibilidades –se dio cuenta de que lo que decía sonaba distante–, lo haría.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Edward la tomó por la cintura y la elevó hasta que quedó sentada y con los brazos a los lados. Por pudor, Isabella se cubrió porque todavía sentía vergüenza de estar desnuda y descubierta ante Edward, en especial ahora que su figura comenzaba a cambiar. Sin embargo, el ardiente deseo que la recorría la llevó a hacer lo contrarió. La atención de Edward fue lenta y sin apuro, fuerte como cualquier caricia. Sus senos parecían hincharse y temblar; sus pezones estaban tensos y doloridos. Deseaba la caricia de las yemas de los dedos de Edward contra sus pezones, el deseo lujurioso de su boca en sus pezones, tirando de ellos ardientemente, dulces y húmedos.

Con un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Isabella, Edward guió su cabeza y entrecruzaron sus miradas.

–Entonces demuéstramelo, sajona –su voz fue un murmullo suave y vibrante, tan intenso que ella tembló una vez más–. Demuéstramelo.

Los dedos de Isabella se enredaron en el flexible vello de su pecho. Deseaba complacerlo, descontrolarlo del mismo modo que él lo había hecho con ella. Sin embargo, de pronto una débil sensación de angustia recorrió su rostro. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose de golpe confundida e insegura.

–Quiero hacerlo –dijo por fin confiada–. Pero... no sé qué es lo que queréis que haga.

Edward clavó su mirada en los ojos de Isabella

–Quisiera que me tocaras, sajona. Con tus manos. Con tus labios. Donde desees. Del modo en que lo desees.

Su declaración fue severa y destructiva. Una tibia excitación recorrió toda su espalda. Alentada por el brillo ardiente de sus ojos, estiró sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Con un corazón vacilante, unió sus labios temblorosos a los de él.

La boca de Edward capturó la de ella. Notó urgencia en su beso, un hambre cruda y una búsqueda desesperada de algo especial.

Era toda la invitación que necesitaba. Se aferró a él ciegamente, arqueándose contra él con ansiedad, transformando la fuerza en suavidad, presionando sus senos contra la respiración irregular del pecho de Edward.

Con sus manos, Edward tomó cada seno de Isabella, luego se inclinó para saborear la fruta del primer pezón turgente, y luego el otro, estirándolo. El corazón de Isabella se zambulló en un frenesí. Recordó lo que le había dicho la primera noche...: «Te guiaré, no con miedo ni con fuerza». No lo había hecho. Aunque su corazón y su mente peleaban para resistirse, él tan sólo tenía que tocarla para que su cuerpo respondiera según la voluntad de Edward. Sin embargo, él siempre se mostró generoso, buscando el placer de ella antes que el propio.

Sintió en su interior el deseo de entregarse. No podía negar la magia que ardía entre ellos en la magnificencia de la oscura noche. Muchas veces había deseado explorar su cuerpo del modo en que él lo había hecho con ella, pero había temido entregarse por completo, temerosa de que Edward considerara su entrega como otra victoria. Pero ahora..., ahora deseaba brindarle un poco del placer que él le había brindado una y otra vez.

De pronto, Isabella suspendió el beso, terminando con dulzura el juego de Edward con sus senos. Percibió un débil asombro en el rostro de él e hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza. Edward permaneció inmóvil, con las manos a los lados del cuerpo.

Lentamente, se arrodilló entre los muslos de Edward.

Temblando, rezando para que no descubriese su inseguridad, deslizó sus dedos por el oscuro vello del pecho; al rozar sus pezones descubrió que eran más sensibles que los de ella. Él mantuvo la respiración y el coraje de Isabella floreció, maduro y completo. Con su boca, probó su piel, viajando más y más abajo hasta llegar a su bajo vientre.

La respiración de Edward se aceleró y luego se desaceleró. No quería detenerla. Por Dios, éste era el momento que siempre había ansiado, parecía... la primera vez que lo tocaba por su propia voluntad. Una molesta sombra surgió en su conciencia. Con rudeza, la dejó de lado, ambicioso por tomar todo lo que le ofrecía.

Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron. Unas pequeñas y delicadas manos prepararon el camino para el roce de unos labios tan suaves como los pétalos de las rosas en verano.

El cabello de Isabella acariciaba sus muslos, del modo en que lo había hecho cien veces en sus sueños. Su lengua pasó por su ombligo, por debajo del pliegue de su cadera. Edward apretó los dientes. La sangre llegó hasta sus entrañas, tornándolo ardiente, pleno y rígido. Edward la contempló y casi gimió. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que nunca llegaría...?

Los dedos de Isabella lo tocaron en primer lugar, helados contra el cuerpo ardiente de Edward. Su respiración, suave y húmeda, sobre la parte más sensible de su ser. Y luego ella estaba allí, su lengua era un torbellino alrededor de la osada punta de su miembro; una abrasadora y húmeda caricia que le quitaba el aire de los pulmones provocaba un estremecimiento total que recorría su cuerpo por completo.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por el cabello de Isabella. Iba más allá de sus más salvajes fantasías eróticas. Su aliento era áspero y limpio. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus vértebras tensas, incapaces de mantener el profundo y desigual gemido. Inmerso en una agonía de placer, soportó con delicadeza la tímida exploración mientras pudo, hasta que estuvo seguro de que estallaría en miles de pequeños fragmentos.

–¡Jesús! –dijo Edward–, No puedo soportarlo más... ¡es suficiente, amor! Suficiente o no me quedará nada para darte.

Edward la tomó de las axilas y la llevó hacia arriba con un abrazo temerosamente fuerte. A Isabella no le importó. Ella se sentía embriagada y mareada con sólo saber que lo había complacido más allá de todo. Sentir el estremecimiento de Edward debajo de ella no hizo más que avivar su propio deseo de excitación.

Pero los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par cuando las manos de Edward se deslizaron para presionar sus nalgas. Un suave gemido de confusión surgió de sus labios. El instinto le advirtió que quería poseerla. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía ser...?

–Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura –le ordenó con voz ronca.

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Sintió un escalofrío cuando vio la abrasadora pasión reflejada en el rostro rígido de Edward.

Hizo lo que le pidió, suspirando. Clavó las uñas en la fuerza trabada de sus hombros. Sintió que se elevaba y que la traspasaba una estaca, su vagina se amplió y Edward la penetró con su miembro largo y turgente. Ella gimió, segura de que no podía obtener nada más de él y sin embargo, lo hizo, todo lo que él tenía para dar, hasta que finalmente sintió que estaba totalmente en su interior.

El tiempo corrió sin detenerse. Durante un segundo, Edward estuvo inmóvil. Luego la besó, con una dolorosa dulzura, su aliento entremezclado con el de ella. Isabella gimió y se acercó a Edward lo más que pudo, buscando decirle todo lo que sentía, porque las palabras nunca le salían.

En su interior algo parecía relajarse. Sus dedos estaban clavados en la cadera de Isabella. Casi gritó cuando sintió que Edward quitaba su miembro de ella, pero luego volvió a ejercer presión y a mover nuevamente su espada de acero húmeda dentro de ella. Los brazos de Edward se hincharon mientras la llevaba hacia abajo sobre su miembro turgente, palpitante..., arriba..., abajo..., una y otra vez.

Nunca había sido de ese modo. Sus emociones eran como una tempestad de placer. Un placer abrasador la llevó a ella más y más arriba. Su respiración era irregular y casi un sollozo, el sonido los llevaba a los dos cerca del límite. El la penetró salvajemente, llegando a su corazón, a su alma. Isabella sintió el calor de su semen dentro de ella, una y otra vez.

Ambos acabaron dispuestos en un enredo de extremidades y mantas de piel. Un fuerte brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a su lado. La mano de Isabella, como siempre, enroscada en su pecho velludo, que parecía pequeño y pálido. De modo inconsciente, se acurrucó aún más cerca, tan cerca como pudo.

Edward colocó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Isabella, levantó su rostro y la besó, un beso largo y persistente.

Cuando finalmente la soltó, ella colocó su cabeza contra su pecho. Presionó su boca contra la cicatriz de su hombro, dándole el beso más especial.

–Mi Lord –murmuró–. Mi Señor conquistador.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, CASBABYSWAN y Elizabeth! Besos!**


	18. Capítulo 17

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

Por primera vez, Isabella se despertó primero. Yacía junto a Edward, acurrucada contra él para sentir su calor. Sentía cierta satisfacción por despertarse de ese modo y permaneció quieta, sin voluntad para moverse. Edward estaba desnudo, su pecho increíblemente amplio y masculino. Las mantas de piel permanecían enredadas sobre su cadera, apenas cubrían su intimidad que yacía flácida y poco exigente contra su plano abdomen. Su mente, sin descanso, recordaba una vez más todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos aquella noche. Su cuerpo entero se volvió de color carmesí, porque, a la fría luz de la mañana, se avergonzaba al recordar de qué modo lujurioso se había comportado. Y sin embargo, Dios salve su alma, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. No, ni un poco, porque Edward había gemido una y otra vez mientras ella lo complacía.

Lentamente, sus ojos recorrieron la robustez de su perfil. Mientras dormía, no parecía un bravo guerrero. Las líneas de su rostro estaban suavizadas; su rudeza, mitigada. Quizás ahora, con su relajado temperamento, le permitiera visitar a Carlisle una vez más. Permaneció inmóvil durante un largo tiempo; luego, se levantó de la cama, con cuidado para no molestarlo.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, se lavó con rapidez y se vistió y encendió el fuego. Se enderezó y se volvió para mirarlo. Se sobresaltó al ver que los ojos de Edward se posaban sobre su cuerpo. Su corazón dio un brinco. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado despierto... mirándola? Como siempre, sus rasgos no mostraban lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que Edward estaba algo absorto.

–Te has levantado temprano, sajona.

–No podía seguir durmiendo–murmuró con una inexplicable timidez.

Edward arqueó una de sus cejas.

–¿Tienes planes para hoy?

Su mirada era atenta y firme. Isabella se sintió claramente incómoda.

–Sí –admitió.

–Cierto... –¿Era su imaginación o su mirada se había acentuado?– Quizás, amor, te interesaría compartirlos conmigo.

Isabella titubeó. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerla sentir culpable? Enlazó los dedos para calmar su temblor y luego reunió coraje y dijo:

–Os iba a preguntar si podría ir a visitar a Carlisle. Hace... varios días que no lo veo.

Durante un instante, Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sintió que endurecía por dentro y que se tornaba frágil como un hueso. Por la Virgen, ahora sabía por qué se había comportado con tanta dulzura y de modo tan solícito, tan decidida a complacerlo. ¡Lo tendría que haber sabido! La noche anterior no había sido otra cosa que el engaño de una mujer, un despliegue de astucia femenina. Isabella había buscado negociar un favor por otro, pero no jugaría ese papel de tonto con tanta facilidad...

Y era el momento de que lo supiera.

–Creo que no, sajona.

Demasiado tarde Isabella descubrió que los labios de Edward se encontraban ya muy apretados. En un segundo, todo cambió. Fue como si entrara un helado viento del mar. La forma de su boca era implacable, demasiado inclemente.

«¡Maldito sea!», pensó quebrada: «¡Que su maldita alma sea condenada al infierno! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan frío? ¿Tan despiadado?»

–¿Por qué? ¿Todavía piensas que tramé una conspiración contra vos con los sajones? –su grito salió de lo profundo de su pecho–. ¡Os juro sobre la tumba de mi padre que no lo hice!

–No es eso, sajona –sus ojos eran helados como el agua de los mares nórdicos.

El amante apasionado de la noche anterior nunca lo hubiese sido. En su lugar, estaba el frío y rudo caballero que había sitiado Swan. Edward se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus prendas.

Isabella lo miró, inconsciente de que todo su dolor se reflejaba sangrante y vivido en su mirada. Su respiración era dolorosa e irregular.

–¿Y ahora qué, entonces? –con furia y frustración golpeo la mesa con sus manos–. ¿Qué?

Edward se volvió, ya vestido, alto y erguido como una flecha... y también letal.

–Estás embarazada –dijo directamente–. Un niño que es tuyo y mío. A pesar de los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí, no toleraré ningún intento tuyo por deshacerte de él.

Isabella respiró profundamente. Una sensación espantosa la cogió por sorpresa. Clavó sus ojos en él.

–¡Por Dios! –dijo con debilidad–. No me digáis que habéis oído a Tanya...

–Oh, sí que la he oído. Dijo que seguramente tu madre conocía alguna poción para deshacerse de un hijo no deseado. Y no escuché ninguna expresión contraria de tus labios, sajona.

Lo había visto enfadado en otras ocasiones, pero no de ese modo. Sus manos se encontraban cerradas. Su ira se reflejaba en su tono de voz.

Negó con la cabeza de modo salvaje. ¡Si todo esto fuera tan sólo un sueño!

–No podéis pensar que... por Dios que está en el cielo, yo no puedo... ¡yo no lo haría!

–¿No? Es parte de mi cuerpo el que llevas, sajona. Anoche me diste muestras de tu odio hacia mí.

El rostro de Isabella se veía angustiado y desenfrenado, los ojos heridos de dolor. De todas formas, Edward no confiaba en ella. Pero, por la Madre de Dios, no podía considerar la posibilidad de que asesinara a su hijo... La sola idea le perforaba el corazón de un modo tan penetrante como lo haría una espada.

–¡Hablé con los nervios del momento! ¡Y luego me acusasteis de acostarme con otro! ¿Por qué vos estáis autorizado a cambiar de idea y yo no?

No le dio oportunidad de que respondiera y continuó, sus emociones eran tan crudas como su tono de voz.

–Una vez... una vez intenté escapar de vos, normando, y parece que por eso debo pagar el precio para siempre. Pedisteis la verdad y os la di. Pero siempre escogéis no creerme, una y otra vez. Y dejadme recordaros que Carlisle es quien sufrirá todo esto. No se lo merece, porque es inocente...

–¡Pero tú no lo eres, sajona! –Edward permaneció más inquebrantable que nunca–. Y te recuerdo que se necesita una sola acción para deshacer la anterior. Si fuera tú, lo tendría presente.

Arrebatada por una ira desenfrenada, Isabella enfureció de tal modo que comenzó a temblar.

–Sois cruel, normando. Cruel al negarme lo único que os pido, aquello que sabéis que más me lastima –cada palabra tenía más resentimiento que la anterior y la última surgió sin pensarlo–. ¡Maldito seáis! ¿Por qué no podéis dejarme ir? ¡Vos no queréis a este niño más que yo!

Dijo las palabras equivocadas. Lo supo apenas salieron de su boca. Luego, ya fue tarde, porque el rostro de Edward, cada músculo, se volvió rígido y tenso.

Edward se movió tan deprisa que Isabella gritó. Las manos de él salieron como disparadas. Tomó las muñecas de Isabella con un apretón despiadado y la arrastró hacia sí... tan cerca que su aliento azotó sus mejillas como un látigo. Miraba por encima de ella, su mirada era cortante. Habló mientras sus labios apenas se movían.

–Una palabra de advertencia, sajona. Si haces algo para lastimar al niño, o a ti misma, te prometo que lo pagarás. Y como estoy convencido de que lo harás, juro que te encerraré en esta alcoba hasta que nazca nuestro hijo.

Sus ojos se cerraron durante un tiempo prolongado. El aire parecía latir con la fiebre de su furia. Isabella dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida y rígida, porque su absoluto control era casi aterrador. La expresión de su rostro era helada como los mares del norte; de pronto le soltó las muñecas como si hubiera descubierto que era aborrecible. Sin volverse para mirar, giró y se fue, dando un portazo tan fuerte que el suelo vibró debajo de sus pies.

Isabella presionó con la palma de sus manos sus labios temblorosos. Las lágrimas quemaron sus mejillas, lágrimas que le desgarraron el corazón en pedazos. Y ahora que Edward se había ido, su último vestigio de control se hizo añicos. Se desplomó contra el suelo y comenzó a sollozar, de modo intenso y angustiante.

Así la encontró Alice .

Y fue ella quien secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, quien acarició su frente, quien la contuvo y la acunó como si fuera una niña... Alice asentía con la cabeza y escuchaba mientras Isabella descargaba su corazón y su alma, su odio y su enfado, sus dudas... y sus miedos.

Más tarde, Isabella tomó asiento frente a la chimenea. Miró fijamente las llamas color ámbar y dorado, su rostro estaba pálido y salpicado de lágrimas. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz sonó curiosamente vacía.

–Puede ser piadoso con los demás, pero no conmigo. Nunca conmigo.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo creer que realmente piense que eres capaz de dañar a tu propio hijo. No lo defiendo, sólo que, por naturaleza y necesidad, es desconfiado. Esto pasará, te lo prometo.

Alice vaciló, preguntándose si debía contarle lo que sabía desde hacía un tiempo

–Isabella, yo... yo conozco bien a mi hermano. Veo en sus ojos algo que nunca percibí mientras es tuvo con otras mujeres. Se preocupa por ti...

–¡No se preocupa por mí! –Isabella levantó la cabeza, sin poder contener su rencor–. Me he comportado como él ha querido en su lecho. Y ahora, simplemente soy el recipiente que transporta a su hijo.

Alice no se desanimó.

–Debes confiar en ti misma, Isabella. Y debes confiar en él.

–¡Confiar! –gritó con frustración–. Si él no confía en mí, ¿por qué debería confiar en él? ¡Él asesinó a mi padre, Alice!

Alice posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Isabella.

–No, Isabella –dijo con amabilidad–. La guerra mató a tu padre.

–¡Me hizo su prisionera! ¡Y ahora lo hará de nuevo!

«¡No!», dijo una voz en su interior. El corazón de ella la había convertido en prisionera. ¿Pero qué significaba eso? No se atrevía a pronunciarlo. No se atrevía a pensar en tal cosa...

Alice estiró los brazos y tomó las manos de Isabella con suavidad.

–Si Edward no puede confiar en mí, entonces tampoco me tendrá a mí –un gesto de dolor recorrió su rostro, pero luego su expresión se tornó más suave–. Pero confío en ti, Alice. En realidad, haría todo lo que pudiese para ayudarte. Y lo único que puedo hacer es rezar para que tú hagas lo mismo por mí.

Fueron palabras de súplica. Con la mirada, le imploró en silencio.

Alice apretó los dedos de Isabella.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Isabella respiró profundamente, maravillada por la forma en que Alice la comprendía a pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían.

–Sé que Edward controla que Carlisle esté bien alimentado –se mordió el labio–. Pero es anciano y también necesita alimento para su espíritu y su alma. Yo... yo creo que Edward eso no lo comprende –sonrió con melancolía–. En realidad, ni siquiera Carlisle lo admitiría. Pero creo que te estima mucho, Alice. Y si pudieras hablar con él de vez en cuando, dar un paseo con él si lo deseara... No es necesario que sea todos los días, pero...

Alice presionó el labio de Isabella con un dedo.

–Isabella, no digas nada más. Le diré que estarás con él tan pronto como puedas. E intentaré brindarle todo el consuelo que tú le brindas.

La sonrisa de Isabella fue temblorosa.

–Entonces no puedo pedirte nada más –su sonrisa se desvaneció–. Algún día Dios te bendecirá, Alice. Rezaré para que sea pronto.

Alice le devolvió una sonrisa, pero en lo profundo de su pecho sentía un dolor que la hacía añicos. Tenía a Seth, y lo amaba con gran devoción. Y mientras una parte de su corazón pertenecía sólo a Jasper, la soledad que la carcomía por dentro había aumentado en los últimos tiempos. Era todavía una mujer, y no demasiado mayor como para no desear la cercanía de un cuerpo masculino fuerte en la fría noche... Una visión apareció en su mente, una visión de cabello oscuro y desordenado, vestiduras andrajosas y mirada crispada y brillante... Alice abandonó la visión con rapidez porque tal cosa era totalmente improbable... No, ¡imposible!

Durante los días siguientes, los ánimos estuvieron perturbados. Alice era el único enlace con Carlisle y, aunque Isabella estaría en deuda con ella para siempre, casi se le partió el corazón. Por más que se irritara y enfureciera, discutiera y le rogara, Edward no cambiaba de opinión. Una y otra vez la sajona luchaba contra el orgullo normando.

Pero si Edward era terco, ella también lo era. Nunca más fue prisionera de su capricho y voluntad. Fueron muchas las noches en que mantuvo sus labios juntos y rechazó su beso... ¡contra él! Hasta que finalmente Edward agotó las defensas de Isabella y conquistó su resistencia. Sin embargo, la victoria no fue tan fácil como en veces anteriores. Entonces, una noche, se acostaron uno al lado del otro, un silencio sofocante era todo lo que existía entre ellos. De pronto, Edward se levantó, mascullando alguna grosería. Tomó sus prendas del suelo y salió con furia de la cama... y de la alcoba.

No volvió.

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde entonces. Isabella se decía que no le importaba dónde durmiera... ¡o con quién! Sin embargo, un día, vio que Tanya le sonreía a Edward y que tenía su mano sobre su brazo. Se volvió deprisa sintiendo un dolor que le cortaba la respiración.

Había una tensión furiosa siempre que él se encontraba cerca..., un dolor en el corazón cuando no lo estaba.

Isabella nunca se había sentido tan desgarrada. Sentía un amargo resentimiento por lo que él había hecho, y mientras el enfado pronto se desvaneció, la herida no. Sin embargo, todavía había una parte de ella que lo deseaba con toda su alma. Se despertó durante la noche, deseando que la abrazara con fuerza, levantarse por la mañana con su cabeza sobre los hombros de Edward. No entendía por qué sentía aquello, ya que era su enemigo y ¡lo sería para siempre!

Jamás se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida... o tan sola.

Sus nervios estaban siempre revueltos. Permanecía desvelada hasta bien entrada la noche. Llena de una inquietud molesta, un día permaneció en la cama moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta el mediodía, adormecida y cansada más allá de toda medida. Finalmente, entró en un sueño intermitente.

Pero fue un descanso lleno de pesadillas...

«Estaba en la oscuridad, una oscuridad que abarcaba todo. La presencia de una sensación demoníaca la rodeaba, ahogándola, tomándola por la fuerza, bajo su control. El viento aulló. Y allí, en la distancia, estaba Edward, montado sobre un corcel negro, su espada, en lo alto.

De pronto, todo cambió. La oscuridad se desvaneció. Una luz brilló. Una figura apareció delante de ella, delgada y con los hombros encorvados hacia delante, el cabello como la plata sobre los hombros. Carlisle. Unos dedos nudosos intentaban alcanzarla.

–Isabella –murmuró–. Ven a mí, niña. Ven a mí ahora.»

Isabella se sacudió con fuerza y se despertó con un llanto entrecortado. Llevó sus dedos temblorosos hacia su frente. Algo iba mal. Algo iba muy, muy mal. Se quitó las mantas de piel y salió corriendo de la alcoba.

No se detuvo, ni en el salón principal ni en el patio. No prestó atención a las miradas de desconcierto mientras volaba hacia el portón. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una mano de metal la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar.

Era Edward.

–¡Sajona! ¿Qué cuernos...? –se quedó helado cuando vio la expresión del rostro de Isabella: una mirada desbocada en sus ojos llenos de angustia–. ¿Qué sucede? –dijo con prisa. Con sus fuertes manos la tomaba por los hombros. La sacudió un instante–. Dime, sajona. ¿Qué sucede de malo?

La vista de Isabella se nublaba por las lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza.

–¡Carlisle! –dijo ahogada–. Debo ir a verlo... ¡debo hacerlo!

Edward se giró e hizo un gesto. En un segundo, su corcel estuvo delante de ellos. Se subió a la montura y luego levantó a Isabella y la sentó delante de él.

Una nube de polvo giraba en espiral detrás de ellos hasta que llegaron al pueblo.

Cuando se acercaron a la choza de Carlisle, Isabella saltó del caballo, aunque todavía no se había detenido.

Alice salió a la vez que Isabella llegó a la puerta. Había brillantes lágrimas en los ojos de la normanda cuando divisó a Isabella.

–¡Isabella! —la tomó de las manos–. ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! Estaba a punto de enviar a un hombre por ti.

Isabella exploró los rasgos de la mujer y vio todo lo que había percibido en el sueño... todo lo que temía. Su corazón parecía que había dejado de latir en su pecho.

–Dios mío. No me digas que está...

–No –se apresuró a decir–. Pero debes estar con él. ¡Pronto, Isabella!

Isabella apretó los dedos de Alice y luego se introdujo en la choza. Cuando Edward intentó seguirla, Alice puso una mano suplicante sobre su brazo y sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de súplica.

Dentro de la choza, Isabella vio que Carlisle descansaba en su camastro en un rincón. Sin embargo, estaba tan inmóvil entre una respiración y la otra que Isabella pensó que Alice se había equivocado, que lo peor estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Pero luego, Carlisle abrió los ojos. Estiró su brazo y la llamó.

–Ven a mí, niña –dijo con voz ronca, igual que en el sueño–. Ven a mí ahora.

Isabella fue hacia él. Se arrodilló junto a su camastro. Quitando las lágrimas que velaban su visión, se inclinó y besó la arrugada mejilla del anciano. Se incorporó y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

–Estoy aquí, Carlisle. Y no te dejaré solo.

Sonrió con una expresión tan débil como su cuerpo.

–Sabía que vendrías. Lo sabía.

En las horas siguientes, permaneció en vela a su lado. A ratos, Carlisle dormía. A ratos, hablaron sobre cosas del pasado. .. y sobre cosas por venir.

De pronto, su voz resonó con fuerza.

–Tendrás un hijo varón, Isabella. Un hijo con la fuerza y las agallas de un normando; un hijo con el espíritu y el orgullo de un sajón. Su cabello será cobrizo como el de su padre, pero sus ojos serán marrones como... tus ojos, Isabella.

Durante un momento, Isabella no pudo hablar. No sabía que Carlisle estaba al tanto del niño que iba a tener.

Entrelazó sus manos con las de Carlisle, las apoyó en su pecho y presionó con fuerza, como si pudiera transmitirle algo de su vida a él.

–Carlisle, te pido... quiero que conozcas a mi hijo... debes luchar contra tu enfermedad y pronto estarás bien... debes hacerlo...

–No puedo luchar contra la voluntad de Dios –su respiración era profunda e irregular–. Soy viejo. Ha llegado mi hora. Lo acepto. Y también tú debes aceptarlo.

Isabella enjugó las lágrimas que la amenazaban.

–No puedo –dijo, rompiéndose–. No puedo soportarlo...

–Estarás bien, niña. Puedo sentirlo.

Con su mano libre, Carlisle golpeó su pecho fornido.

–Y... y ahora me temo que debo dejarte. Pero te veré por última vez...

Con la mirada, recorrió las facciones del rostro de Isabella. Finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron, como si estuviese extenuado. La mano que sostenía Isabella perdió fuerza. Y lo supo...

Carlisle había partido de este mundo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, Mary de Cullen, CASBABYSWAN y Elizabeth! Besos!**


	19. Capítulo 18

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

No supo durante cuánto tiempo permaneció de rodillas sobre el suelo. Confundida, se puso de pie tambaleándose. Un profundo dolor la envolvía como una mortaja. Aturdida, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Isabella era apenas consciente de que Alice se encontraba cerca.

Afuera, Edward volvió de donde había estado esperando. Le llevó un segundo comprender que el anciano había muerto. Los ojos de Isabella eran dos interminables vasijas de angustia. Pero cuando pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra, sin mirarlo, Edward la tomó de un hombro.

Isabella pasó con rapidez, sus ojos emanaban chispas de fuego.

–¡No me toquéis! –profirió.

Asombrado, Edward la soltó.

–¡Isabella...!

–Tendría que haber estado con él –dijo, acusándolo–. Todos estos días estuvo solo. ¡Estuvo solo porque vos no me dejasteis que estuviese a su lado! ¡Ojalá os pudráis en el infierno, normando! ¡Ojalá ardáis en el infierno para siempre!

Edward quedó paralizado. Su conciencia le asestaba una puñalada. Esta vez, él no había hecho caso a ninguna de las dos y, de repente, parecía monstruosamente cruel.

Obró mal. Había obrado mal. Y sólo ahora comprendía su error... ahora que era demasiado tarde...

Aclaró su garganta; una garganta tensa porque la agonía que veía en el rostro de Isabella lo desgarraba.

–Tienes razón –dijo con tranquila dignidad–. No tendría que habértelo negado –vaciló, luego le extendió su mano–. Isabella, te compensaré por esto...

Isabella golpeó la mano de Edward con una increíble fuerza.

–Ahora intentáis ser amable. ¡Ahora intentáis ser generoso! Pues bien, os odio, normando. ¡Os odio como nunca he odiado a nadie! ¡Le rezaré a Dios para que me ayude a no volver a miraros! ¿Me oís? ¡No quiero volver a veros nunca más!

Edward tenía los labios herméticamente cerrados. La tomó por los hombros cuando Isabella intentó pasar rápidamente por su lado, pero una vez más, logró escaparse, dando patadas y gritando, golpeando su pecho, forcejeando con toda su fuerza.

–¡Por favor, Isabella, cálmate, amor...!

–¡Dejadme pasar! –gritó–. ¡Dejadme pasar!

De algún modo logró escaparse. Recogió su falda y corrió. Edward la maldijo y la hubiera perseguido, pero, de pronto, Alice lo retuvo, cogiéndolo del hombro.

–¡No, Edward! ¡No la detengas! ¡No esta vez!

Edward daba vueltas alrededor de ella, sus facciones tensas y blancas.

–¿Que no la detenga? ¡Mujer! ¿Estás loca?

–Edward, la conozco. Volverá...

–¡No lo hará! ¿No la has oído? ¡Me odia! ¡Con seguridad lo sabes mejor que nadie!

–¡Sé mejor que nadie que no te odia!

Edward frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha dicho algo...?

–No –negó con la cabeza–. No habla de eso, al menos no conmigo –inspiró profundamente y surgió todo lo que tenía en la mente... ¡y rezó para que así fuera!–. Está confundida, Edward. Se siente atrapada entre los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti y su amor por su tierra y su pueblo.

–¡Sentimientos! –dijo burlonamente–. No tiene ningún sentimiento por mí excepto uno... ¡odio!

Una vez más, Alice posó sus dedos suplicantes sobre la manga de Edward. Bajo la yema de sus dedos pudo sentir que su brazo estaba rígido.

–Te lo pido por favor, Edward, déjala sola esta vez. Confía en ella –le rogó–. Es verdad, está enfadada contigo ahora. Pero pasará. ¡Estoy segura!

La expresión de Edward era sombría.

–Nunca volverá a mí –dijo sin casi abrir la boca–. Incluso ahora, con el anciano muerto, más que nunca se alejará de mí.

En ese momento, Alice se sintió afligida, como nunca antes, por su hermano.

–Lo sé Edward. Pero debes confiar en que volverá a ti.

Edward levantó la mirada para luego fijarla en el lugar donde había estado Isabella por última vez, antes de que corriera precipitadamente hacia el bosque.

–Cumpliré con lo que me pides, Alice –su tono de voz era seco–, Pero sólo porque eres tú quien me lo pide. Pero te diré lo siguiente... si Isabella no regresa al atardecer, iré a buscarla.

Y así fue como esperó... y esperó. En verdad, esperó hasta que no soportó más.

Una pálida neblina color púrpura se deslizaba entre las copas de los árboles cuando ordenó que ensillaran su corcel una vez más. Buscó lejos y más lejos, a través del bosque y los campos, pero no la encontró.

La ira corría por sus venas con la sola idea de que ella tomara ventaja de su debilidad y se escapara de él una vez más. Sin embargo, también sentía miedo, un miedo que pronto escondió su ira.

Edward se encontraba justo fuera de la nueva muralla cuando lo vio... el gato amarillo, Cedric. El felino estaba cómodamente sentado sobre sus patas en medio del camino de tierra. Moviendo su cola traicionera, levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a él con osadía. ¡Tan orgulloso y arrogante como su dueña! Edward, con una oscura ceja elevada, tiró de las riendas para detener el caballo, mientras Cedric se ponía a cuatro patas.

Durante un segundo, se sintió una curiosa tensión entre ambos. Sin embargo, el animal no refunfuñó ni escapó, como esperaba Edward. Permaneció donde estaba, agitando la cola en el aire.

Edward estaba sorprendido. Por todos los santos, no podía creer que la maldita criatura estuviera esperándolo... Tomó las riendas y se adelantó. Cuando Edward estaba a una espada de distancia, Cedric se volvió y se alejó con paso lento. Edward lo siguió, guiado por una fuerza que no podía comprender, imposible de ignorar involuntariamente. Edward y su caballo de guerra continuaron su andadura detrás de Cedric mientras el gato los guiaba por un camino estrecho y zigzagueante hacia los acantilados.

A simple vista, Edward estaba convencido de que la ancha y extensa playa estaba desierta. La brisa traía un aroma a sal fuerte y picante. En la cima del peñasco, Swan se elevaba con noble majestuosidad.

Y luego, la vio. Estaba de pie cerca de la base de una gran roca, inmóvil como una estatua, excepto por el viento que batía su glorioso y sedoso cabello, agitándolo detrás de ella como una bandera de plata y oro. La mirada de Isabella estaba fija sobre las bravas y revueltas aguas del mar. Las inquietas olas rompían sobre la rocosa orilla elevándose y esparciendo un rocío en dirección al cielo. Sin embargo, Isabella se mantenía inmóvil. El aire era frío y húmedo. Edward hizo una pausa, atrapado por completo entre dos diferentes, y conflictivos, deseos.

Todavía resonaba en su oído la recomendación de Alice. ¿Tendría que retroceder y dejarla tranquila? Su conciencia le decía que Alice tenía razón. Isabella ni lo necesitaba ni lo quería. Sin embargo, el deseo de abrazarla, de sentirla suave y afectuosa entre sus brazos fue, de pronto, arrollador.

Una vez más siguió adelante con su caballo. Cuando la distancia entre ellos disminuyó, una pequeña y extraña punzada atravesó su corazón. El perfil de Isabella era lúgubre y triste, tan triste como el viento.

Finalmente, Edward se detuvo. Sus hombros encorvados hacia delante se elevaron. Ella estaba al tanto de su presencia e, innegablemente, no le gustó. La forma de la boca de Edward era sombría. Permaneció en su montura sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Isabella no lo miró mientras le preguntaba:

–¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

Uno de los lados de la boca de Edward se elevó hacia arriba con una débil sonrisa.

–Cedric me guió hacia ti.

Isabella se volvió hacia él porque no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

–¡Cedric! ¡Oh, debí saberlo! ¡No siempre elige mostrarse, pero siempre está cerca de mí!

Las pestañas de Isabella volvieron a descender, cubriendo rápidamente sus ojos, ocultando sus pensamientos. Para Edward era como si la vida hubiera abandonado el cuerpo de Isabella, porque, en ese instante, antes de que se volviera para contemplar el mar una vez más, todo lo que ella sentía permaneció desnudo y abierto para él. Por dentro, Edward se desangraba porque nunca en su vida había sentido un vacío tan grande.

Tomó con fuerza las riendas entre sus puños. Tenía que luchar contra sus sentimientos para no desmontar y acercarse a Isabella, para no llevarla hacia su pecho.

Lentamente, la llamó.

–Sajona.

Silencio.

Edward descendió del caballo y caminó hacia ella, poniendo su mano con suavidad sobre el hombro de Isabella. Ella se puso rígida al sentir su mano y Edward ahogó su frustración.

Finalmente, habló:

–Hace frío y el ambiente está húmedo, sajona, muy húmedo. Debes cuidarte, y al niño también.

Con sus labios, Edward rozó la enredada nube de cabello de Isabella.

–Vuelve conmigo.

Isabella se mantuvo cabizbaja. No respondió; sin embargo, Edward no percibió resistencia alguna cuando la guió hacia el caballo, la subió a la montura y la sentó delante de él.

De regreso, en la alcoba de Swan, Isabella comió parte de la comida que Edward había pedido. Más tarde, permaneció delante de la ventana, mirando cómo la luna se elevaba en lo alto en un cielo oscuro. Su indiferencia lo preocupaba; no era su forma de ser habitual. Con expresión sombría, Edward se acercó a ella.

Isabella se movió cuando Edward estuvo detrás de ella. La tomó por los hombros y la volvió hacia él. Con sus nudillos, rozó la curva de sus mejillas.

–Alice me dijo que debía dejarte sola en aquel momento –dijo con suavidad–. Y me contuve. Te dejé sola porque creí que ella estaba en lo cierto. Pero esto no es lo que necesitas, sajona –el tono de su voz se hizo aún más grave y lento–. Estás dolorida por lo de Carlisle. Entonces, ¿por qué no lloras?

Isabella tomó aire. En realidad, no esperaba tanta franqueza. Pero para su horror, brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos, lágrimas que no deseaba derramar. Colocó un puño en su boca y lo mordió con fuerza, rezando para que el dolor le diera la fuerza necesaria para no llorar desesperadamente. Pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Entrelazaron las manos y Edward la acercó hacia su pecho.

Isabella suspiró estremeciéndose.

–Cuando lloro me preguntáis por qué. ¡Y cuando no lloro, también me preguntáis por qué!

Edward buscó el rostro de Isabella.

–¿Tienes miedo de que piense que eres débil?

Los ojos de Isabella buscaron los de Edward durante un instante.

–¡Yo... yo sé que lo pensáis!

La más simple de las sonrisas emergió en los labios de Edward.

–Sajona, luchaste contra mí sin espada ni escudo, una batalla que parece que no puedo ganar –su sonrisa se marchitó–. Ojalá hubiera sido diferente –dijo con un tono de voz muy grave–. Que Carlisle no hubiese muerto. Sé que piensas que soy cruel y, quizás, lo haya sido. No te permití que estuvieras con él. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto te he lastimado.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron. Su tono de voz era grave y tenso por el esfuerzo.

–Si pudiera de algún modo solucionarlo, lo haría. Si pudiera quitarte el dolor, sajona, lo haría. Pero no puedo, y sólo puedo ofrecerte consuelo, si me lo permitieras.

La boca de Isabella se volvió trémula. No quería que fuera gentil, afectuoso, ¡porque era más difícil odiarlo! Y además... por más que quisiera odiarlo, no podía. No podía.

Una inmensa ola de dolor rompió sobre ella. Isabella enroscó sus dedos en la túnica de Edward.

—Primero murió mi madre –dijo con voz entrecortada–. Luego, mi padre. Ahora, Carlisle. ¿No lo veis? ... Ahora no tengo a nadie... ¡Ahora no tengo a nadie!

Surgió un sonido seco y entrecortado y luego otro más y fue como un estallido dentro de ella. Comenzó a llorar. Impotente. Sin control.

Edward se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos. La llevó a la cama. Sentía un profundo dolor por ella. Parecía insensible en comparación con la desesperanza de Isabella. De pronto, por dentro lo recorrió un fuerte deseo de protegerla, por el modo en que se aferraba a él. Mientras sostenía con cuidado el tembloroso cuerpo de Isabella, le acarició el cabello y besó sus lágrimas; el corazón de Edward, en un puño. Y cuando las lágrimas de Isabella se secaron, la desvistió e hizo lo mismo con él; luego, acercándola aún más a él, colocó la cabeza de Isabella sobre su hombro. Ella permaneció a su lado, tranquila y exhausta. Sus sentimientos sangraron hasta secarse.

La oscuridad los cubrió. Por primera vez, no había barreras entre ellos, sólo las emociones yacían desnudas y descubiertas.

Con pereza, Edward pasó sus dedos por la desordenada madeja de cabellos de Isabella. Grave y profunda, su voz llenó el silencio.

–Lo amabas demasiado, ¿cierto, sajona?

Isabella hizo una larga y reprimida exhalación, todavía con algunas lágrimas, luego asintió con la cabeza. Las largas y húmedas pestañas rozaron la tensa piel del hombro de Edward. El brazo que se encontraba sobre el de Isabella se tensó un poco más.

–No... no sé cómo explicarlo –dijo Isabella con un tono de voz baja–. Pero... muchas veces Carlisle fue más padre que mi propio padre. Estaba para guiarme, ayudarme, cuando mi padre no lo hacía.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–Creí que Charlie te había reconocido como su hija.

–Sí, lo hizo. Pero mi madre era una campesina. Él la amaba, pero no podía casarse con alguien que no fuese de su clase. En cambio, se casó con Sue, la madre de Tanya, porque tenía gran cantidad de tierras y también una buena fortuna. Carlisle pensaba que mi madre debía irse a otra aldea para comenzar una nueva vida. Pero ella nunca lo hizo...

Isabella tragó saliva.

–Yo... yo amé a mi padre con mucho cariño. Nos brindó su tiempo siempre que pudo, nos dio el dinero que necesitábamos, pero fue difícil porque Sue nos odiaba, a mi madre y a mí. Dios me perdone, pero hubo momentos en que lo odié, lo odié por lo que le hizo a mi madre. Muchas veces se paseaba por la aldea con Sue. Pero si se cruzaba con mi madre, no la miraba ni le dirigía la palabra –se percibió una leve amargura en su tono de voz–. Vi cómo la hería, cómo la lastimaba. La escuchaba llorar por las noches. Él quería a mi madre, pero apreciaba mucho más las tierras y la fortuna que Sue podía brindarle.

Había más, mucho más. El corazón de Edward estaba con ella, y con la mujer que la dio a luz, por todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir. Las adversidades, el ridículo, la niña inocente llamada bastarda y bruja, la mujer llamada prostituta. Él la escuchó, y, por primera vez, comenzó a comprender verdaderamente todo lo que era Isabella, todo lo que había padecido.

Extrañamente, la humillación que Isabella pensó sentir no apareció. De sus labios, Edward supo toda la verdad. Su vergüenza y su angustia. Sin embargo, no había menosprecio ni condena. Edward la contuvo con la calidez de sus brazos, y nunca Isabella se sintió tan protegida y segura, como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirle.

Con las horas, sintió una profunda paz que la invitaba a dormir.

En cambio, Edward permaneció despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Finalmente, la hizo girar en sus brazos. Besó la redondez de su vientre, las suaves curvas de sus mejillas, los blandos labios. Aspirando la dulzura de su aliento como si fuera vital para su vida, Edward suspiró.

–Ah, sajona –susurró–, piensas que no tienes a nadie, pero estás equivocada, porque me tienes a mí. Y yo tengo suficiente fuerza para ambos. Deseo compartirla contigo, si me dejaras hacerlo.


	20. Capítulo 19

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

Con el estallido del clima templado y el brillo del sol, la primavera llegó a Swan. Los días pasaban, uno tras otro. Las aguas del mar se calmaron. La tierra se volvió salvaje y verde. Un color vivido adornó las colinas y los valles.

Así como las flores florecieron y proliferaron, también lo hizo el niño en el vientre de Isabella. Su mano se deslizaba con frecuencia sobre su barriga porque el niño que habitaba en su interior ahora se movía a menudo. Edward parecía igual de fascinado. Por las noches, extendía las palmas de sus manos sobre la curva del vientre de Isabella y no acababa nunca. Isabella se sentía aliviada de que no negara ser el padre; sin embargo, una parte de ella temía albergar ciertas esperanzas.

Desde la noche en que murió Carlisle, hubo una tregua implícita entre ambos. Isabella estaba feliz porque estaba cansada de la enemistad que existía ente ellos, agotada de la distancia y de la tensión. Ella le dio la bienvenida a la paz provisional que existía... una paz que no se atrevía a hacer añicos.

Para Edward, era el momento que había esperado, el sueño que había imaginado. Estaba cansado de la batalla, cansado del saqueo y de la guerra. Había llegado a Inglaterra a construir su futuro, y Swan era un feudo digno de orgullo, digno de cualquier sacrificio que se necesitara para verlo prosperar. Sus días eran largos y extenuantes, pero no le importaba. Ahora, tanto sajones como normandos trabajan a la par con un fin en común: ver los campos labrados y las semillas sembradas; Obtener la recompensa de la cosecha con la suficiente y fructífera abundancia que permitiera alimentar todos los hogares y familias, sin angustia ni preocupación.

Sin embargo, no todo era plácido y sereno. No; algo perverso se urdía...

Sucedió un hermoso día hacia finales de la primavera. Isabella había estado ocupada recogiendo hierbas y raíces en el bosque. Finalmente, Edward había bajado la guardia y le había permitido que se desplazara por toda la fortaleza cuando quisiera. En general, Alice la acompañaba, pero ese día en particular, Isabella estaba sola.

Se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea cuando observó a un grupo de campesinos reunidos en círculo cerca de la pradera. Oyó voces estridentes, conmocionadas.

–¡Madre de Dios, le han sacado los ojos!

–Por Dios misericordioso que está en el cielo –tembló una voz–, ¿Quién haría una cosa así?

Sintió un extraño escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Sin estar segura de querer ver, pero sin poder detenerse, se acercó a un muchacho. Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par. Se aferró a la falda de su madre con un sollozo.

–¡Es ella! Es la bruja.

La muchedumbre se dispersó. Isabella no oyó la expresión de susto del niño. Traumatizada, sólo pudo mirar fijamente, impactada por el horror que veía, porque sobre el barro yacía un cordero cubierto de sangre y sin vida.

Sintió una sensación enfermiza en su estómago. ¡Por Dios! Tenían razón. Alguien le había sacado los ojos al cordero. Pero era el enorme agujero en su pequeño pecho lo que le helaba hasta los huesos...

Le habían sacado el corazón.

El cálido brillo del sol pareció de pronto obsceno. Se tambaleó como si la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies. Y fue entonces cuando Isabella se dio cuenta del aterrador murmullo que se oía a su alrededor. Sólo entonces se percató de que los aldeanos se habían retirado hacia atrás e incluso, algunos, se habían alejado, persignándose, con los rostros pálidos de terror.

Isabella permaneció en el mismo sitio, sola... en cuerpo y alma. Nunca había sentido que confiaran tan poco en ella... Que no la supieran interpretar. Como si ella fuese el ser más perverso surgido de las entrañas de la tierra...

Sobre ella descendieron miles de capas de dolor. Su corazón se comprimió. Era demasiado. Más de lo que su lastimada alma podía soportar en ese momento.

Llorando, se fue. Corrió ciegamente, desesperada por querer escaparse. No oyó las guturales voces masculinas que gritaban su nombre. Desesperada y angustiada, no veía ni oía. Corrió hasta que su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada. Sentía la garganta en carne viva, quemándola; corrió hasta que no le quedaron más fuerzas. Sus piernas no aguantaron más y cayó con fuerza de rodillas. Su estómago se retorció. El mundo comenzó a girar locamente. Veía manchas que danzaban delante de ella. En ese preciso momento, comenzó a tener violentas arcadas, horribles náuseas.

No oyó los pasos que venían por detrás. Pero cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, Edward estaba de rodillas a su lado. Un brazo de apoyo se deslizó por su cintura. La acercó más a su lado.

Isabella tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, temerosa de lo que pudiera llegar a ver y de lo que no.

–¿Lo has visto? –murmuró. Sus palabras fueron sólo aliento.

–Sí –fue todo lo que respondió.

Los dedos de Isabella se enroscaron en la túnica de Edward

–Creen que soy la responsable, ¿no es verdad?

Edward no dijo nada. La expresión en su rostro era tensa y de preocupación.

–¿No es verdad? –gritó Isabella con un sonido enraizado en el dolor.

Edward vaciló, luego asintió con la cabeza. La línea de sus labios permaneció delgada.

Para Isabella era el golpe final. Sintió como si cada hueso de su cuerpo se hubiera roto. Con impotencia pensó que siempre la juzgaban. Siempre la condenaban.

Isabella se puso de pie temblando. Las manos de Edward estaban allí para ayudarla a sostenerse, pero no se dio cuenta. El aire de sus pulmones era como un fuego amenazador que la ahogaba.

–Dios –gritó con un tono de voz quebrado y lacrimoso–. Toda mi vida he estado entre ellos. ¿Por qué no pueden ver lo que soy...? ¡Lo que no soy! No soy una bruja. ¡No lo soy!

Edward se retorció por dentro. Había algo en su pecho, algo que le hacía daño como a ella. Había vivido en las tinieblas, marginada. Sí, y allí yacía la angustia porque había sido marcada. .. Sin embargo, no era diferente en lo más mínimo.

Edward la abrazó. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida y no supo cómo superarlo.

–Le temen a lo que no pueden comprender. Cálmate, Isabella. Seguramente haya sido alguna travesura de algún estúpido muchacho.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez. Cuando Edward la abrazó aún más, se aferró a él, se sujetó a su fuerte abrazo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ardientes y pausadas, y le humedecían hasta el cuello. Sin embargo, no emitió ningún sonido durante todo el recorrido de vuelta a Swan.

Cuando la luna estuvo llena y brillante en el cielo, sucedió una vez más... En esta ocasión, con un ternero.

Edward fue a la aldea para ver el animal muerto que habían descubierto en la pradera. Uno a uno los aldeanos comenzaron a acercarse, con los rostros sombríos y seriós.

Un aldeano le gritó:

–Usted sabe, milord, que hay sólo una persona capaz de cometer una acción tan terrible como ésta.

Edward posó sus ardientes ojos sobre el campesino. Dijo tan sólo una palabra:

–¿Quién?

–¿Quién? ¿Quién más podría ser? La bruja. Isabella, la bruja.

Edward cerró la boca con fuerza.

–Ni se le ocurra acusarla de esto. Últimamente casi no ha salido de la fortaleza y cuando lo ha hecho ha sido con mi hermana –hizo una mueca con los labios–. Por qué la acusa, no lo sé. ¿Qué daño le ha hecho para que sea tan cruel con ella?

El hombre no respondió nada. Edward se volvió hacia una mujer que sujetaba a un niño con fuerza.

–Y usted señora: ¿qué daño le ha hecho a usted?

La mujer se ruborizó y balbuceó:

–Ninguno, milord.

El alcance de su mirada se posó en otros campesinos. Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, incapaces de poner a prueba la paciencia de su Señor normando. Sin embargo, cuando todos callaron, un alma valiente se atrevió a hablar.

–Pero, ¿quién puede ser entonces, milord, si no es ella? –preguntó.

–No lo sé. Pero le diré algo. Busque entre su gente a alguien tan débil que deba culpar a otro, o que no tenga el coraje suficiente como para reivindicar sus acciones.

–Pero, ¿por qué alguien haría algo semejante?

–Encuentre al responsable y encontrará la respuesta –dijo Edward.

El aldeano que había hablado en primer lugar dio un paso adelante.

–Se equivoca, milord. No debemos buscar más allá de Isabella. Sabemos que es ella, porque todos sabemos...

Edward se sintió tan poseído por la rabia como para enfrentarse con la tempestad del mar. Tomó al campesino por la pechera de la túnica y lo levantó hasta que sus pies dejaron de estar apoyados sobre la tierra.

–Usted no sabe nada –dijo Edward con violencia–. Usted pretende acusarla de que ha hecho toda clase de maldades cuando en realidad no ha hecho nada... ¡nada! –sacudió al hombre como si fuera un miserable–. Por la Virgen que no escucharé más acusaciones contra ella, o le juro que le cortaré la lengua... ¡la suya o la de cualquiera que se atreva a decir semejante mentira!

Soltó al hombre, quien se arrastró como si hubiese sido quemado vivo.

Sin embargo, con el correr de las semanas, la masacre continuó. Abundaban los rumores de brujería, aunque todos hacían caso de la advertencia de Edward y nada se decía en su presencia. No obstante, algunos decían que Isabella lo había hechizado para que lo ayudara en su causa.

Isabella sintió que trastabillaba una vez más. En verdad, para un corazón tan golpeado y magullado, ésta era la peor de las pesadillas. No sabía qué hacer para poder sobrevivir a los días venideros y mantener la cordura. Casi ya no comía en el salón principal porque la mayoría de las veces, cuando entraba, todos se detenían y se callaban. Alice era su única amiga.

Y Edward su única esperanza.

Edward deseaba a su hijo, de eso no le cabía duda. Con amargura reflexionó que para él, ella era su posesión, un peón de ajedrez. Sí, la cuidaba. Sí, era gentil y dulce, porque un hijo suyo nacería de ella. Nunca le dijo que la amaba, nunca, ni siquiera en la fogosidad de la abrasadora pasión que había entre ellos.

E Isabella ansiaba oír con desesperación esas palabras, porque sólo así podría aceptar lo que su corazón le había dicho mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

No... ¡No! No se atrevía a amarlo. Ella no, porque no debía olvidar que Edward era un guerrero hasta en las entrañas. Él le ordenaría que se diera por vencida. Conquistaría su corazón...

En realidad, ya lo había hecho.

Con frecuencia, Isabella caminaba por la playa porque el bosque le traía demasiados recuerdos de Carlisle. Pero ese día, la desesperanza era una carga muy pesada sobre su pecho. Quizás se debía a esas horribles mutilaciones a los animales. Sin embargo, el futuro le carcomía siempre la conciencia.

A menudo, ahora que ya era toda una mujer, Isabella había meditado sobre por qué su madre habría decidido permanecer en Swan, a la sombra de otra... esposa. Sí, su madre había amado a su padre, pero era un amor que sólo había traído angustia. Un amor que los había lastimado a todos, un amor que no curaba.

Y ahora, ella también iba a tener un hijo, el hijo del señor de Swan, un hombre que no era su esposo... un hombre que nunca sería su esposo. Sí, su padre no se había dignado a casarse con alguien inferior a él.

Tampoco lo haría Edward.

Entonces, mientras Isabella se esforzaba por aferrarse a un frágil sendero de esperanza en el que alguna vez Edward se preocupara por ella y la amara, ese día no lo sintió así. Tenía miedo de ser igual que su madre. Cegarse a su propio destino. Resignarse a su futuro, un futuro que sólo la llevaría a la angustia.

Pensó en su hijo, que en aquel momento daba patadas con fuerza en su vientre. ¿Sería su cabello cobrizo como su padre? ¿O sería como el de ella? A menudo pensaba en las últimas palabras de Carlisle, su predicción acerca de que le daría a Edward un niño. Rezaba para que Carlisle hubiese estado en lo cierto, ¡porque siempre lo había estado! Y en realidad, ella también había comenzado a desear que su hijo fuese un niño.

Su corazón se inmovilizó de tanta desdicha. No soportaba la idea de Edward con otra... otra esposa. Sus pensamientos vagaban por donde fuera y no había forma de frenarlos. ¿Qué sucedería cuando se casara, como seguramente lo haría? ¿Qué, entonces? ¿Cómo aceptaría la idea de irse y no verlo nunca más? Incluso, ¿cómo acabaría ella?

¿Y qué sería del niño? Su hijo sufriría las mismas consecuencias que ella. Sería el... el bastardo del Señor. Sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Quería para su hijo todo lo que ella no había tenido. No podía soportar la idea de que su niño tuviera que cargar con la misma vergüenza que ella...

Todas estas cosas y muchas más rondaban su cabeza, una y otra vez. Aunque el sol del verano emitía unos rayos intermitentes de un dorado esplendor, una melancolía de desolación la cubría por completo. Cabizbaja, continuó caminando con paso pesado sobre la arena, sin prestar atención a la espuma de la ola que humedecía sus botas de vez en cuando. Tan concentrada estaba en sus problemas que no vio la figura que se detuvo en su camino frente a ella. ¡Por Dios! Fue demasiado tarde y colisionó con un fuerte pecho masculino.

Era James. Unas manos ásperas intentaron sostenerla, pero Isabella pudo esquivarlas, negándose a que la tocara.

James rió suavemente.

–Bienvenida, Isabella.

Isabella no dijo nada, pero inclinó su barbilla para demostrarle que no permanecería con docilidad frente a él.

Una vez más extendió una de sus manos, pero Isabella dio un paso hacia atrás rápidamente.

–¿Qué sucede, Isabella? ¿Me desprecias?

–Sí –respondió a secas–. Al parecer, no estás en tus cabales. No necesito de tu ayuda, normando, ni ahora ni nunca.

James sonrió frente a su frialdad.

–Tu hermana muy pocas veces rechaza mis atenciones.

«Mi hermana y yo tenemos muy poco en común», pensó casi estallando de ira. No lo hizo y sinceramente sintió alivio de frenar su lengua, porque hubiera sonado mezquino y miserable.

Con sus ojos recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella con soltura y permaneció aún más tiempo observando sus agrandados senos debajo del vestido. El rostro de Isabella ardía de dolor.

–En realidad –dijo de pronto–, en tu lugar, no hablaría precipitadamente, Isabella, porque podrías estar equivocada, y mucho más necesitada de mis atenciones de lo que piensas –rió con un sonido que hizo que su piel se erizara–. Sí, y más pronto de lo que piensas.

Los ojos de Isabella se contrajeron.

–¿A qué te refieres?

La sonrisa burlona continuaba en los labios de James. Extendió sus manos del todo.

–Sólo esto, bella. Entiendo por qué Edward se sintió atraído por una hermosa muchacha como tú. Pero no es normal que lo haga durante tanto tiempo. Y por eso temo decirte, que no durará demasiado.

Isabella respiró profundamente. Una parte de su cuerpo sabía muy bien que James buscaba hacerle daño adrede. Sin embargo, lo que le había dicho no le daba alivio a su atormentada conciencia.

Pero por Dios que no se lo haría saber. Elevó sus hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–Y me temo que debo decirte James que te dediques a tus asuntos y te alejes de los míos.

Sin embargo, James sonrió. Se acercó.

–Te juro que llegará la hora en la que recurras a mí –rió con un sonido que heló toda su espalda–. Si me complaces lo suficiente, hasta podría casarme contigo.

Los ojos de Isabella resplandecieron.

–Nunca recurriré a ti... ¡Nunca!

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Con una de sus manos tomó la muñeca de Isabella con tanta fuerza que ella gritó.

–Me evitas ahora. Pero, ¿dónde estarías si no fuera por él? –se burló–. Llegará el momento en el que no me despreciarás. Te lo dije una vez, mi espada te complacerá mucho más que la de él.

–Y si en verdad aprecias la espada de la que hablas con tanto orgullo, dejaría ir a la dama para que no sea yo quien decida que no la necesitas más.

Edward estaba detrás de James. Sus ojos estaban pálidos y con un brillo intenso, las facciones de su rostro como una máscara de piedra. James palideció. No había duda de lo que Edward quería decir porque apoyó el filo de una daga contra la garganta de James.

La soltó tan deprisa que Isabella dio un paso en falso hacia atrás.

–No hay necesidad de que uses tu arma contra mí –dijo con un tono rígido.

Los dientes blancos de Edward brillaron.

–¿No? Me parece que la dama no te aprueba, James, un hecho que todavía no aceptas –presionó la hoja de la daga con más fuerza, hasta que una gota de sangre brilló, grande y roja–. No puedo entender por qué.

James se puso aún más rígido. Gotas de sudor aparecieron de repente sobre su frente.

–Tampoco yo, Edward. Te pido que me perdones, si... si aceptas mis disculpas.

–La dama es mía –dijo Edward sin rodeos–. Y lo que es mío, lo cuido. Te he advertido ya dos veces sobre qué te sucedería si la tocabas una vez más. Te juro que no tendré tanta compasión la próxima vez.

Bajó la daga. James asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, claramente ansioso por huir. Cuando se fue. Edward se volvió a Isabella.

Colocó sus nudillos por debajo de la barbilla de Isabella, guiando la mirada de ella hacia la de él.

–¿Te ha hecho daño?

Isabella tenía el corazón en la boca. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de cuál podría haber sido su destino si Edward no hubiese estado allí. Edward le dijo que una vez le había advertido a James que no la tocara; quizás James sólo buscó asustarla. En realidad, Edward no era un hombre de amenazas vacías. Y seguramente, James no era tan imprudente como para arriesgarse a la ira de Edward.

Sin palabras, Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

Edward dejó de sujetar la barbilla de Isabella.

–No deberías caminar sola –la reprendió con rudeza. Como Isabella permanecía en silencio, Edward frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué sucede? ¡No me digas que lo ha hecho antes!

Isabella tragó saliva.

–¡No! –dijo, casi sin voz.

La expresión de Edward se había tornado oscura como una noche sin luna.

–¿Me lo habrías dicho si hubiese sucedido?

Isabella no respondió.

Su ceño fruncido se intensificó.

–¡Isabella!

Lentamente levantó la cabeza.

–¿Os hubiese importado?

Edward mantuvo cerrada su boca con fuerza.

–¡No puedo creer que hagas semejante pregunta, sajona! ¿No has escuchado lo que le he dicho a James? No permitiré que ningún hombre reclame lo que me pertenece.

No había ninguna línea de expresión en el rostro de Isabella.

–Sí –dijo con claridad–. Perdonadme, mi Señor conquistador, pero lo había olvidado. Tengo comida de sobra en mi estómago. Un techo sobre mi cabeza mejor que cualquiera que haya tenido alguna vez.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró.

–¿Me estás recriminando el trato que tengo para contigo? –si fue demasiado frontal, no pudo evitarlo –. ¡Por todos los santos, mujer, me intereso por ti como nunca lo he hecho por nadie!

–¿Y me dejaríais como a todas las anteriores?

Edward estaba irritado por sus acusaciones, sorprendido de su comportamiento, que era de lo más extraño.

–Por la santa Cruz, mujer. ¿Qué locura es ésta? ¡No me he acostado con ninguna otra mujer desde que estoy contigo y no tienes ninguna razón para creer lo contrarió! –maldijo de manera vil–. ¿Es James el responsable de todo esto? ¿Ha intentado llenar tu cabeza con mentiras acerca de mí?

Isabella luchó por mantener su postura. De pronto, sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se hacía añicos.

–No lo culpéis a él. Él no me dijo nada. Nada, excepto lo que he sabido desde el principio.

–¿Y qué es? –demandó.

Isabella no respondió, pero hizo una pregunta.

–¿Qué me sucederá cuando nazca el niño?

Edward la miró fijamente. Sus palabras carecían de sentido. Aquello no tenía sentido.

–¿Me lo quitaréis?

–¡No! –estalló, aunque alguna parte de su desahogo se escabulló. ¿Era esto lo que estaba detrás de su extraño estado de ánimo últimamente, el miedo a que le quitara el niño? Una parte de él estaba molesta porque lo consideraba de tan poca importancia. Sin embargo, intentó reconfortarla.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte, sajona. Todo será como hasta ahora. Permanecerás a mi lado, y nuestro hijo, en Swan.

Intentó acercársele, pero sintió una extraña distancia en su conducta. Lo miraba sin pestañear.

–Entonces –dijo finalmente–, todo será como hasta ahora. Seguiré siendo tu prostituta.

–¡Por Dios! –exclamó–. No eres una prostituta.

Isabella no pudo mirarlo. No se atrevió porque tenía terror de que el dolor que sentía en su corazón se reflejara en sus ojos.

Las manos de Edward se posaron sobre los hombros de Isabella. La acercó hacia él, un abrazo cálido y reconfortante.

–¡Sajona, mírame!

Lentamente, Isabella levantó la cabeza. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Él habló con rapidez.

–Isabella, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tú serás la madre de mi hijo. Siempre cuidaré de ti.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que lo cortaron por dentro como con un cuchillo.

–¿Qué sucede, amor? No entiendo esta... ¡esta triste melancolía! Deberías desbordar de felicidad porque tendrás un hijo normando...

Isabella emitió un sonido ahogado y débil.

–No –dijo sin matices–. Daré a luz a un bastardo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a rosa garcia, Elimar 96, marieisahale, mayeli, Annimo, Paula, Elizabeth, Evelin2407 y Nina Duciel! Besos!**


	21. Capítulo 20

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

«Daré a luz a un bastardo».

Ya entrada la noche, estas palabras perseguían a Edward. El estado de ánimo de Isabella era de desolación y, cuando finalmente se durmió, Edward se fue del lecho. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras.

El salón principal estaba desierto, lo que le venía bien. Se sentó en el lugar de la mesa con caballetes que siempre ocupaba y allí bebió una gran jarra de cerveza.

«Daré a luz a un bastardo».

Las palabras de Isabella lo intranquilizaban, resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Se sentía culpable, aunque no sabía por qué. Él compartiría con ella su hogar, su chimenea. ¡Ella daría a luz a su hijo, compartiría su vida y no tendría otra posibilidad! ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de esto Isabella? Pensaba que a Isabella no le importaría demasiado si no se casaban. ¡Con seguridad, ella sabía que no llevaría a otra mujer a su lecho! ¡Estaba claro que sabía que la quería como nunca había querido a otra mujer en toda su vida!

En verdad, no había tenido en cuenta el hecho de que su hijo no sería legítimo. Después de todo, el duque William era un bastardo... ¡y ahora era el Rey de Inglaterra!

Por su mente rondaban estos pensamientos cuando levantó la mirada y encontró a su hermana delante de él. No hubo señal de una sonrisa de bienvenida en sus labios porque sabía que Alice estaba preparada para causarle problemas una vez más.

Se puso rígido al sentir el contacto de una cálida y delicada mano sobre el hombro.

–¿Qué sucede, hermano? ¿No puedes dormir?

–Tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar –dijo con rudeza.

–¿Qué? ¿No puedes pensar claramente con Isabella a tu lado?

Mientras jugaba con el asa de la jarra, la miró. Ella casi rió, avivando aún más la frustración de Edward.

–¿Por qué ríes? ¿Me encuentras divertido?

–Lo que me divierte es que un caballero, tan fuerte y tan osado como tú, tenga tantas dudas por una bella sirvienta sajona.

Edward resopló.

–Puede que sea bella, hermana. Pero no es una sirvienta...

—Gracias a ti, hermano.

Edward mantuvo su boca cerrada.

–No tengo dudas. Simplemente tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y te agradecería que me dejaras solo.

La sonrisa de Alice se marchitó. Dijo sin preámbulos:

–Cásate con ella, Edward.

Los ojos de Edward titilaron. Pero no respondió. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, con el rostro atormentado.

Alice apretó la suave línea de sus labios.

–¿Por qué no lo consideras?

–¡No he dicho que no lo consideraría!

–Serás padre antes de ser esposo. ¿Eso no te atormenta?

Edward echó una maldición.

–¡Alice, una vez más te metes en lo que no te corresponde!

–¡Y tú te tomas demasiado tiempo cuando no deberías! –dijo con aspereza–. ¿No es suficiente que su gente la llame bruja? ¿Deben llamarla promiscua también? ¿Deben llamarla prostituta?

El puño de Edward golpeó contra la mesa salpicándola con cerveza.

–No es promiscua. Ni tampoco una prostituta –estalló Edward–. Y asesinaré a cualquier hombre que se atreva a llamarla de ese modo.

Alice lo miró de cerca.

–Dime hermano –inquirió de pronto–. ¿La llevas a tu lecho y no a tu corazón?

Los rasgos de Edward se volvieron pensativos, con cierto resentimiento. Manteniendo la respiración, Alice continuó presionándolo:

–¿Y qué hay del niño, Edward? ¿Lo reconocerás como hijo tuyo?

–¡Por supuesto! –estaba furióso de que pensara de otro modo–. Lo haré. Por Dios, que lo haré.

Alice hizo un gesto de aprobación.

–Si vas a hacer que los demás consideren a Isabella como uno de ellos –dijo con calma–, tú también deberías hacerlo. Sí, su madre fue una campesina. Pero ella es también consecuencia del desliz de un señor. Y tiene tanto orgullo como tú, hermano.

Edward dirigió su mirada al cielo.

–¡Bendito seas! –murmuró–. ¿Piensas que no lo sé?

Alice no le prestó atención.

–¿Le harías a tu hijo o hija lo mismo que Charlie hizo con ella?–exigió.

«Daré a luz a un bastardo».

El rostro de Edward se veía atormentado. Estaba inmóvil. No, pensó. No podía. No lo haría.

«Daré a luz a un bastardo».

Deseaba que su hijo creciera y se hiciera hombre en Swan, que tuviese su lugar legítimo. Alice tenía razón. No quería que su hijo pasara su vida como un intruso... un marginado.

Algo se retorció en sus entrañas. No tenía la culpa de las circunstancias en las que había nacido Isabella; sin embargo, seguía sufriendo... No hacía demasiado tiempo, la había observado... mientras ella miraba a los aldeanos jugando y danzando una noche. Una leve melancolía afectaba la suave piel de su frente. Había permanecido distante. Siempre distante. Siempre sola. Siempre apartada...

Siempre apartada de él.

La decisión fluyó por sus venas. Por Dios, ella le pertenecía. Sólo suya. Y así continuaría siéndolo. Sin embargo, todavía...

Habló sin saberlo.

–Desprecia todo lo normando. ¡Que los santos no permitan que se una a un normando! –negó con la cabeza–. ¡Por Dios que está en el cielo! ¿Qué sucedería si no quisiera?

–Con cada día que pasa, tu hijo crece, Edward. ¡Por Dios! Este niño será bastante grande cuando decidas casarte con Isabella –Alice rió, insegura–. Y para ese entonces, mi Señor, creo que ella no querrá tenerte.

Vaciló y luego agregó con tranquilidad:

–Isabella no me ha dicho nada, Edward. Sí, quizás te haya odiado en algún momento, pero ya no. Estoy realmente convencida de ello. Y si nosotros, normandos, tenemos planeado desarrollar nuestras vidas aquí, si deseamos ser uno con la tierra, entonces también debemos serlo con el pueblo de aquí –se inclinó y besó la frente de su hermano con una expresión suave–. No diré nada más, hermano. En cambio, haré lo que me has pedido y te dejaré solo para que reflexiones sobre este asunto.

Edward permaneció donde estaba, pero en realidad, no había necesidad de reflexionar durante mucho más tiempo.

Se consideraba superior a los sajones. Pero, ¿era culpable de juzgarla también? Una pregunta llevaba a la otra. ¿Hubiera sido una verdadera dama, si no se la hubiese llevado como lo hizo? No lo sabía. Necesitaba que Dios lo ayudara, porque no lo sabía. Entonces, quizás Alice estaba en lo cierto. Quizás no era superior a aquellos que la acusaban con crueldad.

Pero no podía liberarla. En verdad, no podía imaginar sus días sin ella. Sí, ella avivaba su temperamento. Pero también le brindaba placer como nadie nunca le había dado... como nunca nadie lo haría.

Necesitaba la confianza de Isabella. Su amor. Su corazón... porque ya había capturado el suyo.

En realidad, no necesitaba hacerse más preguntas.

Isabella despertó tarde la mañana siguiente. Oyó cómo los postigos se golpeaban al ser abiertos, luego la luz brillante del sol se derramó por toda la alcoba, bañándolo todo con un brillo amarillo y dorado.

Alice apareció en su línea de visión. Cuando vio que Isabella estaba despierta, aplaudió.

–¡Levántate, Isabella! –dijo sucintamente–. Ven ahora, y date prisa, tu baño está listo.

Isabella se apoyó sobre un codo.

No era común que Alice la despertara y menos que la ayudara con su baño.

Alice estaba ocupada vertiendo una gran cantidad de aceite de una pequeña vasija en la tina. Una dulce y aromática esencia de rosas surgía del agua caliente.

–¡Listo! –exclamó Alice–, ¿No huele de maravilla? Me fascina esta esencia. ¿Y a ti? ¡Es mi favorita!

Isabella frunció el ceño. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de observar a Alice mientras se movía con rapidez por toda la alcoba. ¿Era su imaginación? ¿O había algo de felicidad en la normanda que no se podía ignorar?

Alice continuó hablando sin cesar.

–Es un día glorioso, ¿no es verdad? ¡No sé por qué, pero te prometo que será inolvidable! Sí, es un día ideal para...

Cortó la oración bruscamente y luego sonrió... Una sonrisa misteriosa, pensó Isabella.

–¿Un día ideal para qué, Alice? –hizo la pregunta despacio, más sorprendida que intranquila. Era posible que sospechara de la normanda, sí, quizás. Porque en realidad, no era normal en Alice que anduviese con rodeos.

–Oh, diría que para cualquier cosa –la risa de Alice sonó suave y tintineante–. Para cazar. Para andar a caballo. Para bailar y festejar y celebrar lo que la tierra nos ha dado –tomó las manos de Isabella y la levantó–, ¡Deprisa! Se enfría el agua de tu baño.

Isabella permitió que Alice la ayudara a desvestirse, luego se deslizó dentro del enorme cubo de madera. Isabella intentó averiguar por qué Alice encontraba ese día diferente a los demás, pero ella simplemente reía y reía. Claramente estaba satisfecha con ella misma y con el mundo en general. Y ¡por Dios! Isabella apenas podía envidiarla.

Finalmente, se puso de pie y se cubrió el cuerpo con un trozo de lienzo. Alice sostenía un traje largo de un color púrpura oscuro.

–¿Qué te parece éste, Isabella?

Isabella no pudo responder la pregunta porque Alice asentía como si lo hubiese aprobado.

–Sí, éste es el mejor. Porque tiene el tamaño justo para...

Isabella la miró más drásticamente porque la frase de Alice era inconclusa otra vez... y otra vez aparecía esa inexplicable sonrisa. En realidad, sus ojos brillaban bastante.

–Alice –dijo despacio–. Debes decírmelo. ¿Qué sucede de malo? ¿Por qué actúas de modo tan extraño?

–¿Extraño? ¡Isabella, simplemente estoy llena de alegría! Ahora ven y vístete –dijo enérgicamente.

Isabella suspiró. Había aprendido tiempo atrás que no tenía sentido contradecir a Alice una vez que ya había tomado una decisión. Se entregó a las manos de la mujer. Alice le cepilló el cabello hasta que brilló sobre su espalda. No lo ató sino que lo dejó suelto y caudaloso entre sus hombros y su cadera. Isabella no dijo nada, pero se quejó con fuerza cuando Alice sujetó una intrincada faja hilada en plata alrededor de su cadera.

–¡Alice! Sea lo que sea que estés pensando... ¡no puedo usar esto! Es tuyo y...

–Y no escucharé más nada, Isabella –presionó uno de sus dedos contra los labios de Isabella silenciando sus palabras–. Úsalo hoy. Úsalo y... bien, ya lo verás.

Moviendo su cabeza, Alice no diría nada más mientras ponía una toca sobre la cabeza de Isabella. Por todos los santos, Isabella no entendía por qué Alice tenía tanto cuidado con su apariencia, tampoco comprendía por qué Alice insistía con que usara su faja... ¡y una tan fina!

Finalmente, Alice giró alrededor de ella y luego se detuvo. Aplaudió con deleite.

–Isabella, eres sinceramente una aparición. ¡Sinceramente!

Era el momento para que Isabella negara con la cabeza.

–Alice... –comenzó a decir, con ojos de súplica.

Alice la tomó del hombro.

–Ven –dijo de forma concisa–. De lo contrarió todos los que están abajo creerán que quieres holgazanear en tu lecho hasta el mediodía.

Isabella suspiró. A esa altura, dedujo que no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo. Y en realidad, ¿por qué ese día iba a ser diferente a otros?

Con preocupación, Isabella descendió la escalera al lado de Alice. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, frunció el ceño arrugando la suave piel de su frente. En el momento en que entró en el salón principal, se hizo un silencio. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ella y le pareció también que todos estaban vestidos con sus mejores atuendos. Incluso los muchachos de la cocina estaban de pie como soldados; sus rostros más limpios que nunca.

Edward estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, oscuro e impactante, sus hombros tan amplios como el horizonte. Y fue él quien le llamó la atención sobre todos los demás... Edward. .. y el hombre que permanecía a su lado.

El Padre Erik.

Su mirada volvió hacia Edward y luego no pudo quitar sus ojos de los de él. Detrás de ella, Alice le dio un delicado empujoncito.

–Ve –murmuró.

El corazón de Isabella dio un brinco. Y luego otro y otro más.

Decidido como le gustaba, decidido como nunca, Edward se cruzó para quedar justo frente a ella. La amplitud de su pecho la eclipsó y no pudo observar a los demás.

De pronto, Isabella comenzó a temblar como una hoja en medio de la tormenta. «No», pensó ofuscada. Esto no podía ser lo que parecía. Tenía miedo de tener la esperanza. ¡Querido Jesús, miedo de incluso pensarlo!

Sus labios no se movían con soltura.

–Edward... –dijo, aunque su voz parecía venir de muy lejos.

Edward extendió una mano.

–Creo que necesitamos un sacerdote, sajona.

Un sacerdote. Isabella lo miró fijamente, sin habla. Sus rodillas se debilitaron. No supo cómo hizo para permanecer de pie. Seguramente era un sueño, pero uno en el que ella no tenía miedo ni pánico.

Sentía que su pecho iba a estallar. Sin embargo, las palabras que emitió no eran las que esperaba.

–¿Por qué? –oyó que decía–. ¿Por qué haríais esto por mí? –su mano descansó sobre la redondez de su vientre–. ¿Por esto? ¿Por el niño?

Edward todavía no había quitado su mano.

–Sí, quiero a mi hijo –hizo una pausa por espacio de un segundo–, pero también te quiero a ti, sajona.

Isabella sintió ganas de llorar del alivio que notó. Casi no podía hablar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

–Y vos, ¿os casaríais conmigo?

La voz de Isabella fue sólo aliento. Ella quería que lo dijera en voz alta porque sólo así sabría que era real y no un sueño desesperado invocado desde la profundidad de su ser...

Edward sonrió a medias, pero su mirada era solemne.

–Sí – respondió con delicadeza–. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Hoy. Por Dios, esta noche y todas las demás.

Isabella exploró las facciones de Edward... en la profundidad de su corazón, que latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho. Esto era lo que ella deseaba. Por encima de todas las cosas, deseaba que su hijo llevara el nombre de su padre. No le importaba que Edward fuera normando. Él no la abandonaría. En realidad, había confiado en ella cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, todavía parecía irreal. Cerró los ojos, respiró de modo profundo y vigorizante. Cuando los abrió, Edward seguía allí, delante de ella, alto y fuerte, tan buen mozo como siempre.

–Rogar o implorar no son características de mi personalidad, sajona y por eso te pregunto... ¿te casarías conmigo?

Isabella se estremeció. ¡Pero era muy común en él que hiciera esto! ¡Era verdad que no había rogado ni implorado, pero había ordenado, como si fuera su deber! Y luego, Edward hizo una cosa que ella no esperaba.

–La elección es tuya, sajona –su tono de voz fue rudo, pero su mirada dulce–. Acéptalo o no, pero dilo ahora.

La cabeza de Isabella era un torbellino. ¡Por Dios, Edward quería casarse con ella...!

Se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. Y, por Dios, ella no podía pedir nada más...

–Sí –dijo sin aire–. Sí, me casaré contigo, normando.

Tímidamente, posó su mano sobre la de Edward. Su mano, callosa y fuerte, envolvió la de Isabella. Luego, la acercó hacia él hasta que se encontró a su lado. Edward se volvió y miró de un lado a otro del salón.

Ahora que el momento había llegado, el Padre Erik había comenzado a sentirse nervioso. Cuando Edward lo llamó con una seña, se acercó. Sus ojos se movían a gran velocidad entre Edward e Isabella. Se aproximó a ellos y les habló en un susurro.

–Perdone el atrevimiento, milord. Pero, ¿está usted seguro de que es esto lo que desea hacer? –su mirada se posó sobre Isabella, en un gesto de desaprobación.

A su lado, Isabella se volvió rígida. Edward lo sintió e inmediatamente la miró de modo cortante. Ella bajó su mirada, pero no sin que antes Edward observara que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El Padre Erik frunció los labios.

–Esta mujer...

Los ojos del padre se hincharon cuando bruscamente sintió que lo tomaban por el escote de su rústica sotana de lana.

–Pronto será mi esposa y la señora de Swan –dijo Edward entre dientes–. No diga nada más a menos que quiera arrepentirse hasta el final de sus días, que podría llegar a ser más pronto de lo que usted desea, Padre.

Su furiosa mirada revelaba su desagrado de un modo tan penetrante como su filosa lengua.

El Padre Erik palideció.

–Como usted diga, milord –tartamudeó–. Como usted lo desee.

Para cuando llegaron a la iglesia, la cabeza de Isabella era un torbellino. Siguió la procesión; creció el silencio mientras el pueblo de Swan iba detrás de ellos y permanecían uno al lado del otro. Isabella sintió que el pánico la asfixiaba. ¿Habían venido a ver la boda del señor de Swan? ¿O estaban allí para mirarla a ella?

El Padre Erik tosió para despejar su garganta y se puso en su lugar delante del altar. Edward se arrodilló, luego obligó a Isabella a que hiciera lo mismo a su lado sobre el suave suelo de madera. A partir de ese momento Isabella no pudo recordar mucho más. Finalmente, el Padre Erik hizo la señal de la cruz y les confirió la bendición final. Entonces Edward, con un impulso, ayudó a Isabella para que se pusiera de pie. Ella permaneció en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado.

Los ojos de Isabella se perdieron buscando a Edward. Había una extraña sonrisa que provocaba una mueca en sus labios, pero sus ojos le hablaban sólo a ella. Sintió que una ráfaga de emoción comprimía su pecho, tan intensa que llegó a ser dolorosa. Dios misericordioso, ya era su esposo... su esposo. De modo inconsciente, una leve sonrisa se grabó en sus labios, una sonrisa tan dulce que el hombre que se encontraba a su lado contuvo su respiración porque nunca había observado un brillo tan cegador.

La mano de Isabella estaba levantada entrelazada con la de Edward quien se volvió y anunció:

–La señora de Swan.

La muchedumbre se aproximó. Isabella se acercó aún más a Edward, porque no sabía lo que podría suceder. Sin embargo, no hubo acusaciones sarcásticas; sólo había risas cordiales y bulliciosos deseos de felicitad. Isabella sintió que sus manos sujetaban primero una mano, después otra y otra más. Se volvió y vio el pálido rostro de Tanya que saludaba en medio de la multitud. Esa oscura visión permaneció durante un doloroso instante y fue como si hubiese recibido un sorpresivo golpe en la cabeza. Pero luego, se esfumó y Isabella se convenció de que había sido solamente su imaginación.

Tanya le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Has hecho lo correcto, hermana –murmuró.

Luego llegó el turno de Alice. La abrazó con fuerza.

–Estoy tan feliz por ti, Isabella. Serás dichosa, todos vosotros lo seréis. Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo en todo mi ser.

La gente de Swan estaba siempre dispuesta a dejar de lado el trabajo para celebrar y bailar, y la boda del Señor era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo. El vino y la cerveza fluyeron con libertad durante todo el día y toda la noche. Entonces, llegó el momento en que la nueva pareja de recién casados tuvo que retirarse. En medio de risas y gritos obscenos, Isabella subió las escaleras deprisa; Alice la seguía detrás.

Alice la ayudó a quitarse las prendas de vestir y a colocarse una bata blanca de hilo puro por la cabeza, colocándola en su lugar. Le peinó el cabello hasta que quedó sedoso y brillante y luego, la ayudó a recostarse. Isabella se acomodó contra las almohadas y esperó lo que esa noche pudiera traerle.

Edward entró en la alcoba una vez se hubo ido Alice. Cerró la amplia puerta de roble e hizo una pausa en la entrada. En ese momento, parecía tan alto que llegaba al cielo, su pecho amplio como el mar, tan poderoso y fuerte como algún dios de la antigüedad.

Un pequeño temblor se apoderó de ella. Sus nervios estaban enmarañados. Nunca lo había visto tan buen mozo, ¡nunca había sentido tanto miedo! Sus emociones eran un nudo imposible de desatar. Eso era lo que había esperado durante innumerables noches...

Pero nunca como su esposa.

Y ahora, en ese interminable momento, sentía el peso de la admiración de Edward como una piedra sobre su pecho. La mirada de Edward permaneció fija durante un largo tiempo sobre sus labios, sus pechos hinchados, la redondez de su vientre.

De pronto, Isabella sintió una desesperación que nunca había sentido con anterioridad. Deseaba que esa noche hubiera sido distinta. Que ella hubiera podido acercarse a él con soltura, delgada y orgullosa... Sintió una punzada en su pecho. ¡En cambio, estaba gorda y deforme y continuaba deformándose aún más cada día que pasaba!

Eso no le sucedía a Edward.

Su mirada recorría su cuerpo lentamente. La luz del fuego que emergía de la chimenea, jugaba con su cabello, transformándolo en sedosas ondulaciones de oro y plata, enmarcando la exquisitez de sus facciones y cayendo sobre sus hombros. Parecía muy joven con su vestidura blanca de hilo puro. Edward sintió algo en el pecho.

Una poderosa ola de emoción estalló dentro de él. Había hecho lo correcto en obligarla a unírsele de ese modo... de todos los modos posibles. Recordó la mirada de Isabella cuando descubrió que quería casarse con ella, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, sus encantadoras facciones deslumbrantes y dulces. Y ahora era su esposa. ¡Por Dios, su esposa! Pronto daría a luz a su hijo, y si Dios quería, habría más. Compartiría su hogar. Compartiría su vida de este modo y de todos los modos...

Pero algo no estaba bien. Los ojos de Isabella apenas se posaron en los de él, se deslizaron hacia otra dirección. Los dedos de Isabella estaban juntos sobre su rodilla, elevada, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se veían blancos. Edward frunció el ceño porque Isabella parecía tan tímida e insegura como un conejo en presencia de alguna bestia grande y feroz.

El colchón se hundió cuando Edward se sentó en el borde del lecho. Estirando su brazo, entrelazó su mano con la de Isabella.

–Esta noche no es diferente a las anteriores que hemos compartido juntos.

–Sí –dijo impulsivamente–. ¡Es diferente!

Edward la estudió durante un momento.

–¿De qué modo diferente?

–No estábamos casados –dijo con desatino.

–Y ahora lo estamos. ¿No te complace?

–Sí, pero... –intentó soltar su mano, pero Edward no se lo permitió. Sus dedos se unieron aún más a los de Isabella.

–No –ordenó con suavidad–. No gires el rostro, sajona. Quisiera saber qué es lo que tanto te perturba.

Nunca, en toda su vida se había sentido tan indefensa, ¡tan tonta! Isabella titubeó preguntándose si se atrevería a decirle la verdad. Y luego, se dio cuenta de que debía decírselo, porque Edward la obtendría de ella sin importar cómo.

Los labios de Isabella temblaron.

–Es diferente porque... estamos casados... y... y hubiera deseado poder acercarme a ti como una verdadera novia... intacta y... y delgada.

La acusación de Tanya resonaba en su cabeza, mientras sus palabras tropezaban en sus labios.

–Pero no puedo porque estoy gorda como un cerdo... ¡y cómo desearía no estarlo!

Pensó que Edward estaría de acuerdo, al menos un poco, que reiría y la reprendería, incluso se burlaría. Pero para su sorpresa, corrió las mantas de piel y puso a Isabella sobre su falda.

La calidez de su susurro rozó las mejillas de Isabella.

–Tú estás intacta para mí y sólo para mí, sajona. Eso me complace como nada podría hacerlo.

Sintió que sus dedos se extendían sobre su vientre, la caricia más dulce.

–No tengo palabras para explicar la satisfacción que siento al saber que mi hijo se encuentra en tu vientre, amor. Pero quiero que sepas algo... que también me complaces como nadie en el mundo entero. Para mí estás más encantadora y deseable que nunca. Posees una belleza inigualable. No quiero ninguna otra mujer excepto a ti. No tendré a ninguna otra mujer, excepto a ti.

La expresión de concentración de Edward hizo que a Isabella le palpitara el corazón. Las palabras que decía eran las que necesitaba oír con desesperación.

Con un ahogado sollozo de alivio, cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Edward y se aferró a él, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de sus hombros. Durante un rato, simplemente la abrazó, hasta que Isabella dejó de temblar. Haciendo a un lado un brillante mechón de cabello, Edward dejó la nuca de Isabella al descubierto y recorrió su suave piel con su boca. Besó los temblorosos y tímidos labios de Isabella; un beso infinitamente dulce que le llenó de lágrimas los ojos.

Por último, Edward volvió hacia atrás y colocó un dedo por debajo de la barbilla de Isabella para poder contemplar su rostro. Los ojos de ella eran grandes, centellantes y brillantes. Sin embargo, una particular sonrisa asomó en sus labios...

Un sólo pensamiento permanecía en su mente... «Mía», pensó con asombro, y luego con una sombría sensación de posesión. «Ella es mía... » La pasión lo rodeó de modo rápido, abrasador y vivido.

Con un gemido, Edward la comprimió sobre su cuerpo. La besó una y otra vez, luego, con impaciencia, se puso de pie para quitarse sus vestiduras. Hizo lo mismo con Isabella, con mayor cuidado, pero con el mismo apremio.

Finalmente, se estiraron sobre el lecho, juntos, desnudos y sin vergüenza. Isabella se sonrojó mientras Edward recorría con su mirada el lugar que debía, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse, porque el calor en los ojos de Edward era abrasador. El deseo que Edward sentía era estremecedor. La evidencia del deseo que sentía por ella quedó a la vista, erecto y lascivamente glorioso.

Edward nunca le había hecho el amor con tanta ternura. Besó la zona donde el pequeño dormía en paz, con una pequeña sonrisa al notar que el niño se movía dentro del vientre de Isabella. Con la yema de sus dedos y su lengua jugó con los tensos pechos de Isabella, dando círculos y estirando suavemente sus pezones, un contacto enloquecedoramente escurridizo. Atrevido, buscó la acanalada gruta entre sus muslos, acariciándola y torturándola hasta que comenzó a temblar debajo de él y a pronunciar su nombre con una lujuriosa súplica entre sus labios.

–Edward –gimió– ¡Edward!

Edward levantó su pecho, su miembro a punto de estallar, se elevó sobre ella. Se afirmó con sus brazos siempre teniendo en cuenta su gran peso y la preciosa carga que llevaba Isabella en su vientre.

Isabella desplazó sus dedos sobre los voluminosos y firmes brazos, disfrutando la suave y lisa sensación de sus fibrosos músculos envueltos en su tersa piel. Sus manos treparon aún más con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes sobre sus hombros.

Una vez más, susurró su nombre.

–Por favor Edward. Por favor...

Entonces la penetró. Con un gemido, Edward selló la boca de Isabella con sus labios. Su aliento llenó su boca. Su miembro llenó su cuerpo, tan profundo en su vientre, su alma...

Fue una unión diferente a las anteriores. Estuvieron unidos por una fuerza más poderosa que la simple unión de la carne, una unión de espíritu y de alma.

Esposo... y esposa.

Señor... y señora.

«Lo amo», pensó sin poder hacer nada. «Lo amo». La seguridad de su pensamiento le quemaba el pecho, incluso cuando las palabras sobrevolaron sus labios. Sobre ella, Edward la penetró por última vez. Sintiendo que todo su ser estallaba y quedaba dentro de ella. Su placer alcanzó el clímax. La liberación fue seguida de un resplandor cegador, de una sensación de intensa luz.

Isabella sólo recordaba cuando Edward la hizo girar. Sonrió porque no le molestó cuando el pesado brazo de Edward la rodeó y la acercó hacia él, su torso cálido y cubierto de vello contra la cintura de Isabella. Edward rió entre dientes y le dio un beso sobre la suave y blanda mejilla. Luego, ambos se quedaron dormidos, la pequeña mano de Isabella atrapada debajo de la de Edward y descansando sobre la dura redondez de su vientre.

* * *

**Faltan 4 caps. para que esta adaptación termine, muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Mary de Cullen, marieisahale, rosa garcia, Elizabeth y CASBABYSWAN! Besos!**


	22. Capítulo 21

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

Los días transcurrieron y el verano comenzó a languidecer. El pequeño maduró dentro del vientre de Isabella; su abdomen se volvió redondo y dilatado.

Para Isabella, fue el momento de enfrentarse a una amarga verdad. Edward era siempre solícito, siempre atento y decidido a cumplir con todos sus deseos. En realidad, los brazos de Edward eran un refugio seguro frente a la confusión que había a su alrededor, porque tan sólo una semana después de su matrimonio, habían mutilado a un pequeño cordero.

Y todavía debían descubrir la razón de las mutilaciones. Isabella odiaba el murmullo y las miradas vigilantes cuando los otros pensaban que ella no se daba cuenta. Un día, en el patio, alcanzó a oír lo que un mozo de caballeriza le murmuraba a otro.

–Mi madre dice que es ella la que mata los animales. Dice que tengamos cuidado porque los próximos podemos ser nosotros.

Isabella sintió náuseas y se alejó a toda prisa. No se dio cuenta de que Edward había oído la conversación también. Más tarde, Alice, radiante, le reveló cómo Edward había tomado por el cuello al muchacho advirtiéndole enérgicamente que no toleraría que acusaran a su esposa.

Era extraño: mientras yacía envuelta por los brazos de Edward, aquella noche pensaba cómo ese hombre que una vez le había jurado ser su Señor y conquistador se hubiese convertido es su defensor más aguerrido...

No, no podía ocultarse más la verdad.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba con locura. Infinitamente. Por siempre y para siempre...

La idea de que Edward nunca le correspondiese a su amor la devastaba. Sí, hablaba de su pasión, de su placer. Pero, tenía miedo de que fuera siempre así, que Edward siempre le entregara su cuerpo pero nunca su corazón... nunca su corazón.

Y por Dios, las pesadillas otra vez la perseguían, y también la acosaban. Hubo muchas noches en las que se despertaba tensa y aparecía sentada gritando palabras indescifrables; la mirada cercana de Edward; su espada alzada; la sensación de peligro era tan fuerte que podía saborearla.

Pero aquella noche la pesadilla fue diferente, porque Tanya estaba allí, con las manos sobre su cadera y con centellantes ojos negros. Y ella yacía sobre la cama con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantilla sobre su pecho.

«–No significa nada que se haya casado contigo –decía Tanya, mofándose–. Tu hijo seguirá siendo un bastardo. Sí, un bastardo como su madre.

–No–murmuraba Isabella– ¡No!

–¡Sí, Isabella, sí! ¡Además, es muy probable que el niño nazca con tu maldición! –se burló como lo había hecho antes. Se reclinó aún más y agregó entre dientes: –Existen formas de terminar con esa posibilidad, sabes. Te las podría enseñar...

Isabella se veía a sí misma a una gran distancia.

–¡No! –se escuchó cómo pegaba un alarido– No tocarás a mi hijo. ¡No lo tocarás!

Tanya simplemente rió. Y rió y rió y rió... Y luego cogió al niño... »

–¡Isabella! Por Dios que está en el cielo, te harás daño! ¡No me golpees! ¿Me oyes? ¡No debes golpearme!

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par. Miraba fijamente las facciones del rostro de Edward, oscuro y tenso sobre ella. Sólo después comprendió que había estado retorciéndose y golpeando con fuerza. Cuando sintió las manos fuertes y cálidas de Edward sobre sus hombros, se recostó nuevamente sobre las almohadas. La mano de Isabella trepó sobre su vientre. El pequeño estaba bien y a salvo; Edward la hizo girar hacia él, mientras ella elevaba una silenciosa oración en acción de gracias; Isabella intentó sonreír pero no pudo.

El aliento de Edward agitaba los finos cabellos de la frente de Isabella.

–Ha sido sólo una pesadilla, sajona. La misma pesadilla que has tenido durante tantos meses y que tiene que desaparecer. En realidad, nunca sucederá ese sueño, porque tú eres mi esposa, amor. Mi esposa, y nunca podría hacerte daño.

Aunque hablaba con suavidad, la intensidad de su pasión hizo que el corazón de Isabella diera un vuelco. Rezó una vez más para que fuera verdad lo que le decía porque no podría tolerar la idea de amar a un hombre que en definitiva terminaría asesinándola. Edward estaba en lo cierto, intentaba convencerse. Tal cosa no podía suceder. No, con seguridad que no... Después de todo, tembló.

Sintió que inmediatamente unos fuertes brazos la tomaban. Isabella emitió una exhalación larga e irregular contra el pecho de Edward.

–¡Isabella! –dijo reprendiéndola–. ¿Por qué tiemblas? Debes creerme. Nunca levantaría una mano contra ti... ¡nunca!

Los dedos de Isabella se enredaron en el oscuro vello de su pecho.

–Lo sé –dijo tartamudeando–. Y en realidad, no es que te tenga miedo a ti –se detuvo sin poder continuar.

Edward persistió con la investigación.

–Y, ¿qué es entonces? Dime, amor.

Isabella retuvo un intenso arrebato de lágrimas que la acosaba. El momento de ser madre llegaría pronto, lo sabía, porque el niño ya se había ubicado en la parte inferior de su vientre de un modo bastante molesto. Ansiaba que llegara el día en el que pudiera tener a su hijo en brazos. Sin embargo, no podía desvelar su terrible secreto tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo podía contarle todo lo que llevaba dentro de ella?

–Temo...

–¿Qué temes?

El rostro de Tanya cruzaba por su mente una vez más. Escuchaba la cruel advertencia una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que Isabella colocó sus manos sobre sus orejas.

–Dime, sajona.

A Edward no se lo podía disuadir y lo sabía.

–Tanya dice que este bebé puede nacer con mi maldición –colocó su mejilla sobre el hueco del hombro de Edward. Su voz, emergió como un susurro.

Sobre ella, Edward pronunció una perversa promesa.

–Si no fuera tu hermana, haría que la echaran de la fortaleza, porque siempre está dispuesta a causarte problemas. Por todos los santos, la mujerzuela tiene una lengua que me gustaría cortársela. Y en lo que se refiere a ti, sajona, no tienes ninguna maldición, excepto el tener una hermana como la que tienes.

El pecho de Isabella se agitó aún más por el dolor. Que la defendiera de esa manera le cerraba con un nudo el corazón.

Por Dios, si sólo la amara. Sí sólo...

Más tarde, se durmió nuevamente, acurrucada en su costado, con la cabeza recostada con confianza sobre su pecho. Se despertó cuando, al amanecer, Edward se levantó. Estaba casi despierta cuando Edward le dio un ligero beso sobre los labios, pero se durmió una vez más con el recuerdo de esa caricia en su conciencia. Se despertó más tarde y con una mueca de dolor luchó para ponerse de pie. El sordo dolor en la espalda que la había aquejado en los últimos días no había disminuido.

Había terminado de trenzar su cabello y de vestirse cuando oyó un gran revuelo que provenía de la planta baja. A toda prisa y de la mejor manera que pudo, entró en el salón principal a tiempo para ver cómo todos corrían hacia la iglesia. Sintió un escalofriante pinchazo en la nuca. Guiada por una fuerza que no pudo controlar, siguió a los demás.

En ese momento, se oyó un grito agudo y estridente.

–Está muerto –alguien gritó–. Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, el Padre Erik está muerto.

–Asesinado –gritaron–. Lo han asesinado.

Isabella llegó a la entrada de la iglesia. Su corazón latía, siguió adelante aturdida, como en trance. Varios soldados se hicieron a un lado, permitiéndole una vista despejada de la iglesia.

Sintió que un helado sobresalto le recorría todo el cuerpo. Por Dios, era verdad. El Padre Erik yacía muerto cerca del altar... boca abajo en un charco de sangre color carmesí.

El mundo giró a su alrededor. La cabeza le daba vueltas vertiginosamente. Isabella palideció y se llevó la palma de la mano a la boca.

–No puede ser –murmuró–. No puede ser.

Uno a uno, todos los allí presentes se fueron girando para mirarla. Isabella sintió como si toda la cristiandad la observara. Las expresiones de sus rostros iban desde una acusante furia hasta un terror franco.

–¿Quién se atrevería a asesinar a un siervo de Dios? –murmuraban.

Alguien que se encontraba cerca del cuerpo elevó su puño y sacudiéndolo, señaló a Isabella.

–Ella lo hizo –gritó el hombre–. Asesinó al Padre Erik porque él no quería que se casara con Edward.

–Sí –gritó otro–. Ella es la mano del diablo.

–Ella asesinó a los animales, como sacrificio para el diablo.

Isabella comenzó a temblar.

Edward se hizo camino a empujones entre la gente.

–¡Son tonterías las que estáis diciendo, todos vosotros! –dijo con violencia–. Ha estado conmigo toda la noche. Ayer por la noche y todas las anterióres, así que acabad con las acusaciones.

Detrás de él, Isabella sintió una repentina punzada de dolor que le rasgó las entrañas. Luego otra más violenta que la anterior. Con un lamento se arrodilló, sujetando con fuerza el vientre.

Alice estaba cerca, sorprendida y consternada por todo lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Pero luego observó el malestar de Isabella. En un segundo, estuvo a su lado.

Se arrodilló a su lado con rasgos de desesperación.

–Isabella, ¿qué sucede? ¿Ha llegado la hora?

Unos ojos temerosos se cruzaron con los de Alice.

–No... no lo sé–murmuró–. Pero podría ser.

Alice la abrazó.

–Bueno, no te preocupes –dijo, calmándola–. He traído al mundo gran cantidad de niños y puedes estar segura de que estoy ansiosa por ver a este en especial –bromeó.

Edward estaba allí, sus rasgos de desesperación eran iguales a los de su hermana.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿El niño?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, una sonrisa que con rapidez se transformó en un gesto de dolor.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra, alzó a Isabella en brazos y la llevó a la alcoba.

Pronto Isabella descubrió que dar a luz a un bebé no era una tarea fácil. En realidad, lo supo horas después. Era una tortura porque los dolores de parto no habían comenzado despacio, como Alice le había asegurado que sucedería. El dolor sordo se trasladó a su vientre, produciéndole contracciones con creciente intensidad.

De pronto, se detuvieron. Durante algunas horas, cesaron los dolores; Isabella sintió alivio y frustración. Ahora que había llegado el momento, no deseaba otra cosa que tener a su hijo en brazos. Luego, ¡por Dios!, justo cuando estaba pensando que estaba destinada a tener que esperar no sabía cuánto tiempo, su hora de parto comenzó nuevamente.

Y ahora fue más fuerte y más intenso que antes. Isabella no pudo reprimir el grito de dolor que surgió de sus labios porque la presión que sentía en su interior aumentó hasta que pensó que la partiría en dos.

Al oír su grito, Edward entró en la alcoba. Alice se incorporó de donde estaba, cerca de los pies de la cama.

–¡Edward! –dijo en voz alta con un gesto de desaprobación–. ¡No puedes estar aquí!

–¿Por qué no?

–¡Porque... porque simplemente no se puede! ¡Éste es un trabajo de mujeres y...!

Dejó la frase inconclusa porque Edward no le prestó atención. En cambio, se dirigió a la parte del lecho donde yacía su esposa, pálida y jadeante, mientras finalmente disminuía la intensidad de una de las contracciones más fuertes.

Aunque Alice hizo un chasquido con la lengua, murmuró entre dientes y lanzó una oscura mirada al inoportuno visitante, a Edward no le importó.

Estremecido hasta el alma, su atención estaba posada sólo en su esposa. Tomó asiento a su lado, las manos de Isabella se aferraron con fuerza a las de él. Un temor espantoso se desató en su interior. Por la dulce Virgen María, si él la perdía ahora... no, ¡No! Rehusó considerar que tal cosa podría llegar a suceder.

Sin embargo, el corazón de Edward se sacudió una y otra vez mientras un calambre tras otro contraía el vientre de Isabella. El esfuerzo que hacía por expulsar al niño lo sacudía por dentro porque nunca la había visto tan pálida y tan débil. ¡Por Dios! Con gusto trasladaría su dolor a él para liberarla, pero no podía. Sólo podía estar a su lado y ofrecerle el alivio que pudiese.

En el instante en que estaba convencido de que ella no lo soportaría más, Alice sonrió a medias.

–¡Oh, sí, no falta demasiado, te lo prometo! ¡Empuja, Isabella, empuja ahora!

Isabella se apoyó sobre los codos. Empujó con fuerza y luego se recostó exhausta. Las lágrimas resplandecían en sus ojos.

–¡No puedo! –gimió–. ¡Dios, ayúdame, no puedo más!

Edward se inclinó hacia delante. Con dedos increíblemente amables apartó una gran cantidad de cabello enredado de su mejilla. Aunque con el rostro demacrado, Edward habló con fuerza.

–¿Qué es esto, mujer? No me casé contigo para que te rindas justo antes de que vea a mi hijo. Por favor, ¿vosotros los sajones en realidad sois tan débiles?

Una chispa de vida destelló en sus ojos. Respiró y se preparó para pronunciar un improperio cuando la presión dentro de ella retornó una vez más. Se aferró a las manos de Edward de tal manera que sus uñas dejaron un surco en las palmas de sus manos.

Alice dio un grito de excitación.

–¡Sí, Isabella, sí! ¡Puedo ver la cabeza! ¡Oh, hay tanto cabello, querida, y creo que... sí, es cobrizo como el del padre!

Luchando, ansiosa y convencida de que el momento que tanto había esperado estaba cerca, Isabella arqueó su espalda para que las vértebras de su cuello permanecieran tensas. Apretando los dientes, invocó el vestigio de fuerza que le quedaba y empujó.

El niño salió de su vientre con rapidez. Un tenue llanto inundó la habitación. Isabella se dejó caer hacia atrás aliviada y deslumbrada.

Edward enmarcó el rostro de Isabella con sus palmas y besó sus labios.

–Ya está, sajona. Ya está, y tenemos un bello niño para presentar. Sí, y es tal cual lo predije... un bello hijo normando, amor.

Isabella abrió los ojos. Lo miró fijamente con la mejor mirada que pudo, pero una vez más no lo pudo contradecir. Edward rió con sinceridad y le concedió a Isabella otro largo y persistente beso.

Alice estaba ocupada limpiando al pequeño y resbaloso cuerpo del niño, que chilló escandalosamente para demostrar que la tarea no le complacía. Edward observaba y, con ansiedad, examinaba con detalle este nuevo y diminuto ser.

Alice se dio la vuelta. Una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras espiaba a Edward, que permanecía de pie allí, con un deseo apenas perceptible en sus ojos, un deseo que sabía que desplegaba con intensidad.

Su corazón se detuvo mientras su hermana colocaba en sus brazos al pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta. Edward tragó saliva, invadido por un orgullo humilde. El niño tenía cabello cobrizo y alisado sobre el cuero cabelludo; tenía el color de los normandos, pero la forma de la frente y las comisuras de la boca eran de su madre.

Un arrebato de emoción recorrió su interior, casi poniéndolo de rodillas, porque ese momento era mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Era el padre de un bello y saludable niño; esposo de una hermosa esposa que no dudaba que algún día sería la envidia de medio reinado.

Isabella... su esposa.

Isabella... su amor.

Compartiría su vida con él, daría a luz a sus hijos. Ella le despertaba un hambre de pasión incomparable con otras mujeres. No lo haría de otro modo... ¡por Dios, no sería de otro modo! Ella le pertenecía y sería así siempre. Sin embargo, aunque su pecho se inflaba de orgullo, una sensación amarga de desesperación abrasó su alma. Con tristeza, se preguntó si habría dejado a un lado el odio que le tenía. ¿Alguna vez lo cuidaría realmente? ¿Alguna vez lo amaría?

Le entregó el niño de nuevo a Alice y luego, se movió hacia un lado del lecho. Se arrodilló y buscó la mano de Isabella. Murmuró su nombre.

Isabella agitó sus pestañas. Unos dedos helados se enroscaron con los de Edward. Ella sonrió, una dulce y serena sonrisa que envió un nuevo y completo impulso de emoción rápidamente por todo el interior de Edward. Sus pestañas se cerraron y Edward supo por el profundo movimiento de su pecho, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, que dormía. Besó sus manos y la plenitud de sus labios antes de ponerse de pie y dejar la alcoba.

Era casi de noche cuando Isabella se despertó una vez más. Los últimos y débiles rayos del sol penetraban en la alcoba. Se oyó el sollozo de un niño en un rincón e Isabella se volvió ansiosa hacia el sonido. Alice ya estaba allí, levantando al niño de su cuna. Con manos avezadas y seguras, lo aseó. Isabella miraba mientras cuidadosamente le contaba los dedos de las manos y de los pies desde lejos. El llanto del niño había disminuido, pero cuando Alice lo levantó en brazos, comenzó a quejarse y a retorcerse una vez más.

–Una madre impaciente –bromeó mientras se aproximaba— y un señor joven e impaciente –bajó el pequeño bulto a los ansiosos brazos de Isabella–. Aquí, ya está... jovencito... Ahora ambos tendréis lo que tanto deseáis.

Con su hijo por primera vez entre sus manos, una brillante sonrisa se encendió en el rostro de Isabella; estaba llena de alegría. Con la ayuda de Alice, se quitó la bata desde su hombro para ofrecerle el pecho a la criatura. Se sujetó al pezón con fuerza y con una ferocidad que hizo que los ojos de Isabella estuvieran a punto de estallar, pero luego, sonrió.

Con la yema de su dedo, Isabella examinó el arco de la frente, espléndida y bien formada; luego, presionó sus labios sobre la bella pelusa cobriza que cubría su cabeza. Los ojos de Isabella se volvieron suaves y se sintió llena de felicidad.

Era el hijo del señor de Swan, como ella no lo había sido. Sin embargo, nada podía hacerla sentir mejor. En realidad, no podía soportar la idea de que un inocente niño tuviera que soportarlas mismas adversidades y luchas que ella había padecido. Algún día llegaría a ser el señor de Swan. Sería alto y fuerte como su abuelo... ¡y su padre! Tanto normandos como sajones, le rendirían honor y le guardarían respeto...

Una voz profunda y masculina la hizo volver de su meditación... Era Edward. Lo vio en la entrada de la alcoba, pero no permaneció allí, como pensó que lo haría. En cambio, se atrevió a entrar y se sentó a su lado. Las mejillas de Isabella se sonrojaron. Su pecho de marfil yacía redondo y desnudo y expuesto, porque no esperaba que nadie viniese a molestarla. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que Alice se había retirado silenciosamente, dejando a la nueva familia a solas.

Isabella se sorprendió al percibir que había algo diferente. Sus maneras eran más relajadas. Ya no parecía el frío y rudo guerrero que la había apresado en el bosque. En realidad, había algo casi tierno en sus ojos mientras recorría las facciones de Isabella, algo que hacía que el pulso de ella se acelerara, que su corazón tamborileara.

Edward, con su mirada posada en los labios de Isabella, murmuró:

–Te doy gracias por el hijo que me has dado, sajona.

Unos ojos grandes recorrieron su rostro. Isabella se mordió el labio.

–¿Te complace? –murmuró en un susurro.

Algo destelló detrás de sus ojos, algo que hizo que el pulso de Isabella se acelerara violentamente. La mano de Edward se deslizó por la densa cortina del cabello de Isabella abrazando con calidez la nuca. La cabeza de Edward aún más inclinada hacia abajo. Sus labios tocaron los de Isabella, de modo suave e infinitamente dulce. El calor de su beso recorrió el interior de Isabella como una brasa. La mano libre se enroscó en la túnica de Edward y así los dos corazones quedaron juntos y latiendo como si fueran uno solo...

Un fuerte llanto los asustó a ambos. Se separaron rápidamente y luego rieron cuando descubrieron que el pequeño había perdido aquello que tanto preciaba. Aunque Isabella todavía tenía vergüenza de que Edward la viera así, no quería que se fuera. Isabella movió al niño hacia el otro pecho como le había dicho Alice y, una vez más, el bebé se aferró con un hambre voraz.

Su atención se posó en su hijo, Isabella le acarició una de las pequeñas mejillas.

–Carlisle me dijo que tendría un varón –murmuró.

Presintió su sorpresa, más que verla en su rostro.

–No me habías dicho que Carlisle era como...

–No, no lo era –dijo con rapidez–. Pero me lo dijo con tanta seguridad que no pude creer que estuviese equivocado. En realidad, yo... yo sentí que estaba en lo cierto.

–Con seguridad –agregó Edward con una sonrisa débil–, Y ahora, amor, debo recordarte que debemos elegir un nombre para este pequeño –su mirada se mantuvo posada en la de Isabella–. Pensé que quizás podría ser... ¿Anthony?

Ahora era él quien preguntó con indecisión.

Isabella sonrió, con una sonrisa de una dulzura cegadora que le quitó el aliento.

–Será Anthony entonces.

Pero ¡por Dios!, lo habían decidido demasiado deprisa. El recién bautizado Anthony se había dormido en el pecho de su madre. Edward tomó al niño y, con suavidad, lo colocó en la cuna. Se acercó al lecho y frunció el ceño cuando observó la mirada turbia de Isabella.

–¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Te encuentras mal?

–Estoy bien –respondió con voz ahogada–. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el Padre Erik. Edward, debo saber... ¿cómo ha muerto?

Edward tomó la mano de Isabella con fuerza. Durante un instante, pareció que no le respondería. Luego, dijo lentamente:

–Le han clavado una daga en el corazón.

Isabella observó su frágil mano, acomodada con confianza sobre la de Edward. Un dolor fugaz le retorció las entrañas. Ella era la señora de Swan. Sin embargo, nada había cambiado.

–¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo haya hecho algo así? –dijo con voz estrangulada–. En mi vida le he hecho daño a nadie... ¡nunca!

Isabella tembló. Con una tenue exclamación, Edward se volvió a ella.

–Isabella, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Isabella se inclinó y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

–Me temo que no puedo evitarlo. Edward, yo... ¡tengo miedo! ¿Por qué alguien haría tales... cosas abominables? Y asesinar a un sacerdote...

Los fuertes brazos de Edward la contuvieron.

–No dejaré que nada te ocurra, ni tampoco a Anthony –prometió.

Edward la abrazó hasta que Isabella dejó de temblar y hasta que también se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Pero su conciencia estaba igual de perturbada que la de Isabella. Pensó en los sangrientos animales muertos que yacían inertes y mutilados en el suelo. ¿Qué mente retorcida había concebido tal tortura? ¿Qué mano podía llevar a cabo tales acciones?

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. Porque, en realidad, reflexionó con gravedad: la pregunta no era solamente porqué...

Sino quién.

* * *

**Quedan solamente 3 caps. para que termine esta historia! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Guest, Elimar 96, Elizabeth, Mary de cullen, marieisahale, rosa garcia, Ilovevampiresangels, Sra. Mclean y brigitte! Besos!**


	23. Capítulo 22

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 22**

Mientras los campos daban los frutos de la generosidad del verano, Isabella descubrió la dicha de convertirse en madre, porque, en verdad, el nacimiento de su hijo era algo digno de extraordinaria belleza y asombro. Desde el primer instante en que tuvo al niño en brazos sintió una emoción inigualable. En realidad, no le molestaba que su hijo se despertase a menudo para alimentarse. No podía imaginar nada más precioso que sostenerlo cerca y amamantarlo, con el pequeño puño del niño sobre su pecho hinchado.

Los días pasaron, uno tras otro. Pronto, ya había transcurrido un mes desde el nacimiento de Anthony. Mientras Isabella recuperaba sus fuerzas y la delgadez, el niño crecía fuerte y lleno de vida; sus mejillas y su barriga, redondas y gordinflonas.

Edward estaba no menos orgulloso de su hijo. En algún lugar recóndito de su ser, una parte de Isabella había temido en secreto que Edward no tuviera demasiado interés por su hijo. Sin embargo, era Edward quien a menudo llevaba a Anthony a su lecho en la oscuridad de la noche y luego lo devolvía a la cuna. El pecho de Isabella permanecía tenso cuando veía cómo tanta fuerza desplegaba tanta delicadeza; sus manos tan grandes y Anthony tan pequeño.

Alice también era una tía que mimaba en exceso al pequeño, tan entusiasmada con el niño como sus padres.

Anthony tan sólo sollozaba e instantáneamente pasaba a los brazos de alguien.

Sin embargo, Isabella no podía negar la tensión que seguía presente dentro de los muros de la fortaleza. Edward había ordenado que hubiese más guardias por la noche, pero todavía la gente de Swan la miraba con ojos vigilantes... y entre ellos, también había una sombra. Porque la identidad del asesino del Padre Erik permanecía en secreto.

Para todos, excepto para el asesino.

Entonces un manto de inseguridad cubrió Swan, la sombra siniestra de todas las cosas pasadas...

Y de todas aquellas por venir.

Pronto, el cielo se volvió gris y amenazante, frío, húmedo y tormentoso. Las aguas del mar se agitaban con violencia, golpeando contra la costa rocosa. Nubes de tormenta, oscuras e imponentes, se cernían en el cielo, desencadenando sobre la tierra un torrente de lluvia y viento.

Un día, Isabella oyó un sonido de llanto ahogado. Acababa de alimentar a Anthony y estaba tranquilizándolo para que se durmiera. Una mirada breve le permitió ver que había una espumosa burbuja de leche en los labios de Anthony y que sus pestañas caían como un oscuro arco sobre sus mejillas. Después de besarle la cabeza, lo acomodó en la cuna y atravesó la alcoba de puntillas.

En el pasillo, giró la cabeza primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Una vez más oyó el sonido que provenía de la alcoba de Alice. Con el ceño fruncido, corrió.

De pie frente a la alcoba de su cuñada, golpeó con suavidad sobre la ancha puerta de madera y la llamó.

–¿Alice? Soy Isabella.

No se oyó ninguna respuesta. Isabella vaciló y luego abrió la puerta y entró.

Alice estaba sentada en su lecho. Levantó la cabeza, al parecer, sobresaltada por la interrupción.

Isabella hizo un alto en su camino; ambas se sintieron avergonzadas y preocupadas.

–Perdona mi intromisión –murmuró–. Pero llamé...

–No... no te he escuchado –miró a Isabella que se sentía tan avergonzada como ella. Intentó sonreír, pero, desgraciadamente, no pudo.

Isabella vaciló sólo un instante. En tres pasos estuvo de rodillas al lado de Alice.

–Alice –dijo con dulzura–. Debes contarme qué es lo que te perturba tanto.

Alice se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

–¡No... creo que pueda!

Isabella tomó las manos de Alice con suavidad. La miró con firmeza.

–Entiendo si no quieres. Pero quizás tu conciencia se tranquilice si me hablas de lo que te angustia.

Alice se mordió el labio.

–¿No se lo dirás a nadie?

–No se lo diré a nadie –prometió con solemnidad.

–¿Ni siquiera a Edward?

–No, si tú quieres que así sea –le apretó los dedos–, Alice si pudiera, te ayudaría.

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas.

–No hay nada que puedas hacer –dijo llena de dolor–. Es Jacob.

–¿Jacob? –Isabella estaba confundida.

De pronto, todo salió de su interiór, en un momento.

–Yo... vine aquí para estar con Seth –le confió con un tono de voz ahogado–. ¡Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar!

Isabella contuvo la respiración.

–¿Jacob? ¿Estás enamorada de Jacob?

Alice asintió.

Isabella seguía asombrada.

–¿Cuándo sucedió?

–Comenzó... comenzó cuando lo cuidé después de que lo hirieron en la aldea. La segunda noche su temperatura aumentó. Se despertó y no era él –las mejillas de Alice se sonrojaron–. Isabella, me dijo que era hermosa y él... él me besó. No... yo no lo detuve. ¡En realidad, fue algo maravilloso porque despertó en mí un deseo que no pude reprimir!

Isabella la alentó sutilmente.

–¿Qué sucedió después?

Alice tomó aire y continuó:

–Intenté olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero no pude. Me hallé recordando una y otra vez ese momento... ¡y deseando que sucediera de nuevo! Y, oh... es tonto, pero hacía todo lo posible para poder verlo. Entonces, un día acordamos encontrarnos cuando no hubiera nadie alrededor. Sucedió varias veces más, y luego me confesó que sí recordaba aquel beso. Y otra vez sucedía lo mismo... no podía detenerlo –confesó impotente–. Tampoco él.

–Nunca pensé que podría pensar en otra persona que no fuera Jasper –continuó Alice–. Pero con Jacob, no pude dejar de sentir... tantas cosas que pensé que nunca volvería a sentir. Isabella, nosotros... nosotros nos hemos estado encontrando detrás de la despensa todas las noches.

La cabeza de Isabella era un torbellino.

–¿Pero por qué piensas que es tan terrible? –de pronto, un pensamiento cruzó su mente y enderezó su espalda indignada–. ¿Te rechazó? O el maldito...

–No –negó con rapidez, pero su boca permaneció trémula–. Pero Jacob... lo he visto esta mañana. Isabella, dice que tenemos que terminar nuestra relación y no puedo soportar la idea.

–Pero, ¿ por qué? Si lo amas...

–¡Lo amo! –dijo con un sollozo–. Y él me ama a mí. Pero está convencido de que no tenemos futuro juntos.

–Pero, ¿porqué?

–Porque ya no es un caballero. Porque no tiene nada para ofrecerme. Es un hombre de honor y principios, Isabella. Dice que no mancharía mi reputación si deseara casarme otra vez.

En ese instante, Isabella comenzó a comprender todo. Antes Jacob hubiese sentido que poseía la misma condición que esa dama al otro lado del Canal, pero ¡por Dios! ya no. Una débil amargura recorrió su alma. Los normandos le habían quitado a los ingleses sus casas y sus tierras... ¿y Jacob? Había perdido ambos, su condición y su dignidad.

Sin embargo, Isabella estaba segura de una cosa: no podía albergar odio hacia Alice. Había llegado a amarla como a una hermana y no podía soportar que se sintiera tan triste.

Isabella presionó los dedos de Alice.

–No pierdas la esperanza. Jacob quizás cambie de idea.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

–El orgullo de un hombre es su mayor fortaleza... como también su peor enemigo –dijo con tristeza y sus ojos se oscurecieron–. Y no sería bueno incluso si lo hiciese. Edward nunca lo aceptaría.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque Jacob es sajón? –Isabella se enardecía–. ¡Él se casó con una sajona! ¿Por qué tendría que condenarte por hacer lo mismo?

–Es diferente para un hombre, Isabella. Haría lo que quisiese para complacer a nadie más que a él mismo... y quizás al duque William.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. El corazón de Isabella se dirigió hacia ella porque la postura de sus hombros ya no era tan erguida como antes.

Y, ¡por Dios!, no podía dejar que el asunto quedara así. Al día siguiente, cuando vio a Jacob cerca del jardín de hierbas, se acercó deprisa hacia él. Es probable que Jacob supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque se hubiera ido si Isabella no lo hubiese llamado.

–¡Jacob, espera! Necesito hablarte.

Lentamente, Jacob se volvió para mirarla.

–Por supuesto –dijo con frialdad.

—Sí –dijo Isabella con tranquilidad–. Acerca de Alice.

Jacob se puso tenso.

Isabella se mordió el labio porque en ese momento descubrió que su quehacer quizás fuera en vano. La expresión del rostro de Jacob era de piedra y Isabella supuso que no recibiría bien su osadía.

–Seguramente pienses que no debería interferir en lo que no me corresponde. Pero estimo mucho a Alice y no puedo soportar que sufra.

Jacob apretó los dedos con los que sostenía la hoz.

–Entonces, te lo ha contado.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

–Tengo sólo una pregunta para hacerte, Jacob. ¿La amas?

–Sí –dijo sin vacilar.

–¿Entonces, por qué no haces todo lo que esté a tu alcance para estar juntos?

–¿Todo lo que esté a mi alcance? –su risa fue irritante–. No necesito recordarte Isabella que soy un esclavo... un esclavo de tu esposo.

Une escalofrío de culpa recorrió las entrañas de Isabella.

–¿Y qué sucedería si eso pudiera modificarse? –preguntó lentamente.

–No sucederá. Ya sabes que mi padre está muerto y que todo lo que le pertenecía ahora está en manos de los normandos. No soy libre de hacer lo que quiera como una vez lo fui. Estoy ligado a Edward al igual que tú. No llevo más armas en mis manos que las herramientas de un... campesino –sus labios se torcieron–. No estoy encadenado, pero de todos modos sigo siendo un esclavo. No soy un hombre de honor, sino un hombre de campo.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

–Jacob no sigas con esta actitud absurda, porque, sin duda, le romperás el corazón a Alice. Ella perdió al hombre que amó una vez. ¿Dejarías que sufriese otra vez la misma angustia?

Tenía la boca cerrada con fuerza.

–Si pudiera le daría a Alice todo lo que tengo. Pero mis cofres están vacíos... ¿Entiendes? Me los vaciaron los normandos. Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le ofrezca mi camastro de paja en el establo? Creo que no. Y creo que entenderás que simplemente hago lo mejor para Alice.

El corazón de Isabella estaba sangrando. Le habían quitado todo. Las oportunidades que podría haber tenido. Sus esperanzas y sus sueños...

Isabella lo miró, suplicándole con discreción.

–Me dijiste una vez, Jacob, que debemos aceptar a los normandos porque no podemos vencerlos. Yo los he aceptado y tú también debes hacerlo. Pero eso no significa que todo tenga que permanecer del modo en que está ahora. Quizás puedas servirle a Edward de otro modo...

Jacob fue inflexible.

–Edward nunca me devolverá mi libertad y no quiero ver a Alice arrastrándose de rodillas como lo he hecho yo. La quiero de pie como una mujer y no como una esclava del hermano, harapienta.

Isabella le contestó rápidamente:

–A Alice no le interesan las posesiones mundanas, ¡seguramente lo sabes! Tú dices que le darías todo lo que tienes. Pero ella quiere todo lo que tú eres –sus ojos se enternecieron y Isabella apoyó sus dedos sobre los antebrazos de Jacob y le imploró–. No te olvides de esto, Jacob, porque no todo está perdido. Te lo pido por favor, no te des por vencido.

Acercándose, rozó con sus labios las curtidas mejillas de Jacob, después volvió sobre sus pasos a la fortaleza.

Durante el resto del día, Isabella se sintió abrumada por este tema. La idea persistía... «¿Y qué sucedería si Jacob recuperaba todo lo que había perdido? Su honor, su orgullo».

¡Por Dios! No podía pensar en otra cosa.

Edward no había estado durante todo el día, ya que había tenido que supervisar el trabajo en los campos. Isabella lo vio en el patio cuando regresaba, entregándole las riendas a un mozo de la caballeriza. Isabella contuvo la respiración cuando Edward subió las escaleras hacia el salón principal. Le había pedido a una sirvienta que le comunicara que deseaba cenar a solas con él, arriba. Con ese fin, había también ordenado un baño caliente y una cena ligera para Edward en la alcoba.

Entonces, cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban, alisó los pliegues de su vestido color malva pálido que ajustaba de manera seductora sus pechos y su esbelta cadera. Se había peinado los cabellos hasta que brillaron y los había dejado sueltos y en movimiento sobre su espalda.

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Isabella se puso de pie. En ese instante, antes de que cerrara la puerta, Isabella percibió que estaba cansado. Esbozando una sonrisa, Isabella dio un paso adelante.

–Te ves tan cansado como esperaba, mi Señor. Te espera el baño y he ordenado comida y vino para cuando hayas terminado –su voz era casi un susurro.

Le rezaba a la dulce Virgen María para que no pareciera tan nerviosa como sonaban sus palabras.

Una cobriza ceja se elevó en el rostro de Edward.

–En realidad, sajona, veo que te has adelantado a todas mis necesidades.

La risa de Isabella fue ligera. Anthony dormía en un rincón de la alcoba e Isabella vio cómo Edward le daba un beso al pequeño en la cabeza. Luego, se quitó las vestiduras y se deslizó en el agua humeante. La mirada de Isabella recorrió las hermosas y claras líneas de sus hombros, suaves y húmedas. La boca de Isabella se secó cuando una dulce sed floreció dentro de ella.

Ése era el pensamiento de Isabella mientras Edward se servía una ración de su cena. Habían pasado semanas desde que Edward le había hecho el amor por última vez. Justo el día anterior, Alice le había insinuado que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para reiniciar los placeres matrimoniales de la cama. El latido de su corazón se aceleró al pensar que podría ser esa misma noche. Estaba segura de que no se negaría a tal cometido. La sensación de tenerlo duro y completo en su interior, dejando su semen en la profundidad de su vientre provocaba una tormenta caliente en sus venas.

Finalmente, Edward tomó asiento en su silla. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los de Isabella; la evaluaban con tanto afán que abruptamente tuvo que abandonar su reflexión.

–Tengo la sensación, sajona, de que deseas algo de mí. Si es así, dímelo ahora.

Aparecieron unas tontas lágrimas en sus ojos. Isabella bajó las pestañas para que no pudiera verlas. Lloraba por dentro. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué era tan frío? ¡Hacía tiempo que su actitud no se parecía en nada a la que estaba teniendo en ese momento, y la detestaba! Aquello no estaba ocurriendo como lo había planeado, y durante un momento actuó con indecisión, insegura de cómo proceder. Pero no había forma de evitarlo. Debía hacer lo que le pedía y simplemente contárselo.

–Deseo un favor, mi Señor –dijo con un tono de voz monótono–. Te pido que saques a Jacob de los campos y que lo incluyas entre tus soldados.

La voz de Edward fue sepulcral.

–Me pides que ponga una espada en sus manos.

Isabella asintió, nerviosa.

–Creo que te serviría bien.

Un manto de silencio los cubrió. Con sus fuertes manos sobre la mesa, Edward se puso de pie. Isabella no pudo apartar su mirada de la de él. Sintió un dolor intenso en su corazón porque apenas podía sentir el calor abrasador que surgió entre ambos hacía tiempo.

Y ella sabía... sabía que estaba lleno de un arrebato de cólera malévola, jamás vista en él.

Y así fue, ya que Edward había visto la forma en la que los dedos de su amada esposa revoloteaban sobre el brazo del sajón... el modo en que sus labios permanecieron tan dulcemente sobre sus mejillas.

Lentamente, caminó alrededor de Isabella.

–¡Por Dios, no puedo creerlo! –estalló–. Quieres que coloque una espada en sus manos. ¡Sí, y sin duda pronto encontraré una daga en mi espalda! Y eso te complacería. ¿No es cierto, sajona?

Las manos de Isabella se retorcieron sobre su falda. Estaba a punto de llorar, y se odiaba a ella misma y a él por mostrar tanta debilidad.

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Es que no lo ves? Jacob no te ha causado problemas últimamente, pero no está preparado para trabajar en los campos. Fue entrenado para ser un caballero, como lo fuiste tú. Y... ¡y eso es lo que debería ser!

Los labios de Edward hicieron una mueca.

–Lo defiendes demasiado, sajona. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Puedo preguntar el origen del beso que compartisteis?

Durante un segundo desgarrador, Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta. Luego, protestó enérgicamente.

–Nosotros no compartimos nada...

–Pero lo has hecho –la mueca de los labios de Edward parecía más un gruñido que una sonrisa–. Vi tu mano sobre su brazo, amor. Tus labios sobre su mejilla.

Isabella odió que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

–Sólo lo consolé...

–¿Qué necesidad tenía de ser consolado? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de tu consuelo, agregaría?

La verdad casi surge de los labios de Isabella, pero le había prometido a Alice que no revelaría su secreto. Aunque un dolor abrasador recorría su pecho, estaba llena de un resentimiento punzante porque Edward pensaba mal de ella.

Con valentía, Isabella levantó la barbilla.

–¿Cambiarás de idea? ¿Lo mantendrás en los campos?

La boca de Edward chasqueó.

–Sí.

Los ojos de Isabella estaban al rojo vivo.

–No lo aceptas porque te lo he pedido yo –gritó.

–No lo acepto porque soy el Señor aquí, sajona. Si yo fuera tú, lo recordaría. Y una advertencia –dijo con ferocidad–. Si te llego a ver con Jacob otra vez, ambos lo lamentaréis. Es una promesa. Por Dios, te lo juro.

Isabella se puso de pie, totalmente ofendida.

–¡Tonta de mí al haberme olvidado! Mi deber es complacerte. ¿No es así?

Edward se detuvo delante de ella.

–Tu deber, y tu dedicación, son para mí, tu Señor y esposo. Y parece ser que necesitas que te lo recuerden.

Las manos fuertes de Edward tomaron los brazos de Isabella, la acercó hacia él, tan cerca que Isabella podía sentir la inquebrantable amplitud de su cuerpo. Isabella abrió la boca para gritar, pero no pudo. Sólo logró ver unos ojos ardientes y brillantes antes de que la boca de Edward sellara la suya.

Su grito se suavizó en la profundidad de su garganta. El beso no fue la dulce caricia de la que él era capaz, sino un castigo. Aunque no la dañó, Isabella podía sentir su enfado en el contacto. Forcejeando para liberarse, apartó su boca y lo rechazó con un empujón en el pecho.

–No –jadeó–. ¡No!

Lentamente, Edward levantó la cabeza. Su tono de voz era tan sombrío como sus tensas facciones.

–¿Qué? ¿Me desprecias otra vez, sajona?

Una sofocante tirantez parecía envolver su pecho.

–Sí –dijo con el corazón dolorido y la voz entrecortada por el llanto–. No despreciaría al hombre que es mi marido, al padre de mi hijo, pero sí desprecio al hombre que proclama ser mi Señor y mi conquistador.

Una vez más, Edward la cogió con tal fuerza que le quitó el aire de los pulmones. Los dedos de Edward se hundieron en la carne suave de sus brazos. Un lento y sofocado gemido surgió de la garganta de Isabella mientras la cabeza de Edward se sumergía aún más adentro.

Pero el doloroso beso que esperaba no fue tal. Durante un largo e inmovilizante momento, sus ojos se encontraron y chocaron, los ojos verdes de él con una emoción innombrable; los ojos marrones de ella, brillantes y centelleantes, con lágrimas. Con un apagado improperio, se fue deprisa...

Entonces, Isabella sólo oyó el sonido del latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

La tensión agotó su coraje y su fuerza. Se desplomó en el suelo, inundada por una desesperación cegadora.

Nada había cambiado, reflexionó con dolorosa y sombría claridad. Era la esposa de Edward, su esposa, pero todavía él no confiaba en ella. Y, ¡por Dios!, también era todavía su Señor y su conquistador...

Ella no significaba nada para él. Nada.

* * *

**Faltan solo dos caps. para que termine esta historia! **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, Elizabeth y Arizona (si queres adapto alguna historia, se te ocurre alguna en particular o lo dejas a mi elección? gracias!) Besos!**


	24. Capítulo 23

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 23**

Quizás era inevitable. Más tarde, estuvo segura de que era así porque Edward no volvió a la alcoba... y esa misma noche, el sueño se repitió una vez más.

El mismo..., pero diferente.

«Alrededor sombras y oscuridad amenazantes, un mar negro sin fin. El hedor de la sangre se respiraba en el aire. Escalofriantes gritos perforaban la noche. De golpe, rayos y truenos partieron el cielo en dos. Desde arriba, se vio a sí misma, congelada en medio del terror y la maldad. Luego, volvió a ella una vez más. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse. Su corazón latía con un terror sombrío y desesperado. Ella escapaba... de algo... ¡No! De alguien.

Los cuerpos yacían diseminados por todos partes. Normandos. Sajones... y hombres del norte.»

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron por completo. Se sentó y con la punta de sus dedos, presionó su frente. Una sensación de terror agitaba su estómago porque de pronto supo que...

–Daneses –murmuró.

Y luego volvió a repetir:

–Daneses.

Una figura gritó y retrocedió... Era la sirvienta, que acababa de entrar para despertar a su señora.

–No –gritó Isabella con fuerza–. No tengas miedo de mí. ¿No lo ves? ¡Son los daneses! ¡Los daneses vendrán aquí... a Swan! Nos atacarán y...

Dando un alarido, la mujer salió corriendo de la alcoba.

Ya de noche, toda la fortaleza hablaba de lo mismo, de que Isabella había tenido otra visión y estaba convencida de que los daneses los atacarían.

En una semana, todos creían que estaba loca.

Edward estaba más enfurecido que nunca.

Y para decepción de Isabella, todo era como había sido antes. Estaba desconsolada porque los modos de Edward hacia ella eran fríos y distantes. Edward volvía al lecho, pero dormían separados, siempre distantes. No se decían palabras afectuosas al oído; Edward no hacía ningún movimiento para renovar la pasión que una vez había estallado con tanto brillo entre ellos. Los nervios de Isabella estaban hechos trizas porque cuando estaban juntos, el aire se cargaba con la furia de un relámpago.

Una mañana, ya tarde, Isabella yacía en su lado del lecho amamantando a Anthony, sola en la alcoba. Con la punta de un dedo recorrió con gran cariño la pequeña oreja del niño. Esbozó una leve sonrisa. Ya se parecía a su padre. Sí; en el temperamento también porque cuando estaba hambriento, era impaciente y siempre se salía con la suya. Sin embargo, crecería y sería buen mozo y fuerte y valiente y orgulloso...

Un sonido cercano la alertó de otra presencia. Edward se encontraba en la puerta, tan alto y dominante que le quitó el aliento. Sin embargo, una sensación de vacío llenaba su corazón porque nunca lo había visto tan distante como en ese momento. Por instinto, Isabella colocó la sábana sobre su pecho desnudo porque la frialdad de Edward le causaba vergüenza y no quería mostrarse de ese modo delante de él. Ella no percibió cómo se tensó el rostro de Edward, quien no perdió tiempo en contarle lo que iba a hacer.

–Iré de caza todo el día, sajona. Te sugiero que recojas tus cosas porque te enviaré con Anthony a Londres por la mañana.

Sorprendida, Isabella lo miró fijo.

–Londres –repitió–. ¿Tú también irás?

–No.

Sintió una horrible presión en el pecho.

–Entonces... ¿por qué me echas?

Edward hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

–Los aldeanos te tienen miedo, Isabella. Intento ponerte a salvo.

–¡A salvo! ¡Eres... eres un mentiroso, Edward! ¡Quieres deshacerte de mí! –su llanto era una mezcla de ira y de miedo. Comenzó a ponerse de pie y recordó que tenía a Anthony en sus brazos.

–No estarás sola –dijo Edward con ojos de hielo–. Quizás Alice te acompañe.

Su tono de voz tuvo un carácter definitivo. Se volvió y se fue.

Sin embargo, Isabella no lo aceptaría con tanta docilidad. Se puso de pie con prisa y colocó a Anthony en su cuna. El pequeño lloraba escandalosamente, pero Isabella corrió tras Edward como si el mismo diablo estuviese en sus pies.

Lo atrapó en el patio mientras Edward montaba en su caballo. Jadeando, lo cogió del hombro.

–Edward, ¿qué sabes acerca de los daneses? Debes creerme porque sé que sucederá... ¡y pronto! Debes preparar la fortaleza para la batalla...

Edward dio vueltas alrededor de Isabella con una expresión tan feroz como Isabella nunca había visto.

–¡Acaba ya con eso, Isabella! ¡Deja de hacer el papel de tonta!

Detrás de él, se oyó un comentario desdeñoso.

–No le preste atención, milord, porque es sólo un truco. No quiere que descubramos la verdad... que fue ella quien asesinó al Padre Erik. Y ahora, intenta convencerlo gritando que los daneses se acercan.

Isabella se giró, llena de ira.

–Búrlense de mí si lo desean, todos ustedes, pero yo les aseguro que vendrán. ¡Y se lamentarán de no haber estado preparados!

–Está loca –proclamó otro–. ¡Es una bruja loca!

Edward dio un paso adelante.

–¡Es suficiente! –gritó–. ¡No escucharé nada más! –lanzó una mirada tan abrasadora sobre ambos que palidecieron y dieron un paso atrás. Con la boca cerrada con fuerza, se volvió a Isabella, cogiéndola de un brazo y pidiéndole encarecidamente que lo siguiera al salón principal donde pudieran hablar en privado.

Isabella colocó una de sus manos en el antebrazo de Edward.

–¡Edward, te lo pido por favor! –imploró–. No lo hagas. No me envíes a Londres.

Edward la miró con desprecio y sin pasión. Bajo sus dedos Isabella sentía que el brazo de Edward estaba rígido.

–Me suplicas con tanta gracia, amor, pero yo sé... ¿Por qué estás tan decidida a quedarte? ¿Es porque no puedes estar lejos de mí... o del joven y buen mozo sajón?

Isabella se puso rígida. «¡Maldito seas!», pensó. «¡Maldito seas en el infierno!» En ese instante, casi lo odió. Su arrogancia. Su poder sobre su destino.

–Te equivocas conmigo –dijo con conmoción–. Y también te equivocas con Jacob. En realidad, te olvidas de que él luchó para defender a tu hermana...

La boca de Edward se volvió a cerrar una vez más.

–Y peleó por ti también, amor. No nos olvidemos de ello.

Los dedos de Isabella se cerraron, debido a un impulso, en el antebrazo de Edward. El corazón de Isabella gritó. «¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?», exclamó en silencio. «Siempre has sido tú... sólo tú... ¿No te das cuenta de que te amo?»

Pero todo aquello que ardía en su corazón, nunca lo diría. Tampoco lloraría, ni le suplicaría, ni le imploraría porque no tenía sentido. Edward no la amaba, reflexionó con desgarradora sinceridad. Jamás creería que la amaba.

Y al parecer, él no la amaba.

Las lágrimas quemaban en el pecho de Isabella. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, logró levantar la cara.

–No puedo ofrecerte más confianza de la que te he dado, Edward. Te he sido fiel en todo sentido, en todas mis acciones. Nunca te he traicionado, aunque sé que tú piensas de otro modo. Así que te lo pediré una vez más. ¡No me envíes a Londres!

La boca de Edward permaneció cerrada.

–En ti pienso, sajona. La gente no confía en ti. Hay un ambiente demasiado turbio aquí y los sentimientos de la gente están en contra de ti.

–Y tú, ¿qué piensas? ¿Crees que he asesinado al Padre Erik?

Por espacio de un segundo, temió que no respondiese... o quizás temía que lo hiciera. Finalmente dijo:

–No. No lo creo.

De milagro, Isabella no se echó atrás frente a tanta consideración.

–Entonces, dime lo siguiente: los demás piensan que estoy loca. ¿También tú crees eso? ¿Qué estoy loca? ¿Que soy una bruja loca?

Edward permaneció en silencio cruelmente y en ese silencio, Isabella comprendió una verdad amarga. Vislumbró en ese momento algo que no pensaba que iba a ver en sus ojos... lo que ella no podía soportar ver. Un indicio de duda.

Edward se mantuvo rígido, pero cuando habló, no dijo lo que ella esperaba.

–Quizás lo estés –dijo con crueldad–. ¡Por Dios, ayúdame, ya no sé qué pensar! Sólo sé que estas pesadillas nunca han llegado a nada.

Cuando Isabella iba a protestar, Edward negó con la cabeza.

–¡No, sajona! ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo insensata que eres? Soñaste que levantaba mi espada para luego asesinarte. ¡Pero nunca te he hecho daño! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca te he levantado una mano, tampoco serías capaz de hacerlo tú!–hizo una mueca con el labio–. No hay de qué sorprenderse si no tengo un lugar en tus sueños.

Su mordaz acusación la destrozó. Siempre consciente de la mirada atenta de Edward y de sus labios delgados, Isabella inspiró profundamente y tragó su angustia con dolor.

–No importa lo que pienses acerca de mí, Edward. Te digo que mi sueño se hará realidad. Swan corre el peligro de ser atacada por los daneses. ¡No lo olvides!

No se fue como pensó Isabella que lo haría.

–Seguiremos hablando de esto cuando regrese, sajona. Por ahora, lo único que te sugiero es que te prepares para el viaje.

La mano de Isabella se desprendió del brazo de Edward. Entonces, era verdad. Edward pensaba que estaba loca, tan loca como pensaban los demás. Sintió que una parte de su corazón se hacía añicos, luego otra y luego otra. No supo cómo hizo para llorar en silencio. Podía soportar la acusación de la gente porque había sido de este modo toda su vida, pero no de parte de Edward... nunca de parte de él.

Edward giró. En ningún momento se dignó mirar hacia atrás. Isabella se quedó sola... sola como nunca en su vida.

James fue el único, quizás, que no dudó de la declaración de Isabella acerca de que los daneses atacarían pronto. Oculto en un rincón, hizo una mueca mientras escuchaba la acalorada discusión entre Isabella y Edward. Frotando sus manos de satisfacción, recordó el momento en el que había concebido su plan unos días atrás.

Edward le había pedido que le llevara un mensaje a Caius, un compañero normando que regía un importante feudo al norte de Swan. A su regreso, había pasado la noche en una taberna. Mientras bebía, observó a un joven en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Usaba un gorro, botas y unas polainas de piel que James no reconoció. Aunque lo observaba, el joven se movió furtivamente hacia los soldados normandos que ocupaban un banco delante de él. La cabeza del joven se movía de un lado a otro; parecía oír todo con atención.

Tal comportamiento levantó las sospechas de James. Unos instantes después, cuando el joven se escabulló silenciosamente por la puerta, James se puso de pie con prisa y lo siguió.

–¡Detente, muchacho! –le gritó una vez que estuvo fuera.

El joven se detuvo y lentamente se volvió para mirarlo.

James se detuvo delante de él.

–¿Quién eres? –le preguntó.

Los ojos del joven brillaron intermitentemente, pero no dijo nada.

–Te he visto mientras escuchabas la conversación de los soldados. ¡Ahora, respóndeme, muchacho!

Cuando el muchacho no hizo más que repetir su silencio, James gruñó y le arrebató el gorro de la cabeza. Una cabellera del color de la paja se esparció en todas direcciones. James pronunció una grosería:

–¡Maldito seas! ¿Eres uno de los daneses?

Los ojos del muchacho titilaron. Como permanecía en silencio, James lo cogió por el brazo y se lo torció hacia la espalda.

–Si valoras tu vida, me dirás quién eres –dijo entre dientes–. Y no simules que no me entiendes porque sé que lo haces o, de lo contrarió, no estarías aquí.

El joven estaba inclinado, doblado casi en dos.

–Soy Aro –murmuró–. Hijo de Marcus el Bueno.

James no relajó la presión.

–¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Para espiar?

–S... sí–dijo el muchacho, tartamudeando–. Mi padre me ha enviado para descubrir cuáles son los feudos más prósperos del lugar.

Los ojos de James comenzaron a brillar. Permitió que el danés se enderezara, pero siguió sosteniéndolo por el brazo con fuerza.

–Entonces... –caviló– ¿ahora vuelves con tu padre?

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

–Quiero que me guíes hacia él, muchacho.

Aro abrió la boca.

–¿Porqué?

James rió.

–Porque puedo ayudarlo en lo que busca. Un feudo rico... y tu vida, muchacho.

El recuerdo de aquella noche avivaba una poderosa satisfacción. Una lenta sonrisa surgió en sus labios. Todo lo que había soñado estaba en sus manos: Swan... e Isabella.

En realidad, le pertenecerían ese mismo día.

Aunque el sol se elevó alto en el cielo, el ánimo de Isabella se escondió tras el horizonte. A petición de Alice, había pasado gran parte del día preparando las cosas para el viaje. Aunque una parte de ella deseaba claramente desafiar a su marido, reflexionó con amargura que Edward haría lo que le viniese en gana, sin importarle sus deseos.

Más tarde, después de amamantar a Anthony, lo colocó en la cuna y llamó a una sirvienta para que lo cuidara. Necesitaba paz en ese mundo que la golpeaba continuamente y buscó refugio donde lo había hallado en otras ocasiones... en la playa rocosa debajo de los acantilados.

Allí, mientras el solitario viento le agitaba los cabellos y la falda y le punzaba las mejillas, comenzó a criticar severamente a Edward y a ella misma. Por todo lo que había entre ellos...

Por todo lo que no había.

Alguien mencionó su nombre, lo que la distrajo de su desesperación. Pensando que era Edward, levantó la cabeza. Pero no era él.

Para su sorpresa, era James quien permaneció delante de ella con las manos sobre las caderas en una postura de total y absoluta arrogancia.

Debajo de su manto, Isabella tensó los hombros.

–Déjame pasar –dijo lentamente.

–No creo que lo haga, querida.

La mirada de Isabella ardía como el fuego.

–No soy tu querida –dijo con brusquedad.

–Ah, pero lo serás –señaló con una sonrisa feroz.

Un helado hormigueo recorrió toda la espalda de Isabella. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la sonrisa de James se hizo más amplia.

–Lamentablemente, me temo que tu predicción no fue demasiado correcta, querida. Porque como ves, los daneses no vendrán después de todo. En realidad –prosiguió con suavidad– ellos ya están aquí.

Uno a uno, media docena de hombres se fueron presentando detrás de James. Sus cabellos estaban descuidados y revueltos, al igual que las barbas que ocultaban sus rostros. Estaban vestidos con gruesas y lanudas pieles de animales y, para los aterrorizados ojos de Isabella, parecían gigantes macizos.

La mente de Isabella gritó en silencio, atrapada en las garras de un horror exorbitante. Si sólo sus sueños la hubiesen engañado. Si también sus ojos lo hubieran hecho. Por Dios que está en el cielo, James no mentía...

Eran los daneses.

Aunque Edward disfrutaba realmente de la caza, ese día no tenía demasiado entusiasmo para esa actividad. Francamente, estaba extremadamente enfadado con la briosa sajona que había tomado por esposa porque lograba encolerizarlo y agotar su paciencia como ninguna otra.

En ese momento, descubrió la verdad... No era Isabella con quien estaba disgustado. Era con él mismo, porque no podía olvidar la expresión herida del rostro de Isabella, sus ojos grandes y trémulos llenos de lágrimas. Su acusación se repetía en su mente, una y otra vez.

«Quizás estás loca».

El odio a sí mismo oscureció su corazón. Su conciencia lo apuñalaba. La había herido... inmensamente. ¡Por Dios, no sabía qué le había sucedido! Su estado de ánimo había sido tan oscuro como el pecado; algún demonio se había apoderado de él y no lo dejaría ir.

Nunca tendría que haberla llevado a su casa. Nunca a su lecho. Nunca tendría que haberla tocado, amado... Sin embargo, no podía imaginar a nadie más en su vida.

En su corazón.

Un penoso dolor lo desgarraba por dentro. Tenían un hijo en común, un hijo que los uniría por toda la eternidad. No dudaba de su amor por Anthony... pero, ¿Isabella deseaba en secreto que el padre de aquel niño fuera algún joven y buen mozo sajón? Frunció el ceño, contento de que Seth hubiera corrido en busca del conejo que había cazado.

Aborrecía la duda que lo carcomía porque no soportaba la idea de pensar que Isabella estuviese con Jacob. Una pesada amargura comenzó a filtrarse poco a poco en su alma. ¿Isabella se arrepentía de todo lo que le había dado entre sus brazos... y en su lecho? Recordó cómo los labios de Isabella florecían dulcemente debajo de los de él, cómo se movían sus caderas en el calor de la pasión. Seguramente, no podría responderle con tanto ardor mientras deseaba a otro hombre... ¡Seguro que no!

Moviéndose en su montura, perturbado, miró a lo lejos el lugar donde los acantilados caían al mar. Una vigorosa brisa traía la esencia de la salmuera. La predicción de Isabella lo acosaba. No había oído comentarios sobre invasiones danesas en ningún lugar a lo largo de la costa norte de Inglaterra, y seguramente nadie sería tan tonto como para desafiar los mares con el comienzo del invierno, tan próximo.

Seth se acercó triunfalmente, mostrando su premio. Fue en ese instante cuando la sensación más extraña lo sorprendió... Algo iba mal; lo presintió vagamente. Algo iba muy, muy mal...

Su corazón parecía haberse detenido.

–Swan –dijo con urgencia.

Tomó las riendas de Seth y dijo:

–Seth, debemos regresar a Swan.

Sólo bastó una mirada del muchacho a la expresión salvaje del rostro de Edward para asentir con la cabeza. Una nube de polvo giraba en espiral a su paso.

Sus ojos examinaron minuciosamente el horizonte. La oscuridad pronto cubriría la tierra con su velo. Deseaba fervientemente que estuviese equivocado. A toda prisa, se fueron acercando a la fortaleza mientras rezaba para que todo estuviese como siempre. Las sirvientas estarían preparando la cena. Isabella, sin duda, se encontraría en la alcoba, Anthony alimentándose del pecho de su madre con avidez.

Sin embargo, no encontró lo que esperaba en Swan. El caos reinaba por doquier. La muchedumbre se alborotaba en todas direcciones. Edward desmontó de un salto y percibió con rapidez la atmósfera de pánico.

Un lechero de la aldea se arrodilló delante de él.

–Milord –gritó–. Mi hijo ha visto embarcaciones danesas fondeadas al norte. ¡Debemos defendernos!

–Sí –gritó otro–. Tendríamos que haber escuchado a su señora, porque tenía razón. ¡Dios salve su alma!

–Sí –dijo inesperadamente una joven sirvienta–. Si fuera una bruja hubiera querido perjudicarnos. ¡En cambio, intentó advertirnos...! ¡Salvarnos!

–Es verdad –gritó una lavandera–. He pensado en lo que milord me ha dicho una vez. La señora Isabella no me ha hecho ningún daño, ni a nadie que conozca. ¡Creo que nos hemos equivocado demasiado!

Edward los oía, pero pensaba en otra cosa. En un segundo, su mirada se desvió directamente hacia Jacob que se encontraba cerca de la panadería. ¿Esta invasión era una trampa? ¿Una táctica sajona para engañar a los conquistadores normandos?

«No», pensó. Su instinto le decía que no mentían. Y ellos tenían razón. Los daneses no venían en son de paz. Venían a librar una batalla y a saquear sus tierras.

Edward levantó un brazo e hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres

–Tú, allí, prepara los caballos –siguió dando órdenes, pero al mismo tiempo, su mente trabajaba desesperadamente y sus ojos escudriñaban la multitud; todo su ser clamaba por Isabella.

«¿Dónde estaba? ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde estaba?»

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Era Alice.

–¡Alice! ¿Dónde está Isabella? ¿La has visto?

Sus ojos estaban oscuros de terror.

–¡No! La he buscado por todas partes. Dejó a Anthony con una sirvienta hace ya tiempo para caminar por la playa. ¡Pero he enviado un hombre a buscarla y no la ha encontrado! –sollozó–, ¡Edward, sería incapaz de abandonar a Anthony durante tanto tiempo! ¡Algo le está pasando, lo sé!

Edward no podía pronunciar su temor más profundo... que Isabella estuviese en manos de los daneses. Apretó los dedos de Alice.

–La encontraré, lo prometo. Ahora ve adentro donde estarás a salvo.

Alice giró envuelta en el remolino de su falda. Edward no vio la mirada larga y elocuente que intercambió con Jacob. Luego, cuando Edward se volvió, Jacob se presentó delante de él, alto y valiente.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Deme una espada, Señor. Pelearé... por Swan. Por Inglaterra. Por todos nosotros. Y también lo harán los demás que están conmigo –hizo un gesto hacia un grupo de sajones con rostros sombríos reunidos detrás de él–. Somos soldados tan honorables como cualquiera de sus hombres. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, seguro que venceremos a los daneses.

Edward tomó la decisión al momento. Le ordenó a Seth que diera un paso adelante.

–Encárgate de que este hombre esté armado –ordenó–. Y el resto de los sajones también.

De algún lugar, se oyó un grito.

–¡Ahí vienen! ¡Vienen los daneses paganos!

Durante un momento, todo se detuvo; el mundo entero pareció contener la respiración. Luego, por la acción del viento, se oyó un grito sangriento de guerra.

Levantó su espada y un frío áspero corrió por sus venas. Edward repetía en su mente, y en silencio, una oración una y otra vez. Rezaba para que Isabella estuviese viva, ilesa y a salvo.

Rezó como nunca lo había hecho.

El enfrentamiento, que brotó violentamente, fue feroz y sangriento. Por momentos, parecía que el destino estaba en contra de Edward: aunque un guerrero danés cayera, inmediatamente, otro ocupaba su lugar.

Pero los normandos y los sajones estaban decididos a no sucumbir ante los salvajes invasores del norte. El aire de la noche se llenó con el ruido de la batalla. Gritos brutales arrancados de las gargantas de todos aquellos que luchaban se sumaban al implacable estrépito de espadas, lanzas y hachas de combate que golpeaban con brutalidad.

La noche siguió su curso y, finalmente, llegó un momento de calma en la batalla. Los gritos se fueron extinguiendo. Aumentó el orgullo de los normandos y sajones y sus fuerzas se renovaron. Sobre su caballo de guerra, Edward limpió el sudor de su frente. Debajo de su yelmo, su mirada escudriñó el feudo. La victoria era inminente. Podía sentirla en sus huesos.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la mente se apoderara de sus sentidos. Corno si una fuerza lo guiara desde lejos, abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza.

Fue como había sucedido una vez. Cedric estaba sentado sobre sus patas a una corta distancia de él, meneando su cola... ¡Más orgulloso y arrogante que nunca!

Atrapado por una extraña y desconocida fuerza, Edward guió su caballo por un sendero. Cuando estuvo apenas a una espada de distancia del gato, Edward se detuvo, inclinando su antebrazo para hacer una reverencia.

–Cedric –dijo con suavidad–. Llévame hasta tu dueña.

Edward pudo haber jurado que un mensaje secreto pasó entre ellos. Mientras lo observaba, Cedric se puso a cuatro patas con delicadeza. Un instante después, el gato dio un salto y se lanzó deprisa hacia los acantilados.

Edward lo siguió.

Las horas que pasaron desde que Isabella había sido capturada hicieron mella en su ánimo.

Después de atarle las muñecas con cáñamo, James la había escondido en una pequeña y oscura cueva con un gigantesco danés como guardia. James y los demás se habían ido y todavía debían regresar. Que James se hubiese aliado con los daneses le provocaba náuseas. Pero más allá de su odio por James, temía por aquellos que amaba.

Todavía se oían los sonidos de la guerra en el aire.

Entumecida y helada hasta los huesos, Isabella luchó contra las profundidades de la desesperación. ¡La pelea había durado demasiado! Temblaba al pensar en aquellos que hubieran sucumbido ante la espada o el filo de un hacha de combate. ¿Estaría Anthony a salvo? ¿Y Alice y Tanya? Su corazón se agitó. Alice estaría destrozada si algo le ocurriera a Seth.

Y Edward. ¿Vivía aún? Su corazón gritó. «Por favor, Dios, por favor... »

–¿Creíste que me había olvido de ti?

James había vuelto. Estaba de pie en la oscuridad con una descuidada sonrisa en sus labios. Isabella lanzó una mirada de repugnancia.

–Ven aquí. Quitemos esas ataduras.

James se arrodilló delante de Isabella. Sufrió al sentir el contacto de James, pero dio la bienvenida al odio que entibió sus venas.

–Tú guiaste a los daneses a Swan. ¿Verdad?

–Oh, sin duda es bueno para mí que hayan llegado justamente ahora. Aunque admito que cuando me encontré con Marcus, su jefe, unos días atrás, ya obtuve un gran triunfo al convencerlo de que Swan era un feudo digno de su atención.

El cáñamo se soltó. Isabella se frotó la zona irritada de sus muñecas.

–¿Qué esperas ganar?

Su risa fue vigorosa.

–Oh, un gran provecho, querida. Un gran provecho, ciertamente.

–Traicionarías a tu propia gente –acusó. De pronto, sintió tanta cólera que su voz tembló–. Los daneses son bárbaros. No dejarán a nadie con vida. Prenderán fuego a todo...

–No, querida. No lo harán.

–Entonces, ¿qué trato has hecho con ellos?

Su risa fue helada.

–Marcus hará lo que no me atrevo a hacer... ver a Edward muerto a sus pies. En realidad, quizás ya lo esté. Luego, saquearán y robarán todo lo que deseen, pero no importa. Se satisfacen con facilidad. En realidad, los daneses están más interesados en el deseo de matar que en el botín. Tomarán algunas baratijas y seguirán su camino.

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron.

–Y dejarán un mar de sangre a su paso.

James levantó los hombros y siguió como si no hubiera hablado.

–Y cuando se hayan ido, Swan será mío –con uno de sus dedos rozó la mejilla de Isabella. Sonrió–. Y tú también lo serás, querida.

Isabella giró su cabeza hacia un lado.

–Eres un canalla –profirió—. Un vil perro que arderá en el infierno...

–¡No digas nada más! –dijo entre dientes–. No haré más de lo que Edward hizo con tu padre, lo que William hizo con Inglaterra. Apoderarse de aquello que los débiles no pueden mantener –de un salto, se puso de pie y avanzó entre los empujones de Isabella–. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos unamos a la victoria.

James la arrastró detrás de él. Isabella tropezó y casi se cae más de una vez mientras atravesaban el rocoso camino que los llevaba a la cima de los acantilados.

El olor de la lluvia maduraba en el aire. Los vientos comenzaron a agitarse y oscuras nubes corrían por el cielo. Un trueno rugió en toda la tierra.

James no se detuvo hasta que alcanzó una loma cubierta de hierba justo fuera de la entrada de la fortaleza. La batalla se había desarrollado a las afueras de la fortificación. Isabella cayó al suelo y también lo hizo su corazón porque había cuerpos que yacían inertes como trozos de madera después de una tormenta.

James se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos delante de Isabella, cautivado por la espantosa escena que se hallaba más abajo. Isabella sintió que la bilis llegaba a su garganta y luchó contra la sensación de impotencia que la embargaba, encogiéndose con cada grito que desgarraba el aire.

De pronto, algo cayó sobre su falda... Una bola de pelo amarillo enredado. ¡Cedric! Sus ojos amarillos sesgados la observaban. Fue extraño, pero una sensación ardiente pareció encenderse entre ambos. Cedric salto de su falda y corrió. Luego, hizo una pausa y se volvió para mirarla, como pidiéndole que lo siguiera.

El corazón de Isabella latía como el de una coneja cazada. Se puso de pie. Lentamente, comenzó a retroceder, sus piernas temblaban, su mirada estaba fija en la ancha espalda de James. Cuando consideró que se encontraba a una distancia prudencial como para que James no la oyera, giró y comenzó a correr como si fuera perseguida por el diablo.

Y quizás lo estaba, porque había subestimado a James. Detrás de ella se oyó un grito furioso. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio cómo levantaba su puño al aire. Con la otra mano, desenvainó la espada.

Un terror mortal la atenazó. Durante un interminable momento, permaneció congelada...

Alrededor había una oscuridad que nunca había visto. Más oscura que los profundos pozos del infierno. Las sombras se movían con velocidad y surgían amenazadoras, por aquí y por allá, por fuera y por dentro, como si quisieran tomarla por la fuerza con dedos voraces y codiciosos.

Podía sentir... algo. Algo demoníaco... James. Una sensación de peligro que surgía por todos lados, tan pesada, densa y profunda como las sombras.

El viento soplaba con furia, gimiendo y aullando. Un relámpago cruzó los cielos dejando un resplandor de luz desgarrador. El trueno rugió sobre la tierra haciendo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Grandes manchas de sangre salpicaban la tierra. En el aire, prevalecía el hedor enfermizo de la destrucción y la sangre seca.

Isabella seguía corriendo. Además del soplido del viento, su sangre rugía en sus oídos. Sentía pisadas detrás de ella que hacían temblar la tierra que pisaba.

Corría ciegamente, acosada por la oscuridad. Acosada por el peligro y por aquellas horribles sombras que yacían en todas partes. El espectro de la muerte estaba cercano y amenazante. Presionándola. Sofocándola de tal modo que apenas podía respirar...

Sin embargo, de pronto, una sombra gigantesca se levantó delante de ella. Salieron de la sombra... hombre y bestia. Caballero y corcel.

Él se encontraba sobre una gran montura negra, armado y con su cota de malla. Durante un sólo y helado instante, se presentó oscuro y sin rostro, sus facciones se encontraban escondidas detrás de un yelmo de forma cónica. Detrás de él, un rayo rasgó el cielo; fue como si él emitiese una luz de plata.

Lentamente, se quitó el yelmo. Sintió una sacudida en su interior. Su expresión era feroz, pálida y brillante, y fría como la escarcha; se clavó en ella como la punta de una lanza. Luego, con lentitud, elevó su brazo. Con una mano enguantada sujetaba una brillante espada. La levantó muy alto, el arma quedó suspendida durante unos segundos.

Edward. Su amor. Su vida.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo descubrió... Ésa era su pesadilla. Su sueño se había hecho realidad...

Una certeza absoluta surgió en ella. ¡Se asombró de haber sido tan tonta... y tan ciega! Porque Edward había ido a buscarla no como su enemigo...

Sino como su salvador.

* * *

**Mañana el ultimo cap.! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews a Arizona (gracias! voy a leerla y conseguir el libro para adaptarla para que sea la próxima adaptación), marieisahale, rosa garcia, Elizabeth, CASBABYSWAN (voy a conseguir los libros para leerlos y adaptarlos, gracias!), patriciavaquero9, mayeli, Grace, Elimar 96! Besos!**


	25. Capítulo 24

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**El conquistador**

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

James estaba todavía detrás de ella. Cuando Edward pasó al lado de Isabella, James, en un arrebato de cólera, con la sangre inyectada en sus ojos y un claro deseo de asesinarlo escrito en su corazón, dio un salto hacia Edward.

La espada de Edward se hundió profundamente en el pecho de James...

Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, balanceándose, segura de que sus piernas se darían por vencidas en cualquier momento. Después, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Edward estaba por encima de ella, con el rostro cubierto de tierra y sudor.

Con un sollozo ahogado, se desmayó sobre el pecho de Edward. Sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban. Apoyó el rostro de Isabella sobre su hombro para que no viera el cuerpo destrozado de James.

–¿Está muerto? –dijo, sofocada.

Sus dedos acariciaron la desordenada cabellera de Isabella.

–Sí–murmuró.

Isabella levantó la cabeza. Nerviosa, abría y cerraba los puños sobre el pecho de Edward.

–Edward, él guió a los daneses hasta aquí. Él les dio la idea de que atacaran Swan. El adalid de los daneses iba a asesinarte. Cuando se fueran, James se proclamaría señor de Swan.

–Estaba seguro de que algo así había sucedido cuando me di cuenta de que James no estaba entre mis hombres –el tono de voz de Edward fue implacable.

Isabella no se había percatado de que sus lágrimas brillaban sobre sus mejillas.

–Edward, fue igual que en mi pesadilla. Tú saliste de la oscuridad, tu espada levantada. Debes perdonarme porque todo este tiempo he pensado que tú me asesinarías...

Una fuerte emoción oprimió su pecho y no pudo decir nada más.

Edward se quitó el guante. Con la punta de sus dedos enjugó las lágrimas de Isabella; una caricia infinitamente suave. Cuando terminó, cruzó ambas manos alrededor de Isabella y la acercó hacia su corazón.

–Soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas, porque tú estabas en lo cierto con respecto a los daneses –dijo lentamente–. Dudé de ti y fui un tonto al hacerlo –nunca apartó su mirada de la de Isabella–. Nunca más volveré a cometer el mismo error, amor.

Isabella lo miraba fijamente. Podría haber jurado que había un gesto de dulzura en sus ojos, que permanecían por encima del rostro de Isabella; dulzura y algo más que ella no se atrevía a nombrar. Con un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Isabella, acercó los labios de ella a los suyos.

El beso que compartieron fue largo y dulce. A Isabella no le importó que su armadura se clavara en su pecho; disfrutaba del modo en que sus brazos se posaban con fuerza sobre su espalda, como si él nunca fuera a dejarla ir. Para cuando Edward liberó la boca de Isabella, ella sintió que surcaba los cielos como un halcón entre las nubes. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que los sonidos de la batalla se habían extinguido. Edward montó su caballo y después colocó a Isabella en la montura, delante de él. Isabella se recostó sobre su amplio pecho, envuelta en un holgado abrazo. Mucho antes de llegar a la entrada de la fortaleza, los últimos daneses ya habían huido.

La gente de Swan no tardó en celebrar la victoria. Los gritos de triunfo fueron largos y vigorosos. Se oyó una ovación cuando Edward entró con su dama.

–¡Está viva! –decía el murmullo.

Y luego:

—¡Alabado sea Dios, nuestra señora está sana y salva! –gritaban.

El gesto de Isabella se relajó. Giró sobre la montura; su asombro era evidente.

–Dulce Virgen María –murmuró– ¡Deben de haber enloquecido!

Una posesiva mano apretó el vientre de Isabella. Edward sonrió.

–Te lo he dicho, amor. Tenías razón acerca de los daneses. Y, finalmente, se han dado cuenta de que, aunque fueras diferente, no debían temerte o menospreciarte.

Se detuvieron delante del gran salón. Isabella todavía estaba paralizada de asombro mientras Edward la ayudaba a descender del caballo. Edward rió y le dio un persistente beso en los labios. La cabeza de Isabella todavía daba vueltas mientras Edward la guiaba hacia el salón.

Apenas entraron, se detuvieron abruptamente. A su lado, Isabella sintió que Edward se había vuelto rígido. Con una mirada rápida y de soslayo, vio que la vista de Edward se posaba directamente al otro lado de donde estaban ellos. Isabella siguió la dirección de su mirada. Luego, contuvo la respiración.

Alice estaba en los brazos de Jacob.

Isabella apenas pudo sentir el disgusto que recorrió las entrañas de Edward.

–¡Por Dios! –tronó–. Primero veré al miserable en el infierno...

Isabella gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando la mano de Edward intentó coger la espada.

–¡Edward, no! –tiró de los antebrazos de Edward–. ¡Ella lo ama! ¡Me oyes! ¡Alice lo ama! ¡Y él la ama a ella!

La boca de Edward se cerró.

—¡No! Tal cosa no puede suceder...

–Oh, pero así es, hermano –dijo Alice, que se había percatado finalmente de su llegada. Abrazó a Isabella con fuerza y luego se volvió hacia su hermano otra vez. Jacob permaneció donde estaba, con una expresión vigilante y atenta.

–Te sugiero que te expliques Alice –dijo Edward, a secas.

Con dignidad, Alice levantó la cabeza.

–No hay demasiado que explicar –dijo–. Amo a Jacob y él ha declarado su amor por mí. Pediría mi mano, pero su tozudo orgullo no se lo permite. En realidad, –dijo con un tono de voz cortante– ahora que eres el Señor aquí, hermano, él no es más que un campesino.

–¿Qué? –estalló Edward–. ¿Y tú te casarías con ese hombre? ¿Mi hermana con un esposo sajón? ¡No!

El temperamento de Alice comenzó a arder.

–Tú tienes una esposa sajona –apuntó con un tono de voz frío–. Además, no eres tú quien debe tomar la decisión.

Mientras Edward la observaba, Alice continuó con osadía:

–Una vez te pregunté si llevarías a Isabella a tu lecho y no a tu corazón. Y ahora te preguntaría más o menos lo mismo... ¿permitirías que llevara a este hombre a mi lecho y no a mi corazón?

Edward no respondió. En cambio, su mirada se posó sobre su esposa.

–¿Estabas al tanto de esto? –le preguntó.

Isabella se mordió el labio.

–Sí –respondió en voz baja.

Alice elevó la voz.

–Jacob es digno merecedor de mi amor, hermano. También merece tu respeto porque ha peleado larga y duramente esta noche para que el resto de nosotros podamos continuar con vida. Y si pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, él sería mi esposo.

Edward levantó las manos.

–¡Entonces que así sea! ¡Haz lo que te plazca, sin importar lo que yo diga!

–¡Sí! –dijo con dulzura–. Eso haré –se volvió a Jacob, transformada.

La felicidad que irradiaba cuando volvió a los brazos de Jacob fue como un estallido de luz.

Pero antes de que Isabella pudiera decir una palabra, se oyó un agudo alarido justo detrás de ellos.

–¡No, esto no puede ser! Me juró que te asesinaría... ¡me juró que te asesinaría!

Era Tanya. Isabella y Edward se volvieron para ver a Tanya en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión salvaje en el rostro.

Entre una respiración y otra, algunas ideas se aclararon en la cabeza de Isabella. Tanya y James. James y Tanya. Dios misericordioso, James y Tanya.

Gotas de sangre corrían por su rostro.

–No –dijo sin fuerzas–. Oh, Tanya, no...

A su lado, Edward permanecía rígido. Seguramente también había comprendido lo que sucedía.

–¿Quién? –preguntó– ¿Fue James? ¿Tú y James también planeasteis asesinar a Isabella?

–Sí –dijo Tanya entre dientes.

–James está muerto –dijo Edward, tenso–. Murió bajo mi espada –hubiera dicho mucho más, pero Isabella suspiró profundamente.

–Tanya –murmuró–. Oh, Tanya, eres mi hermana. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme tanto daño?

Los ojos de Tanya ardían como brasas en llamas.

–¡Cómo no podría hacerlo! –profirió–. ¡Siempre has tenido lo que debería haber sido mío, Isabella, igual que tu madre tuvo lo que debería haber pertenecido a mi madre! Tú, su hija bastarda, has sido siempre la favorita de él. ¡Por Dios! Odiaba la forma en que me decía que debía ser compasiva y dulce como tú... ¡Cómo te he odiado todos estos años! Entonces, cuando los normandos llegaron, pensé que te pondrían en el lugar que te correspondía... ¡Sirviéndome! Mientras yo, finalmente, conseguía un lugar legítimo como la señora de Swan.

Con su mirada, escudriñó el rostro de Edward.

—¡Tú no has sido muy diferente a mi padre! –dijo burlonamente–. ¡Has llevado a esta mujerzuela a tu lecho cuando podrías haberme tenido a mí! Pero juré que no sufriría la misma vergüenza que mi madre, sabiendo que el hombre que iba a ser mío había sido elegido por una como tú –con la cabeza erguida, señaló a Isabella despectivamente–. ¡Pero pensé que no la querrías si creías que era una bruja!

Isabella palideció. Un pensamiento terrible la asedió, uno que ella no podía creer que fuera verdad.

¡Por Dios! Lo era.

Los rasgos de Tanya eran totalmente maléficos.

–¡Oh, y fue tan fácil y tú fuiste tan estúpida! ¡Yo despedacé a esos animales y todos creyeron que había sido Isabella! –estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rió salvajemente.

Edward apenas podía reprimir su furia.

–El Padre Erik. Tú lo asesinaste también. ¿Verdad?

–Sí –se jactó–. No fue demasiado diferente a cortar la garganta de un animal. En realidad, me causó muchos menos problemas que aquellas criaturas.

La sonrisa de Tanya era de regocijo. Sus ojos centellaban. El estómago de Isabella se retorció. Dio un paso atrás porque la mujer que estaba delante de ella era una extraña, un demonio, una monstruosa aparición.

La mirada de Tanya se posó sobre Isabella.

—James puede estar muerto, pero yo no. Y ahora, querida hermana, ha llegado tu hora.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa que Isabella nunca estuvo muy segura de cómo ocurrió. Tanya introdujo la mano en su manga. Hubo un destello color plata: el brillo de la hoja de una daga. Edward se balanceó hacia adelante mientras apartaba a Isabella del área de peligro. Una poderosa mano se aferró a la muñeca de Tanya.

Los ojos de Tanya se hincharon. La presión de Edward fue despiadada. Le oprimió la muñeca hasta que la daga cayó al suelo. Los labios de Tanya pronunciaron palabras soeces. Pero, en el momento en el que Edward iba a apartar la daga hacia un lado, Tanya se tiró al suelo.

Isabella vio todo en medio de una confusión. Con un grito, Tanya elevó la daga hacia arriba y luego la clavó en su pecho, profundamente.

Sin emitir ningún sonido, se desplomó.

Fue una noche con demasiadas emociones. Terror. Alivio. Alegría. Dolor. El corazón de Isabella apenas latía. Edward la sostenía contra su pecho mientras lloraba entristecida por la muerte de Tanya, devastada por el odio y la traición, sorprendida por todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Edward había asombrado a todos al anunciar abruptamente que si Jacob estaba dispuesto a jurar fidelidad a William, él, a su vez, hablaría con el mismo William para otorgarle a Jacob y a su prometida normanda un pequeño feudo. En realidad, había uno al oeste, no demasiado lejos de allí...

Y aún tenía que suceder más.

La noche había casi terminado cuando finalmente pudieron ir a su lecho. Edward insistió en llevarla en brazos para subir las escaleras; Isabella estaba demasiado cansada como para quejarse. Una vez que la puerta de la alcoba estuvo abierta, la dejó sobre el suelo. Pero cuando Isabella intentó dar un paso adelante, los brazos de Edward la acercaron aún más hacia él.

Con sus dedos apoyados sobre el pecho de Edward, Isabella lo miró inquisitivamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

–Hubo un momento esta noche en el que temí que quizás no volvería a tenerte en mis brazos, amor –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa–. Me resisto a dejarte ir.

–Yo... yo siento lo mismo –le confió con vergüenza–. Me aterrorizaba la idea de que no pudiera volver a verte a ti y a Anthony...

Para su vergüenza –y confusión de Edward– unas lágrimas repentinas le nublaron la visión.

–Isabella, amor, ¿qué te sucede?

–Siempre he creído que mis pesadillas eran una maldición, porque no deseaba conocer el futuro. Pero ahora desearía poder hacerlo, sólo que no puedo... ni tampoco puedo ver lo que hay dentro de tu corazón... y, oh, Edward, ojalá pudiera... Desearía que me amaras del modo en que yo te amo... –las palabras escaparon de sus labios... y de su corazón.

Isabella hubiera ocultado su rostro en el velludo y áspero hoyo del cuello de Edward, pero él no se lo permitió. Con un gesto de su mano, guió su rostro hacia el de él.

La mirada de Edward se fijó en la de Isabella.

–Yo también –dijo Edward, suavemente.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. Y luego, con un murmullo oscuro y aterciopelado, acarició su alma, esta vez contra sus labios.

–Te amo, amor. Lo siento en todo mí ser, en cada latido de mi corazón. Te amo...

El corazón de Isabella dio un brinco. Todo en su interior pasó de la oscuridad a la luz. Lloró de nuevo, pero esta vez llena de felicidad.

Los brazos de Isabella se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de Edward. Sus labios se unieron. Edward la llevó al lecho y allí, en cuerpo y alma, procedió a confirmarle la verdad contenida en sus palabras.

Ya había amanecido cuando el fuego de la pasión se apagó. Adormilada y feliz, Isabella yacía con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward. Edward acarició con pereza el hombro de marfil de Isabella.

–¿Recuerdas el primer día en el bosque? –su voz era un suave murmullo–. ¿El día en el que os rodeé a ti y a Carlisle con mis hombres?

Una ceja se arqueó en el rostro de Isabella.

–¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? –bromeó–. Me pediste que me diera por vencida. Y te proclamaste mi Señor y conquistador, mi Señor y conquistador normando.

–Sí, eso hice –rió, pero luego sus ojos se volvieron compasivos–. Pero ahora, amor, ahora soy tu espada y tu protector. Y te amo, mi dulce bruja sajona. Te amaré por siempre jamás.

Así lo dijo... y así fue.

**FIN**

* * *

**La historia se llama El Conquistador y la autora es Samantha James.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la adaptación y gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews! Gracias a los/las que leen todas mis adaptaciones, me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews en cada una de ellas!**

**Si quieren pueden seguirme en la adaptación "Pídeme lo que quieras", les dejo una sinopsis: **

_Tras la muerte de su padre, el prestigioso empresario alemán Edward Cullen decide viajar a España para supervisar las delegaciones de la empresa Masen. En la oficina central de Madrid conoce a Isabella, una joven ingeniosa y simpática de la que se encapricha de inmediato._

_Isabella sucumbe a la atracción que el alemán ejerce sobre ella y acepta formar parte de sus juegos sexuales, repletos de fantasías y erotismo. Junto a él aprenderá que todos llevamos dentro un voyeur, y que las personas se dividen en sumisas y dominantes... Pero el tiempo pasa, la relación se intensifica y Edward empieza a temer que se descubra su secreto, algo que podría marcar el principio o el fin de la relación._

**Voy a comenzar con otra adaptación en unas semanas, cuando **_Pídeme lo que quieras_** vaya más avanzada. **

**Ya saben que pueden encontrarme en facebook como Elizabella Cwb, y dejarme mensajes o lo que quieran. Besos y gracias por todo!**


End file.
